Wings of an Angel
by KiyaJinnSkywalkerKenobi
Summary: She is his guardian angel. He is her charge. The Eru never sets guardian angels over elves, so why now? Why him, of all elves? Why her, of all the angels? What is it about her that makes her so special among all of the other angels? And above all, WHY HIM, of all elves? Follow Eruanna as she learns more about herself and how to guard an elf... namely, Haldir of Lorien.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone! I got this idea all of a sudden, and thought it would be awesome, so I decided to share it... Please review and tell me if the beginning is good! I need to know... By the way, sorry it's a little short, but the chapters will get longer the farther it goes, promise!**

Chapter 1

"Grrrr! Henry, quit teasing me!" I protested loudly, chasing after him while he laughed.

"Come and get it!" He shouted back, running off with my halo in his grasp. I stopped and huffed, pushing my hair away from my eyes in annoyance. I was a simple angel. Not a warrior angel, not messenger angel, not anything, just simply an angel.

Henry, my friend, was a messenger angel. I smiled wanly as I shook my head. He had stolen my halo again and was running off with it. I opened my mouth to shout when suddenly he came running back, eyes wide.

"Eru is calling you!" He shrieked, shoving the halo back on my head. "He needs to see you right away!" He started to shove me towards the direction of the throne room. I was frozen in shock, then gulped. I couldn't remember doing anything wrong...

I shook my head and walked forwards on my own, straightening my white robes and halo. Well, if he needed to see me, then I was at his disposal!

I entered the throne room and bowed. "Rise, Eruanna." Eru's voice was deep and rich, dripping with kindness. I rose again to my feet and smiled.

"You called for me, My Lord?" I asked politely. He chuckled.

"I have indeed, Eruanna. I have a task for you. You are now a guardian angel." He pronounced, his voice filled with pleasure.

I looked up, eyes wide. I had always wanted to be a warrior angel, but this was amazing! A guardian angel!

"Thank you, Eru! Thank you so much! I would love to be a guardian angel!" I exclaimed happily, dancing around in delight. He laughed along with me, happy at my joy.

"Indeed. Now." He started, a bit more gravely. I stopped and paid attention. He beckoned for me to follow him. As we walked, I studied Him.

For your benefit, I will describe Him. He is tall and large. His face is always kind, and his voice, as I have said before, is deep and rich. It can speak volumes with just one word. He has rich golden hair and light blue eyes like the sky that twinkle brighter than the stars, and a white robe. The most important thing about Him, though, I think, is His bearing. It is filled with power, and yet complete and utter love.

We finally made it to a calm, peaceful lake with waters like glass and soft, green grass growing all around. He knelt down and beckoned for me to do the same. I knelt beside him and looked into the clear water.

It rippled, and then stilled again, but there was a picture there. I watched carefully. There was a being, fighting horrendous creatures, and killing them all right and left. He was doing well, when suddenly a large creature came up behind him. I gasped in horror as the axe the creature held came down hard, slicing into the being's back. His eyes widened, and then he fell to his knees with a gurgle. I turned away, tears in my eyes at the death of such an obviously noble being.

"You are to be his guardian angel." Eru's voice said seriously. "Rarely do I ever meddle with the elves of Middle Earth, even the men, but the death of this one must not happen. He still has much to learn in life. He has become cold and harsh, unfeeling." He stood and turned away, hands clasped behind His back in consideration.

I stood as well, waiting for his words. Middle earth? Wow! I had learned so much about that place, especially since many of the Valar had already gone down there to be involved. It was an amazing place with elves and dwarves and men and hobbits and-

"This is his fate if you do not protect him." He turned to me with a smile, interrupting my thoughts. "Can you do this?" He asked kindly.

"Oh, with your help, I can do all things!" I cried. "I will try my very best to help him. I can do no less." I admitted humbly, looking down. I heard him laugh.

"So be it, then, Eruanna." Then he sobered. "But beware, Eruanna. There are things that are not meant to be for an angel." He warned. I nodded, albeit confused.

"Yes, Eru. I will remember." I promised meekly.

Then He smiled again, and I felt relieved. "Then go, Eruanna, and be safe. Remember all you have been taught!" He called, just as a strong wind started to blow around me. I cried out in confusion, but then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly stirred with a moan as my head spun for a moment, then sat up as everything cleared. I looked around curiously.

"Where am I?" I wondered to myself. Standing up, I looked down to see myself in a pale blue dress that reached halfway down my legs, stopping a foot below my knees, and a pair of wings gently flitted on my back. They were white and fluffy, and I grinned happily. My halo was gone, I noticed, and my hair color was slightly different. It had been brown, but now it was a palish color, not quite white but a bit more silvery.

I looked around to see myself next to a river. I tiptoed forwards and peered over the edge, seeing my reflection in the river. Tilting my head, I studied myself. Besides my hair, my eyes had also changed. They were a deep blue, the same color as the river. I nodded and then stepped away, curious in the forest that lay on my side of the river. The trees were silvery bark and golden leaves, and as my hand ran over them, I felt myself listening for something, anything.

The I heard it. "Hello, bright one." A whispery voice said. I looked around, eyes wide.

"It is I, the tree." The voice seemed to be annoyed, and my head whipped towards the tree again.

"Oh! I forgot! The elves woke the trees up and taught them to speak, right?" I asked curiously, placing my hand on the cool bark. There was whispery laughter.

"Yes, they did. What does an angel do here?" The tree asked.

"I'm looking for an elf." I replied. "He has silvery blonde hair and light blue eyes-" oh, I suppose that describes every elf here." I said abruptly, remembering that this must be Lothlòrien from the mallorn forest.

"Indeed." The tree laughed. "It does indeed. Do you know any more about this elf?"

"Well," I said thoughtfully. "I think he is a captain of some sort."

"Then you must be looking for Haldir, the Marchwarden." The tree decided.

The name clicked perfectly with the picture in my head. "Yes! That's him!" I nodded.

"Then go into the woods, child of light, and find him." The tree advised. I smiled.

"Thank you! I will!" I turned and was about to fly off when I decided not to use my wings but to walk instead. Why not?

So I started walking through the woods. The sun dappled in the leaves, making everything a beautiful pool of splashes of gold and green and silver. I ran my hands softly against the bark, and wondered.

Since I was an angel, would I be able to be seen? Was I visible? Or only to certain beings? It would be so embarrassing to be seen by the one I was supposed to protect!

I suddenly started at the soft sound of breathing. Startled, I looked up to see three elves in a tree. They all looked similar, and yet different- siblings was my guess. One who was obviously the youngest had silvery-blonde hair- they all did- and light brown eyes. The middle one had the same hair but hazel eyes. Once I saw the oldest, though, I grinned. First step of my mission accomplished. He had the hair and the icy blue eyes- but with a hard face. I frowned and sighed.

Why did I always seem to have the worst assignments? Okay, so this was just one assignment, but still! Trust the Eru to assign me to someone who would probably scoff at the very existence of angels. Oh well, at least I had found him, anyway.

I flew up into the tree and sat on a branch, watching the three elves.

"I'm telling you, she was exactly like a nymph!" The youngest one was complaining. "I saw her as clear as I see you two." He insisted.

The middle one scoffed. "Oh, so now you believe in nymphs, eh little brother? I seem to remember you saying you saw a Druid once that turned out to be-"

"You don't have to remind me." The youngest growled. "But this was no joke. Or a figment of my imagination. Why I even am related to you two I don't know!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

I giggled from my perch from the tree branch. I wonder who he's talking about.

"So what did your nymph look like, Rumil?" Humored Haldir dryly.

"Whitish silvery hair, and a blue dress, the color of your eyes, and-" he abruptly cut himself off. My eyes widened. He had seen me!?

"Really? Sounds like it could be a sister of yours." Teased hazel eyes.

"Oi! I wouldn't mind being his brother!" I exclaimed, not caring that they seemingly couldn't hear me.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind being my brother, unlike you, Orophin." He scoffed.

"Haldir, do you hear that? He's disowning us!" Orophin whined tragically. I was bent over in stitches, just about falling off of the branch. I righted myself with difficulty.

"As I seem to remember you doing when you were his age." He replied, leaning against the tree trunk lazily. I smirked.

"Busted!" I said with a snigger.

Orophin pouted while Rumil teased mercilessly. In the meantime, I studied Haldir by fluttering close and looking at him. He looked right through me. He seemed to have a mask, not showing his true emotions. I frowned and sighed. Eru was definitely right about him being cold and hard. Seemingly, anyways. He obviously also had a soft side that was around his brothers.

I shook my head and flitted to the ground just as Haldir sat up. "Rumil. Orophin. The lady calls." He said gravely.

The lady? I racked my brains for information. Oh, right! This was Lothlòrien, so the lady must be lady Galadriel and the Lord was Lord Celeborn. I frowned. Would the lady of light be able to see me?

In the meantime though, despite my misgivings, I followed them, hiding behind trees just for the pure fun of it. I noticed Rumil looking around from time to time. I think he saw my dress, but if he did, he didn't say anything.

We finally arrived in Lothlòrien, and my breath was taken away. What a beautiful land! I was rather relieved, though, when I saw the stairs. Thank the stars that I had wings.

As we arrived at the top, I slipped over to the side, choosing to sit on the platform a little ways away from where Haldir was standing. The three brothers stood at attention as a soft light emanated from a steadily approaching figure.


	3. Chapter 3

**oh my! Thanks to all those who have followed and favorited! Ummmm, can you do me a favor? Please give me a review if I should pair Eruanna up with Haldir, Glorfindel, or some Rivendell elf... I can't decide!**

Chapter 3

They bowed. "Welcome back, Marchwardens." The lady's voice was soft and gentle.

"Thank you, my lady." They chimed.

"I have called you to ask if you have seen anything out of the ordinary in your rounds." She said, looking at them all keenly.

They seemed to be suddenly worried. "No, my lady, I have not seen anything out of the ordinary." Replied Haldir.

"I have, my lady." Spoke up Rumil. Lady Galadriel gave him a stern stare.

"And what have you seen that the rest have not?" She asked.

"I know not why they could not, my lady, but not long ago at the borders near to the river, I saw a being. She was peering into the river, clad in a blue dress with a silver sash, and silvery white hair-" he hesitated. "With- white wings." He finished hesitantly.

The lady seemed to pause. Then: "I see. Thank you, Rumil." She seemed to dismiss them thoughtfully. They left respectfully as I continued to sit, deep in thought. Could my presence have alerted the lady Galadriel somehow?

"What brings an angel of the heavens to Lothlòrien?, may I ask?" The lady's voice broke across my thoughts like the sound of an arrow twanging from the bowstring. I stood up to see her looking straight at me. Well, at least I know she can see me.

"I am here as a guardian." I replied simply, inclining my head. She returned the greeting.

"I felt your presence. It is powerful and calm. The Eru, as I understood, rarely ever interferes in the business of the elves." She said curiously.

I nodded. "Yes, my lady, he does. However, I am personally assigned by the Eru to Haldir of Lorien. His fate must be changed- for he has much to live for as of yet." I avoided mentioning his death. She looked surprised.

"I see. I can sense you are new to this." She noted. I smiled. "Yes, I am afraid so." I admitted.

She smiled at me. "All I can tell you is that you can only be seen by those who believe in angels. Rumil obviously does. And you will find your abilities when they are needed." She said with a smile. I paused thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Lady of light. I take your words to heart." I said meekly. She laughed softly.

"Indeed. Now, go, and be blessed- Haldir must be special to the Eru to have received an angel like you." She said knowingly.

I frowned. An angel like me? What did that mean? But I just left quietly, storing away the words in my memory to remember them later.

...

"See? The lady believed me!" Rumil was ranting to his brothers.

"Alright, so say you did. Then why didn't we? And if she has wings, what does that mean?" Orophin countered.

"Maybe because you don't believe in nymphs. I heard that only those who believe in them can see them." Rumil retorted.

"Not a nymph, Rumil. An angel. Only angels have wings." Haldir said absently. They were in the training grounds, and Haldir was absently listening to the two of his brothers bickering while he tried to make his targets. He was getting every single one so far.

"What's an angel doing here? They don't ever come to Middle Earth." Orophin scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Tch. I wish they could see me if just to prove them wrong." I mumbled under my breath. I suddenly noticed that Rumil had disappeared. I leaped up and moved from my favorite perch, a tree branch, to another one farther away from the training grounds and settled back down.

"So you are real!" I shrieked and tumbled off of the branch and caught myself in midair with my wings. Looking next to where I had been sitting, I saw Rumil there bent over in laughter. I flew forwards and punched his shoulder. He tumbled off of the tree, but I flew under him and caught him, putting him back in the tree.

"Serves you right, Rumil! Don't ever scare a guardian angel!" I shrieked indignantly.

"You're a guardian angel? For who? I thought angels are never assign-" he babbled.

"I know! But I was assigned to an elf nonetheless. As for to who- I'm not telling you unless I have your word of honor as an elf that you will tell not one soul. Not one being." I replied stoutly. He sighed.

"Alright, I promise." He said reluctantly. I sensed no lie, so I sat back down.

"To Haldir." I said flippantly, looking back to the training grounds with a frown.

"You don't look happy about it." He noted. I shook my head.

"It's not him. It's just that-" I shrugged. Then I suddenly looked back up at him with a grin. "I dare you not to laugh." I said mischievously.

He frowned. "Why?"

I beckoned for him to follow. He climbed off and followed me back to the training grounds. "There's our brother! Where'd you go to sulk this time?" Orophin ribbed.

"Oh, just over to the tree- I thought I saw something." He shrugged it off.

He was watching me, though. I grinned and tiptoed over to where Haldir was aiming his arrow. Poking my tongue out in concentration, I bent down and crawled a bit through his open legs, fingers on the bottom point of his bow. Just as he let go, I tipped the bow ever so slightly. The arrow careened off to the left- straight towards Orophin.

"Look out!" Rumil shrieked. I could see that he was trying his best not to laugh, though. Phin ducked just in time to miss it though.

I rolled over so that I was lying on my back to see Haldir staring down at the bottom of his bow with a puzzled look on his face. I grinned up at his face and waved. I heard a choke from Rumil's direction.

"Haldir, what was that for?" Asked Orophin indignantly.

"I didn't mean to at all! It's like the bottom of my bow was moved." He said confusedly.

"Duh. I can't believe you don't believe in angels." I said morosely. Rumil was shaking.

"Is something wrong, Rumil?" The lady Galadriel's voice called out amusedly.

"No, my lady." He choked, then fled.

His brothers looked after him with concern on their faces. I scooted out from under Haldir's legs and flew above his head, putting my hands on his shoulders and grinning sweetly over his head at the lady. She glared at me for a split second, but her face gave her away.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Haldir.

"Hmm. So you do not believe in Rumil's lady, do you?" She asked mysteriously.

"He frowned. "I'm not sure, my lady, what to think." Orophin nodded. The lady shook her head.

"Then Rumil is wiser than the two of you." She waltzed away, leaving the both of them floored. I just grinned. Rumil and I: 1 ; Haldir and Orophin: 0.


	4. Chapter 4

**yay! I'm back! Sport, but I was rather busy at Christmas time, so yeah... Oh, and a Merry belated Christmas to you all! Please review? I still need your opinions on who she should be paired with. It's Elladan:1 so far... Tell me what you think of this chap!** As always,thanks to all those who have followed and favorited.

**Siene1: thanks so much!**

**Dwi palesang: thanks! Well see about Elladan... Maybe! I think I'm leaning towards either him or Glorfindel at the moment...**

Chapter 4

It was evening time. Rumil had ranted on how he was going to be mad at me forever, but I managed to wheedle my way out of it. I settled myself outside Haldir's talan for the night, laying down on the wooden landing far above the forest floor.

Even angles need sleep, you know. I lay down and started to drift off to sleep. I wasn't worried about Haldir being protected; I would automatically know when he was in danger. It was like a built-in alarm system I had as a guardian angel.

...

I fell away into dreamland and suddenly found myself in a clear field, filled with waving flowers and grass. I looked around and saw a lady standing there, bending over the flowers. They seemed to sparkle and glow brighter as she placed a finger on them. Then she looked up and saw me.

"Eruanna! My child, I am happy to see you." She said fondly, holding out her arms and giving me a fond hug. I looked up, surprised, and she smiled.

"I am Yavanna, Valar of the stars." She explained.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surprised, and bowed. She laughed.

"No need for that my dear. Come now, I'm sure you are wondering why you are here. You see, I have seen Eru place you in charge of this elf, and I am surprised. Not so much because he did this act, but because he chose you. You see, my dear, you are a special creation of the Eru himself. He must think highly of this elf if he sets you over him." She elaborated. I just stood there, feeling shocked.

"Therefore, I have decided that you need this gift that I will give you. Aulë has also decided to give you a gift. I will allow him to tell you himself. Now," and she kissed the top of my head. "You will find your gift soon. Be safe, Eruanna!" She called.

"Thank you, Yavanna!" I called, wishing I could say so much more, but something seemed to explode, and I found myself suddenly falling. Before I hit something, though, my wings seemed to catch me and set me down gently. I sat up and then scrambled to my feet.

I looked up to see a red-haired and bearded person standing there, a large war-hammer and axe clutched in his hands. He reminded me a little bit of Gloin the dwarf that had helped to reclaimed Erebor, but his bearing was more like Thorin's.

He looked down at me, because unlike his creations, he was huge. "Ah, so you must be Eruanna. Well, since my wife has decided you need help, so do I. This is the hall of doors. Access to this hall I give you, and you may come and go freely as you wish. Now, be safe and well, Eruanna." Without further ado, he disappeared.

I was left standing there, blinking stupidly, trying to take it all in. I shook myself after a moment, then looked up. "Thank you Mahal!" I cried, wondering if he could hear me. A low, deep chuckle made me grin. Yep. He heard me.

I looked around curiously and saw a hall filled with- doors. "Way to go Eruanna. You just stated the painfully obvious." I huffed to myself. But why was it filled with so many doors? I walked through, looking at the various doors and their strange looks. Every door had a distinct look like it belonged to a particular place in Middle Earth.

One door suddenly caught my eye. It had two trees painted on the sides, with thick brown trunks and dark green leaves. Silvery material of some kind webbed around the bases, and also through the leaves. I frowned, recognizing them as spiderwebs. The whole door was made of wood and looked- well, to put it plainly, sick.

Despite that, I stepped forwards and placed my hand on the doorknob. It creaked ominously as I opened it, and when I slipped inside, it slammed shut like it was sentencing me to eternal solitude. I frowned at it and stuck out my tongue defiantly. If it had a tongue, I had the distinct feeling that it would have returned the gesture.

I found myself in another hallway, smaller, though, and with not as many doors. I looked at the many doors and poked my tongue out again, but this time in concentration. Another door caught my eyes, and I stepped forwards to study it. It was a light-colored brown wood and the whole door frame was wreathed with pointy spikes of wood and red berries staining the wood with their blood color. Elk antlers swept out from the top, and the door itself had no handle. I reached out my hand and placed my hand on the gnarled wood. The whole door screamed royal.

I put my weight against the door and suddenly yelped as I fell forwards when the door unexpectedly gave under my weight. I landed on a hard surface with an inglorious tumble and an "oomph." I stood back up with a frown and dusted off, my wings tucked out of sight behind my back.

I looked up to meet a startled face, and studied the figure thoughtfully. It was obviously an elf. He had icy blue eyes, smooth and flawless skin, platinum-blonde hair almost exactly like mine, and a crown made of wood with red berries. Then I noticed that his throne had the elk antlers on it, just like the door had.

"Who are you, and what business have you in Greenwood?" Asked the figure coldly after he had gotten over his shock. I blinked. Out of instinct, I uncurled my wings to their full length. He sat there, shock written all over his face, then stood gracefully.

"I am Eruanna. You must be the King Thranduil!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing who it was.

"I am." He replied, fixing me with a curious stare. "What does an angel do in my halls?" He asked, not unkindly. I smiled.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I'm pleased to meet you, Aràn nîn. So this is Greenwood." I said thoughtfully, looking around, then smiled. It wasn't so unpleasant. Rather nice, actually; it just needed some getting used to.

"I am glad that you find it pleasant, Eruanna." He replied, looking a little uncertain. I giggled.

"Am I that terrifying?" I asked with a grin. He smiled wanly.

"No, but I am rather surprised to see an angel in Middle Earth, much less the halls of an elven realm." He replied.

I nodded. "I actually have no business here, I'm just- visiting- out of curiosity." I admitted sheepishly.

He nodded in understanding. "Do you have any children?" I suddenly asked, feeling inclined to. His face suddenly seemed to wilt, but then returned to normal.

"Yes, but he is currently away." He replied quietly. I suddenly shot him a look.

"Away as in Rivendell?" I asked. We angels are not unaware of what goes on in Middle Earth. He looked surprised again, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He said with a barely-concealed sigh. I walked forwards and placed a hand on his.

"If I ever meet him, I will tell him of your concern for him." I promised. I felt pulled to, for some reason. He nodded in thanks.

"Well, I must leave, but I am glad to have met you, King Thranduil." I bowed and he inclined his head.

"As I am you."

I turned and walked forwards, hand stretched out. My hand met with something, and I felt myself stumble back into the room. A moment after I heard a door shut behind me, I buckled to my knees and everything went black.

...

I sat up frantically with a gasp, only to see leaves shimmering gold and sunlight filtering through the trees. I blinked and realized that I was awake. Had it all been a dream?

I dismissed that notion because it had been too real to be any old dream. I blinked and stretched with a yawn, then stood and stretched out my wings, jumping off of the platform and bouncing around in the air a bit. I flew up to the branches of the trees and sat, waiting for the day to begin. With another yawn, I almost fell off of the branch in shock when a latch clicked.

I looked down to see Haldir walk out of his talan and with a stretch start walking down the stairs. I watched him until he reached the ground, then slipped from treetop to treetop, just following him.

He seemed to be in a strange mood today, like he was having an internal war with himself. I frowned. What was up with him today? Well, only one way to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT! okay, so this plot bunny leaped out and attacked me, so I decided to humor it. Therefore, I present you with an early chapter. I am going in an awesomely cool new direction with this story, and I can't wait to reveal it to you. Please don't think that I'm giving up on the angel idea, no, but it's going to become even more than that now! I am going to be introducing the Valar now, by names and whatnot, so if you don't know them, please look them up on the lotr Wikipedia. So anyway, I wanted to let you all know that, and also that it's now Haldir:1 and Elladan:1. Need more votes please!**

Chapter 5

Haldir was at the training grounds, as usual, when I heard someone climb the tree. Not worried and knowing who it was, I continued to just watch, legs swinging gently.

"Good morning." Rumil grumbled. Strange, he usually never sounds like that. I turned to see his hair disheveled, his eyelids half closed, and a disgruntled frown on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, good morning, grumpy." I quipped with a smirk. He gave me a sleepy glare, which just made me snicker. I reached over and began to pat his hair down, swiftly braiding it in what I took to be his normal style, and then patted his head.

"There you go, now you look more like you should." I nodded in satisfaction and turned back to watch Haldir. He was, unlike his brother, wide awake and seemingly working off some agitation.

"What's wrong with him?" Rumil asked, frowning as he came to the same conclusion as I did.

"I don't know. He's been this way since he got up." I replied confusedly.

"I'm going to find out." He slipped back down the tree determinedly before I could protest. I winced. This was not going to go well.

"What's wrong with you today?" Rumil asked his brother, striding into the training ring.

"Nothing." But the answer belied him. Rumil frowned.

"That's not nothing." He noted pointedly. Literally. He poked Haldir with the tip of his arrow. Haldir threw his bow down with a clatter.

"I don't know what to think. Do I believe that you saw an angel? The lady Galadriel seems to. Are angels real?" He turned away and crossed his arms, standing there in no thinking posture and tapping his fingers against his arm agitatedly.

"Ooooh. So that's what this is all about. The lady believes in angels. I did see an angel. Simple as that- speaking of which, where is Orophin?" Rumil asked abruptly, looking around.

"I don't know." Was the terse reply.

I sighed. "Is it really so hard to believe that I exist?" I wondered aloud.

"No." Came an unexpected answer. I about fell out of the tree in shock. My head whipped around and I saw Orophin standing on a branch behind me, studying me carefully.

"So now you believe in me! Yay!" I exclaimed, flying up and grinning at him. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Were you responsible for the arrow that nearly got me yesterday?" He asked suspiciously. I looked down and twiddled my fingers.

"Okay, yes, I was. But I wouldn't have let it hit you." I said plaintively, looking up with a sorrowful face. He tried not to, but broke down into a smile.

"Then I'm glad for that." He said with a grin.

"Eh, what made you suddenly believe in my existence?" I asked, looking away back to Haldir, who was still brooding.

"The lady's words." He replied simply. I looked back up at him.

"I see. Then why is it so hard for him?" I asked, gesturing to said elf.

There was a pause for a moment. "Maybe because he can't see why he would need to." He replied simply.

The more I thought about his answer, the more I wondered about my charge. Who was he really?

...

It had been such a boring day. Training and going to the borders and talking here and there with Rumil and Orophin and just following Haldir. I was about to scream in boredom when my ears suddenly pricked up. Someone was calling me.

I decided that Haldir was safe for the moment and followed my instincts, leading me to the voice. I arrived at a small glade, with a pedestal bearing a silver bowl in the middle of it.

The lady Galadriel had an empty jug in her hand, and was bending over the silver bowl. She looked up at my arrival, and I bowed politely and waited for her words. She have me a small smile.

"Greetings. I see that you have heard my call." She gave me a questioning look. I frowned.

"I'm afraid I did not know that it was you, my lady, but I heard someone call me and followed the voice here." I replied truthfully.

She nodded thoughtfully. "The mirror shows many things, things that have been, things that are, things that have not happened but yet might." Her voice was distant and foreboding, startling me with the change in subject. "It has shown me tidings of what can come to pass, and it troubles me. There are so many ways that the future can go astray, and all may fall to ruin- and yet hope still stands." She looked to me, a strange look in her eyes that made me feel burdened.

"I saw a fate that brought hope among grief, and joy among the ashes of suffering. In it was you, and you brought these things to pass, albeit in a roundabout way." I stood still, and I am sure confusion was etched into my face.

"How, my lady? I am naught but a simple guardian angel, with no powers to speak of except that which was given me by Eru for the purpose of protecting, and the gifts of Yavanna and Aulë." I replied slowly.

She gave me a swift look I could not discern, like she knew something that I didn't. "But you did nonetheless, for remember, daughter of the Valinor, that the smallest of things can change the fate of the world." She reminded me.

I smiled sadly. "Indeed, for on the periannaith, the halfling, rests the fate of Arda, does it not?" I asked, a sense of irony descending upon me. Why did I feel so burdened, now, like the fate of many rested upon my shoulders?

"Will you look into the mirror?" The lady asked me. I looked up at her to see her face blank, studying me.

"What will I see?" I asked distantly, wondering if I would see things I needed to do. Maybe this was a way to receive instructions from the Eru?

"No one can tell you. Things that were, things that are, things that can be and have not yet come to pass." She repeated, pouring a new draught of water into the bowl from the gilded jug she carried.

I steeped forwards hesitantly, then mounted the pedestal and peered into the bowl. My reflection stared back at me, and I was hit with a sense of déjà-vu. Where had I seen this before?

"This water comes from the lake of reflection in Valinor." The lady Galadriel informed me. I suddenly realized: the lake of reflection was the self-same one I had seen Haldir's possible future in, if I weren't here to change it. "Because of its purity, the journey from there to here corrupts the water, and therefore the future is not as clear as it should be."

The water suddenly rippled and changed, to show the time when I first agreed to be Haldir's guardian angel. The scene changed to myself bending over the waters of the river at the borders of the forest I was even now in, to my first sighting of Haldir and his brothers. Then it swirled, and I saw myself in front of a grand hall, made of white stone and filled with the races of men and elves mingled, and even a dwarf I spotted among the tables that scattered the halls. They laughed and seemed to celebrate a great event. The picture centered on me, in a part of the halls, my hand clasped in the hand of a mortal, a delicate chain clasped around his neck.

It all faded into night, and another scene made its appearance in the stars of Varda. It descended into a valley, lit with soft, ethereal lights that glimmered in the night light, and a garden took shape in the dim lamplight. Two figures sat by the side of a small fountain, and whispered to one another in the light. I realized myself as one of them, and as it came close, the same delicate chain hung from the neck of the other dark-haired figure, glowing faintly in the dark, and sweet nothings seemed to issue into my ears.

Then it all disappeared and yet another scene came into play. I stood by the shores of the sea, and the white ships of Cìrdan the shipwright bobbed on the soft waves as they splashed against the rocks of the shore, and the calling cry of a seagull beckoned me to board. A hand slipped into mine, and a familiar voice murmured in my ear, and I was aware of the necklace on his neck, faintly glimmering in the brightness of the docks and the reflection of the sun on the sea in his silver hair.

Another picture played into view, of me in a place I could not identify, and with someone I did not know. It seemed to me that it was so bright, and the brightness came from the two beings that were together, one of them being me once again. The very same clasp was on the other's neck, and it shone brightly, not as it did in the other scenes, but like the brightness of captured moonlight and starlight, waning into day and giving up their rule of the skies until night fell again. Joy blossomed in my heart at the sight of golden hair, but sorrows still lingered in the edges of the picture.

One more picture there was, of me in a great battle, the necklace clasped around my throat and my face haggard with the weariness of war and grief. All fell to ruin about me, and I felt each death as though it were my own. A voice cried out my name, and it seemed to bear hope, that this was all over, that it was now safe, that I could rest, but my face grew dark, and even as I smiled in weary gratitude, my soul slipped away and my body was lifted into the arms of someone who wailed in sorrow at the parting of his friends and the last gift I had pressed into his hand before I departed: the chain that had been around my throat.

Tears streamed down my cheeks at the immense grief that overcame me, and I fell away from the bowl, shaking on the ground as the silver bowl smoked and the last of the water evaporated from the heat. An arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I stood with the help of the lady as I dried away my tears.

"These are that things that could be, the different futures you could have, and the one future that could be in store should you fail. Yet as you see, most of them are good, and I have hope that this last will not come to pass. Take heart, and let not your tears fall, for though many lives rest upon you, this task is not beyond your skills. Eru does not give one a task that is beyond their limits." She comforted, and I felt better.

"Thank you, my lady. I will remember these things, and I will take them to my heart." I promised. She smiled.

"Then all is as well as it can be."

I left, leaving the lady standing there in deep thought, to contemplate the future and what is to come. I myself had need of a place to think, and meditate on all things that I had seen.


	6. Chapter 6

**not one review? I think I'm about to sob! Please, can I have one this time? Elladan:1 and Haldir:1 so far. Need more votes!**

Chapter 6

Night had fallen. I had stayed away from Rumil and Orophin as much as possible (while still being around Haldir) to think. Which, actually, was considerably hard because of Haldir's grumbling when he thought no one was around to hear him. He was an insufferable grouch today, and I had borne the brunt of it.

I sighed as I settled back on the porch, my wings drooping and feeling wilted from the day's events. I couldn't wait to sleep again, because I was eager to visit the hall of doors and see who I would meet next.

But as I sat down, I determined to at least come to a satisfying conclusion on all of the information that I had learned today. I thought back to the images I had seen in the mirror, and my eyebrows scrunched. What had all of that hand-holding and whatnot meant? What about that necklace? It was featured in all of the visions, and I didn't have anything like that. Another thing, I realized, was that I had no wings in all except for the last vision.

I sighed. Well, I would have to just depend on the Valar and Eru to guide me, then, since none of them made sense to me. But then, why did I feel so much like I needed to make sure nothing befell those in the visions? A sudden, heavy drowsiness overcame me, and I fell asleep in spite of my misgivings.

...

I seemingly 'woke up' to the feeling of being on something pleasantly warm. I blinked and sat up, to find an inky blueness around me, almost black but still distinctly blue. I looked down to notice I was sitting on something huge, and glowing, and bright, and- burning?

I yelped and near about fell off, but something seemed to catch me and chuckle. Then I realized where I was. The sky was all around me, and I was sitting on top of a star! Looking closely at the constellation I was in, I realized Menelmacar as the one I was sitting on, the great warrior.

"Welcome, little angel." The voice chuckled. I frowned.

"Are, are you Menelmacar?" I asked hesitantly. There was another laugh.

"Indeed I am." Replied the voice.

I peered over the edge of the star and shook my head. I was an angel, but this gave vertigo a whole new meaning!

"Varda has called for you." He said.

A sudden light appeared next to me, and I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted. Pure starlight and moonlight reflected off of Varda, and I inclined my head in respect. Her laughter was pure and clear.

"Welcome, dearest!" She greeted fondly. I gave a tremulous smile back. This was all so new! First Yavanna, and then Aulë, and now Varda!

"I heard of you, and the stars were talking of you so much that I decided I had to see for myself." She said happily.

"I'm not so special, as you can see." I laughed slightly. "But I am honored that the stars speak of me." I said with a shy smile.

"You ARE special, beloved of the stars. Eärendil himself has chosen to favor you." She smiled. My eyes widened.

"Eärendil, the dragon Morning star?" I asked incredulously. She laughed.

"The very same. He has chosen to give you a gift, if you should receive it." She added.

I blinked. "Of course. I am, so honored." I said softly. She looked pleased.

"Then I gift you the Morningstar, and I declare you the chosen one, beloved of Eärendil. This shall be your device, and a token of love to whom you gift it to. Be careful of how you use this, however, for once given, can never be returned." She warned.

Then she stepped forwards and held out a necklace. It was beautiful, and I suddenly realized that it was the very same one I had seen in the mirror in each vision. It had a delicate chain, and it was a soft golden color. It was illuminated with the soft light of the stars, and was made of two bands that intertwined, coming to a point at the bottom. Gems that resembled the stars themselves studded the bands, and at the top of the necklace, where the bands started, was the symbol of Eärendil.

She clasped it around my neck. "Thank you." I whispered gratefully. "I will cherish it always."

She smiled. "Then go now, dear one, and fulfill your fate." She told me gently. Just as I felt myself falling back into sleep, I heard her ask Menelmacar, "Who do you think it will be gifted to?" And everything went black.

When I "woke up" again, I was in the hall of doors. I leaped up eagerly and noticed something different about myself. I frowned and looked down, only to smile brightly. There was a new light about me, exactly like soft golden starlight. My dress, still perfectly clean and ice blue, was now decorated with golden swirls and the constellation of Eärendil.

I smiled and returned to looking at the halls. I walked through, looking at the different doors and wondering if there were doors from the past of fallen cities like those of Khàzad-dûm, Moria, or Gondolin. Of all that I had learned in Arda, I loved Gondolin most above all cities. The thought of the white walls and silver fountains made me smile.

A door caught my eye, and I noticed with a smile that it was a round green door, with a doorknob right in the middle of it. I opened it and went in, seeing another hall of doors. I chose one that was an exact replica of the one I had just come through, and opened it up to step into a dark forest.

The door was behind me in a tree, faint in the dark. I walked slowly in the forest, and the light of Eärendil shone as a beacon for me. My wings fluttered gently behind me, white in the starlight. I entered a clearing to see a group of people stretched out on the ground. One was sitting thoughtfully next to the small fire, chin in his hands.

He had curly brown hair, and bright, haunting blue eyes that were burdened with a darkness that made me feel cold. He suddenly looked up and saw me, and his eyes widened.

"Hail, periannaith." I said quietly, for I could see that he was a halfling. He frowned.

"Who are you? Are you friend or foe?" He asked, but his voice betrayed him. I smiled.

"I think a servant of evil would feel much fouler, don't you?" I asked, walking forwards and sitting next to him. He was tense, but relaxed after a moment of studying me.

"Yes, you are right. What are you?" He asked, suspicion still lingering.

"I am an angel. My name is Eruanna. What is yours, ring bearer?" I asked curiously. Unmistakable evil lingered around him, and it made me recoil in disgust. His eyes lit up with wariness again, but I shook my head.

"The evil that you bear disgusts me. I admire you for what you do." I admitted to him. The suspicion disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I am naturally suspicious these days. My name is- Frodo Baggins." He whispered. I smiled.

"Thank you for your trust, Frodo." We sat in silence for a while, watching the flames lick up the logs as the night wore on. I sat and thought about the perils of the journey, and wondered about the companions he traveled with.

"It's difficult." Frodo suddenly said. I turned to look at him. "What would you do, if you had it?"

He didn't need to tell me what he was talking about. I frowned. "I know not, Frodo, for that would be impossible. Angels cannot hear such things, for if we did, even with good intent we would become things of hideousness, far worse than orcs, and twice as vicious. I have no wish to look upon it, nor bear it. Therefore, I admire you, for you have and are doing so, and have resisted its evil." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Do not give up hope, Frodo. There is always hope as long as the Eru watches over Middle Earth." I said softly. His face seemed to be less pinched.

"Thank you." He replied gratefully. I smiled in return and stood.

"Be safe." I said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I looked back at him. "Will- will you come back?" He asked, faltering. I looked at him thoughtfully.

"I do not know- but we will meet again, that I assure you. Maybe not in the way we expect, but we will meet nonetheless." I smiled. Then I left silently. The dawn was breaking, and as I stepped back into the door in the tree, as before, darkness overcame me and I fell.

...

I woke up to hear the door opening. In ridiculousness, I panicked and leaped into the higher boughs to see Haldir walk out of his talan and head towards the forest, his weapons with him.

I frowned and followed, still a bit sleepy. He walked into the forest and I followed to see him disappear into a glade. I hovered at the edges, to see him at the silver bowl and the lady there, seemingly waiting for him.

He bowed and they exchanged greetings. "I have been told that you are conflicted as of late. May I ask why?" Her voice, however, was a hidden demand, not a request. He complied.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I have been conflicted as of late because of my brothers. They both claim to have seen this mysterious la- angel" he corrected himself, "and I alone have not. Even Orophin, who didn't believe at first, now speaks with Rumil about her. I don't know what to think." He finished, seeming to be agitated.

The lady was turned with her back to Haldir, but she was facing me, and I saw her smile at me. "I see. Then this is something I cannot help you with. You must make the decision on your own. My thought, however, that they are wise, still remains." Her voice trailed off and she left quietly, leaving him there to think about her words. I stayed hidden, a strange feeling tugging at me. I couldn't figure it out, but something told me that he would not be in denial about my existence for much longer.

I suddenly sighed. Another day had begun, and I was soooo bored already. Why couldn't night have lasted longer?


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks for all of the follows and favorites! Please review... They give me inspiration XD please give me more pairing ideas. So far Elladan:1 Haldir:1**

**sieni1: thanks so much! Still not sure if I'll make it with Haldir...**

**TheParanoidGraveRobber: thanks so much! Love your name... Hehe. I love this idea too. Any suggestions on pairing?**

Chapter 7

The day was wearing on, and I had been successfully hiding myself from the view of Haldir, just in case. You never know, right?

Haldir was currently at the borders. I sighed as my legs dangled from a tree branch. It was just a watch, so I decided to do something to keep my hair from falling in my face. It was awful, and all day I had been shoving it out of the way. It reached to the middle of my back, and I didn't want to tie it up, so I decided to braid it.

I took two small clumps of platinum-blonde hair from the sides of my face and braided them up, braiding them together once they reached the back. Much better. With a grunt, Orophin climbed into my tree.

"So?" He asked expectantly. I raised my eyebrow.

"So what?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't you noticed?" He asked.

"Notice what?"

He sighed. "For a guardian angel, you don't observe him much."

I sighed in return. "I've been guarding him for about what, three days? I've been trying to study him." I said wearily.

"Oh. Well, anyway, he seems to be starting to believe in you." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. "That I have noticed, thank you mr. obvious." I retorted. He rolled his eyes back, and we sat in silence for a while.

"Phin?"

"Up here, Rumil." He replied.

Rumil climbed up next to us. He studied me for a minute. "You've changed." He stated. I blinked.

"All I did was braid my hair." I replied, baffled. He shook his head.

"No, you look more transparent. More- unfinished. Like you are in the middle of being created. And you have a new glow around you." He said puzzled.

I looked down at myself and suddenly realized that he was right. My hair was a bit different. It had been silvery white, but now it was platinum blonde. My dress was, of course, different now, as well as my aura. And he was right- I looked much more transparent then I had before. Unfinished.

"Well, I didn't notice that before, but my dress has changed, yes." I replied thoughtfully.

"What is that necklace?" Asked both brothers curiously. I smiled slightly.

"It is my Morningstar, gifted to me by Eärendil through Varda." I replied softly.

They looked at me, wide eyed. "Varda?"

"Yes. I am also gifted by Yavanna, with what I know not yet, and also by Aulë." I replied vaguely, my thoughts elsewhere.

I didn't notice that they were having an eye conversation over my head. "So you've noticed."

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh, yes, that. Yes. I am rather relieved. It's odd knowing that someone doesn't even believe in your existence." I shrugged. They seemed to gape in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"Not Haldir! We meant so you noticed that you're not- any- normal- angel." He floundered. I frowned.

"Of course not! I'm just a lowly guardian angel. I was one of the least of the angels in Valinor. I am highly honored, therefore, that the Valar would take notice of me, and that Eru would give me this task" I replied.

Rumil shook his head. "You are too modest, Eruanna. You were clearly meant for something greater. There is something more special about you then you think." He said gravely. I thought about it for a moment, then looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Thank you for your faith in me, Rumil." I said slowly. "If you are right, then so be it. I am happy as long as the Eru is happy with me. I search for nothing more than to do his will. The tapestry of time weaved by Vairë has my thread in it, and I am content that I am there. That is enough for me, and when my time is come, I will be happy to pass into the halls of Mandos and see my thread while I wait to be judged." I said, a wistful look on my face.

They frowned. "But- surely you- why would you go to the halls of Mandos?" Orophin asked.

I smiled at him, but it was a sad smile. "I am but a spirit, Orophin, with no form. This is but a temporary form that I inhabit while I am here. When my task is done, this body will disappear as my spirit leaves Arda. I will pass into the halls of Mandos to await my judgement as success or failure by the Eru in due time, as every other spirit. You, unlike me, are the children of the Eru Ilùvatàr, and you are bound to this world, to go to the Undying lands should you choose." I hung my head.

They seemed to be taken aback. After a moment Rumil asked a tentative question. "But- I mean, why are you sad? Surely it is not a bad fate?" He asked, picking his words carefully. I smiled at him sadly.

"I suppose, but I am ashamed of myself. I am happy, yes, but I am discontent. Long have I lived in the halls where the Eru dwells, and I have contributed my part to his song, but I am unhappy, because I wish to remain here in a true body like yours. My heart yearns for this, and my heart will forever remain here, even as I leave." I replied, tears welling in my eyes.

They wrapped an arm around my shoulders comfortingly as I sighed softly. "But I will do my duty as best as I can." I said with a smile. They smiled back, and I felt better. They were my good friends, and I would not make them sad by my tears.

...

The day had been one filled with thought for me. My 'changes' in form, the words that had been spoken to me by Rumil and Orophin, and my own thoughts I had revealed to them.

I sat down on the edge of the platform of Haldir's talan, exhausted. I felt drained from all of the work I had done in my mind to sort out things, and also keeping up with Haldir. Things were not going too well today. I fell asleep quickly after making sure that Haldir would be safe.

...

I awoke again to see two beings standing in front of me, talking quietly. They looked to me as they became aware of my wakefulness, and I recognized them by their fairness to be one of the Valar.

I was becoming increasingly confused. Why were so many of the Valar interested in me? What had I done, as lowliest of them all, to become so known? I attempted to sit up, but the one that had the form of a female pushed me back to my lying down position. That's when I noticed I was in a comfortable bed.

"Oh, don't get up, dear. You need to rest." She fussed. I sank back into the pillows meekly. I looked up at the male form to see his eyes light up with laughter as he met my gaze.

"She is always like that. Don't mind her." He waved his hand dismissively. She turned on him.

"I'll have you know that that is the very reason you found that you liked me." She retorted. I was giggling by this point at their banter.

The man laughed- his voice, I noticed, had a dreamy quality to it, distant and vague, yet clear and sharp at the same time, just like a dream. It's vivid in the moment you behold it, but then it fades away after it was over.

"Now then, little one, I was most intrigued hearing of you, and since the others have been coming to ask me for access to your dreams, I had to see you for myself." He rattled on before I had time to recover from shock at this bit of news.

"Estë was insistent that she give you rest and her own gift, because she wasn't 'going to be left out of this' as she said herself, so I agreed and therefore you are here." He finished, then looked at me expectantly.

My head whirled and my mouth was slightly open as I processed all, that he had told me. "Ummm. Wait, so, you must be Irmo, also known as Lòrien, Yes?" I asked helplessly. He chuckled.

"I am, child." He replied fondly. I suddenly wondered why all of the Valar had used similar endearments when speaking to me. It was all my dears and my child's and things of such sort.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by 'this'? I don't understand. I am just a lowly guardian angel, aren't I?" I asked, my face puzzled.

Both of them looked at me, surprised. Then Estë rolled her eyes. "Just like Manwë not to tell her, isn't it?" She asked, rolling her eyes. I blinked. Tell me what!?

He nodded. "Well, child, you will have to hear from Manwë himself what it means." He said, a mysterious smile on his face.

"Yes, but in the meantime, rest, my dear. My touch will be that you will have the spirit of gentleness to go along with Yavanna's gift to you." She declared, smoothing a lock of hair on my forehead gently. I began to feel sleepy.

"My part of you shall be your ability to wander wherever you will in Arda through your dreams. May you be blessed with this." Irmo's voice faded away as everything caved into peaceful and soothing darkness.

I awoke again, feeling refreshed in body, but still weary in mind to see myself on the shores of the sea. I blinked and looked up to see the stars shining brightly and the waves sloshing on the beach softly. I smiled. This was the perfect place to find peace of mind, and I thanked Irmo for his gift that allowed me to come here.

As I rested on the shores, I suddenly heard a rumbling voice as deep as the oceans that I sat by, that reminded me of the sea. Deep, and wide, as tempestuous in mood as a storm, and yet as gentle as the cats paws waves that batted playfully at the sides of a ship.

"Welcome, little wave." It rumbled, reminding me of the calm before the storm. I turned to see a great figure there. I blinked. He was the most distinct Valar I had seen yet, with his hair tangled with seaweed and his clothes of the very waters themselves.

"U-Ulmo?" I asked hesitantly, after I had bowed. He chuckled, the sound of the tides rolling powerfully.

"Yes indeed, I am, child. I rarely ever take part in the ordinary dealings of the Valar, but this is something that I have never seen done before by Manwë, therefore I will contribute a part." He seemed to study me, while I stood there meekly under his gaze.

Then he seemed to have come to a decision. He let out a chuckle. "Indeed. Yes, this shall be my touch. They have given you gifts, but not one has changed your appearance much. Therefore I will." I felt myself feeling like something about me was different, and it felt good, like I could feel the very movements of the each of my strands of hair, then it disappeared, and I just felt different.

"And I also give you the gift of the song of the sea, the ever changing tides." He nodded, and I felt the beginnings of a tune rise up in me, in time with the rise and fall of the waves that lapped at my feet. It was a lazy, haunting melody that spoke of the changes that time has wrought in the greatest of things, the slow passing of time. And as I sang quietly, the waves fawned at my feet as I smiled.

He left quietly, slipping into the waves as I stumbled along the beach, for in spite of my gifts, I was as of yet very clumsy at times. I sat down against a rock, and fell asleep to the lapping of the waves and the sand between my toes.

Once more, I awoke, this time in what seemed to be the halls of Mandos. I looked up to see another Valar, humming and sitting by the side of a bed. I frowned and walked closer to see the spirit of an elf in the bed. The Valar looked up and saw me there, and stood to walk close to me.

"Welcome, dearest!" She exclaimed, hugging me and pulling back to study me. Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, so even Ulmo takes interest in you, does he?" She laughed. "Your looks all scream of his handiwork. Come now, it's my turn." She fell into thought. I was growing even more confused. What was going on? What was all this about touches and gifts?

She smiled. "I know. Yes, you shall be the bearer of this." She hummed a tune and fashioned a hair pin for my hair. She then braided my hair properly and tied it in. It laid there on my hair comfortably.

"If you give this to anyone, then he shall find himself worthy of mercy and pardon for whatever crime he might have committed in the halls of Mandos, and a new chance at life. Use it wisely, and use it well!" She cried.

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Nienna!" I replied, just as she laughed and everything fell into the blackness once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**review please?**

Chapter 8

That it had definitely been a most confusing night was my first thought as I woke up to the dappled light of the trees speckling the porch. I shook my head and got up with a stretch. I looked down to see that my dress had changed.

It was still the same ice blue color with gold patterns, but now the shape had changed entirely. It was a tunic and leggings with a short skirt, and it flowed around me like the waves of the sea, curling and seemingly dripping water at the bottom of the skirt. It was like the sea in every way, and I grinned at the sight of it.

I launched myself into the same branches I always used in the mornings, and then looked back at my wings. They were the normal white wings, but this time they had changed a slight bit in the way that they looked in the sunlight. They seemed to be slightly reflective, reflecting the light that shone onto them into tiny pinpricks of faint colors. I grinned again, feeling happy.

The door of the talan opened again, and Haldir came out. What concerned me today, though, was his haste. I flew after him as he made his way to the borders as usual. He charged into the watch tower. "Report?" He asked.

"It was just a small pack. They seem to have been lost." The elf shrugged. I frowned. Orcs, here? That was not good. No wonder Haldir had been worried this morning.

Then I realized. Was. Past tense. I grimaced. I really needed to get used to the thought of seeing violence. I was a guardian angel to a soldier after all. I sighed and shook my head, smacking it against the tree trunk.

"Eä! What is so troubling that you would seek self-harm?" The tree spoke. I suddenly gasped.

"Oh, Valar! I'm sorry! I'm just so agitated. I need to get used to the idea of seeing violence. I am a guardian angel to a Marchwarden, for Eru's sake! As you say, Eä! And I am so confused as to my actual identity as of late." I added with a roll of my eyes. The tree seemed to chuckle.

"That seems to be enough then. I will leave you to your pondering- and there goes your elf."

I leaped off of the branch and followed the agitated Haldir across the borders again with a sigh. This was getting more and more complicated every day! I just hoped that I would be able to see Manwë soon. I needed some confirmation of what was going on and who I was!

...

The day had been filled with boringness, and I was more than eager to visit the hall of doors again tonight. However, the woods had been uneasy, and I had the distinct feeling that things were going to be serious very soon. And things were going to be sped up, too, that I could tell.

Haldir was more and more convinced each day that I was real. I had taken now to hiding better and better, so that he wouldn't see me yet. Not until he fully believed in me.

I sighed as I went to the springs that were in the middle of Lothlòrien. There was a mirror there, and the comments of Rumil and Orophin had piqued my interest to see the rest of myself.

I made it to the springs and beelined for the mirror, looking into it. I blinked in pure shock. When Nienna had said that I screamed Ulmo in looks, I didn't think it meant this!

My hair was its normal platinum-blonde, which I loved, but my eyes had changed. My nose was small and oddly tip tilted, making my face look normal and not so perfect, and my lips were small, but full and red. One of my eyes were an ocean blue, whereas the other was a sea green. They were light and definitely intriguing with their two colors.

"Well," I said aloud to the mirror, "I definitely look like a child of the Valar. And Ulmo among them. I never thought that I would have two colored eyes." I mused.

Then with a shake of my head, I left to go back to the porch of the talan. The halls beckoned, and Irmo's gift promised a peace of mind.

As I drifted off to sleep, I wondered what door I would enter tonight.

...

I wandered a long time that night among the doors, until one finally caught my undivided attention. It was made of dark stone, almost black, and was ringed around with veins of a silvery, pearly metal.

As I approached, the light from my Morningstar lit up the etchings in the stone. It had carvings of two trees in it, and also runes at the top. I read them. "The doors of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." I frowned in puzzlement. It was obvious that there was a certain way to enter, seeing as there were no doorknobs and no obvious crack in the doors either.

I thought for a few minutes, then suddenly laughed. "Of course! A riddle! Mellon!"

The doors creaked open with the ominous grinding of stone and an empty clunk. I found myself in front of more doors, and chose the one on the left, in the middle of the hall.

As I entered, I found myself staring at the sight of a bunch of people sitting near to the sides of the room. A pit explained that odd behavior. Heads flew up, and a few jumped up and unsheathed their swords.

"Who are you? Friend, or foe?" Cried a dwarf. Funny, how that felt so déjà-vu. I opened my mouth, but before I could, there was a cry from one sitting on the floor.

"Wait! It's a friend! I know her!" He leaped up, and I perceived that he was a periannaith.

"Frodo!" My eyes lit up and I smiled. He smiled back, and the others sheathed their weapons after giving a baffled look to Frodo.

"Frodo? Who is this?" Asked a man.

I walked forwards. "I am Eruanna, angel of Valinor." I replied, inclining my head. He looked so familiar. I studied him. "You are the heir of Elendil." I suddenly realized. Such a likeness in face to his ancestor!

He seemed to be shocked. "You know of me?"

There was the sound of laughter from another companion. "You question the ability of one from Valinor to recognize you? Indeed, Aragorn, I am ashamed of your behavior, all of you."

I turned to see the grey robes of an old man, and then suddenly smiled at the sight of his twinkling blue eyes.

"Olòrin!" I cried.

He chuckled again. "Indeed. I have not been called that for an age." He mused. I smiled amusedly and walked next to an elf who was seated on the ground. He stood and bowed.

"Please, do not bow before me. I am a simple guardian angel, not even a Maiar. May I sit next to you?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"It would be an honor." He replied.

I sat next to him, and ignored him for a moment as he studied me, instead looking at the others.

"Are you really an angel? I've never seen one before." Another halfling spoke up.

"I am. What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Pippin." The one who asked me about my identity replied.

"I'm his cousin, Merry." The one next to him said.

"I'm Mr. Frodo's gardener, Samwise Gamgee." Another portly, ruddy hobbit spoke up stoutly.

I laughed lightly. "Pleased to meet you, master hobbits. And you, master dwarf? Long have I heard of the creations of Aulë, and long have I wished to see them." I said curiously. He looked at me with a surprised look.

"You have seen Mahal, lassie?" He asked. I giggled.

"Yes, I have. He looks much like a dwarf himself. You are made in his image." I replied. He seemed to be pleased.

"I am Gimli, son of Gloin." He replied. I smiled and nodded in greeting.

"And you? You bear noble bearing." I noted to the red-haired man in the corner. He seemed surprised.

"I am Boromir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor." He replied proudly.

I sat up eagerly. "Oh! Minias Tirith! How I have longed to see the white tree! So much I have heard of the Dunedaìn who ruled there! Tell me, is it true about their city, that it is similar to Gondolin?" I asked.

"It is." But it was Gandalf that answered. I leaned back, smiling wistfully, then after a moment turned to Aragorn.

"I am sorry for startling you."

He shook his head with a small smile.

I turned to look at the elf. "And you, prince?" I asked. He seemed the only one not surprised, except Gandalf.

"I am Legolas Thranduilion." He replied calmly.

I suddenly turned and knelt before him, grasping his hands and looking into his eyes. Despite the shock there, he held the same bearing as the King of Mirkwood. I suddenly smiled, pleased.

"Then I am happy, for my task here is accomplished. I have a message for you, Legolas. Your father wishes you well, and his prayers go before your path. He misses you." I added softly. He looked down and squeezed my hands gratefully.

"Thank you." He murmured. I nodded and stood. I stopped in front of each person, and touched their heads one by one.

"Have hope. Do not let the emptiness and the blackness of these halls fill your heart. Eru gives no one a task that is beyond his abilities to accomplish." I advised softly, before turning to Mithrandir.

"It is good to see you, Olòrin." I whispered. He smiled back.

"It is indeed, Eruanna." He murmured in reply. "You seem to have found favor with Ulmo." He noted. I shook my head and looked down at myself.

"Why he has done this I know not: but I am happy nonetheless." I smiled widely, and he smiled back.

"Indeed."

"Be safe!" I called, before slipping back into the door and collapsing as the darkness overtook me as always.


	9. Chapter 9

**the long awaited chapter has come! Please tell me what you think? So far it's Elladan:1 and Haldir:2 and Glorfindel:1. Please give me more feedback on that?**

**llcyyxx: ummmm, who exactly would that be? As for tree beard, on Arda he is technically older, because he was "born" first, but Olòrin is older spirit-wise, just not body-wise. Would you be mad if I said it only counted as one review? XD**

**guest: thanks so much! I will try my best XD**

Chapter 9

It was late in the day, and disturbing things had been happening of late. The woods were wilted, the trees mourned, the very stones trembled in sorrow, and even the creatures were silent in respect and grief.

It didn't go unnoticed by the elves, and everyone seemed to be on edge these days. I sighed and kicked my legs from my branch from where I was sitting, Haldir in the watch talan forgotten for a moment, just lost in thought and foreboding.

"I don't believe it."

I tumbled out of the branch with a yelp of shock, right into something soft that let out an 'oomph' as it fell under my weight.

I scrambled off and turned to help them up- and looked up after he was up to come face to face with- Haldir!?

"Haldir?" I asked in shock. Shock of his own flitted over his face, then disappeared into a narrow-eyed gaze.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

"Well it's a little hard not to when your brothers talk of you nonstop." I retorted sarcastically, pushing my wings back. He blinked.

"Then- you are the one that they talk about? The angel?" He asked hesitantly. I smiled and bowed.

"At your service, Haldir ô Lòrien. I am Eruanna." I introduced myself with a flourish. I think I saw his lips twich, but I can't quite be sure...

"It's nice to finally know that you believe in your own guardian angel." I said, shaking my head.

His mouth opened in shock. "You- your my-" he stuttered and couldn't finish. I sighed, then reached up and pushed his jaw shut.

"Yes, I am your guardian angel. I have been for the past four days. I have been patiently waiting for you to come to the realization that I do exist, and I am happy that you have." I finished with a small smile.

For the first time, he seemed to be at a loss for words and his mask fell away, moving from shock to embarrassment, then to confusion. "Forgive me, but I thought that-"

I shook my head. "Why don't we sit?" I asked. He complied.

"Yes, it is true that Eru rarely ever meddles in the lives of the elves, but he has made exceptions, and you are one of the few. Your future is dark, and I was sent that it might not happen." I frowned. "The Eru has said that you still have much to learn and live for." I trailed off thoughtfully. We sat in silence for a while, Haldir obviously chewing on the information and myself pondering the grimness of the woods.

"I- I think I see." He said after a moment. I smiled at him, drawn out of my own thoughts.

"Pleased to finally meet you, then." I replied. He smiled slightly back.

"As I am you. Where have you been staying these past few days?" He asked abruptly. I laughed slightly.

"I prefer to sleep on the porch of your talan, if that is what you mean, and during the day I follow you wherever you go." I said with an amused smile.

"Oh. I guess, then, you had better sleep inside the talan now." He offered a bit awkwardly.

"Thank you, if you insist." I replied and we sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Where do angels live?" Haldir suddenly asked me, his curiosity overcoming his usual stoic facade.

"I am a spirit, and this is a temporary body in which I live. I come from Valinor, and also from the halls of Eru." I replied. He seemed to mull the information for a while.

"Do angels have special regions where they live? You look like a Teleri elf, of the sea." He asked hesitantly, as though afraid I would become offended.

"No, they don't. I look this way because I was made this way by Ulmo. Why I know not as of yet, but I am honored nonetheless." I trailed off and he nodded.

"I see."

We spent the rest of the day on the watch, talking quietly and getting to know each other better. I made him almost laugh a few times, and I made it my secret goal to make him laugh at least once a day. His brothers seem to fail epically.

About midday, the lady of the woods called for Haldir. She told us that there was a group that would be coming to the borders today, and that we must be there to welcome them, for they needed rest, and this was the fellowship of the ring.

I felt exited. I would see Frodo again! They must have passed through Moria safely, then. I hoped that they made it without waking the ancient demon of Morgoth that slept in the deeps.

We waited for a while with a few other elves, when suddenly Haldir and rest suddenly hushed. I did as well, perched in my tree on a thick branch, hidden in the leaves. A group came over the river, and I frowned. Where was Olòrin? Why was he not among them?

We listened to their conversation quietly, and as Legolas prepared to climb the tree we were in, Rumil shouted, "daro!"

Legolas dropped back down and hid by the trunk of the tree, hissing at the others. I giggled as the others laughed. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could shoot him in the dark." Orophin scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh hush up, Orophin. You nearly got pinned by an arrow shot by me, and I wasn't even trying." I scoffed right back. A burst of laughter and a snicker from Haldir made me smirk.

"Eruanna?" Asked Legolas' voice tentatively.

I dropped down to the ground, switching back from elvish into Weston. "Yes, it is I. Fear not! You are expected by the lady! Welcome, since these imbeciles can give you no better welcome then laughter." I glared into the tree while some of the fellowship smiled.

"They say that the dwarf breathes so loud they could shoot him in the dark." Quipped Legolas smugly. I swatted at his head.

"Do you need me to remind you that your daddy dearest is worried about his little boy?" I asked in a sweet tone. He glared.

Haldir dropped from the tree. "Come, we have yet far to go to reach the city." He strode off into the woods, while a rope dangled from the tree for the fellowship to climb.

I sighed. "Climb the rope." I scurried off to find Haldir. He was sitting in another tree, fuming.

"Now what?" I asked, sitting next to him. He glared at nothing.

"You seem to know them." He accused. I blinked. What was this? "And why must there be a dwarf?" He asked sourly. I frowned and smacked his shoulder.

"Haldir! I'm disappointed in you! Dwarves are creations of Aulë, spouse of Yavanna! You have a closer connection than you realize! Yes, I know them, because I visit them at times in the path of dreams." I scolded. His face cleared and he seemed to blink in shock.

Then he sighed. "Let us go, then. We will wait for them at the river." He said curtly, leaping off through the branches. I sighed helplessly and followed after. I would probably never fully understand those mood swings of his.

We arrived at the river, and waited a few minutes for them to arrive. I hovered behind Haldir with my hands on his shoulders. As they arrived and the hobbits grinned at me, I grinned back and made two little horns on the side of Haldir's head, sticking out my tongue.

Rumil and Orophin were smirking at me, while the hobbits were stifling laughter, as was Gimli and Legolas. Haldir sighed wearily.

"If you are quite done Eruanna, take this across." He shoved a rope into my hands and pushed me. I pretended to fall into the gorge, then flew back out and flew across.

"I now regret ever wanting him to believe in me. What am I now, a servant?" I grumbled, tying the rope on the tree.

"Yes, fortunately for me." Haldir replied with a smirk. Rumil was sniggering at me.

"Hush up, you." I warned both of them.

After making sure that the rest of the fellowship crossed safely, we walked on and on- okay, they did, while I flew- and finally made it.

"Caras Galadhon, the realm of Lothlòrien." Haldir announced proudly. I flew ahead, singing a song of home that welled up in me at the sound of the river.

We climbed all, of the stairs, the hobbits and Gimli complaining the whole time, and finally arrived at the top. Haldir and I stood aside while the rest stood in a line to meet the Lady and The Lord. I had never seen Lord Celeborn, only his wife.

I watched on as they all talked with the Lady. I perked up when Gandalf was mentioned, and immediately sat down at the mention that he was gone. Tears streaked down my cheeks. Olòrin had been such a wonderful Maiar! Now I knew the reason behind the sorrow of nature.

The lady comforted them and they seemed to take her words to heart. Haldir left to show them to a place where they could stay, but I stayed behind to ponder all that I had heard. Did this mean that it was possible for me to also die?

"Your time has not yet come as it has for him." Lady Galadriel's voice entered my thoughts. I looked up to see her gaze pinned on me.

"You are beloved of the Valar, and they will not suffer theirs to be harmed." My mouth opened a bit, but then she left before I could ask what she meant. I smacked my fist into the wood of the platform in agitation, then flew off to find the rest of the fellowship. Why would nobody tell me what was going on!?

I finally found them resting in the rooms they had been given in the roots of the trees. I sat down next to one of the doorways, feeling their sorrow seep into me as well. They said nothing, but seemed to try to smile at me. I smiled back sadly.

Then, as I felt the sorrow, a song welled up in me, one I had heard a long time ago. I sang it softly. The fellowship listened as I tried to comfort them somewhat.

"And I see fire burn on and on the mountain side." I finished softly and morosely.

"Thank you." Aragorn said softly. I smiled back.

Some of the hobbits were already asleep, for which I was thankful. I went to sit next to Boromir, feeling his grief and helplessness.

"You never wanted to come in the first place." I said quietly. He glanced over at me.

"No, I didn't. Now that Gandalf is gone, what will become of the fellowship?" He asked.

"Have hope! Not all hope is gone! One day the white city will shine bright once more, for all darkness will pass in time. Darkness cannot compete with the light. It may cover it, but it can never devour it. It will pass in time, as it has before!" I stood and left him to go back to Haldir's talan.

I knocked on the door. "Enter." He replied curtly. I entered and he looked up.

"Where were you?" He asked curiously. I shook my head.

"With the fellowship. They needed some comfort." I replied.

He nodded. "Your room is the one on the right."

"Thank you, Haldir." I said softly, heading towards the room.

"You are welcome-" he paused. "Eruanna."

I smiled and slipped inside, the door closing behind me. In spite of grief, there is always joy that comes in the morning.

Review please?


	10. Chapter 10

Please please please review? **okay, so I'm gonna upload two chaps today. Thanks so much for reading, following, and favoriting so far, and please give me more reviews! Love you all! Read on...**

Chapter 10

I 'woke up' to the sight of myself being in the middle of a forest, lying on the ground. There were trees all around me, and they all glowed brightly. I sat up just as a stag suddenly burst out of the trees. I stopped in shock, as did he.

He suddenly stepped towards me warily. I held still. "Hello." I whispered. His ears flickered, and suddenly his head bolted up. I stood quietly, and with a bound, he leaped behind me.

"They're coming. I am too late." He said desperately, his voice smooth and velvety. I was in shock.

"You can talk?" I squeaked. He stared back.

"You understand me?" He replied, sounding just as baffled as I did.

A white horse with golden hooves suddenly burst into the small clearing, and a great figure with a bow and arrow was seated on the steed. Huge wolves bounded out behind him and pawed the air, prancing excitedly.

I looked up into the face of yet another Valar. I opened my mouth slightly, scared by the wolves and the horse.

"This is unexpected indeed!" He boomed. His voice held excitement that rang of hunting horns and the thrill of a chase. He blew into a large horn that hung at his head that rolled like thunder, then looked to me.

"So you are Manwë's. I see. Well then, since you seem to have found favor with Vána, I will also have a part in this." He looked behind him.

"Drago!" He bellowed. A giant wolf pranced forwards. He came up past my waist and had huge teeth. His fur glistened with black, blue, and silver fur that shined in the sunlight and gleamed. His eyes were the iciest blue I had ever seen, keen and piercing.

"I gift you with Drago, one of my finest. He goes with Yavanna's gift of speech with nature and Estë's gift of gentleness." He declared. Then he wheeled around and left, the hounds braying and the hooves galloping off. I just stood there in shock in the wake of Oromë, feeling very dizzy.

"Thank you for saving me." The stag bounded off. I sat down again, just as a voice called out.

"Dearest one! Come child! I see Oromë has given you his gift." She laughed gaily, her voice full of bubbly laughter and life and youth. I looked up to see Vána smiling at me.

"This is my gift to you, dear one. I am the ever-young, and everlasting youth is mine to give! You already have it, so I give you this gift to give to someone else. You may give immortality to one person and one only. Use it wisely, and use it well!" She bade me, and before I could say one word, it all faded into black.

I found myself wishing to be near to somewhere calm and peaceful. In return, I found myself in the hall of doors. I wandered, barely noticing the wolf at my side, and chose the first door I came to.

It was pillared and the arches were made of smooth white stone. Vines and ivy grew around them, and the hall beyond the door was filled with ethereal light. I stumbled into a garden and decided not to move.

My head was whirling in shock and the residues of fear. I finally managed to calm down and took a deep breath. The garden was calm and peaceful in the twilight, and my starlight shone all the brighter for it.

I looked down to the wolf at my side. He was regal in the soft light, and I knelt down. "I am Eruanna." I said softly.

He studied me carefully, and I subjected to the gaze humbly. This was not a beast. This was a being as smart as I, and I would treat it so.

"I am Drago, wolf of Valinor." He finally answered. "I will be your guard as long as I live, daughter of the Valar." He said respectfully.

I knew by now that any questions I had about these titles everyone was giving me would only be answered by Manwë, so I just nodded and reached out my hand tentatively.

He pushed his nose into my palm, and I giggled slightly at the ticklish feeling. I ran my hands up to his head and back to his neck and back. His fur was so soft and I buried my hands in it, and then my face. The scent was that of fresh wind and the smells of nature and plants.

"You must have been- I mean you still are- a wolf of royal standing." I said hesitantly.

"I am." Was his simple response. "Your aura is gentle and calming." He rumbled. His voice was deep and husky, but still strong.

"Thank you." I replied gratefully.

"What is this place?" He asked wonderingly, looking around. So did I. "I've never been in Middle Earth before."

"I'm not so sure where we are." I admitted. "I have only been to Moria, Greenwood, and Lothlòrien."

"You are in Rivendell, my lady." Came a female voice behind me. I turned around to see a female elf there, looking at me wonderingly. I noticed the sorrow in her eyes, though.

I bowed. "I see now, my lady. I am Eruanna." I introduced myself.

"I am Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of Rivendell, daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian." She replied with a dip of her head. I nodded.

"The granddaughter of Lady Galadriel. Pleased to meet you. I am the Morningstar." I suddenly smiled. She was the Evenstar and I was the Morningstar.

"You are the Morningstar?" She asked curiously. "You do not seem to be from Arda." She noted.

"I am not, my lady Arwen. I am Eruanna, guardian angel from Valinor." I replied.

"A guardian angel?" She asked in curiosity.

"Yes. To an elf of Lothlòrien. I know that they are rarely set over elves, but Eru has made an exception." I said, knowing what question she wanted to ask.

"I see." She bowed her head.

"You seem to be sad, lady Arwen. May I ask what troubles you? I have seen much sorrow, and maybe I can help you." I said softly. Drago pressed against my side and nuzzled my hand. She sighed.

"My Ada wants me to leave to Valinor, but my heart lies here. I have given my Evenstar away, to a mortal." She admitted sadly.

I paused. "I have never loved so, my lady, but I think I understand your pain somewhat. I do not pretend to know, and I am sorry, but I do know the pain of parting. May I ask who this mortal is?" I asked.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor." She replied. I stood still in shock.

"Aragorn? Why, I have seen him not long ago! I have been fool not to recognize that he wore the Evenstar." I mused to myself.

"You have seen him? Is he safe?" She asked me anxiously. I smiled reassuringly.

"He is safe, though he mourns for the fall of Gandalf in the mines of Moria, to a Balrog." I replied sadly. "I will be sure to tell him of your concern." I whispered.

She smiled at me sadly. "Then you are a bearer of both good and bad news to me." She murmured. "I thank you."

I nodded. "You are most welcome, my lady." I suddenly fell into thought. It was not the first time that an elf would give up her immortality for a mortal, but something was nagging at me.

I suddenly remembered my most recent gift. "My lady, please do not give up your immortality yet." I begged her. She looked at me in surprise.

"Please, I beg of you, do not do this yet. I have a task here in Arda, and I believe it concerns you. Please, do not give up your immortality!" I pleaded.

She seemed shocked, but then thoughtful. "You are one of the Valinor. If your task concerns me, then I will do what you ask of me." She admitted, albeit bitterly.

"I do not ask you to give up love or hope." I said softly. She nodded with a small smile.

"I will."

I smiled softly. "I believe it is time for me to leave. Thank you, my lady, for your company."

"I thank you for your words and kindness. May the Valar guide you!" She replied gratefully. I nodded, walking back to the garden and to the door.

The door opened and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**please review, again? Oh, yeah.**

**llcyyxx: here's Eruanna's sneeze you asked for...**

Chapter 11

I bolted up in bed and fell off with a thump. I groaned and rubbed my back. That was a bad morning wake up call.

"Remind me never to greet the floor in the morning." I grouched.

"I'll try." Came a snicker. I looked up to see Drago in front of me, his teeth bared in a smile. I rolled my eyes. Then it hit me.

"Wait, you're here! Eä, how am I going to explain this to Haldir?" I cried.

"Just introduce me." He retorted. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Yeah, like that will fix everything. "Oh, by the way, Haldir, this is Drago, wolf of Valinor. Good morning!" I said sarcastically. "That will go over just great."

"Whatever. Just be glad you have me." He replied, walking to the door.

"Ha! I'm surprised that this talan isn't breaking from your sheer weight! I'll be surprised indeed if you can fit through that door with your huge ego." I snarked.

"I am most amused." He snarled. I got up and hugged him, placing a kiss on his head.

"Aren't I funny?" I asked sweetly, then opened the door. He grumbled, but followed after me.

Haldir was in the kitchen, preparing something for himself.

"Good morning, 'Dir." I greeted, looking out of the window. He turned.

"Good morn-" he cut off. "Eruanna..." He sounded suddenly scared.

I turned. "Huh?"

"Beside you-" he replied warily.

I looked, to see Drago standing there innocently. "Oh, him. Haldir, meet Drago, wolf of Valinor. He is my companion, gifted to me by Oromë. Drago, this is Haldir." I introduced them with a flourish.

"Oromë?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. I'll be waiting for you outside! If you don't see me, just call." I called over my shoulder, walking out to the porch. Drago followed after me.

I pulled out my hair and brushed out all of the tangles that had gotten in it from sleeping, rebraiding it and using my clip. Then I started down the stairs.

"Coming, Drago?" I asked. I heard his paws start down the stairs after me.

I flew along the ground slowly, heading back to the area the fellowship was following. "Beat you!" He suddenly called, racing past me. His tongue was hung out in the wind and his tail was up.

"Hey! You don't even know the way!" I cried, chasing after him.

"Don't matter!" He replied.

We raced, laughing the whole way. I grabbed his tail and yanked it, speeding ahead.

"Cheater!" He shouted.

We arrived into the clearing, to the shock of the fellowship. "You cheated!" Drago shouted at me.

"You got a head start! That's not fair to me either!" I retorted.

"You have wings!" He defended the fort.

"And you are a wolf of Valinor! You need to have pity on me!" I shrieked. "Who most likely pushed me out of bed!?"

"I was completely innocent in that!" He shouted back. I finally gave up and collapsed in laughter.

"Oohhh." I moaned. "I have a stitch in my side." I winced. I suddenly wrinkled my nose and sneezed, scooting backwards on the ground by the force of it. I shook my head, dazed, and looked up to see Boromir smirking at me.

"What? Didn't expect a angel to be capable of sneezing?" I asked smartly, then after a minute, burst into laughter at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Ummm, Eruanna?" Asked a voice timidly. I looked up to see Drago sniffing at Merry.

I giggled. "It's alright, Merry. He's just checking you out. Drago, remember you're not in Oromë's pack anymore! Behave!" I scolded.

He pranced back to me. "So? I am Drago!" He retorted. I glared.

"Oromë! Is there any way you can give me a less egotistical wolf as a companion!" I cried.

"No." Drago replied smugly.

"Sorry." I apologized to the fellowship, who were now looking at Drago interestedly. "He is Drago, wolf of Valinor and my companion. Drago, meet the fellowship: Aragorn, Boromir, the two men; Legolas, the one elf; Gimli, the one dwarf; and Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo, the two hobbits." I introduced them.

The fellowship greeted him warily. I walked up to Aragorn while the hobbits piled Drago with questions and Legolas listened interestedly.

"Aragorn? I bring greetings and the love of Arwen Undomiel." I whispered quietly, touching the Evenstar on his neck reverently with the tips of my fingers.

"You have seen her?" He asked me. I nodded. "Thank you."

I just smiled, then suddenly hesitated. Was this the right time? No. It was like a whisper in my ear. No, it was not. I backed away.

"I though you said you were an angel- what kind of angel are you, lassie?" Asked Gimli out of the blue. I looked to him

"I am a guardian angel, Master Gimli. To Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlòrien." I replied.

"I thought that angels are never assigned to elves." Sam spoke up, then blushed as all attention turned to him.

"You are right, Samwise Gamgee, but I am an exception." I replied with a smile.

Haldir's voice suddenly called to me. "I must leave. Be safe!" I called, leaping up and hurrying away. Drago loped after me.

I arrived back at the talan. "Sorry. I'm back." He nodded.

"Where are we going today?" I asked.

"To the river. The fellowship leaves, and we will be there to bid them farewell." He replied as we walked to our destination.

"I see." I murmured thoughtfully, bowing my head in thought. Something told me I would not see Frodo and. Sam again for a long time. I hung my head in sorrow.

"Is something wrong?" Haldir asked. There was an odd lilt in his voice that I couldn't place.

I sighed. "Something tells me that I will not see some of them again for a long time. Therefore, I feel sorrow." I replied.

"I see." He said softly. The odd lilt was gone.

We finally arrived at the riverside to see the Lady Galadriel speaking to the fellowship. We stood on the riverbank, watching them. I suddenly felt a pull and followed it to Aragorn after the lady had finished talking to him. He smiled at me sadly.

"Be happy, Aragorn. Gandalf did what he must, and now so must you." I said. He nodded slowly.

"I know." He mumbled.

I placed my hand on his necklace. "I choose this, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. For the happiness of Arwen Undomiel and you, and the happiness of your people, I gift this to you. It was given to me by Vána to give to whom I wish, and I wish it to you. I give you everlasting life, the immortality of the elves." I said quietly.

A soft golden light swirled around the necklace and him. His face grew slightly younger and his frame straightened. He looked up at me in shock. I smiled. "Go, and be blessed!" I said with a smile, then returned to Haldir's side.

They boarded the boats, and Aragorn climbed in slowly. He turned around in the boat and lifted his hand to me. I heard his voice carry over the waters.

"I thank you, Eruanna, and I promise to use your gift wisely! Ever will I remember you for your kindness, daughter of the Valinor!" He bowed to me.

I lifted my hand in farewell. "May we meet again, Aragorn." I murmured, then lifted my voice. I sang to Ulmo in the seas, and I pleaded him to guard them and give them good speed and safety on their journey down his waters. The last of my song faded into the silent air, and the river was calm.

"What did you give him?" Haldir asked me softly.

"I gave him the gift of Vána." I replied gravely.

He paused. "That was a great gift, indeed."

I turned. "Something in me is uneasy." I sighed. I can do no more. "May they be safe!" I turned to him and smiled.

"Where do we go next?" I asked cheerfully.

"To the borders." He replied.

I sighed and flopped down. "I'm already bored." Drago snickered.

"Oh, you'll see what I mean, wolf of mine." I warned darkly.

He did. And hated that I was right. I made Haldir laugh though. That counts for something, right?


	12. Chapter 12

**happy new year! Please review?**

Chapter 12

We- that is, Drago and I, are currently alone, because Lady Galadriel has called me. She told me to look into her mirror. I stood on the pedestal again, nervously, and peered in.

It swirled and the reflection changed to the fellowship. My eyes suddenly widened at the sight of a battle. Uruk-hai were fighting- Boromir!? Why was he alone!? He gave a sudden blast on his horn and continued fighting.

I saw Merry and Pippin throwing rocks in the background. Then it happened. I almost screamed at Boromir to watch out, but it was too late. I clamped a hand over my mouth at the sight of an arrow sinking into his shoulder.

He looked right into the mirror, and I saw regret plastered on his face. He seemed to take courage and determination, then stood up and began all over again. He was hit twice more, and I shook in sorrow. He could not fall! He was a noble warrior!

Then it happened so fast. Merry and Pippin were taken, and Aragorn came along. I suddenly noticed the gracefulness of his movements that he hadn't had before. He fought with the Uruk-hai, and I was relieved to see that he came out alive.

He stumbled over to where Boromir lay, still dizzy from the head butt that he had taken from the foul thing. I felt anger swell up in me, but it came crashing down as Boromir exchanged final words with Aragorn. I couldn't hear anything, but I saw him take a final, shuddering breath, and let go. As an angel, I saw his spirit float up and dissipate into the wind.

The mirror blanked out, and I stumbled away again, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Surely this can't happen!" I cried, voice cracked as I looked at the lady. She looked back at me gravely.

"Eru has given you a choice." She replied gravely. "You can choose to accompany the fellowship and protect them until you meet with Haldir again at the appointed time, or you can remain here and continue to remain by Haldir's side." She presented them before me. I bit my lip.

"Surely it is more complicated than that. I feel that there is more to it, isn't there?" I asked.

She smiled. "There are. You have discerned well. If you choose to go with the fellowship, then you become their guardians as well. Your first duty will remain with Haldir, yes, but they will also become secondary charges. So you will have to protect five people." She replied.

I gnawed my lip. I knew that she would give me a little while to think, and I scooted over to Drago. "Surely I can't let Boromir die." I agonized to him. "But I haven't been in one battle yet, and I don't know if I am capable of looking after five people! On the other hand, I won't be able to live with myself if I let him go without at least trying..." I tried to weigh the choices. He nuzzled me fondly.

"Eru, what do I do?" I whispered desperately. "I need your guidance." I begged softly, burying my face into Drago's fur.

I felt a slight whisper caress my ear. "This was my task for you. Your help comes from over the hills, says Eru. I will not give you a task that is above you. This is your decision, my child. The Valar will help you." I felt peace wash over me, and I stood.

"With Eru I can do all things! With his help, I will do all that I can. I choose to go." I said firmly.

The lady smiled. "So be it. You have chosen. May the Valar guide you." She bowed her head. I nodded.

"Hannon le, my lady." I said, then left. I had to go tell Haldir.

...

"Why?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye.

I sighed. "I can't condemn him to a fate like that." I begged him. "I have to help. I will meet you in the appointed time, Haldir. Please, let me go."

He looked torn, then he sighed. "It is not in my power to keep you from where you will go, Eruanna." He replied in defeat. I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, Haldir, so much!" I exclaimed, not even noticing he had gone stiff at my hug, then pulled away with a smile.

"I leave tomorrow early morning." I said with a smile. He nodded. Again, I didn't notice the look on his face when I said it. I went to find Rumil and Orophin.

...

"Do you have to?" Rumil whined.

"No. I want to, and there is all the difference." I replied dryly.

He glared, then both of them sighed. "Be safe, Eruanna. You're like a sister to us, you know." Said Phin knowingly. I smiled and hugged them.

"Thanks, Ril, Phin. Can't promise, though." I replied. I just hoped that I could do what I was supposed to.

...

I fingered the clip in my hair thoughtfully. I wonder what it's for. Nienna said it was for- what did she say? "Will find himself worthy of mercy and pardon for whatever crime he might have committed in the halls of Mandos, and a new chance at life."

What did that mean? I mean, it was clear enough, but what did it really entail? I shrugged. I guess, like Vàna's gift, I would know when was the right time to use it.

Leaping up, I went off to find Drago. That wolf made me growl sometimes.

...

I tossed and turned in my bed, feeling nervous and scared. Drago slept at my feet, his fur warming my feet and slowly but surely making me feel sleepy.

I sighed and finally dropped off to sleep, troubled for what would happen tomorrow.

...

I "woke up" with a shriek as something, no someone, picked me up and made off with me. I was finally deposited gently on a large boulder. I peered off of the edge and swallowed.

"Did you really have to choose that place to appear, my child? Why you would choose to land in a nest of spiders I don't know. Maybe you take after me-" he seemed to mumble the last part. I turned and looked up at the most imposing of the Valar I had seen so far.

For some reason, though he didn't scare me like Oromë did, no, it felt more protective, in a sense. He had a golden beard, sharp, piercing blue eyes, and was dressed as a warrior. A huge sword, so large I wondered how he even lifted the hilt, was strapped to his waist, and although he was bare-chested, his trousers were clearly made for war.

Arm braces made of some kind of metal and leg guards of the same were strapped to him, and his helm was made in an elven style. My mouth gaped.

"T-Tulkas?" I asked hesitantly. He snapped out of his thought train and smiled down at me.

"Of course, my little warrior! Come, now, tell me, why in Arda did you choose to land in the nest of spiders?" He asked in a reprimanding tone.

"I didn't. All I did was wake up and you brought me here. I had no intention whatsoever to land in the spawn of Ungoliant." I retorted pettishly, crossing my arms, looking very much like a child, I am sure. He let out a great, booming laugh.

"Come and see her, Nessa! She is just like me!" He chortled, obviously pleased and proud.

"Nothing to be proud of, Tulkas!" Replied a clearly feminine voice. A lady came dancing out of the rocks and slapped his arm, albeit fondly.

I looked at the lady, admiring her grace. "Welcome, child! I see that Tulkas has taken a fondness for you- my! It looks as though even Ulmo has decided not to be left out!" She laughed.

I flushed and fingered my hair self-consciously. "And that is very much something Nienna or Vána would do." Tulkas added.

I leaped up. "I'm not a dumb beast!" I shouted, and then immediately clapped my hand over my mouth, confused. "Where did that come from?" I wondered aloud, then blushed again. That wasn't like me at all!

"Tulkas, don't you dare give her your manners!" Nessa scolded. He laughed.

"But Nessa, she is just like me in temperament!" He replied teasingly.

"As long as she's not like Oromë." She replied with a resigned sigh.

Tulkas walked forwards and suddenly pulled out from behind him two swords. "I made these for you, my child. You will be gifted in the arts of battle, for that I will have no one but myself give you." He said decisively. "And these also, are for you."

He pulled out a bow and arrow. The swords I strapped to myself, both of them crossed on my back, and the bow and arrows went on my back too. "Never will you run out of arrows." He said proudly.

I looked up. "Thank you." I said hesitantly. Would I be able to use them? He smiled at me reassuringly, as though he had read my thoughts.

"As a warrior, you need grace." Said Nessa. "Therefore I, the dancer, give you the grace you need to wield your weapons. May these gifts serve you well, dearest!" She waved at me, along with Tulkas. I waved back.

"Thank you!" I called gratefully. Then it all went black, as always.

...

The hall of doors was so long. I didn't even know that there were this many places in Arda. I frowned and caught sight of a door.

I walked towards it hesitantly. It was made of white stone, streaked with black. My eyebrows knotted together as I studied it.

It had huge, carved beams around it, and the door was made of the same stone, large and big. I tilted my head and pushed it open. It opened with a creak, like that of a great hall. I stepped into a white hall, clean and starch. I could hear echoes of laughter and voices of wisdom ringing faintly in the cracks of the walls.

I walked towards a door and immediately turned and walked back away. Sounds of shouting and arguing rang from it, and the dissonance made me cringe. I walked to another door instead with a frown. There were two that caught my eye.

One was white with carvings on it, and was rather small, but something about it made me feel drawn to it. It had an aura around it that was appealing to me, but as I stretched out my hand to grasp the door, my hand was diverted to another.

Surprised, I stared up at it. It was decorated with a royal blue tapestry, a silver tree embroidered on it. A winged crown was also in the top, and I recognized the symbol as one of the King of Gondor. So that was the hall I was in. Gondor, the white city of Minias Tirith.

I opened the door and was hit with the sensations of self-doubt, insecurity, and others I couldn't name. I staggered backwards, but then recovered. I blinked, but then walked in determinedly.

The light cleared into a dark clearing and I frowned at the sight of Aragorn taking watch. I should have guessed. The King, after all, was he. I walked quietly forwards, noting that the door closed behind me, camouflaging into the trees.

I sat next to him quietly, and he suddenly jumped. "You need to teach me how to do that." He whispered when he recognized me.

I laughed silently. It was so dark he couldn't see much of me, just my hair and eyes, really. "Sorry. I am an angel you know." I snorted. He chortled along with me.

"Thank you for your gift." He said soberly, once he had composed himself. He looked down at his pipe, and I smiled.

"It was meant to be given to you. I did my duty is all." I brushed it off, looking around at the others.

"I am afraid." He admitted. I placed a hand on his arm. "I don't feel worthy to do this. And I have a feeling that Frodo will go alone." He said, voicing his concern. I sighed and rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"Should that happen, then what choice do we have than to let him go? Perhaps it was destined from the beginning." I replied sadly. "Why do you doubt who you are? Why do you run from who you were meant to be? This is your fate, and you were made for it." I asked.

He looked at me, and I saw his normally shuttered face fall away. "Why me? What if I fall like my ancestors? What if I fail? What if I can't rule my people the way I should?" He replied in an agonized tone.

"You are not like your ancestor. You have resisted the ring until now. You have withstood it by will. As long as you are strong, the others will draw courage. They follow you because they already see you as their leader. Don't you see? Eru gives no one a task that they cannot fulfill. If he did not think Frodo worthy, then it would be different. You were meant to be King, and you need to accept it. Embrace it in your heart. Accept it as your own burden. Stop worrying about the future, Aragorn. Tomorrow will take care of itself." I whispered to him.

We sat in silence, Aragorn thinking over my words and myself just wandering in the patterns of the fire with my eyes. I suddenly looked up to see that the moon was going down slowly but surely. I stood.

"Farewell, Aràn nîn. (My King) May your paths be safe as you go on..." I trailed off. He looked up, startled at my words. I smiled sadly.

"May you be blessed with long life, my king." I whispered with a bow. He stood and grasped my hand.

"Without you surely I wouldn't have that chance. I am honored by your allegiance." He replied. I smiled and we parted ways, in better understanding then we had been before.

As I entered the door and everything faded again, I felt happy that I could be of some help in this world.


	13. Chapter 13

**a bit of a longer chappie for you all... No no no no no, I can't do it. I'm making it a Haldir romance after all. I can't let you guys down. I won't change my mind again, I promise! Please please please review?**

**Jshaw0624: yes, he's going to have to work for it... *snickers* yup! It's already beginning... **

Chapter 13

I groaned as my eyes slowly fluttered open. "Don't greet the floor." Came a familiar voice in my ear, sounding sleepy as well. I gave a sleepy glare nowhere in particular and turned, suddenly finding my face in something wet.

A tiny cry of shock escaped me, and I sat up, prying my eyes open, to see Drago holding his paw over his nose.

"Whad do you thingk you're doink?" He asked sourly in a nasal tone. I couldn't help my burst of laughter from escaping as I realized that I had smashed his nose in with my face when I had turned over.

"I'm sorry Drago! Serves you right for trying to share a bed with me, as big as you are!" I managed to say through laughter. He just glared, nursing his nose with his paw and going cross eyed to see it. I smirked and sat up, to see my weapons on the floor. I smiled and re-braided my hair so it was out of my way, then picked them up.

I picked up the double blades and saw the emblems on them. The blades themselves were seemingly plain, but when I looked closely, I saw that they had some runes etched on them. They were faint, though, and I saw that there were also decorative swirls near the hilt. The hilts were magnificent. Silver, with golden patterns, and small gems encrusted them. The hilt, I noticed, had grooves that looked decorative, but they would provide great grip for the wielder.

The sheaths were brown and green, and the name Tulkas was engraved on them in gold. I strapped them to me and went on to look at the bow and arrows.

The quiver was stocked well with arrows that had eagle feather fletchings, strong wooden shafts, and the metal tips were swirled with designs as well. The quiver itself had the same swirled designs in silver and the body was a strong wood.

The bow was long and slender, and when strapped to my back, the string held it firmly but comfortably against me. The bow was made of a type of metal that was flexible and yet strong, with a winged design. It was a dull golden color, and the tips resembled curled leaves. I strapped them to me as well, and then stood up. The belly of the bow had Tulkas' name on it in gold too.

I walked to the door and swung it open, after making sure everything in the room was in proper order. I turned to see Drago staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Where did you get those?" He asked wonderingly. I grinned.

"Read the sheaths, wolfie." I replied, turning back around.

"Tulkas!?" He exclaimed.

"Surprised?" I asked dryly. He glared and followed me out of the door. I closed the door behind me and stood there for a moment, looking out of the window wistfully. Then with a sigh, I turned back around to see Haldir sitting at the table, staring at the weapons on me.

"Good morning." I said with an amused smile.

"Good morning." He replied, still staring at my weapons.

"Was that for me, or my friends?" I asked Drago in a loud stage whisper.

"Not sure." He replied with a snigger.

"Oh well." I shrugged, laughter in my voice.

"It was for you." Came the dry reply from Haldir. I laughed.

"I know. I was teasing you, 'Dir." I heaved a sigh. "Well, time for me to leave." I said morosely. "The adventure of a lifetime." I murmured.

Haldir stood and walked with me to the door. "Be safe, Eruanna." He said.

I turned and grinned at him. "Funny that you're telling your own guardian angel that."

He rolled his eyes. "It was meant kindly."

I rolled my eyes back. "Can you ever take a joke, 'Dir? You really need to laugh more! It won't hurt anything- besides, did you know that angels laugh a lot?" I asked amusedly.

"I didn't know. I will bear that in mind." He replied stoically. I sighed and shook my head, than stepped up and hugged him.

"I will miss you, Haldir. Be safe yourself." I said with a smile. He stiffened, then wrapped one arm around me awkwardly. Not noticing, I pulled away and then flew off of the porch, waiting for Drago to descend down the stairs. I didn't notice the odd look that crossed his face as he went back into the talan.

...

"How are we going to cross?" I asked aloud to no one in particular as Drago and I stood at the banks of the river. It wouldn't be a problem had it just been me, because I can fly, but Drago doesn't have wings.

"He can walk across water." Came the answer. Drago and I turned to see both the Lady and Lord Celeborn standing there. I bowed.

"Then that problem is solved." I said with a grateful smile. She nodded, a twinkle in her eye.

"I see that you are well equipped." She said with a small smile. I tilted my head in acknowledgement.

"I believe so, my lady, my lord." I replied.

"Then may the Valar guide you." Both of them said. I nodded.

"May the Caras Galadhon be under the Girdle of Melian in the days to come." I replied with a parting bow.

I turned and using my wings, stepped from one small wave to another on the river, Drago doing the same. We turned after crossing to see the lady's hand raised in farewell, and then we headed on, Drago running as fast as the wind across the water, and my shadow flying across the waves as we pursued the fellowship.

"I should have known that you could do such a thing." I told him.

"Yeah. After all, I do come from Valinor." He noted.

We finally arrived at the Argonath, and I stopped for a moment, admiring the great statues. Drago did as well, bobbing slightly as the river lifted his feet up and down on the crests of the waves.

"Aren't they magnificent, Drago?" I asked wonderingly.

"Quite so." He replied. Then we headed on. I flew along the shore now, looking for the fellowship or signs of them. Drago was now running along the shore as well.

"Something follows them." He called up to me.

"Uruk-hai." I replied. "I just hope we are not too late." I said, scanning the shore. Then I suddenly slowed down as I saw them on a sandy bank. "Here, Drago." I said, then flew towards it. Drago loped beside me as well. The fellowship stood as they saw us approaching on the water.

We came to a stop and I rested my wings. "Hello, friends. Have you had a safe journey?" I asked. They nodded briefly, but their faces were troubled.

"We can't find Frodo or Boromir." Merry blurted. My eyes widened. I rushed over and grabbed Boromir's shield.

"Hurry up then! Let's go!" I cried, heading off into the woods. Drago ran after me while the others split up into groups, heading off in their own directions.

"Sniff Boromir out, Drago." I commanded. He bounded out in front of me and took a whiff of air. Then he leaped out towards the thicket of trees. I followed and we finally arrived at the site where he was on the ground, head in his hands, and shoulders shaking with sobs. I motioned for Drago to stay, handing him the shield which he took in his jaws, and kept watch.

I approached the man, wings tucked behind my back firmly. "Boromir!" I called softly. His head whipped up and he saw me not far away. I approached and knelt next to him once he registered who I was.

"Don't." He said miserably. "I have failed you all. I tried to take it from him. I couldn't-" his voice broke. I drew him into a hug.

"All hope is not lost." I replied firmly, while he sobbed into my shoulder. "You have not completely marred your name, for it have you not held out this long? And now that you have tasted of failure, you will be stronger for it." I said softly, placing my hand on his hair.

"Now be strong, and redeem yourself, Boromir! For this journey is not over, and though there be a long ways to go, we need to keep up the fight and go on!" I coaxed. He took a deep breath, and then looked up.

"Thank you, Eruanna. I will redeem myself." He said determinedly. Then he stood. Drago trotted over, and Boromir took his shield, strapping it to his arm.

"Let us-" he was broken off by a shout from Merry and Pippin. We looked at each other, wide-eyed. "Go!" He shouted, and we leaped off, Drago leading the way by scent. I sent up a small prayer to the Valar, for this was to be my first battle. I grabbed my bow off of my back and ran with it in my hand, fingers curling around the cool metal.

We burst into a small clearing with a shout, and Boromir threw himself into the fight. Drago's eyes suddenly burned red and he charged at an orc. He suddenly grew to the size of a warg, and bounded on top of the orc with a snarl and snapped his jaws around its neck. I shook myself off and grabbed the bow in my left hand, grabbing an arrow and setting it to the bow.

My fingers, with seemingly practiced skill, wrapped snugly around the grip of the bow and the arrow was notched and held to my cheek almost without conscious awareness. I aimed and let it fly. It sank into the neck of an uruk-hai, and it fell with a gurgle.

I worked my way over to Boromir, in front of the hobbits, and stood back-to-back with him. Arrow after arrow flew, and his sword flashed brightly in the sunlight that streamed in ribbons across the clearing through the tree leaves. Black blood splattered at our feet, and I suddenly noticed an uruk-hai with a bow aiming for Boromir.

"Boromir!" I shouted. "Arrow alert on hill!" I yelled above the sounds of clashing steel and the twang of my bowstring. He gave a curt nod and raised his shield just as the first arrow came. It glanced off of the shield and I breathed in relief.

Boromir ripped his horn off and tossed it to Pippin. "Blow on it!" He yelled to the hobbits. Pippin looked at it, then raised it to his lips. The sound of it rang out through the woods in a clear call of help.

I was going strong, but there were still about twenty left, and they were crowding. I spun and shot one that was about to get through to Boromir, and it fell with a jerk. Drago was snarling enough to raise a storm, and his jaws did their work with frightening accuracy. His fur was splattered with blood, and his jaws were as well. His eyes shone a wild golden color, and his paws swiped, claws ripping and slashing.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli suddenly burst into the clearing just as the second arrow rasped off of Boromir's shield. "Aragorn!" I yelled. "Take him down!" That was all the encouragement needed. The black bow clattered to the ground, and Gimli's axe sank in its target with a sickening crunch. Legolas' bow was twanging just like mine, and he leaped down next to me.

"Nice to finally have you join, brother of mine!" I said with a gleeful laugh. I found myself relishing the thrum of battle and adrenaline through my veins.

He gave me a look like 'you enjoy this!?' And I laughed again. Then he smiled slightly.

"I am honored to have you consider me kin." He replied.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, my hair is very similar to your father's, and one of my eyes is almost exactly like yours in color, and the other one is very similar to King Thranduil's!" I retorted.

He had a slightly startled look, but then nodded. "I suppose so, onònë." (Sister) He replied.

But the orcs were now desperate, and with a roar, the rest of them charged in a wave. They broke through and grabbed Merry and Pippin, then ran off.

We finished off the rest of them, and Boromir flopped against the tree in relief, breathing hard. Aragorn leaned on his sword, and Gimli leaned on his ax as well. Legolas and I were the only ones who were alright, just breathing mildly. I strapped my bow to my back again grimly.

I ran my fingers through my tangled locks and blew out a breath. "Anybody hurt?" I asked wearily. Everyone shook their heads. Drago shrank down to his normal size and trotted over, sniffing everyone. He trotted back to me once he was satisfied, and I reached out to scratch his ears, then suddenly pulled back.

"Oh, no, you don't." I said firmly, making everyone else look at me. "I am not touching you until you wash off. Disgusting!" I shivered. In spite of everything, I managed to get everyone to laugh.

We returned to the river, and while Drago washed off, everyone else sat down. Legolas was at the boats. "Frodo and Sam will be on the far shore by now. If we hurry, we can catch them." He said. When he was met with nothing but morose silence, he turned to look at Aragorn.

"You mean not to follow them." He realized.

"Frodo and Sam are beyond us now." He stood and walked over to Legolas, clapping his hand on the elf's shoulder. "We will not let Merry and a Pippin be left to torture and suffering." Then he smiled slightly. "Let's hunt some orc!" He said, then turned and began packing.

"Leave everything behind that can be spared. We travel light." He instructed. I ran to help, grabbing Merry's pack and packing it with food and other things necessary for the rest.

I heard Gimli laugh with delight at the prospect and smiled. Boromir and Legolas rushed to pack as well. I feverishly stuffed in as much lembas bread as the bag would hold, as well as water from the canteens.

"Leave all of the lembas and water to me, and pack whatever else you need in your bags. I have nothing to carry, so let me carry the food." I said, closing the pack and swinging it over my shoulders. Aragorn suddenly turned to me.

"I thought you were assigned to Haldir." He said. I nodded in return.

"Yes, but I was given a choice. I could come and accompany you, or either stay with Haldir. I will meet him in the appointed time, and he is still my first priority, but in choosing to come here, I have also put you four under my watch." I said wearily, raking fingers through my hair and turning back to the river.

"Why?" Asked Boromir. "Surely that is tasking for you, and you barely know us. Why would you do such a deed for us? You saved my life there as well." He added. I sighed.

"That may be true, and I will be forced to my limits, but I do not regret it. You have become my family, and I have come to consider you my kin, all of you, particularly Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir. You have become like brothers to me, and I will do all that I can to help you in this quest. I may not have been an original member, but I hope you will accept me as one now." I said with a smile.

They stood in shock for a moment, then swamped me with hugs. "So be it! You will be the tenth companion of the fellowship, and our sister-in-arms, Eruanna!" Aragorn declared. I smiled happily.

"Then let's go!" I cried, and Aragorn headed off into the woods. Boromir suddenly cried out. His horn had been broken in half, and it fell into the river while he was washing. I put my hand on his arm.

"I have a feeling you'll see it again sometime." I comforted. He sighed, and we headed off. Be safe, Merry and Pippin. We're coming!

phew! My first battle scene done. Was it good? I didn't want to make it too gory... A little words or a little sentence in the little box down in the little corner of the screen, please?


	14. Chapter 14

**hey! Thanks to all who have followed and favorited! Here's the next chapter. Please leave me a comment! Romance will officially start after the battle of Helm's Deep.**

**Angelic Miracle: I love your name! Thanks so much...**

Chapter 14

"You called me onònë." I said to Legolas curiously as we ran. He looked back at me.

"You called me brother." He replied. "You are now my sister in all but blood."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Toron."(brother) I bubbled. Then I suddenly grabbed a dagger from his belt, and cut across my palm. I handed it to him, and he did then same.

We clasped hands, and our blood mingled. We smiled at each other. "Family." We chimed, and as our hands parted, I saw that the cuts on our hands had healed already.

It was an elven legend that if you took the blood oath, as we had just done, then you are family by blood from then on. Legolas suddenly seemed to change somewhat. I studied him curiously. He had a slightly different aura now, more like mine, and our palms were marked with a rune.

My rune was a green leaf, and so was his. We grinned. "I never knew it was like that." I noted. He shook his head. "Neither did I." He replied, and we hurried on.

Boromir ran up next to us. "Any chance you have got an extra set of wings, Eruanna?" He asked.

"Sorry." I smirked. He sighed, and the rest of us laughed.

"Come on, Gimli!" Shouted Legolas behind the group to the dwarf. He grumbled and tried to catch up. Drago was loping along, the pace being rather mild for him.

I caught up to Aragorn, and together in companionable silence we went on.

...

We had been traveling for a day now. I sighed just as Legolas shouted again, "Hurry, Gimli! We're catching up to them!"

"Dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances! I'm wasted on cross country! Breathe, that's the key, breathe." He said, gasping. I felt pity and flew up to Drago.

"Drago, would you please give Gimli a lift?" I pleaded. He sighed, then fell back. He grew to the size of a warg and fell behind Gimli. Gimli suddenly let out a shout of surprise as he was picked up and set on Drago's back. Drago sprinted on faster, catching up to the head of the group.

"Help!" Gimli cried, then decided that it was better than running and held on to the scruff on Drago's neck. I laughed along with the rest.

Aragorn suddenly dropped to his knees and picked up a brooch. "The leaves of Lothlòrien do not fall idly." He noted, pocketing it and looking up again.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas agreed.

"Good, because we've been traveling for days with no signs but what bare rock can tell." Boromir grumbled. I patted his hand and went to see Legolas.

"Legolas, what do your elf-eyes see?" Called Aragorn.

"The uruk-hai turn east! They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" He shouted, and we headed off again. I groaned. Even wings get tired you, know. I dropped to my legs and started running to give my wings a break.

Boromir decided to keep me company this time. "Tired, sister?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I may be an angel, but even wings can get tired." Was my retort. "Brother." I tacked it on pointedly. He decided to concentrate on running instead. Aragorn suddenly stopped short as we approached a rock formation, and then darted into it, telling us to follow.

We followed, of course, and Gimli slid off of Drago, who shrank back down to normal size. Aragorn suddenly grabbed his cloak and threw it over me, pulling the hood over my head. I blinked at him.

"Keep it on, sister." Was his curt reply to my look. I obeyed. The cloak covered me entirely, and I closed the front so that my clothes wouldn't show so much, and the hood covered my face entirely.

The thundering sound of hooves on the ground approached, and after the rumblings had passed a little, Aragorn suddenly walked out onto the plains. All of us who were left behind shared a baffled look, but then walked out behind him. "Drago, stay." I ordered. He complied.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn shouted. The horsemen wheeled, then turned around and completely surrounded us. Spears and arrows pointed at us, and I willed Drago to stay put. Gratefully, he did. I was hidden behind Legolas, who had pulled me behind him protectively. I had half mind to smack him, but refrained.

"What business does an elf, two men, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" One of them, who seemed to be the leader, asked. Then he noticed me. I was fingering my bow. "You there, in the shadows, show yourself." He commanded.

Legolas twitched, but I placed a hand on his back and he stilled. I stepped out and stood next to Aragorn.

"Tell me your name, horse master, and I will give you mine." Gimli said smartly.

Said horseman dismounted and stared condescendingly down at the dwarf. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He sneered. Legolas whipped out a bow and nocked an arrow, pointing it.

"You would die before your stroke fell." He replied tensely. Spears shifted aim to his head. I immediately reached out, and both Aragorn and I reached out and lowered his bow together. Gimli sighed in relief.

Aragorn spoke up. "This is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, Boromir of Gondor, and our sister. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He said. "We are friends of the Mark, and of your King, Theoden." He finished.

Eomer hesitated, then pulled off his helmet staring at me. "Theoden no longer recognized friend from foe, not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King, and claimed lordship over these lands." His gaze has not wavered from me while he was speaking, and I slipped my hand into Legolas' reassuringly, because I can feel his resentment for it.

His attention shifted back to Aragorn. "My company and I are loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, disguised as an old man and hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He added, his gaze landing on me again.

I reached up and pulled my hood off just as I felt Aragorn stiffen at the implication. "We are no spies. We track a party of uruk-hai westwards across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." I replied. I heard a muffled gasp from the rest of the riders at the sight of my face, and Eomer looked startled. Then he ripped his gaze from my eyes.

"The uruks were destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." He replied.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see the hobbits with them?" Asked Gimli, his voice rising in a panic.

"They would seem like but children in your eyes." Aragorn added, desperation leaking through his tone.

Eomer frowned. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He motioned to a plume of smoke rising across the plains.

"Dead?" Asks Boromir, his voice slightly breaking.

Eomer turned away. "I'm sorry." He gave a sharp whistle, and two horses trotted forwards. "I can offer you these in apology. Hasufel and Arod. May they guide you to a better fortune then their former masters. Farewell." He said. Then the riders turned and went off. Before they did, though, Eomer gave one last word. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" He shouted, and then they left, a parting glance shooting to me. For some reason, my cheeks burned.

"Onònë?" Asked Legolas. I frowned.

"I feel- embarrassed. I guess it's because of how I look. No man looks so." I shrugged it off and turned as Drago trotted forwards. I scratched his head.

"Come, Gimli. Drago will bear you." I said. He sighed, but allowed himself to be scooped again. Drago shifted, getting used to his burden, and I shed the cloak, giving it back to Aragorn. He frowned as he clipped it back on.

"You need one, Eruanna." He mused. I shook my head.

"I'll try to find one later." I promised. Aragorn and Boromir took Hasufel, while Legolas and I took Arod. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Drago asked. I nodded into Legolas' shoulder.

"I'm fine." I replied, voice muffled. I looked up as we trotted off, Drago loping along, and smiled slightly at the sight of Gimli hanging on. "He looks like a- no offense intended- a warg rider." I said in Legolas' ear. He chuckled in reply.

We arrived at the pile, and slide off of the horses. I sighed as Gimli picked up a charred piece of leather. "It's one of their wee belts." He said forlornly. "We failed them."

Aragorn let out a yell and kicked a helmet in frustration, then sank to his knees. I walked over, hearing Legolas say some words in elvish. I placed my hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Boromir ran his fingers through his hair.

Then Aragorn suddenly shifted. "Two hobbits lay here." He said, running his hands over the ground. "They were bound, and crawled. Their bonds were cut." He said, picking up frayed rope. "Their tracks lead into-" he paused his scrambling over the ground and stood up. "Fangorn forest." He finished.

"What madness drove them in there?" Asked Boromir, baffled. Nevertheless, we walk in, and I looked up at the trees.

Gimli sees a trail of something on the leaves and licks a bit of it. "Orc blood." He spat, spluttering. I cringed.

"Ewww. How do you even know how orc blood tastes?" I shuddered. Drago snickers, and in reply Gimli pokes him with the staff of his ax, refusing to answer my question.

The trees groaned. I heard them speak, and my ears pricked up. "This forest is old. Full of memory... And anger." Legolas murmurs. He grabs my hand, but I pull away and head to a tree.

"Eruanna!" Hissed Boromir, but I ignored him.

"This forest is wise, in spite of its anger." I murmured, running my hand on one of the trees' bark.

"You may be one of the few to think so, daughter of Yavanna." It replied to me.

Gimli, hearing its words as nothing but a sound as I ran my hands over the bark, raised his ax. I whirled at the angry hiss the tree let out.

"Gimli. Lower your ax." I hissed. He stared, then lowered it.

"Aragorn." Legolas said, speaking in elvish.

"What do you see?" He asked. I asked the tree the same.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas and the tree replied. I frowned.

"What?" I asked the tree.

"The new white wizard. His return from the deeps has changed him." The tree whispered back. My eyes lit up.

I whirled to see Aragorn and the rest with their weapons in their hands. I was about to speak up, but then my eyes sparkled in mischief. I would let Gandalf make his big entrance, but I would also not be left out! I slipped away into the trees and slipped behind the white light.

"Olòrin." I whispered. He turned, and I held a finger to my lips. He smiled at me fondly and nodded, then motioned for me to join him. I stood next to him, and surrounded by the bright light, silently laughed as my brothers attempted to attack the wizard. He deflected the attacks, and Aragorn dropped his sword as it heated up.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits." Gandalf said. His voice sounded like Saruman's, though. I grinned.

"Where are they!"

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does this comfort you?" Gandalf asked. I was shaking in laughter.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted in a rage.

The light cleared, and Gandalf and I appeared. I was laughing, and Gandalf had a smile on his face.

"Oh Gandalf! So dramatic!" I laughed. He chuckled.

"It cannot be." Aragorn said in shock.

"Forgive me. I though you were Saruman." Said Legolas.

"Gandalf?" Gimli asked, disbelievingly. Boromir's face was one of pure shock.

"Gandalf? Yes, that was what they called me. Now I am Gandalf the white. Saruman as he should have been." He finished.

"Gandalf!" Gimli said in relief and joy.

"B-but you fell!" Boromir stuttered in shock.

"I did. Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth, until at last I threw down mine enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Then darkness took me, and I strayed out of time and thought, the stars wheeled overhead, and every day there was as a lifetime on this earth. But it was not the end, and I felt life come back to me. I have been sent back until my task is done." He reminisced.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said in gratefulness. Gandalf smiled.

"I am Gandalf the White, and I come to you at the turn of the tide." He said.

I laughed merrily, and the rest joined me as our voices echoed in joy over the trees.


	15. Chapter 15

**oh my gosh! I can't believe all of the follows and faves! Thank you all so much! No reviews? You guys are making me cry... Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 15

"It seems as though you have changed since last I saw you, Míniel." (First Daughter) Gandalf noted. I paused for a moment, staring at Gandalf's back and making Aragorn bump into me. I hurried after him.

"How do you know my Maiar name?" I asked him. "I no longer bear it."

He gave me a look. "True, but it was your past name, once, Eruanna." He replied knowingly. I about ripped my hair out of my head.

"So now you know too. You know who I am in reality, something that even I myself don't know. I don't even know who I am and everyone else seems to." I fumed aloud.

I ignored the confused looks that the rest of the group were exchanging and instead opted to walk next to Gandalf and Drago.

"Oh, and here. You may need this." Gandalf chuckled. I blinked as he handed me a cloak. It was made of a light material, a deep blue and rough-looking, but the hood had a symbol on it. A golden eagle, and a device of the wind. I froze and looked up at him.

"Is this from-" I started.

"It is." He confirmed. I stopped where he had also at the edge of the forest and sat down abruptly in shock, staring blankly at the cloak.

"Eruanna?" Asked the rest concernedly.

"Why would he give me this? Why would he give me anything? Why do the Valar give me anything at all? I thought that I was nothing but a simple guardian angel. Who am I really, that I should find such favor from the Valar, so far as to receive from the wind lord himself?" I asked, clutching the cloak to myself and looking out at the plains thoughtfully.

The rest had stopped at my words, confused, but Legolas looked equally shocked.

"The wind lord?" Broke in Boromir, confused.

"Manwë." Intoned Legolas absently.

"What?" Asked Aragorn.

"Don't ask me! I have no idea what's going on- but I thank you, Manwë. Thank you for this gift." I murmured, standing and slipping the cloak around me. It covered my weapons, wings and clothes perfectly and fit well, stopping at my ankles.

Gandalf let out a whistle, and after a moment, there came an answering whinny and three horses came streaking across the plains. There was a pure white one, and Hasufel and Arod, who pranced to their respectful riders.

"That is one of the mereas, If my eyes are not cheated by some spell." Legolas said in awe.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf agreed. "Long has he been my friend." He said, patting the horses nose. Shadowfax suddenly walked over to me and I held still. His head lowered to Drago, and the wolf and horse seemed to converse. Then Shadowfax turned back to me.

He whuffled at my hair, and I giggled at the sensation. "Hey, Shadowfax." I whispered. His ears flicked and his eyes became dewey and trusting. I patted his nose.

"Yeah, you're amazing too, aren't you?" I cooed, and he replied by thrusting his nose into my hands. Drago snorted.

"Don't worry, wolf of mine, you are still my favorite." I said dryly. The rest snickered as he glared at me.

...

"Edoras, the Golden Hall." Gandalf announces as we arrive at the gates of a city. Several hands reached for me, but Legolas beat them to it and pulled the hood over my head.

I settled it more comfortably and kept it on, not wanting to dispute with the three men who had reached for the same reason.

"Toron?" I asked.

"For safety." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Not that, you overprotective brother, but this is the horse kingdom, yes?" I asked. He nodded.

We all dismount out of the city, and Gandalf sends Shadowfax away. I send Drago away as well, and he trotted off, understanding that his presence would be unwelcome in the he city.

The rest of us ride into Rohan, but not before I slip off of Arod and walk next to Gandalf. They dismounted before the stairs leading into the palace, and Gimli mutters, "You would find more cheer in a graveyard."

Personally, I agree. It was a tomb-like silence, and it made one feel unwelcome. We ascended the stairs, and Legolas slipped me a dagger. I clutched it in my hand.

"I cannot allow you to go so armed before the King Theoden, Gandalf Greyhame. By orders of Grima Wormtongue." Hama said at the doors.

We stopped, and at a nod from Gandalf, began to disarm. Legolas pulled out his swords with a twirl and handed them to the guards. Hama looked to me.

"Show your face." He commanded. I curled my lip, but said nothing and instead unstrapped my weapons, handing them to a guard.

"Loose them and you pay." I snarled. He nodded nervously and put them by the door.

"Leave this one, or you may find your hand gone." The hand that had reached for my hood whipped away at the sound of Gandalf's voice.

"Your staff." Hama said expectantly.

"What? Surely you would not part an old man from his walking stick." Gandalf said, leaning on said staff and Legolas as well. I smirked. He did look the part of an old men, his grey robe that he had out over his white one looking old and tattered.

He hesitated, then nodded and let us through. Gandalf led us, hobbling into the hall leaning on Legolas' shoulder. We walked behind him in no particular order. The dagger Legolas had given me was dropped into my boot.

"The courtesy of your halls has lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf says in a raspy voice as we approach. Grima whispers furiously in his ear, and I glare at the head of greasy, grimy hair and chalky skin.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The King retorts in a slow, sickly voice. He looks so old, his white hair disheveled and his face drawn, wrinkled, and sickly pale.

"A just question, my liege." Grima agrees, and stood, walking up to Gandalf. "Late is the time in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He sneers.

My lip curled in disgust, and Gandalf obviously shares my opinion, because he raises his white staff and shakes it in Grima's face. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He growled.

Grima shrank away, and said in fear, "His staff. I told you to take his staff!" He shouted at the shadows that slinked along the walls.

The rest of us fly into defensive position as the soldiers jump out to confront us. We form a ring around Gandalf and use our fists as the soldiers approach. For some reason, to me it feels good to use my hands for a change. I jerk my foot up, and the dagger flies into my hand. I turn and whip it towards Wormtongue, and it pins him against the wall by his robe. The guards turned to me, and my fists became a flying whirl, my foot whipping into a roundhouse kick at the jaw of one.

The rest took them down, and Aragorn and Boromir leap in front of Gandalf to get two more there. Legolas backfisted one guard that tried to sneak up on him, and I rolled my eyes.

"Show off." I muttered, and he smirked my way, hearing with his elvish ears. I had a good mind to tug on those pointy members.

Gimli sat on top of the frightened Grima, snarling in his face. "I would stay there if I were you."

The dagger Legolas retrieved, and Gandalf began his spells, whipping off his grey robe to show his true colors underneath. It was a battle, and I noticed a young woman try to run to the King, but Aragorn held her back.

Finally Saruman was gone, and the young woman rushed forwards and caught the King, helping him up. He looked up and began to transform back into his normal, younger self. I smile, satisfied, as does Gandalf. The King cupped the woman's cheek.

"Eowyn. I know your face, Eowyn." He murmured. Eowyn gave a tearful smile, and helped him stand. He looked to Gandalf.

"Gandalf." He said wonderingly. "Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Mithrandir replied. "Your hands would remember their old strength if they grasped your sword." He added.

His sword was presented to him, and he drew it out, strength filling his features again. Then the king's attention turned to Grima, who swallowed.

"Send me not from your side, oh King! Ever I have been loyal to you-" he tried to plead.

"Your leechcraft would have me crawling in all fours!" Theoden roared, lifting his sword.

"No, my lord! Enough blood has been spilt at his expense." Aragorn stopped him. Then he held out his hand to Grima, but he was only met with a glare and spittle on his hand that was proffered.

"Out of my way!" He bellowed, and leaped onto the brown steed and galloped away. Then everyone knelt.

"Hail, King Theoden." I knelt and spoke along with the rest of the people.

But the King just looked around. "Where is Theodred, my son?" He asked.

...

Gandalf and I were standing nearby the graves, watching as the King mourned his only son. I hung my head and rocked silently back and forth in sorrow.

The sun was setting as the King raised his head. He plucked a small flower from the grave and looked up.

"No father should have to see his son die." He mourned. Gandalf gave words of comfort, but I could do nothing but stand by. And that is when I saw the horse on the horizon, and one of the two figures fall off of the horse in a dead faint.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow. This one is a bombshell. Anyway, I'm so glad to all those who have liked this story... I'm having so much fun writing this! Please review and tell. E what you think. I'm trying not to make Eruanna perfect, and I hope she's not too fake. **

**Evangeline Pond: hehe. Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing.**

**slaythevampire87: thanks so much! You have made my day with the nicest review I've gotten so far. I had no idea people would like this idea so much. The idea just fits with the story... After all, how else could they have not been so close to death so many times? XD thanks again... I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 16

"They had no warning and were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving though the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree." Eowyn said, standing up from the young children.

"Where's Mama?" The girl asked. I closed my eyes and sat next to her, wrapping my arm around hers and hushing her.

"It's alright." I murmured. "She'll find you soon." I told her, and she continued to eat hungrily, along with her brother.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked. I looked up, having missed the whole conversation.

"We go to Helm's Deep." He replied. My heart leaped into my throat, and I swallowed heavily. So that was the appointed time. It was in this upcoming battle where I would be set to fulfill my task. And after that, what? I wondered.

The children were led away, and I continued to sit, hood over my head, brooding.

"And who are you, may I ask?" The king's voice rang in my ears. I looked up to see his gaze fixed on my hood. The cowl hid my face in shadow. "You were there with the rest, but I have yet to see your face." He said. I had retrieved my weapons at the doors, and they were once again strapped to me under my cloak.

I stood and reached up, pulling my hood back. He and Eowyn stared at me. I bowed. "Eruanna Greenleaf, King Theoden." I said, eyes suddenly sparkling at the mention of my brother. I saw his face light up with a smile out of the corner of my eyes. I lifted my hand and showed the green leaf on my palm.

The King looked at me. "You are an elf, then?" He asked. I paused.

"No. My lord. I am not of Middle Earth. Indeed, I am from beyond the sea." I replied quietly. Eowyn looked interested. "I have come as a guardian- indeed, four of my wards are here in this very room-" I motioned to Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli.

The King looked back to me. "A guardian?" He asked.

I pulled my cloak completely off and stretched my wings. "A guardian angel." I clarified. Eowyn gasped, and the sunlight in the hall twinkled off of my wings. I pulled the cloak back over me.

"Then you are welcome here." The King said with a bow. I bowed in return.

"I thank you for your welcome, my Lord." I replied softly.

My brothers and Gimli were given their rooms, and as Gandalf left to the stables, Eowyn approached me.

"Would you like to take a bath, my lady?" She asked. I turned to face her, and her eyes locked with my dual-colored ones.

"Yes, thank you, lady Eowyn. Please, I am just Eruanna." I said. She nodded and led me off.

We talked together, and I learned more about her and she of me. The bath felt good, and I felt refreshed afterwards. I pulled on my clothes and weapons again, for the clothes were made by Ulmo, and there was no need to wash them.

I took leave of Eowyn and went to find Aragorn or Legolas, or even Boromir. I wandered the halls, hands trailing across the wood walls and studying the tapestries, remembering the legends or stories behind each one. Gimli found me and dragged me off by the hand to a room where he and my brothers were gathered.

Legolas and Boromir scooted to let me sit between them. I wriggled my way into the seat while Aragorn chortled at how Boromir and Legolas each squabbled over who should move more. I finally sighed and slapped them both upside the head, then managed to sit in between them finally.

"Finally." I huffed. "Both of you need to grow up, brothers of mine." I scolded.

"You never told us you were actually brother and sister by blood." Boromir accused, pointing to Legolas. I grinned and tugged on a lock of his reddish hair.

"No, you just didn't notice, 'Mir." I retorted. "We aren't siblings by birth, but we are by blood, yes. It is called the blood oath." I said, pulling out Legolas' hand and showing them the matching marks. "Speaking of which, I really need to speak with King Thranduil again sometime." I grumbled, hair falling over my face.

"You do." Legolas agreed.

I turned and grabbed the point of his ear. He yelped as I tugged and then let go. "That- dear Toron, was for your smirking at me." I growled. He grumbled as he massaged his ear. Gimli was laughing at the elf. "Blondie." I added.

The rest burst into laughter at Legolas' face. "You didn't." He said, stricken.

"Elf boy." I retorted.

"Ghost." He said in retaliation.

"Greenie." I said in glee.

He turned crimson in rage. "Dwarf." He growled.

I laughed in his face. "I have met Aulë, and I don't care if you call me human either." I sniggered, pointing to Boromir with a wink. Gimli was still roaring over Greenie and Aragorn had choked on his pipe. "Pointy eared elf princeling." I said with a grin.

"That's my line, lassie!" Gimli protested.

"Well then I'm borrowing it." I replied, unfazed.

"Aqula Miqla yrch." (Go kiss an orc) Legolas grumbled. I giggled at the insult, then leaned forwards and planted a hearty smack on his cheek." He turned absolutely red, even the tips of his ears. All three men were laughing. Then I dropped the punch line.

"There. I did what you said. All done!" I dusted my hands off and then danced away from the bench. The three were now roaring, bent over and hanging on each other for support.

"Eruanna!" Legolas shouted, leaping up. I led him on a merry chase all around the room, then took refuge behind Aragorn.

"Save me, dear brother!" I cried, clutching his arm pleadingly. "He's going to kill his own guardian angel!" I shrieked.

Legolas glared, then sat down, broodingly. I sighed. "Thank you, Aragorn." I kissed his cheek and sat between him and Boromir. "Safe."

They shook their heads at me. I just grinned.

"Where did Mithrandir go?" I asked.

"I don't know. He said to look to the east at dawn on the third day." Aragorn replied.

"Oh." I replied thoughtfully.

"We head to Helm's Deep tomorrow." Legolas said grimly. I sighed.

"So be it." I replied wearily. I looked down at my hands, hair falling over my face.

"What is it?" Boromir asked me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"That will be the time when my task is at hand." I replied grimly. "My main task I was given by the Eru. After that, I don't know what will happen." I said. "My task will be done and I will be released from guarding Haldir. But I will then be bound to you all." I added. "You will become my main wards. That is what I think-" I paused hesitantly. "But I am not so sure." I finished. They sat in silence for a while.

"So you might be- taken away- after it's done." Legolas said.

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure." I replied wearily.

We sat in silence, and then the conversation wandered off to other topics. I sighed, and then joined in. I would think on it later.

...

I tossed and turned in the bed I was given, caught in a dream. I woke up with a gasp, and then sighed. It was nothing but a dream. As I fell asleep again, I wished to go the hall of doors.

The comforting hallway of doors appeared again, and I beelined for the one that led to Mirkwood. I paused, then opened it. The green leaf on my hand glowed for a moment, and I suddenly saw that there was a new emblem on the door. One of wings. I smiled slightly, then walked in.

I went for the one that belonged to the King and opened it as well. I stepped in carefully and the door closed. I found myself in a chamber I had not seen before. The King was standing by the window, his cornsilk colored hair, like mine, gleaming slightly in the moonlight. He had his hands clasped behind his back, and his crown was lying on the windowsill.

"Aràn nîn." I said hesitantly, quietly. He immediately turned, and stopped when he saw me.

He hesitated, then suddenly seemed to be surprised. "Eruanna?" He asked, sounding shocked. That's when I remembered that I had changed since he saw me last.

"Yes." I replied, looking down self-consciously. He blinked.

"You have changed."

I smiled slightly. "It seems as though Ulmo decided to give me a new look." I agreed. "For a purpose, it seems." I added.

"Legolas is well, and sends his greetings." I said. "He is safe and well." I reported. He walked forwards.

"You do not use his title." He noted. I took a deep breath, then held out my hand. He looked at it, and the green leaf shone brightly in recognition of his presence.

He looked back up at me, and understanding dawned in his eyes. "You took the blood oath."

I shuffled slightly. "I hope I have not angered you, King Thranduil, but I do think of him as a true brother to me-"

"Adar." He cut in. I stopped talking. "If you are my daughter, then you should call me so." He said, turning away. His voice was blank, but I recognized the sentence as his acceptance of me.

I stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stiffened. "Hannon le, Adar." I said softly. He slowly turned so that he was facing me, and wrapped an arm around my waist, slowly melting and becoming less cold. Then he bent, and his face was in my hair. "Mîn yeldë." he said softly, slowly.

He tipped my face up to look at me. "You hair is like mine." He noted slowly. "Your eyes are like ours." He murmured, almost to himself. I smiled. He hesitantly smiled back, and his eyes softened.

"Be safe, and keep him safe." He said to me. I nodded and pulled away.

"I'll try." I whispered. I slowly backed away, and backed into the door.

"Wait."

I turned back. He turned to a shelf, and took something from it. Then he turned back and walking to me, placed it on my head.

"For traveling." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered, and the door disappeared behind my hands, and the room turned black as I fell back into the hall. Then it all spiraled in whirls of colors.

...

I sat up with a slight moan, and looked up to see a figure there. I got to my feet, and then my eyes widened as I realized who it was. I knelt.

"Eru Ilùvatàr." I said in respect. He took my hand and lifted me up.

"You have come a long ways, dear one." His voice was soothing and comforting. "There is so much you have learned, and yet so much you have yet to learn." He said. I listened.

"I have seen all you have done, and I am pleased, little one. Now, I give you a choice." He said gravely. I listened attentively.

He turned, hands clasped behind his back. "I see that your heart is in Arda." He said, his voice thoughtful. I hung my head.

"I reminded you before you left that there are things that are not allowed for an angel." He said sternly. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Eru." I said, tears clogging my throat.

"Eruanna, there are things about you that you do not yet know. The Valar have asked for me to give them to you. I have listened, and I now give you a choice. You may make your choice after your task has been completed." He turned back to me, and his face was kind, not at all angry. I felt a little better, albeit a bit confused and startled.

"You may either retain your position as a spirit, and be assigned to another person, or you have another choice." He studied me for a moment. "I will make you an elf, and you will remain in Arda as an elf, and you will be allowed to retain your wings and powers. But you will never be able to return to these halls again." He warned.

My eyes widened, and my breath hitched in my throat. I could actually become an elf, with a real body, and I could live on middle earth!? But then I remembered. If I did, then I could die, or fade, because I was an elf- and never see these halls again? This had been my home, and this had been my place. I had stayed here, had seen Eru, had been happy here... On the other hand, if I did choose to remain a spirit, then I would never be able to live on Middle Earth. I would forever be invisible and breathless, just a spirit, nothing more. But I could still come here!

"You still have a while to decide, Eruanna. Take the time, and choose well, my child. Now, the sun rises, and you have a task ahead of you. Be safe, child." He bade me.

"Thank you, Eru!" I cried, and I heard a chuckle as everything faded again.


	17. Chapter 17

**heyyyy! Here's the next update. Thanks so much for all of the follows and faves, I really can't believe how many people like this!**

**Nuredhel: thank you so so much! I was so relieved to see you say that it was believable. :) thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Slaythevampire87: yes! I was laughing too when I wrote it, glad I managed to make you crack up! Enjoy this chappie, and please keep the reviews coming! XD**

Chapter 17

I bolted up and leaped out of bed, but I was so sleepy that I tripped and almost face-planted. With a muffled grumble, I stood up and stumbled to the washroom off of the bedroom. I splashed cold water on my face to wake up, and hissed at the iciness.

I strapped my weapons on again and was about to head out the door when I saw the mirror in the corner of the room. I hesitated, and then slowly walked to it. I stood in front and spread my wings.

I studied my reflection, from the deep blue boots, to the skirt leggings, to the ice blue tunic with golden swirls and stars, to the cloak, to the weapons, to the wings, to the Morningstar on my neck, to my platinum-blonde hair, to my blue and green eyes, and finally, to the- wait, the elven coronet on my head?

I pulled it off and studied it. Then I remembered. Adar had given it to me. He said it was for traveling. It was a thin band of Mithril, and had leaves on it. I smiled slightly. Yep, it was definitely made for traveling. I wondered if it had been his wife's, but then just re-braided my messed-up hair and settled it back on my head.

I scurried out the door, throwing my hood over my head and drawing my cloak to cover me, and made my way to the grand hall with the swish of my cloak. I found my brothers and Gimli already there. They glanced in my direction once I entered, and waved me over.

"We're leaving." Aragorn said grimly. I nodded, and seeing no one else but the King in the hall, threw my hood back.

"How soon can we get there?" I asked him anxiously.

"In a day." He replied. "And that's because we're pushing."

"Legolas?" He asked abruptly. Everyone's attention turned to him. He was staring at my head. I reached up and touched my coronet self-consciously. He suddenly smiled.

"Adar gave it to you, didn't he?" He asked smugly. I nodded, distracted.

"Û. It's from Adar. Did you sleep well, Eggo?" I asked. The mark on my hand glowed as I tugged on a lock of his hair.

He nodded in return. "And the rest of you?" I asked, turning to them. They nodded.

"What is it, lass?" Gimli asked me. I sighed.

"It's a coronet, Gimli." I replied dryly. "It shows my status as princess of Mirkwood. It's especially for travel. Here, it's made of Mithril." I took it off and handed it to him. He took it, wide-eyed, while Boromir and Aragorn piled me with questions. I answered them, somewhat distracted, and when Gimli gave it back to me, I put it back on and rattled on.

"Well, you have everything ready to leave, don't you?" I asked hurriedly. They nodded. Then the King turned.

"In fact, lady Eruanna, we leave now." He said. I took a deep breath. I was nervous, and we weren't even close to battle time!

...

I walked along next to Aragorn and Legolas where they trudged on with their horses.

"The woman who gave you that necklace. Where is she?" Eowyn asked, nodding to the Evenstar on Aragorn's neck. He glanced at her, but said nothing for a moment, his face taking on a far-away look.

"My lord?" She asked. He looked back.

"In another kingdom." He replied shortly. She seemed to think it over in silence. Aragorn looked to me, and I smiled knowingly, glancing at my own Morningstar.

"I never noticed you had that." He said to me.

"It's the same thing as the thing you bear, only instead it's called the Morningstar." I replied quietly. He looked back ahead. Eowyn had moved ahead and was walking next to Gimli's horse, talking, or rather listening to him.

"People believe that there are no dwarf women." Gimli was rambling. Eowyn looked back at us, confused. Aragorn motioned to his chin and mouthed, 'it's the beards.' She clamped a hand over her mouth, while I laughed heartily.

"Therefore comes the utterly false and ridiculous idea that dwarves spring out of holes in the ground- whoa!" He fell off of the horse as it reared. I bent over, gasping for breath, but gave a gasp like it had been knocked out of me- which it had, by Gimli's next sentence.

"Don't anyone panic, it was deliberate, it was deliberate!" Gimli tried to save his dignity. I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my cheeks. Trust Gimli to give us a good reason to laugh even though there was a battle looming ahead.

...

We were resting at the moment in a temporary camp. Aragorn was sitting on a log. I sat down next to him, keeping company, hood over my face. Eowyn, nearby, offered Gimli something from a pot she held.

"Oh, no, I couldn't." He declined, and she moved to us. I, being an angel, didn't eat, so I refused politely, explaining. Aragorn decided to accept.

I wrinkled my nose. What was in that soup? Aragorn took a sip, and immediately paused. I smoothed my face over with extreme difficulty at the look that briefly crossed his face. Panic, and disgust, and revulsion. Oh my Valar, it was so funny.

He swallowed and nodded. "It's- good." He managed. I almost choked. Eowyn smiled, relieved, and turned away. He tried to pour it out, but stopped as Eowyn turned around again. He winced as it burned his fingers.

She asked him, "I heard that you went to war with my father. Surely it cannot be right. You are not more than sixty." She said earnestly. Aragorn gave a slight smile. "It was a long time ago." He agreed.

"Then it's true? You must be then, seventy? Surely not eighty?" She asked incredulously.

He gave an embarrassed look. "Eighty six." He replied.

"Oh! I see- you are one of the Dunedaìn. From the numenorian line. I had heard that they had passed into legend now. Please, eat!" She urged. I choked as he bent over the bowl again, sending me a panicked look like, "help me!"

I stood and grasped Eowyn's hand. "Ah, would you mind getting me a bowl of water? I'm afraid I don't know where to find one..." I said, embarrassed. She nodded and hurried away, forgetting that I didn't eat or drink.

I doubled over in laughter as Aragorn spit out his mouthful as soon as she was out of sight. "What is in this?" He spluttered. I rolled on the ground, laughing, while he glared at me.

"What's so funny?" Asked a voice next to me. I threw my arms around the owner of the voice.

"Drago!" I exclaimed. "Where have you been?"

"Around." He replied vaguely.

Then I grabbed Aragorn's bowl. "Eat this." I told Drago. He opened his mouth readily, and I poured it down his throat. He licked his chops while Aragorn watched.

"What's kings foil doing in soup? There's also venison and rabbit in it. Those tastes clash horribly." Drago asked, nose wrinkling.

Aragorn was shaking his head with a sigh while I went into another screaming fit of laughter, just as Legolas and Boromir walked up.

"I don't wanna know how you know that." I winced at my wolf.

"What's so funny?" Boromir asked.

Aragorn explained amidst shouts of laughter as I re enacted his faces for their benefit. We calmed down just as King Theoden rode up on his horse.

"Gentlemen, Eruanna." He nodded at me, and then paused. "What is a warg doing here?" His voice held a terrified lilt to it. I stepped next to Drago, placing my hand on his head.

"This is no warg, my lord. He is Drago, my wolf. He will harm no one, and is a great asset in battle." I replied respectfully. He nodded after a moment, and his face became calm again.

"I will trust your word, then. We leave soon." Then he rode off. After a pause, Eowyn came back.

"Here. Sorry, I have to go..." She rushed off after shoving the water into my hands. I gave the bowl to Aragorn, laughing as he drank it thankfully. Boromir and Legolas grinned.

...

We were moving on again, and almost to Helm's deep when I saw two men on horses ride ahead a bit. A shiver went up my spine, and danger signals were tolling in my head. My attention snapped to the four I was currently guarding, and I let out a shout.

"Wait!" But it was too late. A few warg scouts and their riders had already run the two through with their wicked spears. Everything burst into mayhem as they appeared.

Women screamed and scooped up their children, running to their own wagons bond carts. The King rode up on his white horse and shouted to Eowyn, "Lead them to safety, Eowyn!" She paused, and then turned and started shouting orders, herding the people away from the site.

I pulled my hood firmly over my head and grabbed my bow, whipping it forwards and running to Legolas. I grabbed a handful of arrows and stuffed it in his quiver. He opened his mouth.

"No time, Toron! My quiver won't suffer. Go!" I shouted. He snapped his mouth shut and ran off. I headed off to Aragorn. The bells in my head were tolling frantically, shouting his name the most. The rest were alright, just him. I reached him and started back to back combat.

"What about the others?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm a little more concerned about you at the moment! My skills are telling me that they'll be fine!" I retorted, picking off the orcs steadily. I noted Gimli stuck under a warg and an orc as well, both dead, trying to kill the Warg that was alive and trying to bite his head off. Drago got there first, eyes blazing golden and twice the size of the warg. He leapt on top of the thing and snapped down on the neck. Legolas was fine, fighting back to back with Boromir, much like I was at the moment.

I suddenly ducked. "Eä!" I hissed, and used the point of my bow to bat away the sword that winged over my head. It broke in two. Well, I didn't know my bow was that strong. Biting my lip, I whipped an arrow out of my quiver and stuck it into the orc was growling at me, then whipped around and threw it beside Aragorn's head, sticking one in the gob.

Suddenly, both of us were whipped atop a warg. Startled, we froze, then realized the growling orc in front of us, and we jolted into action. Aragorn neatly beheaded it and it fell off. The warg, angered by the death of its rider, shook itself, hard. Aragorn and I fell off, and I let out a cry. We were being dragged along the ground, hard.

"Brother, let go!" I shrieked, noticing the cliff ahead of us, whereas he didn't.

"Can't!" He exclaimed, panicked. "My boot is caught in the pommel of the saddle! Let go of me!" He shouted.

"Are you kidding? Not on my watch, mister! Besides, I happen to be tangled up in your belt, so I couldn't anyway even if I wanted to!" I shrieked back. It was true. In falling off, my boot strap had gotten caught in his belt and was hooked fast.

Being caught off guard, I had no time to do anything as we plunged off of the cliff. I flailed, unable to fly, being held fast and disoriented. Then we hit water, and everything became blurred. I held my breath, and noticed a large air bubble in front of my face. I thanked Ulmo, then moved until I could reach the boot that was caught. I unclipped it and grabbed Aragorn's limp hand. He had gone unconscious from the fall, and I tugged hard, until we broke surface.

Gasping for air, I hefted my brother in my arms and swam for shore, being continually tugged downstream from the current. I finally made it to a sandbar quite a ways down from the cliff we had fallen off of, and heaved Aragorn up onto the bank.

I slicked a hand wearily through my hair, drained, and double checked both of us. I was fine, nothing but a feeling like I had been battered black and blue, because of protecting Aragorn from the rocks we had passed in the river, but since I was an angel, after all, I had no visible affects. Aragorn seemed to be alright, just unconscious, besides a few scrapes here and there. Otherwise, he was fine. I sat on his chest, hard, and a small stream of water trickled down the side of his mouth. I did it again until there was no more, and then slumped down wearily.

I would just have to wait until he woke up, now. I was too tired to do anymore now, and in the meantime checked the others using my angel skills, and was relieved to fell that they were fine and safe. I came back to at a voice.

"You were really hard to follow, you know. I had to urge Brego to follow me, too."

Drago panted.

I threw an arm around his neck. I sighed in relief, and he nuzzled me. Brego whinnied and nuzzled his master. I walked over wearily next to the man, and was relieved to see him stir slightly. "Arwen." He mumbled, and I smiled in weak relief.

I shook him gently. "Aragorn." I croaked. "Wake up, we need to go."

He stirred and looked up at me wearily. Then he sat up, wide eyed. "What happened?"

"We fell off of the cliff and you were knocked unconscious by the water. I managed to get us here, but we're still quite a ways from the fortress yet. Come on, we need to go." I urged. He sat up.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. I waved my hand dismissively. He grabbed my flapping hand and glared at me.

"Aragorn." I sighed. "I am an angel. I am alright. This is my duty. Not to mention I am your guardian angel, and as a result must take care of you. Stop fussing over me." I scolded, pulling back my hand. "Now get on Brego and let's get out of here."

He sighed and pulled himself onto Brego. "Thank you, Eruanna."

"No problem, brother. Okay, so it was. You know what I mean." I tried to crack a joke, but it fell flat. He gave me a half-smile, though. We started off. I hoped we would get to Helms Deep soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**YES! It's time for the big reveal... Who is she really? Again, thanks for all of the follows and faves. Enjoy! By the way,please check out this link to see my mental images of the Valar it might help in this chapter a bit. navy gallery/49417273/Ainulindale-ar-Valaquenta**

**slaythevampire87: haha! I usually write a chapter a day if I can, but before I post my stories I usually have at least three chapters written in advance. That's how I do it. XD thanks as always for the comment and please keep them coming! XD**

**Guest: thanks! Please enjoy... XP**

Chapter 18

Aragorn was lolling wearily in his saddle, and I gritted my teeth as he almost fell off. My wings were strained from the buffeting in the river, and though I knew that they would be alright once I had gotten sleep, they were all but useless at the moment.

I finally knew that there was no other choice, and sighed. I had known before I had agreed to become their guardian angel that I would suffer for it, and I was willing to pay any price. I stopped Brego, and Aragorn's head popped up.

"Eruanna?" He asked, confused. I placed my hands on his head with a grim face. "What are you doing?" He asked, concerned. I bowed my head.

"May what mortal strength I have pass down to you." I murmured quietly. I felt immediately drained, but being an angel, it had no other side affect except that my skills would take extra concentration and effort.

"Eruanna!? What are you doing!?" Aragorn asked, no doubt feeling the extra boost.

I shook my head at him. "Let it be. We need to go fast." I replied tersely. His jaw ticked, but my scathing glare warned him to shut it. I was not in the mood to argue with him, and already a faint warning was in my mind.

Drago yipped quietly at me. "Hurry! I scent orcs!" He hissed, shoving us behind a rock formation. I leapt to Brego's head and patted his nose. "Be calm, Brego. It will be fine." I murmured.

"But there are many!" He whined in nervousness. I slapped his nose slightly.

"Listen to me, Brego. You are the steed of a King. Act like one, for Oromë's sake!" I hissed back. Aragorn hissed under his breath.

"Elbereth, there must be at least ten thousand."

"Aragorn, you are not helping us three nervous beings here!" I scolded. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Can you make a fast pace?" He asked. I grimaced.

"I can try my best."

Drago trotted up to me, growing in size, and scooped me up. "Go, Brego." He ordered.

Aragorn wheeled the steed around and smacked his flanks. We leapt off, me clutching the scruff of my wolf's neck. We went a roundabout way and finally arrived at the fortress. Incredulous stares greeted us as we entered, and people screamed at Drago, but calmed at the sight of my hood.

I had become known as a 'blue wizard' because of my cloak that was even now on me, and I didn't say anything to dispute it, as it explained my strange company that I kept.

I heard a voice nearing, and smiled grimly. "Where are they!? I'm going to kill them!" Gimli roared. He burst through, Legolas and Boromir at his heels, and drew Aragorn into a hug, while I was swept up by Legolas. "Bless you laddie." He choked.

"We were so worried." Legolas murmured into my ear. I just hugged him.

"Do you really have so little faith in me, you three?" I asked, making my voice sounding hurt. "I am your guardian angel! I wouldn't let anything happen to you on my watch!"

Gimli and Boromir squeezed the breath out of me. "We didn't doubt you, lass. Thank you for bringing him back."

I laughed breathlessly, and they let go. "I'm afraid I didn't do too good of a job considering injuries, but I'm glad he's alive." I agreed. Aragorn hugged me gratefully.

"No doubt if you hadn't borne the brunt of the river I would be in far worse shape, and not have whatever strength you gave me." He replied. I shook my head.

"Enough of me. We need to report to the King about the army." I said, a worried tone creeping into my voice.

Legolas hugged Aragorn and handed him the Evenstar. "You look horrible."

I smacked his shoulder at that comment. "You and your bloody neatness! We came back from the brink of death and you comment on how we look, Lego!" I said indignantly.

Aragorn was laughing as he put the pendant back on. "Hannon le, Mellon nîn."

Legolas just smiled abashedly while Gimli and Boromir cracked up at my comment.

...

Aragorn opened the doors with a swoosh, striding into the King's hall. I appeared behind him, rolling my eyes at the drama. The king's face was shocked at our appearance, no doubt thinking us dead.

"There are many of them coming. All of Isengard has been emptied. There are at least ten thousand." Aragorn said, jumping into the matter.

King Theoden snapped out of his daze and stared incredulously. "Ten thousand?" He asked.

"They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn informed.

My heart clenched. My time was coming soon. I excused myself to my room, knowing I needed to think about the choice that Eru had given me and also to rest.

...

Drago was already there, having eaten and was curled up on my bed, watching my through one eye as I paced.

"Drago, what do I do?" I agonized. "I- I know that I want to stay here, but to never see Eru's halls again. I don't even know who I really am anymore!"

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Drago asked, opening both eyes now.

I sighed and sank down on the bed next to him, looking out the window. "It's just- well, it's Haldir. I miss him and Orophin and Rumil a lot, and I know that's natural, but-" I said, staring blankly out the window. My voice was flat.

"But what?" His head was up now, studying me.

"I don't know. It's this- weird feeling I get every single time I think about him. I remember how I first saw him, and the look that passed over his face, and-" I sighed, utterly confused

"Oh, I don't know." I laid down, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I don't know what to do, Drago. I'm so confused and lost, but I can't be. I have to fight tonight!" I cried, burying my face into his fur.

He nuzzled me gently, licking my cheek comfortingly while I cried in confusion and loss. I fell asleep, utterly worn out by the day and the tightness in my chest.

...

"Wake, child of mine." The voice was commanding, yet gentle and soft, sounding like the wind in the tops of the trees.

I stirred and my eyes opened. I sat up slowly, ignoring the brief dizzy spell that came over me. I found myself in an open area, white marble floors and pillars making it a circle with chairs on the sides.

Beings sat in the chairs, and I was in the very middle of the- room, for lack of a better word.

"You are in the council of doom." Came a voice, in answer to my thoughts. It sounded a bit familiar. My vision cleared and I looked up to see a being sitting directly in front of me

His aura was like none I had ever felt before, and was probably second to the Eru's- which gave me a pretty good idea of who he was.

"Manwë?" I asked tremblingly. He smiled slightly.

"Don't be afraid of me, my child. We will not harm you." He said gently, standing and coming over to me. He reached out a hand and placed his hand on my head. I stilled and felt much more at rest, but still rather confused.

"Why do you keep calling me your child?" I blurted, and immediately clamped a hand on my mouth, blushing furiously and squirming. There was a loud laugh from someone, and Manwë sighed, although I noticed the smile on his lips.

"Tulkas-" he started.

"Oh don't start, Manwë. I only gave her my gift of battle and weapons, not personality- it's not my fault she takes after me slightly." Tulkas replied. As I looked around, I realized that all of the Valar were there, and suddenly felt like I had shrank to the size of a speck of dust. Even Ulmo was there, albeit looking a tiny bit put off.

"It's time you learned more about yourself, my dear. I had planned on it later, but it seems as though you are too confused to concentrate fully on the battle near at hand." Manwë turned and clasped his hands behind his back.

I bowed my head, breath coming out in heated puffs due to my embarrassment and flaming face of shame.

"There is no reason to feel ashamed, child. I saw your spirit in Eru's halls, and I knew that you were special. Therefore, I asked the Eru for you, for your spirit to be given to us to do what we pleased with." Manwë turned, and I lifted my head, face stricken with shock. Of all things, I had not expected this!

"Eru agreed, but also gave you a task on Arda. Since we could not do anything about that, we decided to just treat that as a background thing to be ignored. Therefore, we have been- personalizing you, for lack of a better word, while you were there. That is why we have been giving you these things and adding touches of our own to you- because you are our child." He added, looking at me tenderly.

My head spun. I had been sitting on a chair, but now I fell off, dizzy with shock at what I had heard. A pair of arms wrapped around me gently, and helped me back into the chair. I looked up into the face of a Valar I had not yet seen. He had raven black hair, a scar over one eye, and was dressed in dark clothes. I realized that it was Mandos.

"Are you well, little one?" He asked, sounding concerned. My brows furrowed at his voice. It was deep, like a bottomless cavern, and had an echo to it, like his voice would go on forever. It wasn't dark, but still a bit frightening.

"I- I think so. I'm just- I don't- it's so confusing, and shocking." I mumbled. My brain was going on hyperdrive, trying to grasp my head around the fact that I WAS THE CHILD OF THE VALAR!

Another pair of arms wrapped around me, and I felt the comforting feeling of the warmth of the stars. A few tears leaked down my cheeks.

"What is wrong, dear?" Varda asked me softly.

I looked up. "Please don't think me ungrateful." I begged. "I'm not, I'm truly honored, but-" I hiccuped a bit. "It's just so much to take in. I was never special. I was a small angel in Eru's halls, and I was happy to be there- and now I'm a guardian angel to five people; and I'm about to go into a battle and I have to keep an eye on all of them; and I feel so confused about Haldir; and now I hear that I'm the child of the Valar; and I have to make a decision to either be a spirit or go to Arda as an elf soon; and I can't make up my mind!" The last part came out in a wail as I cracked.

It had been so much strain on me, and now I couldn't help it. I cried into Varda's shoulder. There was a concerned silence all about me as Varda soothed me gently. I calmed down, dissolving into a round of hiccups.

"I'm s-sorry. Hic!" I blushed

Yavanna was smiling at me gently. "It's alright my dear. We're sorry that we have told you this so suddenly."

I shook my head. "It's alright, I feel better now." I sighed, looking down at my hands. Mandos chuckled

"Good thing that she cried on you, Varda, and not me." He smirked

I glared at him playfully. "If I'm your child then you should have wanted to comfort me." I said pettishly, sprawling my legs on the floor and making my lower lip tremble pitifully, looking up with wide, watery eyes.

The rest of the Valar were laughing at Mandos' helpless face. I let out a tiny wail like an infant, and he scrambled forwards to gingerly hug me. I buried my face into his robes, smelling it. It smelled like- well, it smelled like- there's no words to describe it. The best way I can is to say that it reminded me of candles burning and white flowers.

It felt good to be hugged, and I realized that these were really, well, my parents. He moved away and another took his place. It was Irmo. His scent made me sleepy. I yawned widely into his white and light blue robes, and the others chuckled.

"You're making her sleepy, Lorien. Better move before she starts to sleep on you." Teased Tulkas.

"I haven't used the blades yet." I murmured sleepily. He chuckled as he crushed the breath outta me and Irmo moved away with a grumble.

"Well then, just to let you know, they are named Evening Battle and Golden Starlight." He replied. I couldn't reply, breathless.

"Let go, Tulkas!" Scolded his wife. She hugged me once I could get my breath back, to the amusement of the others.

I got a hug from each of them, until I finally got to Manwë. He hugged me tenderly and gently, and a soft breeze caressed my hair

"Why me?" I asked into his shirt. "I'm no one special.

He chuckled. "Dearest child, that is precisely why I chose you. It matters not that you are small, because we have taken you and decided to use you. Therefore all things are possible. You were willing to be used as anyone saw fit, and that made all the difference." He replied quietly

I was beginning to feel even sleepier now. "Go now, child, and fulfill your duties. For no matter what you choose, you will ever be our child." He whispered in my ear. I felt myself being cradled in someone's arms, and before I fell completely asleep, I looked up to see Irmo looking down at me with a light smile.

"Hannon le, Adar, Naneth. Gil nîn." (Thank you, father, mother. I love you.) I murmured sleepily, and then it all faded.

...

As the girl fell asleep and slowly faded from Irmo's arms and back into Arda, the rest looked at her form fondly.

"She is so innocent she does not even realize what is happening right under her nose." Nienna sighed

Manwë chuckled softly. "One day her love will no longer be expressly ours." He said knowingly. "And we will have to give her away- but ever will she be ours."

And the others agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

**oh gosh please don't kill me for this chapter! anyways, I cannot believe all of the faves and follows and comments- I cannot thank you enough! Romance officially begins to show more now! Please enjoy!**

**slaythevampire87: haha! Good that you guessed! So glad it gave you the feels. XD**

**Angelic Miracle: thank you! I just try to write at least one chapter in advance every day. **

**Michelle (guest): thank you!**

**Maddell: you are so welcome! Thank YOU for commenting... It gives me inspiration. So glad you like it! Keep reding on!**

Chapter 19

I bolted straight up on the bed, and immediately fell back with a shout of pain and a cringe. My muscles had cramped on me during the night, and my head spun, but my body felt refreshed. I thanked Irmo silently, then sat up gingerly.

I held my head until it stopped spinning and then looked at myself. I hadn't changed during the night, and my weapons were still where I had left them next to the bed on the chair.

Drago gave a huge yawn and jumped off of the bed with a stretch. I watched him dully, and then all of a sudden the memories of last night came crashing down on me.

I leaped up and began pacing again, rumpling up my hair. "Now what?" My wolf grumbled.

"I'm the child of the Valar- Eru, what time is it?" I asked frantically. "You don't have time for this, Eruanna, just get over it already and get yourself into gear!" I scolded myself, scrambling to get ready.

I took a quick wash and looked in the mirror- only to find that Varda had braided my hair, and smiled wanly as I pulled my coronet on. Then I strapped my weapons on firmly, throwing my cloak over myself and bringing the hood down over my head.

I took a deep breath and looked at the device on my cloak hood. "I will try to make you proud. Thank you so much." I said aloud, knowing that the Valar would hear me. I turned and went out of the door, mind focusing on the upcoming battle.

I walked through the halls, Drago following me, and noted that it was night. Lips pressed tightly together, I finally found my four charges in the armory. I stopped still in the doorway to see Aragorn and Legolas arguing. I sighed and rested my head on the door as Aragorn swept around and headed for me.

He paused next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ready, sister?" He asked tersely. I nodded wordlessly, and he whisked past.

I turned on the other three, arms crossed. "What happened here?" My voice was icy.

When their argument was explained to me, I just sighed. "Make it up to him, Toron. Who knows what the night brings?" I said simply, then moved up to the other two. "Ready?"

They nodded in reply. I nodded back.

...

I found Aragorn sitting by a pillar, looking around at the other men who were armed for battle. I sat next to him, keeping silent company. He reached over and grasped my hand.

"Will you not wear gloves? Your hands are bare- surely your weapons will hurt them." He said quietly.

I turned so that he could see into the cowl of my hood, and smiled, turning fully on the step and grasping his hand on both of mine. "Thank you for your concern, Aràn nîn, but I will be fine. Legolas uses no gloves- I am not exactly flesh and blood- I need none neither." I replied gently.

He hung his head and stared down at my hands that clutched his, my fingers running over his knuckles. "There are so few. So many are young. It is not fair that they should have this chance at life taken away from them." He told me, voice strained.

I reached over and placed my fingers underneath his chin. "Aragorn son of Arathorn, do you not think that the Valar do not also weep over such times? But all things happen for a purpose, and none who lose their lives here will have lost it in vain. Mortality was a gift to men, the gift of being able to die and remain forever in peace. Have faith." I begged. "Even though I agree, what can we do? But hope in that higher powers control the fate of each and every one of these that you look upon now." I gestured to the others.

He looked around, then back to me. "You speak comfort to my heart, sister. Thank you." He said. I nodded.

He suddenly stood and walked over to a young boy who was armored and held a sword in his hands, staring down at it with a glazed look.

"Give me your sword." He said kindly. The boy looked up, and then gave him the sword.

Aragorn twirled it. "It is a good sword." He noted.

"The men say we will not last the night." The boy blurted. "They say there is no hope." I looked away and stood, cloak flapping in the wind as I thought about the coming battle.

...

It was getting darker when the four came up to stand next to me, Aragorn and Legolas having made up. Just then, a horn sounded. Aragorn turned to me. "That is no orc horn." He noted. My eyes widened, and we all charged to the gates.

We arrived just as Theoden was asking the elves, "how is this possible?"

Haldir was at the front, and I clamped a hand over my mouth at the sight of him. It was so good to see him again, yes, but also I was hit by the remembrance to stick by him at all times. He was dressed in silver armor and a red cloak. He looked up at us all, and his eyes rested on my hood.

"We come to honor that allegiance." He finished. Aragorn ran up to him.

"Mae Govannen." He breathed. Haldir smiled slightly, and Aragorn threw his arms around him. "You are most welcome."

Haldir seemed to freeze, then hugged back awkwardly after blinking. I threw off my hood and ran to Haldir after Aragorn had released him and turned to talk with the King. I hugged him tightly.

"Oh Haldir, I have missed you so! It is so good to see you again." I said tearfully, smiling up at him as I pulled back.

A strange emotion passed through his eyes, but then it passed. "It is good to see you, Eruanna." He said softly. Something in his tone I didn't understand made me pull my hood back up to hide my suddenly burning cheeks. I didn't see the knowing look on Legolas face as he went to greet Haldir.

...

We were standing on the ramparts, just waiting for the uruks to get there, everyone in battle formation and bowman at the walls. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Haldir, and I were there, Boromir having chosen to stay back with the other swordsmen.

I stood between Haldir and Aragorn. They weighed the most heavily on my mind, especially Haldir.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas comforted. He nodded sharply.

"Let's hope we survive." Gimli added ominously. I sighed and shook my head. I had pulled down my hood again.

"Don't listen to him onònë." Legolas sighed.

"Onònë?" Haldir asked. I held out my palm to show him the leaf. "Blood oath." I replied, and pointed to my coronet.

"Oh."

I giggled. "Speechless?" I teased. He rolled his eyes in return.

Another crack of thunder pierced the gloom, and rain started pattering down on the armies as the hosts of Isengard approached. I smiled and lifted my hands to the sky, allowing the rain to drench me and pour down my face.

"You enjoy this?" Drago grumbled next to me. I laughed lightly.

"Yes! This is the sign that Manwë and Ulmo are with us." I replied, putting a new light on things.

The uruk-hai were approaching. Soon they would be here. Aragorn walked among the elves, and started talking in elvish. I took my bow from my back and held it in my hand.

"Show them no mercy, for you will receive none!" He shouted, walking among the ranks. The orcs came and stood in front of the walls. Gimli hopped up and down.

"What's happening out there!?" He asked, frustrated that he couldn't see.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or should I find you a box?" Legolas replied. Gimli stared, then let out a creepy laugh. I giggled maniacally.

The orcs started banging the butts of their spears on the ground, trying to intimidate those on the walls. Aragorn unsheathed his sword. Those on the walls got out their bows. Suddenly, a man on the wall let go of an arrow accidentally. It flew into the neck of an orc.

"HOLD!" Aragorn shouted. The orc fell forward, dead. The rest roared, angered, and then charged.

"Prepare to fire!" Aragorn yelled.

The elves, in tandem, including Haldir, Legolas and I pulled out their arrows and nocked them.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arm." Legolas informed us helpfully. I aimed for an uruk that was at the front lines.

"Release arrows!" Aragorn commanded. The arrows flew, each one meeting their target.

"Did they hit anything!?" Gimli asked frantically. I rolled my eyes.

"Give them a volley." King Theoden commanded.

"Fire!" The men shot as well.

"Fire at will!" Aragorn let us go. My bow kept on twanging. The feeling as it did was indescribable. It was so satisfying to hear the whistles of the arrows and the feel of each arrow passing through my fingers as I mentally counted my kills. I noticed Gimli staring at me, wide-eyed.

"Something surprising, master dwarf?" I asked dryly.

"I didn't know you could shoot so fast, lass! Are you aiming?" He replied. I laughed gleefully.

"A daughter of Tulkas should be able to, don't you think, Gimli?" I retorted, and pulled out another handful of arrows and shoved them into Legolas' quiver.

"Send them to me, come on!" Was his only reply.

A few elves fell from the crossbows wielded by the orcs, but otherwise were holding strong. I winced.

"Ladders!" Aragorn warned.

"Good!" Gimli said.

Adrenaline was running, and my cloak was now whipping in the wind. "Swords!" Aragorn shouted. I strapped my bow back and whipped out my double daggers. I suddenly glanced down to see them glowing. One was blue and the other was a golden glow. I grinned. Night Battle and Golden Starlight indeed. The runes on them were glowing, and I read each one. "Daughter of the Valar" was on Golden Starlight, and "Night's vengeance" was on the other.

The orcs came over the walls, and I immediately stood with Haldir. Gimli killed his first with a triumphant shout. I took a deep breath as one of the uruks targeted me. It's blade slashed sideways, and on instinct, I ducked, then brought my blade up, right into it's left armpit and through the heart. My eyes narrowed. Well, looks like Tulkas gave me some pretty rad skills.

Gimli was counting out loud, which made me laugh. He turned to face Legolas and I. "Three already!" He shouted to us.

"I'm on nineteen!" Legolas replied.

"Sorry boys! Twenty two!" I sniggered. Haldir grunted next to me.

"You count?" He asked, baffled.

"It's a competition, 'Dir! Friendly and useful competition!" I replied smartly. Gimli was roaring in laughter at my description.

"Walkways!" Aragorn yelled at the archers. All arrows pointed that way, and began firing.

"Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" We heard King Theoden ask.

"Don't jinx it!" I shouted, slashing and ducking through the orcs. No warning bells were tolling, yet, so I was trying to make this as pleasant as possible, not that that was really easy. Legolas snorted.

No wait. "Dago hon Legolas!" Aragorn practically shrieked. Pointing to an uruk who was carrying a torch. "Dago hon!" Warning bells screamed in my head. Oh sweet Elbereth, I jinxed it.

"Aragorn!" I yelled. "Get away-!" I huffed and flew forwards frantically, using my wings for the first time in the battle. As much as Legolas was trying, I knew it wasn't gonna work. I made it just as the uruk used the last of his strength to hurl himself forwards, reaching out for Aragorn.

The wall blew up. I caught Aragorn just as he flew up, and landed on the ground. He shook his head dazedly, then hugged me. "Aragorn, watch it!" I shrieked, pointing to the uruks charging through the hole that was rapidly flooding with water.

"Brace the gates!" My head whipped around to see the gates being rammed with a battering ram. "Hold them! Stand firm!"

I hissed as another bell went off in my head. "Aragorn!" Gimli shouted, jumping off of the wall. But the bell was not for either of them. "Gimli!" Aragorn shouted.

"Fire!" He commanded the bowmen coming up behind him. I stood next to Aragorn, my hair gleaming eerily in the faint, flickering lights. "Ready!" He readied himself to charge. I prepared with my double blades, just as Boromir ran up beside us. The bells were for him.

"Charge!" We ran forwards, meeting the uruks by the wall. A sword suddenly flashed in my peripherals, and the bells in my head were screaming.

"Boromir!" I shouted, turning and throwing my blue blade. It met its mark. He nodded at me gratefully, just as Haldir's bells rang in my head.

"Thirty." I mumbled, flying back to the wall.

"Retreat!" I heard Aragorn yell, but I was too concerned on finding Haldir. I reached him and landed, just as he also shouted for retreat.

"Haldir!" I yelled. It was happening. It was the same scene I had seen in the lake of reflection in Valinor. In despair, I lunged and just- barely managed to get the uruk that almost sliced Haldir's arm clean off. Suddenly, there was almost an audible scream in my head to turn around.

I whipped around to see an uruk with his ax raised high. I leaped forwards, and his ax came straight for my chest. Haldir turned.

"Eruanna!" He shouted.


	20. Chapter 20

**ummm... Sorry about the cliffie... 0_0 anyway, here's to make it up to you...**

**slaythevampire87: here you go!**

**Angelic Miracle: sorry... *cringes***

**Wrenda: thanks so much! Your English was fine... ;) thank you for the follow and fave**

**.**

Chapter 20

I lifted my hand, and the ax came straight between my fingers- and shattered into tiny pieces. I was forced onto my knees and knelt there for a moment, hand still raised and shaking. I rose, and grabbed the uruk's neck.

He tried to grab me, but couldn't. "Never." I hissed into his face. "Never, ever get between an angel and her ward." I snarled.

The neck shattered as my grip tightened. Drago suddenly bounded up beside me, jaws stained with dark blood. "Eruanna, are you alright?" Haldir asked.

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine, 'Dir. Excuse me, Aragorn is calling-" sensing that Haldir would be safe, I ran off to Aragorn to find him and Gimli on a parapet by a hidden door.

"You're gonna need me." I warned. They nodded.

"It's a long way." Aragorn said.

"Toss me."

"What?"

"I cannot jump the distance you have to toss me!"

Aragorn moved to to toss him. "Oh, wait- don't tell the elf." He added nervously.

"Not a word." He promised.

"I never promised!" I called as he was tossed. He growled at me, but was a bit preoccupied at the moment. I grabbed Aragorn's hand and helped him across. My blades whirled and spun, slashing as we three went back to back.

The doors were being successfully barred as we held the orcs back from reaching it. Gimli and Aragorn were breathing hard and I could hear them clearly from where I was. "You three, get out of there!" King Theoden shouted from behind the door. Aragorn gave a sharp nod and looked to me. I frowned. How was I going to carry them both!?

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted from the wall. A rope fell down and Gimli grabbed hold. Aragorn ran to it, and I guarded their backs as they were hauled up the wall.

Reunited, we ran to the inner part of the fortress, slamming the doors shut behind the last of the soldiers that streamed in and barring it. I stumbled over away from the door and rested my hand against the wall. I looked down at myself and suddenly realized that as I was growing more tired I was also fading.

"Eruanna?" I heard Boromir ask, coming up to me. I looked up and smiled at him weakly. "Just a little tired. I'll be alright." Before he could protest, I stood and went over to Aragorn.

"For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn sounded like he was correcting the King.

"So be it! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound one last time!" Theoden said strongly. I broke into a smile.

"Yes!" Gimli ran off, and as everyone mounted their horses, the horn was heard echoing throughout the whole valley.

"Forth Eorlingas!" He shouted, raising his sword.

Everyone charged, running through the doors with a mighty roar, riding on the causeway down to the mass of uruks.

"Gandalf." I heard Aragorn breathe. I looked up to see Mithrandir standing on the top of the hill. Another rider came next to him, and I smiled in relief to see that it was Eomer.

"Rohirrim!" The extra army charged down the hillside. I felt myself smiling even wider as the white staff lifted and light streamed from over the rise. This battle was over, and it had ended in triumph for Rohan.

But now, I had fulfilled my task. What would become of me? Black blood spattered everywhere and soon I lost myself in it as the battle ended with a flurry. Drago was gone.

...

The battlefield was being scoured for bodies to be buried and burned, and I was at the moment following Legolas and Haldir on a search for Gimli and the others.

We finally found them, sitting on the ground, Gimli perched on an orc and smoking, along with Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf.

"Final count, Forty two." Legolas said, stroking his bow. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, forty two, eh? Not bad for a pointy-haired elvish princeling! I myself am sitting pretty on forty three." Gimli replied, rubbing it in our faces. The rest were trying not to laugh.

"Forty." Aragorn admitted.

"You counted?" Boromir asked. He nodded sheepishly. "Well, alright. Forty one." He sighed. Aragorn glared.

"Forty two." Haldir nodded.

Gimli chuckled. "Well as the lassie says, 'it is a friendly and helpful competition!'" He said. The rest were laughing as they turned to me, then immediately stopped at the sight of me.

"Forty five." I said quietly with a weak smile.

"What's happening to you!?" Legolas leaped up. I was fading away more quickly now.

I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. My main task is done." I turned to Haldir. "I think my time is almost over." My voice was becoming cracked, and I suddenly staggered.

Haldir caught me in his arms, and I felt a strange jolt go through me at the touch. My eyes slowly fluttered closed.

"I'm just glad- that I could have spent this time with you all- to get to know you-" tears were pouring down my cheeks. "Gil nîn, Toron. I love you all, my brothers." I looked up at Haldir with a tiny smile.

"I will miss you." I said honestly. I was almost gone. There were shouts ringing in my ears, but for me everything was slowing down. It was blurring, fading, disappearing, and the voice of Irmo was in my ear, telling me to return to them in Valinor- to return to them, their daughter.

And despite myself, I smiled. Yes, their daughter. I was. It was too bad I never got to tell Gimli that. Or the rest for that matter. It all faded into black, and I felt the cloak of Mandos wrap around me soothingly as I fell forever through the darkness of space and time.

...

I woke up to find myself in a bed, snugly tucked up in a massive pile of blankets. I groaned from the sheer weight and squirmed, trying to get out.

There was laughter from beside me. "Nienna, I told you that all of those blankets weren't necessary! You're suffocating her!" Came a scolding voice through the laughter.

"And also roasting me alive." I grumbled from underneath the covers. The laughter just grew.

I was finally extricated from the pile and stumbled out, waving my hand frantically and gasping for air. I looked up once I had recovered to find all of the Valar, there, most of them laughing riotously at me. Nienna was frowning at me.

"Sorry." I said meekly, suddenly missing the feel of my cloak around me. I noticed my weapons and cloak draped on the headboard of the bed and gave a massive yawn.

"Looks like your voice worked its charm well, Irmo." Mandos smirked from where he sat. My head whipped forwards to see him, and with a yelp of pure happiness, I leaped towards him. I grasped his cloak and parted it, sitting between his legs and wrapping the cloak around the both of us and snuggling close with a happy sigh.

Now it was Irmo's turn to laugh. "Looks like our child has taken a shine to you, dear brother, eh?" He asked, smirking. I giggled from where I was comfortably smothered in Mandos' cloak. I tilted my head up to see his face looking down at me, and smiled innocently.

"Did you rest well, dear?" Yavanna interrupted. I nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Naneth, yes I did." I replied, voice muffled by the black material that I clutched. I squirmed and made myself more comfortable against Mandos.

"I didn't know you were a good candidate for hugs." Manwë's voice was amused.

Mandos was grumbling under his breath. I looked up. "But I thought that he was supposed to be. After all, aren't you supposed to find peace in his halls?" I asked.

"Right." Mandos replied, his arms wrapping around me protectively.

"Hey, I thought I was the best candidate." Irmo said, offended.

"I'm not to be fought over to be passed around." I mumbled grumpily from where I was being willfully smothered. There was a snicker.

"Sounds like something you would say, Tulkas." Mandos crowed. "I told you he gave her some of his personality."

"So? Not much!" Tulkas defended himself. A slap made me burst into laughter, as I knew that it was the sound of a displeased Nessa. I vainly tried to smother my laughter.

"Well." I giggled. "If it smooths anything over-" I burst into another fit of giggles. "I think that Mandos gave me his sense of humor."

Tulkas was roaring in laughter over the guilty look on Mandos' face. "Caught by our daughter, Mandos!" The rest were sighing and shaking their heads amusedly.

I suddenly sat up. "Wait! Why am I here?" I asked, suddenly remembering how I got here in the first place. I wriggled and moved my way into the white and light blue cloak of Irmo. "I might as well give you a turn if you're going to insist." I added dryly, settling down into his lap. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You were given a choice by the Eru, and your time to decide is up." Manwë replied, turning serious. I suddenly bit my lower lip and started chewing on it.

"I told you that's just like Vána." I heard Tulkas whisper to Nessa. I ignored it and buried my face into Irmo's chest.

My head was working as fast as it could, weighing the pros and cons of each option, while Irmo's fingers rubbed soothingly on my back and they patiently waited for me to decide. Was it worth it to be able to live with my brothers and never see Eru's halls again? I felt almost guilty thinking that, they were my brothers!

A thought suddenly hit me and I sat up, eyes wide, hair tousled, and lower lip swollen from biting on it.

"No! I'm staying on Arda! If I go to being a spirit, I won't be your daughter anymore, and I'll watch all of my brothers go away to Valinor and never be able to talk with them again- no! I will keep my position as a guardian angel- elf, rather, and stay!" I said, all of it rushing out in one breath in my momentary panic.

I took a deep breath and blew it out, calming down. Then I noticed that the Valar were smiling at me. I was suddenly swept into Manwë's hug. I wrapped my arms around his torso, a bit startled.

"I'm glad you've chosen us, Eruanna." He murmured against my hair. I relaxed and smiled. "I'll be able to come here- right? Even as an elf?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course." He replied. I pulled back and smiled, eyes dancing.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you, Eru!" I exclaimed happily, doing a cheery dance in happiness. Nessa came forwards and grabbed my hands, pulling me into a dance, unable to help herself at the sight of my feet moving.

I laughed gaily, spinning around with her in circles, and suddenly felt myself being pulled into someone else' arms. I looked up to see that it was Oromë, his red hair glinting and grinning down at me.

"I get this first dance with our daughter." He said with a wink. I was smiling happily as he whisked me away. My feet moved smoothly and my hair whisked about. I had finally finished dancing with all of them when I broke into a jig. Aulë leaped in front of me and started jigging as well.

"Come lass, show me what you've got!" He challenged. My feet went faster, eyes sparkling wickedly. The others were roaring with laughter at the both of us. What a sight we must have made then, jigging furiously and laughing breathlessly.

I was jigging while bent over double with laughter, tears streaming down my face. It was contagious, and spread. Soon everyone was cheering either me or Aulë. Finally, both of us collapsed simultaneously.

I was dissolved in laughter and breathless. "So- fun-" I gasped.

Varda helped me up to my feet. "Breathe child!" She laughed at me.

I breathed obediently, exaggerating it. The others were snickering as well. "Well, looks like I didn't win that competition." My smile suddenly faded as I remembered all of my brothers and Gimli and Haldir. I sat down.

"I still miss them. I hope they don't think I'm gone forever." I murmured.

"You didn't give them reason to, sweet." Yavanna laughed lightly. "Another trait of-"

"Manwë!" I crowed triumphantly. "And Mandos, come to think of it." I added as an afterthought.

"I'm beginning to pity whoever gets her hand, brother, having your humor and irony." Irmo muttered to Mandos, who snorted in reply.

I suddenly felt myself changing. I let out a cry of slight pain but mainly shock as I felt myself change, crashing to my knees and clutching my stomach. It felt like something was ripping its way out of me, and my whole body was morphing. It finally faded, and I stood up gingerly, shaking on my legs.

I reached up to my ear, and yelped in shock at the feeling of a- point!? I whipped my head around to see my wings gone. I desperately searched for them, and they were suddenly there, fluttering gently.

Then it disappeared again as I wished them away. I smiled and looked up, arms wide open. "So this is what it's like to be a firstborn." I said, and stumbled forwards with a muffled cry as I was shoved forwards by something.

"It's been too long already. You need to go back, dear. You still need to protect them all." Ulmo explained, as I was being shoved by a force I couldn't see towards the end of the room.

"Be safe, and remember who you are!" Varda called out as everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

**hey! Another chapter... Please tell me what you think! Love and thanks to all who have followed and favorited!**

**slaythevampire87: yes! Me too! Well, actually my favorites are the Feänturi brothers... XD**

**131pocoloco: thank you so so much! Every author wants to hear that...**

Chapter 21

I groaned, eyes peeling open and blinking wearily. I found myself staring at a black ceiling made of some kind of stone.

"So. You are awake. What brings an elf into my tower?" A deep, familiar voice asked me in honey-sweet tones. I frowned, mind fuddled. Who is this, and why does his voice sound so- unnatural? My head slowly cleared and my brows fuddled in confusion.

My vision sharpened and I looked up to see the face of an old man in front of my face, smiling in a friendly fashion, but something was off. Warning bells were screaming in my head to look out- to be careful- that none of this was natural-

I pulled at my arms in reflex, and let out a shout of pain as my arms were whipped back and a jolt of pain ripped through my body. I sat still in utter shock. Pain. It was a sensation I had not been able to feel as an angel, and now for the first time I was paying for my decision to become an elf.

But even though I was suffering, I still had the stamina of an angel. The echoes of the pain left, and I looked up again at the sight of the face. "Who are you?" My voice was raspy and it shocked me at how weak I sounded.

"I am a friend, little one. There is no need to fear me." He murmured gently. Every last bit of light in me screamed out in denial and revulsion at the statement.

"Liar." I spat, unable to help it. His eyes flickered to a black shade before resuming to a deep blue.

"Oh? I only want to help you." He purred on. A wizard! Spells! That is what was so wrong about this scene!

"Spells have no affect on me, colorless wizard." I said, purposefully calm this time and cold. He turned on me, a new look coming over his face. Not anger, but intrigue. Yes, intrigue.

"Now that is interesting. Where do you hail from, elleth?" He asked, circling me with that predatory look. My lip curled.

"Not from here." I said, giving a half-answer. He smiled condescendingly.

"Where exactly are you from?" He asked, smiling knowingly. I frowned.

"I will no-" I was cut off by a shriek of pain that spilled from my lips. I bit it off as painful shocks kept going through me continuously, but fought them off. Through my haze of pain I used my sixth sense and pinpointed the source of my pain. It was a collar that was wrapped around my neck.

I suddenly realized what was going on. Saruman, yes, I knew that it was him, knew what I was. He wanted information out of me. He wanted to know what I knew. If he didn't get it, he would not kill me, no, he would do are worse. He would continue to torture me, twisting me and mutilating me into something that I had warned Frodo about before. Something far worse than an orc. How I got here I have no idea.

"You will get nothing from me." I spat, only making me writhe in worse pain. I bit my lip, making blood pool slightly in my mouth. After that it just got worse. I don't know how long he tortured me, all I was aware of was the pain and the pain in my head like white hot daggers stabbing me. I continued to fight, knowing that it was Saruman trying to get into my head, but I was failing.

Now I knew that I had a choice. Either continue to try to fight like this and risk losing, to the doom of all Arda with the information I knew, or either put myself into a trance and fight from the inside. But the risk was my own life. If I won, I would be able to come out of the trance, but if I lost, or he stopped the assault, then I might or I might not wake back up. I made my decision and let everything go black.

I was floating around in my mind, trying my best to grab all the light that I had and meld it into a shield around my mind, heart and soul. The darkness outside roiled and seethed, screeching in anger and pain as the light beat it back.

I continued this for what seemed to be an eternity, although I couldn't be sure at all. How did I even get here anyway?

...

Haldir was sitting quietly on his horse as they trotted to Isengard to confront Saruman the wizard.

Aragorn was on one horse, Boromir on another, Gandalf on Shadowfax, Legolas and Gimli sharing Arod, and he was riding his own horse as well.

It had been two days since the battle of Helms Deep and since Eruanna had disappeared. A pang shot through him as he though about the angel. She had always been above him, higher than the stars, and yet he yearned for her all the same.

He had loved her the moment he had set eyes on her in the woods, looking up to see her in the tree branch above him, legs swinging as though there was not a care in the world. Her clumsy fall had only made sparks fly through his skin.

At first he had been angry, angry that he would fall for anyone in the first place, but then he couldn't help it. Every single time he saw her he clenched his fists for a moment to keep from reaching out to her, to keep from grabbing her and saying that she was his and his alone. And now she was gone.

He hadn't wanted to believe it, but she was gone. Legolas and Aragorn seemed to suffer the most, but kept on stoutly, telling the others that she would have wanted them to, but Haldir was not fooled. How could he be? He was suffering the most without her.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as they arrived at the gates of the flooded Isengard.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!" Merry stood and gave a speech.

"You laddies! We hunt after you only to find you smoking and feasting!" Gimli said in mock rage.

"Just a few hard-earned comforts. And the salted pork is especially good." Pippin said cheerily.

Gimli's voice changed. "Salted pork?" He asked.

Gandalf muttered under his breath about "hobbits."

Haldir's lips twitched slightly as he though about what Eruanna would have said if she were here. Most likely something witty and sarcastic.

"Who will come with me into the tower of Orthanc?" Gandalf asked the group that rode with him. There was hesitation, but in the end Haldir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, King Theoden and a few soldiers decided to go in.

"Show yourself." Aragorn muttered underneath his breath as they walked into the doors of the tower.

"Be careful. He is still powerful." Gandalf warned.

"Why, I am so happy to see you, my friends." A smooth, clear voice greeted them. Saruman stood on the steps greeting them with a hospitable face.

"May I ask what brings Theoden King to my humble house? May we not have peace, oh Horse Lord?" He asked.

"We shall have peace." Several men looked at the King like he was mad. "We shall have peace, when the burning of the west fold has been accounted for and you hang from a gibbet as payment for all of the innocents you have slaughtered!" He roared in anger.

Saruman's facade dropped. "Gibbets and crows." He sneered. "If you have come to defeat me, well then, I have a proposition for you." He beckoned with his hand.

"I came upon this little treasure. I'm assuming that you know it very well?" Two uruks dragged forwards a figure and held it before them with leering grins on their faces.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Haldir let out gasps. "Eruanna!" Gandalf exclaimed in shock.

"What have you done to her!" Aragorn's voice was steel in restrained anger.

"She has provided me with some very, useful information." Saruman smiled.

"She told you nothing." Legolas' voice was calm, but underneath it was a simmering anger that made chills run through all who heard it. After all, it was his sister.

"Oh? Well then, let's bring her back to consciousness, shall we?" He turned and held out his hand to the collar around her neck.

...

It had been done. The darkness had retreated in defeat. I swam for the surface of the darkness that swallows me up, but I hit a wall. I tried to push, but it wasn't budging.

Semiconsciousness arose, and I could feel my battered body. I was healing extremely quickly due to my elf and angel part, but my limbs still ached with dull, throbbing pain. My struggles to full consciousness were not working.

Suddenly, blinding, agonizing pain grabbed me and yanked me up to consciousness. A scream left my lips as I jerked in agony, head rolling back as it subsided slowly, stinging in intensity.

I coughed violently, and the hot, metallic taste of blood rose to my tongue. My head bowed and I felt it trickle out of the corner of my mouth and run down my chin, dripping to the floor.

"Eruanna!" A voice called out to me desperately. It was so familiar- my head jerked up as I slowly, dizzily focused on forms in front of me.

"Nothing." I rasped, unaware of what I was saying. "I will tell you nothing. I have told you nothing." Pain spread through me, slowly, like a liquid fire.

I moaned. "Valar, please." I whispered under my breath. I suddenly felt something well up in me. It was anger. Hot, burning, anger. How dare he treat me like this? How dare he do this to me? Strength came back to me, and my head snapped up as my teeth bared in sheer anger.

...

Haldir called out her name desperately, hoping that she would hear him. They all looked to her, watching as she went limp and then looked up dizzily.

"Nothing." She rasped.

Her head hung and she muttered under her breath. A sudden jolt seemed to go through her.

Gandalf raised his staff, but all of a sudden he lowered it. Anger filled the room. Hot, potent, anger. It was almost tangible, filling the room. Righteous anger. Everyone cringed. It was not the anger of a being from Arda. This was the anger of others far above them. Eruanna's head jerked up and all who saw her face grimaced.

Her eyes were blazing in pure anger, turning them a dark blue and green. Her teeth were bared and her whole aura was seething in wrath.

She stood to her feet, the chains holding her arms suddenly ripping away from the orcs. Her weapons appeared on her back and her cloak as well. She strode over to the orcs and killed them, turning to Saruman.

"No being comes between the daughter of the Valar and her charge." She snarled, voice dark. A hand gripped the staff Saruman held and it shattered, flying in pieces to the floor and all around.

"Saruman, your staff is broken!" Gandalf called out in a loud voice, startling all those present and making the wizard let out a cry and slink away.

Eruanna staggered, and then her form slumped to the floor.

...

I felt so weak. Pain was still lingering in the back of my mind, and it was clouding my vision. I closed my eyes, breathing harshly, and I felt someone lifting me up. I looked through a hazy film to see a concerned face above me.

"Onònë." It murmured. I reached up a weak hand.

"Muindor." I rasped, reaching up to touch his cheek. Pain ripped through my arm. "Where is Gwador?" I asked weakly. "Is- he- are they-" my eyes fluttered closed in exhaustion.

"They are fine. We are fine. Please, Eruanna, don't leave us again." Legolas pleaded with me. I smiled weakly.

"I'm an elf, muindor. I am your sister. I'm not going anywhere." I murmured, before everything faded into black.

...

Gandalf took Eruanna into his arms and looked down at her gravely.

"Let us hope that she was strong enough to hold back his attempts to enter her mind. How she got here I don't know." He said, running a hand over her forehead.

"Elf? How is she an elf?" Asked Aragorn, baffled. The rest studied her as well.

"Her wings are gone too." Gimli noted gravely.

Gandalf just smiled mysteriously. "There are things about Eruanna that you do not yet know. She will reveal them to you when she wakes. For now, let her rest and heal."

He decided to let Haldir hold her, for whatever reason, though he said it was because he had an empty horse and he needed Aragorn anyway. Haldir knew better, but he was grateful to the wizard nonetheless.

As they moved away from Isengard, he looked down at the now-elleth clasped in his arms and wondered. Was this an answer to his heart-pleas? Was she now within his reach, to win her heart?


	22. Chapter 22

**my gosh I just can't believe all of the kind reviews I'm getting**. **thanking you all so much! I hope you liked the last chapter. It was a little darker than normal. How did you like the Haldir POV? That was new. Anyway, enjoy!**

**slaythevampire87: eh, what about it was so good? Glad you liked it! Enjoy XD**

**nowherelady: thanks so much! Your review made me sniffle. XD here's the update!**

Chapter 22

The darkness was soothing. It was calm and peaceful, and I reveled in it, slowly healing from all of my injuries. A voice was in my ear, apologizing for some reason, but I ignored it, opting to just rest in the healing darkness. I stayed, floating in the quietness-

"Wake, child. You are sorely needed. Be well. Be whole." A voice commanded me sternly. I knew that voice! It was Manwë, surely. A jolt, a screech like a wagon with squeaky wheels coming to a stop, and I was thrown out of my peaceful state so unceremoniously.

I moaned at the major throbbing that was assaulting my forehead and pulled a hand up to touch the spot, wincing. A warm, wet surface was swiping my cheek, slowly but surely making the migraine dull to nothingness and a slight, unnoticeable ache.

"You're awake! By the Valar- where's Gandalf!?" A relieved-panicked voice cut through the air next to me and I grimaced.

"Will you please pipe down?" I begged, eyes still closed as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, ignoring the sound of a door opening. "I may have healed and whatnot, but I am still a bit sensitive to loud voices!" I snarled grumpily, stretching my arms and yawning sleepily.

"Eruanna! It is so good to see you awake, Míniel." Gandalf's warm voice soothed my ears and mind. I turned my head and opened my eyes blearily, focusing on Gandalf's white form. It slowly came into focus and my eyes riveted to the brooch that pinned his cloak in place. The silver metal clasp reminded me vaguely of my own that was clasped in my hair.

Then my eyes snapped wide open and I stared, mouth agape at Mithrandir's face. "Wait, you got that from Nienna, didn't you!?" I asked excitedly, reaching out to touch it.

A loud burst of laughter made me pause, and I'm sure that utter confusion was etched on my face right then. "You never cease to amaze me, child! You leave us, and then we find you being tortured by Saruman," here my lip curled, "and then you wake up after scaring your brothers half to death to ask about my clasp!" He chortled at me, shaking his staff good-naturedly. I winced, curling in on myself.

"I'm sorry, Olòrin. I didn't mean to scare them- but I had just come out of my trance and wasn't quite lucid, and I never told him anything-" I babbled incoherently, trying to assure him that Frodo was safe.

"Peace, Míniel! They will recover once you give them the explanation they are itching for, I'm quite sure. I know that you kept our hobbit safe, and I am quite grateful for it." He finished, smiling at me gently from the bedside where he sat.

I smiled back relievedly. "Thank you. I don't know how I got there or how Saruman found me, but I'm glad to have helped, anyway." I tried to shrug indifferently.

"I will leave you to yourself for a little while, as I see that you are well, but I'm afraid I can only hold off your kin for so long." He warned, standing up.

I smiled at him gratefully. I needed some time to get over my shock of the pain and torture so that I wouldn't collapse from it later. Gandalf left and I relaxed a bit, sighing in relief.

"Finally. I thought he'd never leave." A voice muttered from beside me. I jumped and turned to see Drago on the bed beside me.

"Drago!" I exclaimed in relief and happiness, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into his hide. A few tears of relief trickled down my cheeks as the familiar and calming scent of his fur filled my nose, and I took deep breaths to try to calm down.

"Are you alright?" His voice as he nuzzled me was concerned. I swallowed and nodded, lifting my head to look at him.

"I'm fine now. I just needed some time to cry over it- how did you get so big!?" I cried, suddenly noticing his size. He was roughly the size of a Warg now, and I was confused. He was gigantic, and if possible his aura was even more regal than it had been before.

"I'm a wolf of Valinor, a descendant of Huan, Eruanna. I grow naturally, and even now I have not yet achieved my full size." He rumbled, his tongue washing my face.

I shoved his head away with a grumble, getting up on shaky feet to go to the wash bowl. "Alright already, great and mighty wolf. Enough with the licking. You know that doesn't come out." I grouched, splashing my face with the lukewarm water.

I had just gotten finished drying my face and was going to get dressed when the door flew open and a few people burst into my room. I was swept up with a shocked cry into the arms of a familiar elf, and held there like he was never going to let me go. I froze, arms halfway raised, but then relaxed as the familiar scent of evergreens and peppermint filled my nose. I buried my face into his tunic, breathing in the smell and closing my arms around him like a child.

Tears slightly welled into my eyes in happiness. "Muindor." I said into the silver tunic.

"Onònë." The voice replied softly, so that only I could hear it and the emotions that came in it. Relief, and love. I pulled back to smile at Legolas, only to be passed to someone else.

"Never, ever do that to Legolas again. I thought he was going to murder Saruman!" A relieved voice said into my ear. I choked in laughter, because he was squeezing the breath out of me.

"I'm sorry, Gwador. I can't particularly say that you aren't murdering me right now, though." I wheezed. He let go with apologies, checking me over like a mother would. Drago was bark-laughing at me while I glared at him murderously.

"Why you didn't give Saruman that look is beyond me, lassie. He would have dropped dead." Gimli spoke up roughly from the ground.

I pulled away from the fussing Aragorn and knelt, fingers ghosting over his gently. "Thank you, Mellon nîn. I appreciate your words- perhaps I should try it on an orc someday, hmm? Maybe then I can beat you again." My eyes sparkled with laughter at him as I stood. He grumbled, but I could see the relief that shone in his eyes and was grateful.

Boromir was next, and he pulled Aragorn away as he hugged me. "I never got to thank you for saving me at the battle." He said, pulling away.

I smiled. "Hey, it's what a guardian angel does." I replied softly in return.

"And I thank you, Eruanna, as well." A new voice spoke from the door. I leaped for Haldir, tackling him in a hug with a laugh.

"Haldir! I'm so glad to see you! I didn't get to talk with you much when you arrived- is Rumil and Phin alright?" I asked, pulling away.

He smiled down at me slightly. "They are well and send you their greetings- although I suppose they will kill you when they find out what you did." He replied gravely. I waved my hand dismissively.

"I have blackmailing material- it won't work." I retorted. Everyone laughed, and Haldir took my hand in his gently. A tiny spark went through my arm, and I felt sudden, unexplainable color flood my cheeks. I was afraid to pull away, for fear that it would hurt his feelings, but something flashed through me and I hesitantly took my hand out of his, looking up into his face.

A flash of something went through his eyes, and they darkened, but not with pain, but something else that I couldn't name. He smiled at me softly. I turned away back to the others just as Gimli spoke up.

"Last time I checked you weren't an elf, lassie." He said in curiosity. The others immediately looked to me as well in interest. I closed the door and walked to the bed. "Why don't we sit down? It's a rather long story that I would rather tell you now instead of later, since we have time." I sighed. Drago decided to curl up next to me, head in my lap, and I began to tell them my story as my fingers brushed through his fur, making him growl in contentment.

I finally finished my tale, and looked back up at them hesitantly, wondering if they would accept me now that they had heard my story. "I really don't want you to treat me any different than you had before- I'm still the same Eruanna that I was before and that I will always be." I said hesitantly. The bed dipped next to me and an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Onònë, I'm happy you're back. Adar would have been heartbroken had you left." Legolas whispered in my ear. My face suddenly broke into a smile and I smiled back, settling my head on his shoulder.

"Valar knows what would have happened to you had they not sent me back-" I teased. The atmosphere suddenly lifted into amusement. "All of you." I hastened to add.

"What, we can't take care of ourselves?" Boromir sounded offended.

"Of course not petty mortal." I stuck my nose in the air in mock-condensation. "Why else would I be assigned to the lot of you?" I asked haughtily, earning a laugh from the rest of them.

"Like the reckless men who leave their shields behind when going into the woods, and like the elves who don't have enough arrows in their quiver, or the other elf who shall remain nameless that almost got killed from the behind, and the strange immortal that fell down a cliff- I am not referring to myself, stop laughing!" Aragorn protested, only to be hit in the face with roars of laughter.

"By the way, there's a feast tonight to honor the victory and in memory of the fallen." Boromir suddenly remembered. The atmosphere became grim.

I sighed, hanging my head. "Oh Valar curse it. I have to wear a dress." I moaned despairingly. Amusement regained the upper hand.

...

I was in front of the closet in the room I was given, not knowing what to wear, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in!" I called, going to the mirror and picking up my coronet from Mirkwood. I looked up as the door opened and closed to see Eowyn there, a few bundles in her arms.

"Lady Eowyn! Here, let me help." I said, putting the coronet down and rushing to help her get the bundles of fabric onto my bed. She blew a strand of hair away from her face and gave a laugh.

"Please, it's just Eowyn. I assumed that you didn't have any dresses, and I took the liberty to bring a few to see which one that you should wear tonight." She said. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Eowyn. I would appreciate that very much." I replied gently, placing a hand on her arm. She smiled back.

"It has been a long time since I have been able to talk to a sister-in-arms." She said, sorting the dresses.

I hummed in reply, helping her. "Here, maybe this one will do." She held out a dress for me to see. It was a decidedly human dress, and I opened my mouth to tell her that it would not fit me when she shook her head.

"No, no, it's too small." She muttered. I smiled amusedly and touched her hand.

"Can you please help me to do my hair first?" I asked, and she nodded, dragging me over to the mirror and setting me down in front of it.

She dragged a brush through my hair and babbled on while I listened, amused by Drago's grumblings. "They say that you are a blue wizard." The unexpected comment made me jerk and then laugh.

"Oh no! No, I'm not, but I don't dispute what the people say because it explains the strange company I keep and I don't want to reveal myself as an elf-angel." I replied, amused. "The blue cloak just happens to be blue." I added as an afterthought, while she nodded.

I braided my hair up in an elven style: two French braids at the sides signifying that I was Legolas' sister, and the top pulled to the back and tied, also like Legolas'; but braided intricately and looped over the sides and plaited down the back the rest of the way. I settled the coronet over the top of it all.

Eowyn was telling me of her brother, to which I was listening. "He is so brave to me, to go riding out to battle, and I wish I could be like him too. I envy you, I think, for the ability to be able to fight freely without being questioned." I frowned, turning to face her.

"Eowyn, do not say such things. They trouble me. Fighting is not a thing to be envied, and you should be proud that you were there to comfort the people at Helms Deep. It is dangerous and risky, and there is no guarantee for life! I do not fight because I enjoy it, but because I have a duty." I sighed and took her hands into mine. "I am gifted by the Valar with my skills, and that is the only reason I enjoy it. It is not for the bloodshed that I enjoy it, it is not for the excitement, but rather for the cause that I fight. I fight for Middle Earth, for its freedom, and for the ones whom I care for." I said softly. "Not for recognition or valor."

She hung her head, staring at the ground. "Perhaps that's true." She said at length, but I can still envy you for your freedom." She gave me a small smile. I scrutinized her face.

"You are not one to be caged, Eowyn, and I am sure that your greatest wish will be fulfilled, all in good time. I cannot believe that what you detest will be your life, for every songbird must stretch its wings, even in the most gilded of cages." I laughed lightly, remembering my own self as well. She smiled a little wider.

"I trust that you are right."

I looked over to the bed to see Drago grinning, a dress clasped in his mouth. "Drago? What have you got?" I asked, walking over to him and picking it up.

"It's from you-know-who." He sniggered.

I raised an eyebrow and not paying much attention to it, slipped in on and went to stand in front of the mirror. I burst into laughter. "Oh Ada!" I choked, while Eowyn stared.

It practically SHRIEKED Feänturi brothers, at least to me. It was light blue and white, the body being white and the hem of the neck being light blue. A black stripe ran over the bottom of the dress as a hem, and the sleeves were wide and flowing. Probably knowing how much I usually didn't wear dresses, it wasn't fancy or large, but more like a cape, making me wear black leggings, being slit in the front all the way up to the hip. A wide sash tied in the middle to cinch the robe onto my waist, decorated with the device of the Feänturi brothers. I pulled on the pair of slippers that went with it, laughing as I did so.

"It's perfect, Ada, Naneth." I thanked Mandos, Irmo, and Nienna, spinning around.

Eowyn shook her head. "It's quite nice." She admitted, and went to put on her own dress.

As we walked along the hallways, the hood attached to my- dress- pulled over my head, I laughed and talked with Eowyn, Drago trotting alongside of us, tongue lolling happily as I scratched behind his ears. Yup. This was going to be a night.


	23. Chapter 23

**a feast with ale... Perfect recipe for disaster. Or is it fun? Thanks as always to all those who have favorited and followed, and here's the next update! Please review and most importantly, ENJOY!**

**slaythevampire87: thanks... Oh, yeah. Nothing like a little whump to bring in some fluff. XD**

Chapter 23

Both of us walk into the hall where everyone is feasting to see the King stand up.

"Tonight we hail the victorious dead. Hail." He raises his glass as does everyone else.

"Hail!" They reply, downing the mugs. Then the hall bursts into buzzing and celebrating the victory, people mingling with the others. I bit my lip as Eowyn pushed me forwards.

"I see a few people who are looking at you." She said slyly in my ear. I frowned.

"Eowyn, there are many staring at me, or rather my hood, and at you. If you are talking about my brothers-" I started.

She cut me off with a laugh in my ear. "Elf-angel or not, I was not talking about them!" She disappeared into the crowd leaving me there staring after her baffled.

I shook my head and head towards my brothers that are sitting at a table. I smile amusedly as Haldir and Legolas much on some a lembas instead of the meat at the table. I reached the table and leaned forwards, hands resting on the tabletop to snitch half of Legolas' lembas, letting my hood fall back and straightening while I bit off some of the bread.

"Hello!" I said cheerily through my tiny mouthful. They froze and stared at me, while I tilted my head in confusion. I cleared my throat, and they still stared. I sighed while Drago snickered.

"Let me see. I count a Gimli statute, a Boromir statue, an Aragorn statue, a Legolas statue, and a Haldir statue. Pray tell, what makes you so stiff?" I asked, ticking them off on my fingers while I grinned.

They unfroze. "Is that the mark of the Feänturi?" Legolas asked, tracing the sash. I nodded.

"Mmhm. Speaking of which, Muindor, thanks for the bread." I winked, squeezing my way between him and Haldir. He sighed and shook his head.

"So, are you going to tell me what you talked about with the trees, or are you going to leaf me hanging?" I grinned, poking Legolas' shoulder. He groaned while the rest of the table burst into hearty laughter.

"Half breed." He snarked. Normally it's an insult, but I knew that he was teasing.

"More than half! Let's see, maybe a- a- oh, I don't know, a- ten-kind?" I asked, face twisting in confusion. Legolas decided to drop it with a roll of his eyes.

"If you were more of a conversationalist you would learn all sorts of tricks to pull on Gimli, but no, you're not!" I pouted, picking off a piece of Haldir's lembas and shoving it into my mouth. "And I'm not answering any questions." I added deviously when he surveyed me with interest.

"Does that mean I'll have to use my secret weapon?" He asked with a grin. I tensed for a moment at the name, then grinned back.

"Ummm. Wait. Depends, no!" I cried as his face morphed. His eyes widened, his lip trembled, and he pinned me with an irresistible pleading look. I moaned helplessly.

"That's my look, you cheater!" I cried, trying not to look at the silver-blue eyes so much like mine and failing.

"All right! Just stop, you poor thing!" I sighed, making the rest crack up in laughter. He grinned at me in triumph.

"All right then, I win- that means you get to tell me later." He announced. I gave a pitying look to Gimli.

"Forgive me, Gimli. I pity you-" I choked. He was starting to look worried. Boromir clapped his shoulder.

"Come on, Gimli. Let's go get you some ale to forget it." He tried to comfort the dwarf. Gimli followed readily. Legolas looked after him with a glint in his eye.

"That was a very elfling look." Aragorn noted.

"Need I remind you that you are practically an elfling to me, Hope?" Legolas retorted pointedly.

Aragorn glared. "My name is Estel, not hope. That's a girls name." He glared. I was sniggering.

"Estel is a girly name." Legolas jeered teasingly.

I leaped up with a bit of nervous laughter and grabbed Legolas and Haldir's shoulders and pulled them away in the direction that Gimli and Boromir had gone.

"Ummm, let's go find Gimli and Boromir, shall we?" I asked, dragging them away.

Haldir had a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes as soon as we were safely away. "Did you really have to?" I moaned to Legolas. He smiled at me.

"Anything to annoy you, dear sister." He teased, poking my nose. I smacked it away with a glare. I opened my mouth, only to have my attention captured by Gimli and Boromir at the ale table. Haldir and Legolas followed me.

"No spills, spits, or regurgitation." Gimli was clarifying.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked curiously. The men cheered.

"Come on, I bet you can't beat a dwarf!" Boromir exclaimed, raising his own glass.

Eomer, at the counter, was glancing at me. I face-palmed and sighed.

"Okay..." Legolas picked up a glass.

"Somebody help." I moaned, horrified. "I'm going to have to drag two people out of here by the time this over." I lamented.

"Go!" Gimli was already guzzling. Haldir and I were biting back laughter at the look on Legolas' face as he tried some. Then he glanced to Gimli and decided to join in, downing the cup despite his sour look.

I watched as they entered the double digits. Gimli burped and then laughed. "It's dwarves that go swimming with hairy women." He declared. I choked as Boromir swayed and fell over with a laugh. I walked over to Boromir and took a tiny vial out of my pocket.

"You'd better be glad I have this." I threatened, pouring a drop into his mouth.

"Whattsit?" He asked, eyes blurring.

"A potion so that you don't have a nasty hangover in the morning." I replied dryly. He stumbled over to a table and slumped on it, recovering slowly.

"I think I feel something. A tingling in my fingertips. I think it's affecting me." Legolas decided, his voice a bit odd and rubbing his fingers absently. His eyes looked a little glazed. Eomer looked alarmed.

"See, what'd I tell you? He can't hold his liquor!" Gimli slurred. Then he went cross eyed and fell backwards, snoring away in a dead sleep.

Legolas cocked his head at the prone dwarf."Game over." He looked up at Eomer. The men watching burst into roars of cheering.

I shook my head along with Haldir and gave Gimli and Legolas a drop. "You know, 'Las, I'm surprised you can't take ale when you can take Dorwinian wine." I wondered, helping him to a chair.

He smiled a bit dizzily. "I don't usually drink that much." He replied dryly, clutching my arm as his eyes cleared. "I think my sibling bond with you is helping." He muttered, eyes clearing.

I hummed and ran a hand through his hair soothingly. "All the better." I replied, not surprised.

My lips twitched as I turned to Haldir. "You don't need any, do you?" I teased, waving the vial at him with a raised eyebrow. He arched one in reply. I laughed and tugged on a lock of his hair before turning away to find Aragorn.

...

"Come on, Eruanna, aren't you going to sing to us?" Merry and Pip ask as they settle down in their bed rolls to sleep. I shake my head with a smile and stroke their curly hobbit hair.

"I don't think so, Merry, Pip." I reply, but they clamored for one. I sighed and gave in.

"It might help us all to sleep, Míniel." Gandalf agreed, settling down in his chair. I stood and went over to the door, looking at all those- namely the fellowship, who were watching me as I stood by the door, settled in their respective places. Haldir had also decided to join on on our journey.

So I sang quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. (I sang "Safe and Sound" for those wondering) after it was over I slipped deeper into the shadows of the room, falling asleep on my feet leaning against the corner of the wall.

I woke up with a start at the noise of screaming. I fell to my knees suddenly with a thud, clutching my head in pain.

"He's here!" Aragorn shouted, bursting into the room with Legolas at his heels.

I blocked my mind with my inner light and kept it that way, reaching out and stumbling to Pippin, but Gandalf got there first.

...

"He told Sauron nothing. A fool, but an honest one he remains." Gandalf spared a glance to Pippin, who was sitting in a chair, hunched in embarrassment and shame. I shook my head and walked over, placing my hand on his shoulder.

I was dressed on my normal clothes and the deep blue cloak with the symbol of Mandos on the hood that was characteristically thrown over my head, weapons strapped to my back. Drago was at my side, giving an occasional yawn.

He had been given a huge dinner last night at the feast, the soldiers having taken a liking to the wolf for his ferocity in battle. Drago told us that he had counted at least twenty orcs he had taken down, to which I had patted his head and kissed his ears. He hadn't been too enthusiastic about that, but I had just laughed in his face when he growled at me, earning a playful nip at my hood.

"I leave for Minias Tirith, and I do not go alone." Gandalf's eyes rested on the unfortunate hobbit.


	24. Chapter 24

**hey! Next chapter! Thanks for all of the faves and follows. By the way, should I speed up the romance or keep it slow? Give me your opinion! This chapter featuring jealous!Haldir**

**slaythevampire87: HAHAHA! You had me in stitches all day.. Thanks! **

Chapter 24

"The beacons! The beacons of are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn burst into the room where the King was as well as the fellowship.

Theoden paused. "And Rohan will answer." He bowed his head.

...

We were riding away on our journey to Minias Tirith. I was at the moment using my wings discreetly, hiding my floating feet behind Legolas' horse and my wings were hidden by my cloak.

We arrived at the Dunharrows, and camped for the night. I looked away to the mountain, shivering slightly underneath my cloak at the eerie wind that coursed through the valley we were camped in. I turned back to the camp to see Haldir behind me. I pushed back my hood slightly, smiling at him.

He smiled back. "The horses are restless." He noted by way of starting conversation. I nodded lightly and stood by his side, noting where Aragorn and the rest were sitting by a campfire.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." I replied ominously. He took my hand gently after a moment and led me over to the fireside where other soldiers were seated and set me down on a log, sitting next to me. Sparks flew up my arm and I frowned slightly in confusion but then smoothed my face over.

The night wore on as we warmed ourselves by the fire in silence until one by one we all go to our tents to retire for the night. Soon only I and Haldir are left.

"Why?" Haldir suddenly asks. I start and turn to look at him. "Why did you choose to agree to become my guardian? And then theirs?" He nodded to the tents behind us.

I paused, surprised, then answered honestly. "At first it was because I saw that you were a noble being, worthy of living, not dying. And then them because I wanted to- because I felt connected to them. And I chose to become an elf because I wanted to remain here." I replied vaguely, thoughts running off to the visions I had seen in the mirror. My hand crept up to my Morningstar.

"I see." Haldir replied.

We retired a little later, and my angel instincts brought me in front of Aragorn's tent. I slipped in silently and sat next to his cot, slipping into a light sleep.

"Arrg!" Aragorn woke me up later while I sat straight up in surprise. He was breathing heavily, dagger out. A soldier stepped forwards through the tent flap.

"The King calls, my lord."

Aragorn nodded, then turned to look at me. "I'm sorry. I just felt-" I started to apologize, but he shook his head.

"Come with me?" He asked. I nodded and we stood, walking through the camp to the king's tent.

It was chilly in the cool early morning air, and I drew my cloak around me a little more tightly. We entered the tent flap and the King turned to see us. "I take my leave." He left us alone, and our attention turned to a hooded figure that had his back turned to us.

He turned and I slipped into the shadows of the tent, leaving them in privacy but brushing Aragorn's arm to let him know that I would be there for him. The hood was thrown off and an elf appeared, old and fair.

"I come on behalf of the ones who love you." He said gravely. Aragorn stepped forwards.

"Ada." The greeting was warm. The elf smiled, and I realized that it was Lord Elrond, who brushed the Evenstar on his foster-son's neck.

"She sends her greetings and love. By what device I know not, but her hope has been renewed." He said quietly.

"Perhaps because I am gifted with the life of the Eldar." Aragorn replied gently. Elrond looked up sharply.

"How?" But his voice was hopeful.

I stepped out of the shadows at the glance that was thrown my way and lifted my hood. "I believe that I had a small part in it, my lord. I met the Evenstar some weeks ago, and made her acquaintance- Aragorn has been gifted with the gift of Vàna." I bowed.

"Eruanna Thranduilion." I introduced myself quietly and held out my palm to show the green leaf on it. His brow furrowed.

"I was not aware that Thranduil had a daughter." He said, noting my pointed ears.

"Perhaps because I wasn't until a few weeks ago." I replied, voice slightly amused. He did a double take.

"You are not of Arda." He hazarded. I nodded gently.

"Guardian of Aragorn." I answered. He bowed.

"I thank you."

"There is no need to thank me for what I do for Gwador." I protested. He seemed to want to ask more, but turned to Aragorn instead.

"You cannot win this battle. There are not enough men." He said lowly.

"What other choice is there?" Aragorn asked in reply, pointing out the obvious.

"There are those under the mountain." Elrond's voice was deep and chilling. As though summoned by his words, a cold wind blew through the camp, the tent door flapping in the snap of air. Aragorn was not happy with the answer.

"They listen to no one! Their allegiance lies with nine. They are traitors." He hissed back.

"They will listen to you." Elrond whisked a sword from underneath his cloak. "The reforged blade of Narsil." He declared, holding the hilt out to my Gwador. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath as it hit me. All that I had gone through so far was going to be nice compared to these coming challenges. I would be pushed to my utter limits to protect my charges, and now the pain factor didn't help.

Aragorn grabbed the hilt and drew it out, hefting it in his palm. I slipped out of the tent, hood once more on my head. The Mithril coronet suddenly seemed to weigh a lot more than it had before. I was an elven royal. I understood why Aragorn didn't want to take up his crown. What if I did something wrong? Who was I to be a princess of so many?

I called Drago lowly, knowing that he would hear. He trotted up a few seconds later with a fond lick to my hand. I held out my hand and he sat. He shook my hand with his paw. I did not expect him to be a lap dog: this was just a routine to assure the other soldiers that Drago was not wild. I whispered to him and he trotted off, tail whisking.

The dark cloak came out of the kings tent alone. I turned and saw him looking at me. I bowed. "May your journey be safe, My Lord, and may the Valar keep watch over your paths." I murmured quietly.

He reached out and touched my hand. I grasped it hesitantly, and he took it and placed both hands on it. "I thank you for your help." He replied. I nodded quietly and he left.

The path to the Dimholt seemed to call to me, and I could hear faint pleas carried by the wind. Aragorn came up next to me. "You should stay with the others. I will meet you at Minias Tirith if all goes well." He said, eyes wandering down the path mine were.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Like you really expect me to do that?" I asked dryly. "Listen, Gwador, we follow you. Where you go we go, and what you fight for so do we. This part of the fellowship stays together, as Merry and Pippin and Sam and Frodo do. No ifs, ands, and buts." I stopped him from saying any more.

"But-"

"What did I just say about that word? N. O. Face it, Arân nîn, you are not going alone." I said, dragging him over to his horse.

Legolas and Gimli came up a minute later. "So where are we going again?" Gimli asked, allowing Legolas to saddle up Arod. Aragorn gave me a glare as Boromir came along as well.

"You told them, didn't you." He accused.

"No. I told Drago." I replied innocently, rocking back and forth on my feet. Legolas chuckled at Aragorn's huff. Haldir walked up.

"Okay, anyone else?" Aragorn asked me sourly.

"Just the messenger." I replied, patting Drago's head. He trotted up to Aragorn and licked his hand. He gave up and sighed. "Let's go."

We slowly made out way through the canyon, warily looking around at the whispery sounds and the rustle of dead trees and grass in the crevices of the rocky walls.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked, looking around.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountains swore an oath to the last King of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge." Legolas replied in a hushed voice.

"Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the north shall he come: the need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the paths of the Dead." Boromir recited the prophecy under his breath, but we all heard it. Aragorn was silent.

We were trying to get the horses to go, but it was no longer their will to go on. We dismounted and led them along the pathway, arriving at a dead end and the sight of an ancient stone doorway.

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." Gimli whispered.

Legolas read the inscription at the top. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

A dark mist blew out of the door, and with my elven hearing I could hear the voices of screams, begging for release and for the chance to redeem themselves from their mistake.

The horses reared and fled in a panic. Aragorn shouted for Brego, but they did not return. "I do not fear death." Aragorn defied, and raising Narsil, ran through the door into the thick darkness.

"Wait for me!" I called excitedly, and ran in as well. "I love adventures of this sort!"

The darkness blackened, if such a thing were even possible, as I ran farther, catching up to Aragorn. Legolas touched my hand a few seconds later. I saw Haldir out of the corner of my eye as well. I could hear Gimli still at the door and muffled my snickers.

"Well this is unheard of. Elves unafraid to go underground where a dwarf dare not! Oh, I'll never hear the end of it." He moaned. A moment later we heard his boots thumping along beside us.

Aragorn found a torch on a wall and picked it up. "Beware, Estel." I warned in elvish, not wanting to scare Gimli even farther. "That torch is not normal fire. It is the dark fire of the dead that never goes out unless their wind snuffs it."

He nodded slightly as we walked farther along the passageway. Then Aragorn suddenly stopped. Since I was using my wings, I didn't notice, but everyone else did. I bumped into Legolas.

"Sister, what can you see?" Aragorn suddenly asked me, frozen still.

I frowned but looked behind us, grabbing Legolas' head and turning it gently as well. "I see shapes of men and of horses." I replied gently.

"Where?" Gimli asked, raising his ax.

"Pale banners like shreds of clouds." Legolas added.

"Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist." Haldir contributed.

"The dead follow. They have been summoned." I finished.

"The dead? Summoned? I knew that! Oh, that's good. Very good!" Boromir babbled nervously. I sniggered quietly with Legolas.

We walked through another room-like place. Aragorn grimaced. "Don't. Look. Down." He warned. I glanced and was relieved that I had wings. Gimli didn't listen. He swallowed as he saw the skulls that littered the floor that we were walking on.

Crunch. Crunch. He tried to take delicate steps, but it was no use. I was personally trying to bite back my laughter. Ghostly, skeletal hands rose up out of the green mist that issued from the skulls, reaching and grasping for us.

Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Haldir waved them away without qualms, but Gimli tried blowing them away with his breath. I giggled as Drago growled at the mists. They changed courses. Wolves, after all, like to EAT bones, even ghostly ones, maybe.

One reached out for me and I reached back out to it, curious. Instead of being blown away, it latched onto my hand and I grasped it, feeling each bone that curled around my fingers. "Eruanna?" Aragorn noticed, and everyone turned to look at me.

I pulled on the hand and it rose, a green, misty skeleton rising out of ground. It's head tilted at me, and I saw eyes and flesh and clothes cover the bones faintly. I let go of the hand and it bowed, fading away towards the direction of the door. I hummed in thought. Why was that?

I urged them to go on, and after staring at me, creeped out, to which I raised an eyebrow, they hurried on until we arrived in a large, cavernous room. My lip curled. Really? What it is about black stone and me?

"Who enters my domain?"


	25. Chapter 25

**hi! Hey, I'm really sorry about this but I have tests this week, so I won't be able to update for a while... Hopefully sometime in the middle of this week. So sorry! :'( but in the meantime, please enjoy! Thanks for all of the follows and favorites.. And please comment!**

**Slaythevampire87: me too! Every time me and my mom sees that part be burst out cackling like crazy XD. Boromir... Heh. He's the one character I never expected that I'd like and ended up liking... A lot. Obviously, since I've saved him.**

**nowherelady: thanks! Hahaha.**

Chapter 25

I landed neatly on my feet and stayed behind Aragorn, letting him know that I was there. A green figure materialized in front of us, skeleton covered by decomposing flesh and clothes and armor. Non-existent eyes surveyed us.

"One who would have your allegiance." He replied boldly, lifting his sword.

"The dead do not suffer the living to pass." The ghost King growled in response.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn refuted. The ghost King let out a chilling laugh which echoed in the crannies of the rocks. All around us the army of the dead appeared at the summons of their King. A ghostly city was perched above the cavernous hole behind us, and soldier after soldier marched out.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it." He reminded us. A ring of ghosts surrounded us. It was chilling. "The way is shut." The ghost finished his declaration. "Now you must die."

Legolas fired an arrow into the ghostly King. It clattered to the ground behind him, and I placed my hand on his arm. All of them glanced to me, but I stood still. Elrond was right. They would suffer Aragorn to pass.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath." Aragorn told the King.

"None but the King of Gondor may command me." The King struck out with his sword with a roar. Aragon's sword blocked it and he grasped the king's neck, who started choking.

"That blade was broken!" He wheezed in shock.

"It has been reforged." Aragorn hissed. He looked around at the others. "Fight for us, and regain your honor." There was silence. "What say you?" He challenged.

The dead started fading slowly. "What say you?"

"You waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honor in life, now none in death." Gimli growled.

"I am Isildur's heir." Aragorn ignored Gimli. "Fight for me, and I will hold your oaths fulfilled. What say you?"

The ghost King laughed again. "You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living dead!" Aragorn shouted above the echoes of the laughter. "What say you!" He roared.

"Stand, you traitors!" Boromir yelled indignantly. There was no answer and the walls began to shake.

"Move! To the stone of Erech!" Aragorn shouted, running for the door at the end of the hall. We all booked it, running as fast as we could for the door. We made it just as the whole room collapsed behind us.

We looked up to find ourselves in a giant clearing, still surrounded by stone but open to the air and sky. A large stone sat in the middle of it, as tall as a man and buried deeply into the ground. We stumbled over to it and sat down.

"We will make camp here for the night," Aragorn said wearily, "for we have a long journey tomorrow morn." And he went off to the side a bit by himself to think. I sighed and stood alone by the large, smooth black rock that shone like glass, pulling my hood back.

There was a sudden whisper that issued behind me. I turned to see the army of the dead and the King of the dead standing there, looking at me. "Ren." Aragorn called nervously for my elvish ears to hear.

I held out my hand to him to show not to move. "What does the dead seek from me?" I asked calmly, in spite of my racing heart. I moved my hand so that it faced the army, palm out in a gesture of welcome.

"We seek you for what you can grant." He replied gravely.

"What can I grant you that your King cannot?" I asked sternly, gesticulating to Aragorn.

"It is said that you can release us from this living dead. You can send us to Mandos' halls." The King explained. My eyes flashed.

"I cannot release you. I can send your souls to true rest, but only after he has released you. Fight for him, and I will hold your oath fulfilled and pray for my Father to grant you the peace that you desire." I replied, hidden steel in my voice.

"We fight. We only want the peace that you can grant to us. We will be judged, but we accept it." The King inclined his head. I gave them a smile.

"Then I will." I reached out and touched his ghostly helmet, tracing my fingers down to his forehead. Hard bone met my touch. The army scattered around the field, keeping watch over us from their positions.

I slumped against the rock once the King left and reached up to touch the clip in my hair. So this was what this gift was for. A tiny smile fluttered against my lips. The Valar knew. Eru was in control of all things. My brothers and comrades rested, smiling despite their weariness because of the new hope that we had.

Haldir came up. "May I sit beside you?" He asked. I looked up at him, mouth slightly parted.

"I would appreciate the company." I replied. He sat down beside me as I looked down at my Morningstar. Drago was warming the toes of Boromir, whom he had taken a liking to. I suddenly rested my head on Haldir's shoulder, seeking comfort.

After a moment, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I wonder if Boromir has someone waiting for him at home." I mused, turning over my Morningstar.

"What makes you ask that?" Haldir's voice sounded a bit odd. It had a lilt to it that concerned me. I frowned.

"Aragorn has the Evenstar. It led me to think of my Morningstar. I know Gimli doesn't have anyone, and if Muindor did then he would tell me. I wondered if Boromir does. He has many good qualities among his faults." I replied absently, head still pillowed on his shoulder. He said nothing.

"He does, I suppose." He answered at length. His voice sounded a bit strained. I looked up at him with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. He shook his head. "Don't tell me it's nothing. I know you well enough by now that it's not okay." I protested.

He shrugged reluctantly. "Do you like him?" He asked suddenly. I was so confused. Really? What was this?

"Of course I do! He's my brother, and I love him as one." I replied. His face suddenly changed to- relief? Whatever for?

"Oh. I was just wondering." His gaze landed on my Morningstar thoughtfully. I decided to leave it be and settled back into his shoulder. But he had now sent me on an entirely new thought train.

Was it possible for people to like me? I mean, yes, I had seen in Lady Galadriel's mirror that I had given my Morningstar to someone; but for someone to actually love me- I just hadn't thought of it as a possibility. Not to mention I really don't have the slightest idea of how to tell if someone likes me or not. I sighed and my eyes fluttered closed, getting a bit sleepy.

How would I ever know if I loved someone? I fell asleep with thoughts whirling around in my head.

...

In response to my thoughts of wishing to know where Frodo and Sam were, the hall of doors appeared in front of me. I suddenly frowned as the door to Mirkwood caught my eye.

All thoughts of Frodo and Sam left my mind, and I decided that perhaps Eru did not want me meddling there. I opened the door to my home forest and stood in front of the King's door. My coronet was still perched atop my head, and I reached up to brush it gently.

I pushed the door open slowly, a little fearful of what I might find. Talking to Legolas had made me get to know the King better. I walked in and stood quietly, noting that I was in a quiet garden, filled with sweet-smelling flowers. I knelt down and touched them, smiling gently as they reached out with their petals to touch my fingers in response.

I stood and walked over to a tree, touching its bark and opening my mind to the forest. The trees' whispers flooded my ears, and I listened to their words of the state of the forest and the troubles of the Elvenking. The trees' consciousness brushed my own.

"Greenleaf" they told one another excitedly. "Greenleaf is here!"

I tilted my head and the tree I had my hand on spoke. "You have come to us, Greenleaf. Welcome." A branch from the tree bent down and touched my shoulder. I reached up my hand and touched it wonderingly.

"What beauty the trees hold." I murmured gently as the tree's branch curled around my hand and fingers in reply.

"Tell me, my dear friends, where is the King?" I asked, looking up at it. Its branch pointed over to another direction instead of answering verbally. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered. The trees whispered back to me. "Give him comfort, leafling."

I turned to see Thranduil enter the garden from another door, then look up to see me. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his waist. "Ada!" I exclaimed into his shirt, happy tears prickling at the corner of my eyes.

He pulled away, hands on my shoulders, and studied me intently. His eyes softened as I smiled. "Mîn yeldë." He murmured, brushing my cheek fondly. He brushed the coronet as well. "You are an elf." He suddenly noted in surprise. I nodded shyly.

"I am to stay in Arda now, Ada. I have chosen to become an elf and stay, for the love of my brothers." I replied shyly. His arms wrapped around me.

Sensing his need for comfort, I let him, just staying there as his face buried into my hair. His chest heaved with a sigh as he breathed into my hair. I played with the button on his collar. "Is Legolas well?" He asked at length.

I nodded, nose rubbing against his ribs. "He's fine." I answered. His arms just tightened around me. I felt tear drops in my hair.

"Ada?" I asked, realizing that this was a rare case.

"I don't know what to do, Eruanna. I want to fade, but I have to be here for Legolas and my people." He said into my hair.

I shook my head vehemently. "Don't fade, Ada! We need you! Muindor and I need you!" I pulled away and reached up, wiping away his tears. "We love you. Please don't leave us. We will come back to you." I comforted.

He sighed. "Perhaps you're right." He replied.

I nodded. "I'm always right." I retorted with a decided nod. His lips twisted wryly.

"I see." He replied. The door behind him glowed. I sighed reluctantly. "Gil nîn, Ada." I said, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

He understood and brushed my hair. "Gil nîn, yeldë."

I backed through the door and landed in a crumpled heap- on a mountain? I looked up to see the ghost King standing in front of me- but he looked normal, not like he had- well, out there.

I greeted him curiously. He nodded in return. "May I speak with you?" He asked. I smiled.

"I like to talk and to listen." I replied.

He told me the story of his people and their regret for their treachery. I felt pity fill me at his story. He did not sugarcoat it or try to justify his actions of the past. I guess that he had had quite awhile to think about it anyway.

"Why do you tell me this? I understand that you regret your past mistakes, and I am sure that you have been punished enough." I said, pausing in our walk along the mountainside.

He turned to face me. "Because you have brought our people hope. You carry the light that we can see is from the Valar. You are like a light in our darkness- the light from the door at the end of the dark halls that we have wandered through all of these years." He answered. I looked up, surprise coating my features.

"I- I'm honored. I am glad to bring you this light." I replied, looking down.

"We thank you for your help." He finally said. I nodded.

"Please, tell your people that I thank them for their help- and I am glad to help you all as well." I replied hastily.

He smiled. There was a light wind and everything faded away like a mist in the face of the sun.

...

I was being nudged by someone or something. I stirred sleepily and yawned, stretching out on the ground and slowly sitting up. I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me, a shocked look on their faces.

I frowned. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Did you do that in the night?" Boromir pointed to where I was lying and my hair. I looked down where I had been lying to see freshly picked wildflowers scattered all around me. I felt some of them twined into the braids in my hair and smiled.

I scooped up a handful of the wildflowers and buried my nose into them. "No, I didn't." I answered them gently.

"Then who?" Gimli asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I stood and walked away a few feet.

"Thank you, my friends. I like your gift very much." I called gently. I turned and went back to my brothers and tucked the flowers into my tunic by my waist and also on my cloak. I noticed their eyes wander behind me and knew that the dead had heard my thanks and were watching me.

"They did?" Legolas asked lowly. "Why?"

I looked up at them. "Just because they made one mistake in their past doesn't mean that we have the right to treat them as ones that might backstab us at any minute. They deserve to be understood and pitied. They just want peace and forgiveness for their mistake. That is what I have done." I replied simply, and stood.

I left them to think about what I had said and grabbed Legolas, pulling him to the side.

"Ada says hello." I murmured. He understood and nodded. I hugged him, burying my face into his tunic. He wrapped his arms around me in return, burying his face into my hair.

"Is he well?" He asked. I nodded. "I suppose so." I didn't mention the fading issue because I knew that neither of us needed to be distracted about it. We couldn't afford to be.

I just took comfort from my brother's hug and gave comfort in return.


	26. Chapter 26

**IM BACK! See, I wasn't that long! To make it up to you, this chapter is longer than normal and has a whole section of fluff... Please tell me what you think! **

**Slaythevampire87: aww. Thanks! Hope this one makes you squeal with love... Ehehe**

Chapter 26

The next morning we arrived at the other side of the mountain just in time to see the Corsairs and their black boats floating down the river in the wake of burning villages. Aragorn's face was twisted in anger.

We waited on the shore as they neared. "You may go no farther!" Aragorn shouted from the shoreline. The pirates' attention turned to us, and callous laughter floated out to us.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" Retorted the apparent leader of the scurvy crew. I must have muttered some kind of description of that sort, because I heard Boromir give a choke of laughter. Legolas, next to me, smirked slightly.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear." Aragorn ordered tersely. My brother drew an arrow and nocked it with an aim.

"Mind your aim." Gimli warned. I frowned at him confusedly. Why would he say something like tha-

The arrow whistled past my ear and landed in a pirate's neck. Legolas looked shocked and confused, but my glare whipped to Gimli.

"Oh! Well, we warned you!" He shouted to the pirates, who, after getting over their shock, turned angry.

"That's it, dwarf." I snarled to Gimli. "No one, I repeat no one, ever, ever messes up an elf's shot. This means all out war." I growled, a mischievous glint in my eye. Everyone else looked either amused or scared, Gimli among the latter group.

"Time to show 'em our version of getting down and dirty, hey Aragorn?" I cracked my knuckled cheerily. "Prepare to be boarded!" I shouted casually to the pirates.

They all began raucous laughter. "Welcome aboard, pretty!" One of them shouted. "You're welcome, but your comrades are not!"

"By you and whose army?" Sneered another.

Everyone drew their weapons, and a rustle of air told us that the dead army were ready too. "This one." Aragorn replied. And we charged.

...

I sat precariously on the railing of the swiftly-moving boat, letting the wind slap my cheeks rosy and tears form in my eyes. At the moment, we are all taking a nice rest and I, in particular, am cooking up some schemes for that dwarf.

"Ren?" Aragorn's voice calls to me. I turn as he sits beside me and nod formally, in spite of a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Arân nîn. What have I done to earn such a familiar name, King Elessar?" I asked politely. He frowned.

"You have given me a most precious gift, you have given me council and encouragement, you have chosen to protect me and our companions. I would have you call me your brother, just as you are my sister." He replied. I full out smiled.

"As you wish, brother Hope!" I teased, turning back to the wind. I heard him give an irritated sigh.

"I'm going to regret that statement, aren't I?" He asked wearily, but a smile was in his tone. I snickered.

"Bear with it, strange immortal, as you call yourself, for you will be grateful to hear it when you get bored to death in meetings as a King." I replied airily.

"I was not talking of myself when I said that-!" He protested, which was cut off by a hearty laughter from both Boromir and I.

After a bit of casual talking, they left and I was left alone again, but not for long. "Onònë?" Another form swiftly and neatly swung next to me. My lips quirked.

"You're welcome for saving your face back there, show-off." I retorted smartly, to which he let out a half-laugh, half-sigh.

I turned to him fully with a grin and hugged him tightly. "Hello, Muindor." I said, voice muffled in his tunic. He wrapped an arm around me as well.

"So, are you going to go through with it?" His voice was skeptical. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you kidding? Yes!" I sniggered. He shook his head with a sigh, but smiled amusedly nonetheless. After a while in silence he decided to go below decks for a rest, and I sent him off with an adoring smile to which he delighted in, despite trying to hide it. I reminded him that that was the perks of having a little sister- not mentioning the guardian angel factor, of course.

After another small while of thinking of various things, mainly the upcoming battle, another voice broke on my thoughts.

"May I sit next to you?"

I turned, my heart speeding up for some odd reason, to see Haldir standing there, not a hair out of place, typical of an elf. 'Wow.' I thought randomly. 'He's- handsome.' My face suddenly became hot, and I knew that the tips of my ears were going to turn red if I didn't get rid of it. "That was random." I muttered to myself, then smiled at Haldir.

"Of course. I'll be glad for the company." I replied with a smile. He returned it and sat next to me. We sat in companionable silence for a while.

"Are you still protecting me?" He suddenly asked, as though it had just hit him. I looked to him, surprised, then smiled.

"Yes. All of you, still." I replied, a bit amused. He nodded thoughtfully.

"I see." He said absently. I closed my eyes for a moment, savoring the breeze and relaxing for the first in a long time.

My fingers suddenly brushed flesh and I started, to see that my fingers had slipped close to Haldir's by accident. Before I could apologize, though, his fingers landed on mine. I stared down at his hand, and felt my mind suddenly go back.

I could see in my mind's eye his smile when I first met him, his face when I had caught glimpses of him in the battle of Helms Deep, and myriads of other instances when I had seen him. I came back to, to see his fingers cradling my hand. With a start, I looked up to see that he was looking at me concernedly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer when his eyes captivated mine. They were a deep, capturing blue, and I abruptly felt my heart skip a beat at something that leaked into those suddenly expressive eyes. My breath suddenly hitched, and color bled into my cheeks.

Unable to take the sudden, foreign feelings that were screaming in my ears, I stood, his hand still clasping mine. I stopped, sparks going off in my hand at the feeling of his.

"I- I'm alright- just-" I swallowed. "E-excuse me, Haldir- I just- suddenly feel- strange-" I pulled my hand from his and turning, made a break to the cabin that I had been given.

I lay on the bed, trembling, hand over my heart. What was this feeling? My heart suddenly felt empty, like a part of it had been left behind when I had run from Haldir. I fell into a troubled, dreamless sleep, but filled with images of Haldir and those beautiful, expressive eyes.

...

Haldir stared after Eruanna as she fled to her cabin, as he supposed. Despite that he felt a little disappointed and empty in her absence, he had a small smile on his face.

How little she knew about love. More specifically, his love for her. Every time she smiled, his heart smiled, and every time she grinned at him, his heart sputtered. When he saw her in battle, he had been captivated by the fierce beauty that she portrayed.

He wanted more and more to just throw decorum to the wind and grasp her and never let go, but he couldn't. He couldn't chase her away, for she didn't even know about love besides the platonic sense.

She had never experienced it, and she would not know what it felt like. He would be patient, and teach her. Just like he had taught so many other elves to shoot, he would slowly teach her about love.

He would guide her hand that held the arrow of love to aim straight and true, and he would teach her to be familiar with the same love that she had just made possible even for Aragorn and the Lady Arwen.

She would be the bow, and he would caress it gently even as he nocked the arrow on her thin, lithe frame. He smiled to himself.

...

I woke up with a yawn and stretched, stumbling above deck to soothe the ache in my stomach that gnawed at me persistently.

I tripped over the wooden threshold that led into the galley, to the amusement of the others who broke into laughter as I stared blankly at the pesky piece of wood that I was currently lying on top of.

My face twisted and I leaped up with a shout as a splinter decided to prick my stomach. I rubbed it while glaring at the wood. "Nasty woodses." I growled.

The rest stared. "That sounded a little too much like Gollum." Aragorn remarked. I smirked at him as I sat down. "Where's the fish, precious brother?" I asked sweetly. The others decided that that was worth a laugh.

I sighed as I looked down at my meal of hardtack and shook my head. "You know, I really wonder if we could just stick a tied-up orc in a room with one of the hobbits. It would probably go absolutely mad at the complaints of food." I remarked. Everyone stared at me like I was mad.

"Sorry." I said with a sheepish grin. "I've gone a little mad today, I think." I grinned innocently at Gimli, who grimaced while everyone else suddenly looked knowing.

Gimli decided to start the day's teasing first, albeit slightly nervously. "So lass, where's you're lap dog?" He asked. Everyone looked interested as I calmly took a sip of water.

"Probably still sleeping in Boromir's room." I replied tartly, to which Boromir nodded.

"So, Gimli son of Groin, are you going to hit all of the orcs today where the sun never shines? After all, you're about that height." I asked calmly, a glint in my eye.

The rest set up a roar so loud that the ship seemed to shake. They were doubled over laughing, while Gimli's face was red. I was snickering triumphantly over that one. I had most definitely won already. He would never, ever hear the end of it. Never.

Then why did I feel what felt like butterflies in my stomach whenever I looked at Haldir?

...

"We are nearing the shore." Aragorn's voice called out to us grimly.

"Grimly Gimli." I sang teasingly. "You ready?"

He glared while the rest sniggered at the new name.

"Prepare to land." Aragorn had a glint in his eye that spoke of a dramatic entry. I grinned and patted Drago's fur as he growled in anticipation.

We came to a halt by the dock. "Late, as usual, pirate scum. There's night work here needs doing. Come on, ya sea rats! Get off yer ships!" An orc yelled.

Aragorn leapt off, all of us following in varying dramatic ways. I chose a cheerful flip that landed me next to Legolas and Aragorn. The orcs did a double take, then grinned and hefted their weapons.

Aragorn strode forwards while the rest of us followed, impatience of our own expressed with determined and exited strides. Weapons were readied.

There's plenty for the three of us." Gimli told Legolas and I. "May the best dwarf win!"

"Oi, you mean the best guardian angel?" I corrected smugly. He just growled and charged. The rest of us started charging as well.

The army of the dead materialized behind us and started their charge into battle- heh. More like stampede really. Drago's raised hackles and his golden eyes that were shining with eagerness were almost scaring me, so imagine being his enemy... No thanks. I'll pass, please. He let out a howl that made me shiver and bounded forwards with a snarl, white teeth snapping and being stained with black blood and bone and gristle. I winced.

"I hate battle aftermath because I have to clean that insufferable wolf's teeth." I grumbled to Boromir as we hacked our way through the battle. He was using his shield and sword, while I was using my double daggers with elven dexterity. Despite the situation, he managed a snort at my statement.

I chose not to use my wings for the moment and instead concentrate and listen for warning bells in my head. I was fighting back-to-back with Boromir and listening to my instincts, when they suddenly warned me to stay close to Aragorn. I frowned and inquired of the others, but they were fine, so I followed directions.

"If you need help shout!" I called to Boromir, but I highly doubted it, because Drago had decided to jump in and cover his back in my place. I flew off to Aragorn.

"How about we go back-to-back, dear brother?" I asked him, positioning myself. "We'll become the wheel of doom." I joked. He chuckled and nodded. We whirled together, exchanging views and thrusting with swords. I counted kills automatically. It helps pass time too, you know. Battles seem to last forever.

We both acted as a unit, twirling and thrusting, acting on instinct and adrenaline. If I missed an orc, he got it, and if he missed one, I was already there. It was a common battle tactic that many used, especially elves when they become isolated in a battle.

Warning bells in my head shrieked, and I whipped to see an archer. Before it could fire, my bow was out and my arrow had been halted in its flight by the orc's head.

"If you need help just shout!" I told Aragorn, and he nodded, preoccupied with helping a Rohirrim soldier.

I turned and flew off again, finding Haldir, Legolas, and Gimli in the middle of the fight. I grabbed my bow and arrows again and shove a handful of arrows into Legolas' quiver. He gives me an absent nod and goes all for it. I go for the arrows too, using the point of my bow as a makeshift sword as well.

"Fifty, fifty-one!" Legolas shouts. I grin.

"Hurry up Legolas! Fifty-seven!" I shout.

Gimli roars. "Forty-eight!"

Haldir remarks, "fifty-two," calmly, dispatching another orc.

We suddenly meet up with Boromir and Aragorn. "Legolas! Eruanna!" He shouts to us. We turn with our bows to see an oliphaunt moving towards us, along with three on each side- the only ones left. I turn to look at Legolas, and he met my gaze.

Through our now-strong sibling bond, we exchange our idea, and nod with a smile. I reach out my left palm, as does he, and the green leaves glow in acknowledgement of each other's presences.

He goes for one, and I go for the other next to it. I head for the right side of the oliphaunt and leap on its trunk, hopping to the ivory stem of the tusk and then running up to the base. I grabbed its ear and swung to the strap that held the saddle, and climbed up with a bit of difficulty. I dodged a throwing dagger that made its way to my head and sneered. Seriously? They want me off, but now they've given me a weapon.

I threw it back and watched as he caught it- with his neck. I nodded and picked off two others before using my dagger and slicing the belt. I grabbed and used it's falling weight to help me to the top, and then ran for the reins that controlled the thing. I glanced aside to see that Legolas was doing the same.

I yanked the reins to the right, and Legolas yanked his to the left. With a trumpet of shock and unbalance, both beasts went stumbling off to the sides- and crashed into the two others on said sides.

I leaped to the head of the next one, and then hopped from there to the head of the last one, all three of them falling to the ground and crushing one another. I slid neatly off of the flailing trunk of the last one, exactly the moment that Legolas did the same with his three.

We grinned and clapped palms, then turned to face an impressed Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Haldir. "Sibling power!" I exclaimed. Legolas smirked at me while the rest rolled their eyes good-naturedly.

"That still only counts as one!" Gimli protested. I moaned.

"Gimme a break!"

Gimli huffs, and we all go side-by-side to finish off the remaining orcs that crowd us as a last effort. Then we stand together, watching and catching breath as the green army of the dead moves through the fields and the city, earning us victory.

I fell to the ground, head in my hands as the number of souls entering the halls of Mandos pounds at my awareness. "Eruanna?" Legolas and Haldir kneel beside me.

"So many." I whisper, gritting my teeth. "Hundreds that flood into the halls." The feeling ebbs and I stand, clutching Haldir's arm for support. He steadied me as I get over the dizziness.

Then I smiled at him gratefully. "Hannon le." I murmur, and he nods. The army of the dead suddenly appear before us, and I step up behind Aragorn.

"Release us." The King asks.

"Bad idea." Gimli piped up. I glared at him, hard, but he ignores me. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads, despite the fact they're dead." He added with a nod. I slam a fist on his helm, hard, and immediately press my hand to my mouth with a wince, but he's rubbing his head, so I'm satisfied.

"You gave us your word." The ghost King reminds.

"I hold your oath fulfilled." Aragorn inclines his head. I step forwards and unclipped the clasp in my hair. I approached the King and reached up as he bowed his head, attaching the clip to his cloak.

"May this gift be from me to you, and may it extend to your people if I have any favor with the Valar. This clasp of Nienna that I give you shows my wish for you to be forgiven your mistake and find favor in the halls of Mandos." I declared, stepping back with a bow. "May you be blessed, and may you find the peace that you search for." I addressed the rest of the army, fingering the dried wildflower blooms that are twined still in my cloak.

The King and his men smile, and slowly fade away like ashes on the air with a sigh of wind that sounds like the final puff of breath from a dying man who is at peace with himself and the world.

I turn to see Aragorn glance at me and turn to face Gandalf, who bowed his head to us. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he clasped it, seeking comfort from the horrors of this day and the new responsibility that comes in the wake of every battle.

I give a bitter smile as we turn as one to search for the dead and wounded.


	27. Chapter 27

**new chappie, yay! Ummm... Reviews, please? Hope you all like the romance speed... I think they will officially be together in the next... Say... I don't know, five chapters? Maybe. Ahem, on with the story!**

**slaythevampire87: yes! *squees* you gave them a shipping name! EruDir! Thanks. XD I loved the elephant part too... THE THRANDUIL SIBLINGS ROCK!**

Chapter 27

I walked among the bodies, turning over one here and there, and wincing to see men that I had seen briefly before. I ran a hand through my hair, and suddenly saw a wailing Eomer holding Eowyn in his arms.

I ran over to him and fell to my knees. He saw me, and turned. I reached out and placed my hand on her forehead, inhaling a sharp breath when I sensed her aura.

"She needs to see a healer. She still has a chance. Hurry." I told him. He nodded in thanks and stood, carrying her as fast as he could.

I closed my eyes when I heard a shout. "Merry!" I leaped up and ran to see Pip hugging Merry.

I watched for a moment, and helped Pippin carry him to the healing wings in the city.

...

I brought another bowl of Athelas and water to Aragorn silently, also forcing him to eat a bite of lembas to keep up his strength.

He smiled at me gratefully, albeit wearily, and I nod in return. He dipped a rag into the bowl and placed it on Merry's forehead. He has already given the king's touch to Eowyn, and I am currently helping him with a few others.

I sipped a bit of water and set the bowl down, hurrying to get some more rags from the room down the hall when someone grabbed my shoulder.

I jerked and stopped, looking up to see two faces that I have not seen before. I blinked. Why do they look so familiar?

The one who had stopped me saw my ears and suddenly apologized, pulling his hand away- and it clicked. I smiled in relief.

"It's quite alright, Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir. I am going to fetch some rags for Aragorn. He is in the healer's room over there." I pointed, feeling that they would want to know.

They looked at me strangely. "Do we know you, my lady?" One asked. I can't tell the difference between them, though I'm guessing based off of what Aragorn has said about them. I smile.

"I know you, but perhaps you have only heard of me. I am sister-in-arms to Aragorn, and my name is Eruanna Thranduilion." I bowed. They suddenly smiled.

"So you are the one who has eased my father's heart over Arwen." The one I guessed as Elladan said. I nodded.

"Please, Aragorn needs help." I pressed. They nodded and swept off while I hurried to get the cloths, suppressing a sigh as I did. There were just so many. What can men do against such reckless hate?

...

I wandered along the bedsides of the healing wards, pressing a hand to a forehead here and there, and checking to see if any needed immediate help. I finally came to a secluded corner and went to the window, breathing in the fresh air.

I sat on the windowsill overlooking a garden and just sat there for a moment, thinking over all of the carnage that I had witnessed in my short time as a guardian angel.

"Are you an angel?" A hoarse, but almost familiar voice asked from the bed close to me. I turned, surprised, to see a man lying there, bandages wrapped across his torso.

I stood and walked over to him, smiling gently. Then I saw his face and gasped slightly. His face was so much like Boromir's-

"You must be Lord Faramir." I breathed, and he seemed to furrow an eyebrow in confusion. Then I shook my head and came closer, helping him rest more. "You should rest. Do not move." I instructed gently.

"How do you know me?" He asked. I sighed.

"I am sister-in-arms to your brother, who is safe and well and will be waiting to hear of your recovery." I murmured, noting that his fever was down to a safe level. His eyes fluttered closed.

"I had hoped that he would be alright, after seeing his horn in the river- father thought he was dead-" he muttered. I paused, then closed my eyes with a light sigh.

"Rest, Lord Faramir. The white city needs you to recover." I replied, and then turned to walk back to the room I had been given to rest, when a hand brushed mine.

"You- still- never- told- me-" he faltered. I hushed him.

"Rest!" Then I allowed a wan smile. "You may meet another angel sometime in the near future." I replied gently, "but what you see now is but an elf..."

He fell asleep, and I walked along the silent corridors to find rest.

...

I moaned at the sound of Drago yowling in my ear and flailed, managing to smack his nose, which gets him to hush up.

"I don't need an alarm like that to wake me up." I snarled at him, and he growls in return.

"A nice pair we are, growling at each other in the morning, I imagine." I told him dryly. His response is a grumble of agreement. I sighed and peeled my eyes open, then jump out of bed as steam rose out of the bathroom. I bolted for it, moaning in relief as my muscles relaxed in the hot water.

Drago decided to stagger into the tub as well, and I wrinkled my nose. "Ewww. You're disgusting, Drago." I grumbled. He nipped my arm indignantly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a brush, pulling it through my hair.

After washing myself and Drago clean, I made my way out of the now-filthy water and dried off, pulling on my tunics and cloak and throwing the hood over my head.

I made my way to a the hall where I knew that the others would be gathered, entering quietly with Drago at my side and a wire brush clasped in my hand.

Gandalf is speaking as I sit down and drag Drago down in front of me. He gives me a puzzled look and I twirl the brush in my hand. He gives a toothy grin and plops his head in my lap.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness in deepening." Gandalf said, walking across the hall to look out of the window in the white halls. I say nothing, just watching and listening as I brush Drago's fur to its normal shine.

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it." Aragorn replies, earning nods from several of the others.

Gandalf abruptly turns to me. "Eruanna, you have access to the hall of doors. Can you possibly see what goes on?" He asked me gravely. Everyone's attention turns to me, and I let my hood fall as I continue to brush through Drago's fur.

"I cannot enter the door to Frodo if I am not meant to. I can try, but I cannot give you any guarantee. Frodo and Sam must do this alone." I answer softly, not looking up from my task.

I must have made an interesting sight, sitting on the floor while brushing a wolf that is the size of a warg and a half. Drago looks up, ears flicking, and nuzzles my face gently. I smile at him, albeit strained, and smooth his fur behind his ears.

"It is only a matter of time, then. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf turns back to the window.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Gimli demands, puffing on his pipe.

"Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mt. Doom." Gandalf retorted. Then he turned to us and sighed. "I have sent him to his death." He murmured sadly.

I stood, drawing attention to myself. "Do not speak of Frodo as though he will die after his part is over. Never underestimate anyone; rather, overestimate them, and you will be all the more surprised at the result that you find." I spoke up sternly, not happy with the direction that this conversation was going.

"She's right. There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn spoke up.

"How?" Gimli asked incredulously.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Gather our full force and march on the Black Gate." He replied.

Gimli spluttered and choked on his pipe smoke, and Boromir stepped forwards with confusion in his voice. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn explains further.

"Oh, Gwador, you're a wizard." I grinned as I caught on. Gandalf gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sure, you've had your moments too." I huffed. He glared and I snickered in reply, earning stares from those who weren't familiar with me.

"A diversion." Legolas pipes up.

"Oh so now you figure it out. I'm surrounded by dim-wits." I muttered, earning me a dark glare from the elves who could hear me. I gave them a feral grin in reply.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for!?" Gimli exclaimed, while I roll my eyes and pat Drago's fur.

"What do you think, Drago? Is the wisdom of Huan passed down to his descendants?" I asked the wolf at my side.

"I follow the King." Was his reply, making those who didn't know Drago start. I nodded.

"Sauron will suspect a trap: he will not take the bait." Gandalf worried. I laughed.

"Oh I think he will. He's not as much of a genius as you think he is; I mean really? Who sends his greatest commander to a battle to kill off a King that he doesn't care about?" I asked dryly, referring to the Nazgul. I was leaning against a pillar, my platinum-blonde fringe covering one eye.

"Who are you? A blue wizard?" Asked Eomer.

"I am no wizard." I replied, echoing Eowyn's words. His mouth clicked shut at the reference.

After making plans to leave in two days' time, Aragorn went off somewhere, Gandalf off in another direction, and other men as well, leaving Legolas, Haldir, Boromir, Gimli, Drago, and I behind.

I wandered over to the window that Gandalf had been standing by and stared out, gazing blankly at the dark clouds of Mordor as they roiled and spread thickly, like pasting tar on the side of a ship to keep water out; except that this paste was to keep the light out.

"How much more than this they must have suffered in the First Age, when Sauron was but a commander of an army ten times as large and skilled; when Ungoliant roamed free; when Balrogs were a thing to fear everyday; when dragons roamed wild and free and devoured cities at their leisure." I murmured to myself, sighing.

Legolas and Haldir turned to me, interested. "Onònë? You know of those events?" Legolas asked.

I laughed lightly and turned to face them. "Oh yes, Muindor. I saw it all, albeit from afar, and I wondered at the pluck of elves and dwarves and men." I replied, smiling slightly. "And I am considered young." I added, grinning at them.

"Speaking of which, lass, how many?" Gimli asked, looking triumphant.

"You first, master dwarf. How many groin shots?" I asked gleefully.

"Sixty-five." He growled, among the laughter of the others.

"Seventy." Legolas looked smug.

"Sixty." Boromir said.

"Sixty-nine." Haldir replied.

I grinned. "Then the Thranduil siblings win!" I squealed. "Seventy."

Legolas shook his head with a smile as I walked out of the hall, my laughter floating in the wake of the wave of my cloak.

...

I sat in the gardens, humming quietly to myself as I carefully picked a few flowers, twining them into a string as a diversion for my fingers.

"I should call you Noldorin." A voice told me, amused. I turned to see Gandalf leaning on his staff, looking a bit weary.

I smiled back and nodded. He sat next to me on a stone bench. "I see- 'dreamer' would fit well, wouldn't it?" I asked myself wistfully, staring into the higher level as of the city. "I visit the hall of doors tonight..."

"Will you try?" He sounded a bit surprised. I looked to him, raising an eyebrow.

"The White Wizard asks me, does he not? The least I can do is try." I replied simply. He gave me a grateful look.

We sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the understanding silence that fell between us. I may not be on the same level as he, but we are still closer than the rest, and we both have heavy responsibilities that draw us even closer. Then he stirred.

"What do mean, 'dreamer would fit well'?" He asked. I smiled, albeit a bit pained.

"I do love dreaming- literally and figuratively. I dream in my sleep, and I dream as I am awake. I dream of what it would be like to have no responsibilities, no troubles, just to live with my Adar and brothers." I replied.

He hummed. "I see. And what of Haldir?"

I frowned at the abrupt mention. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. He seemed to tread warily.

"I meant where does Haldir come in that picture." He clarified.

My brow furrowed. "I-I don't know, Mithrandir. I don't know how I feel about him anymore. At first it was friendship, but now it has become something that I do not know how to name or respond to. It has gone into something so much more complicated, and yet so much more simple." I admitted, hanging my head, twisting flowers absently in my hands.

"What is this feeling, Olòrin?" I begged, at a loss of what to do.

He placed a hand on my shoulder gently. "It is a feeling that you could not feel as an angel." He replied. "A feeling that you have never experienced, and yet one that you have brought about in others." He hazarded. I blinked.

"Then what is it?" I asked, thoroughly confused. He chuckled.

"How innocent you can be, in spite of all that you have gone through." He marveled. "That is one question that you must find the answer to yourself, Eruanna. And once you find the answer, then you will learn what it truly means." He replied, and then sighed. "Help an old man, will you?" He asked.

My lips twitched as I helped him to his feet. "I thought that was a guise." I said, amused.

"It is." He replied in my ear, as a soldier came around the corner. I sighed. Drama.

But then, Gandalf's conversation had both enlightened and yet plunged into deeper mystery what I was feeling towards Haldir. It was like the memory of a dream: so close that you can touch it with your fingertips, and yet so far away that you cannot see it for what it really is.


	28. Chapter 28

**FLUFFFFF! Sorry, but I had to indulge myself... Next chappie!**

Chapter 28

It is eventide, and the moon is stitched into the darkening sky with the clouds crocheted around it in patterns that drift around lazily, continuously framing the moon in different designs.

The Fellowship is trying to make light as much as possible for the times that are coming ahead, to keep our spirits light.

I laid in the grass, out in the garden, using Aragorn's lap as a pillow and Drago as a footstool.

"This," I sighed, "is the definition of comfort." I declared, eyes closed in bliss. The rest of them chuckled at me as I waved my arms vaguely.

"I wish I were as comfortable as you." Aragorn grumbled, shifting slightly. I cracked an eye open.

"You mean my head is not warming your lap enough against the cold?" I teased. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at me in reply.

"All this needs is a mug of ale and and a plate of-" Gimli started.

"Food." I finished. "Because not everyone likes the same things as you do." I said lazily. He grumbled while the rest muffled laughter. Drago suddenly threw something at me, and I gave out an "oomph" of pain, jerking up as it poked my stomach.

"For a high wolf of Valinor, you have poor aim." I snarled, to which he bark-laughed.

I picked it up to see that it was a brush. I sighed. "Alright, I concede that you have a point." I admitted, standing up.

"What kind of point has to do with a brush?" Boromir snorted from the step he was perched on. I grinned at Drago.

"Well then, I'll show you first. Since Aragorn was complaining about it, I decided to show you what elves like to do for relaxation. Certain elves." I added as an afterthought.

I settled behind Boromir and grasped his hair, pulling my fingers through it gently. After getting rid of the biggest knots, I used the brush and slowly brushed through his hair, gently and methodically, using broad strokes. After a while he began to sigh and relax, slumping down on the step and rolling his shoulders.

I continued to brush, softly humming a tune that I remembered hearing in Valinor. His mouth opened slightly, and I remembered that it had been a long time since they had heard my singing. I finished with his hair, and patted it fondly. The strawberry-blonde was gleaming, and it looked smooth and slightly curled.

Then I moved to Aragorn. "You're next, Gwador." I said cheerily, and settled down behind him again.

"Boromir looks half-asleep, sister." He teased. "I think you must have had some magic in that brush."

I snorted. "Magic indeed. If so, then I blame Olòrin." I jabbed the brush in said wizard's direction, and he raised an eyebrow, white hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"In fact, it's a very magical night tonight." I said as I brushed through Aragorn's hair.

"How so?" Gimli asked, puffing away on the stem of his pipe.

"It is said that it was on a night like this that Beren first saw Luthien. The elves say on this kind of night to beware, for this is the kind of night in which hearts are lost and never found again. A maiden crowned with moonlight and starlight, singing the lay of Luthien and garlanded with flowers, the soft fingers of Yavanna." I recalled with a dreamy smile, looking down at Aragorn's face that was now tilted up to me.

His hair was a chocolaty brown, glinting in my fingers like rivulets of molten bronze, and his clear, green eyes smiling up at me. I smiled back fondly and patted his hair.

I moved on to Legolas next, and began unbraiding his hair as well. He shook it out once I had gotten it all done, and I grinned. "Muindor, do you remember the question that little girl in Rohan asked you?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I will never forget it." He gasped.

"What was it?" Pippin spoke up curiously. I was laughing too, but managed to answer as I brushed Legolas' hair.

"She asked-" laughter "what elves did-" more laughter "to keep their hair so-" I was doubled over by now "smooth and shiny!" I finished, and managed to make Haldir burst into laughter as well. The rest were chuckling as well.

"What do they do?" Asked Pip. Three elves were currently unavailable to answer, being put into absolute stitches with tears in their eyes as well.

"Nothing. It is natural, fool of a Took." Gandalf replied fondly.

"Oh." Was his disappointed answer.

I finally righted myself and managed to get his hair done, braiding it back into the proper style. His hair was like the finest silk, golden and rippling like fingers of searching sunbeams. He smiled his thanks, and I nodded in return, kissing his cheek.

"Yrch." I teased, before hastily moving on to Pip, to the immense amusement of others. Haldir had to be told that one. He nodded, and I made quick work of his hair.

"Perhaps it is an indulgence, but will you do it too, Mithrandir?" I asked, waving the brush at him questioningly. He nodded.

I slowly took his hair into my hand, touching it reverently. "What does it feel like?" Aragorn called from his seat. I grinned at him while Gandalf sputtered on his own pipe smoke.

"Oh hush Gandalf. Everyone wants to know how a wizard's hair feels." I said with a grin. "It feels like-" I pursed my lips. "A cloud would feel. Like newly carded wool." I added.

I brushed through the light hair, watching it grow a little whiter and softer than it had been before. I flicked my wrist a bit. "Do you people never brush your hair?" I asked, annoyed. "Besides elves and wizards." I added.

"Didn't have a brush." Was the reply. I rolled my eyes.

"Fingers." I reminded. A sheepish shrug was my only answer.

"That answers my question." I said dryly, finishing Gandalf's hair. He sighed and thanked me, lines in his face smoothed out slightly.

"Haldir?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"Please." He replied. I sat behind him and unbraiding his hair. My fingers were light and swift, and when I was done, I curiously ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft and light, and the brush ran through it easily, knots coming undone like fingers parting water.

I listened vaguely to the conversation that started about the differences between different sword styles. My thoughts, however, ran off in a different direction, back to the conversation with Gandalf earlier that day. What was it that he could be talking about?

A feeling that I had brought about in others, I mused to myself. My fingers ran through Haldir's hair mechanically, brushing after. I didn't notice his slightly twitching fingers that clenched in the grass as though restraining an urge.

My mind slowly came back to the conversation at hand, just as I was asked a question.

"If you could add any weapon to your own, what would you choose, Eruanna?" Boromir asked me. I looked up.

"Me? I would choose twenty throwing daggers." I replied. They stared. "Hey, you asked. I already have a new weapon being made in the smithy." I wrinkled my nose.

"Twenty? Where would you put them all?" Gimli asked incredulously. I smirked.

"Master dwarf, I could hide a hobbit on my person if I wanted to." I replied, eyes sparkling. Legolas was smiling at me, and I answered it with a knowing look.

I finished brushing Haldir's hair and fingered it for a moment. It was like molten silver, running through my fingers in slivers of pure moonbeams. I braided it back and scooted next to him, finished.

"Hannon le, Eruanna." Haldir said. I smiled in reply. The others also murmured thanks and I nodded.

"I concede that Drago had a point." Boromir grinned. We laughed.

Aragorn stood with a stretch. "I believe Eruanna made me sleepy, but I am not sorry, for we should get rest." He said.

Several others stood and said their own 'good nights,' until one by one they left, until only I and Haldir were left. Drago had pattered off with Boromir to escort him to his room.

I stood and glided softly over to a patch of moonlight in the garden, looking up to smile at the sky. I touched my Morningstar, knowing that Eärendil was watching me from his lofty seat in the skies. As though he knew that I was thinking of him, the Morningstar flared slightly with bright, soft starlight.

Something told me that I would see my parents tonight, after trying the hall of doors. I closed my eyes in bliss at the feeling.

...

Haldir was trying to clench his fists to squash the urge to turn and grab Eruanna, and smash her to himself. As it was, he shuddered unnoticeably at feeling of her soft fingers gliding through his hair.

Her fingers were heavenly, soothing his mind as she brushed through his hair. She finished brushing and fingered his hair for a moment. He wondered what she thought of it, but brushed it off as she re-braided it and scooted next to him, finished.

"Hannon le, Eruanna." He thanked her gently. She smiled in reply, and his heart skipped a beat.

As the others retired one by one, leaving them alone in the garden, she stood and went over to a patch of moonlight, smiling up at the sky as though greeting a friend.

Slender fingers brushed her neck, and in response her Morningstar flared with starlight.

His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at her, a vision of beauty. She was right. The elves were right. This was the kind of night that in which hearts are lost and are never found again. Except that he knew where his was.

In the hands of this fair maiden crowned with moonlight and starlight, unbeknownst even to her. She held his very life in her hands, for she could break or replace his heart with hers.

Her eyes closed in seeming bliss, and he longed to be the cause of her bliss. She turned to face him, and his emotions must have shown a bit on his face, because her face suddenly flushed slightly, to her obvious confusion.

"Lle naa vaanima, Euranna." He dared. (Your beauty shines bright)

She blinked, then looked down. "Hannon le, Haldir." Her voice was soft and shy.

...

I felt a bit surprised. That was a very unexpected compliment, and I didn't know what to make of it.

A finger suddenly tilted my chin up, and I looked into Haldir's face. "Why do you shy from my words?" He murmured gently. My lips parted slightly.

His eyes suddenly blazed with emotion, and I stared into the deep blue depths, drowning in a sensation that I couldn't place. His eyes darkened, and a shiver ran down my spine.

Suddenly, a memory flashed in front of my eyes. A vision of the future from Lady Galadriel's mirror.

I stood by the shores of the sea, and the white ships of Cìrdan the shipwright bobbed on the soft waves as they splashed against the rocks of the shore, and the calling cry of a seagull beckoned me to board. A hand slipped into mine, and a familiar voice murmured in my ear, and I was aware of the necklace on his neck, faintly glimmering in the brightness of the docks and the reflection of the sun on the sea in his silver hair.

Familiar voice. Silver hair. The necklace that was a token of love. My Morningstar. Valar, the puzzle pieces clicked into place and I suddenly realized what it meant. These feelings, my reactions. The answer. The word.

Something was welling up in me. I pulled away gently and stumbled back. "I-I'm sorry, Haldir- I need to go-" I turned and fled to my room, tears of shock streaming down my face, leaving Haldir behind.

My heart ached. Surely he would never love me in return?

...

Haldir stared after her, his heart aching as she ran. He needed to speak to her. He needed to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted her-

He turned and made his way to his own room. Did she finally realize how he felt? Did he scare her away? For once, he felt afraid.

Should she refuse him, then he would fade from grief. He could not live without her. Funny, how he could survive battle and war and face death without fear, but the answer to a simple question could make him afraid for his life.


	29. Chapter 29

**0_0 Wow. Did I really get four reviews last chapter and do I really have 40 faves!? Uncredible! Inbelieveable! You guys are awesome! Thanks so much! Please tell me what you think of this chap,as usual, and love to all who have followed and faved!**

**EvangelinePond: *cackles* ahem! yes! well! here's your update before Monday... XD**

**Slaythevampire87: oh yes, I'm so glad you liked it! I loved writing the hairbrush scenes... ;)**

**misstigerlily1013: thank you so much! Here's a new chapter for all of you faithful reviewrs...**

**AngelicMiracle: 0_0 I really hope that was fan girly screaming and not angry screaming...**

Chapter 29

I lay on my bed, crying into my pillow. I didn't know what to do. I wanted comfort, but where could I go?

I felt so confused. I now realized what Gandalf had been talking about, and berated myself. The signs had been there all along, and I had never seen them. Surely Haldir could never love me.

I was a half angel, half elf, doomed to protect my charges at all costs, giving my own life if needs be. He could not love someone like me.

In my confused, panicked crying, I didn't hear Irmo's concerned voice calling out to me, and fell into a sleep forced by the Valar.

...

I woke up to find myself in someone's arms. The sweet, enticing scent of Irmo filled my nose, and I clutched his tunic, shoulders heaving with sobs.

His voice murmured into my ear soothingly, and I looked up to see him and Mandos and Nienna there, watching me with concern on their faces. My "favorite" parents- if I'm allowed to have favorites. Not that I would ever say that to anyone else.

"Ada." I hitched. "What do I do?" I wailed. He rubbed my back soothingly, sitting down.

"Calm down, Eruanna, my child. It'll be alright." He hushed me gently.

I calmed and stared at his tunic, tracing my fingers on the patterns that decorated them. "What has you so distraught?" He asked gently.

I sighed. "I- I-" I swallowed, embarrassed. "I found out that my heart isn't mine anymore and I'm sure that he doesn't love me and I'm scared." I blurted, rushing through it and burying my face into his tunic, heat staining my cheeks.

A rumble made me look up with a glare. "It's not funny. You wouldn't think so if you were in my place." I grumbled.

He sighed. "My apologies, my daughter. I didn't intend it that way." He said. "We knew that one day we would have to share you." He mourned slightly.

I frowned. "Well it's nice to know that the Valar know everything." I grouched. They laughed at me slightly.

"What makes you so sure that he will not return your love?" Nienna asked gently.

I hung my head. "Because of who I am. I am half-angel half-elf, and even though I'm proud of it, I have to protect the ones I have chosen to protect. With my life, if needs be." I replied quietly. "He cannot love me because my life is not promised to him."

Mandos sighed. "Do you really think that we- especially I, would allow our own daughter to enter my halls?" He asked me dryly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well no, but-"

"So then there's your answer."

"It's not an answer, Ada! I cannot fall I love because firstly I don't know how, and secondly because I could fade if he doesn't!" I said, out of frustration. Then I slumped and sighed. I stood and went over to Mandos, burying my face into his tunic. There, I had said it. My true fears.

Mandos wrapped his cloak and arms around me, hugging me lovingly. I smiled wanly into the fabric. "Remember what Olòrin said, Eruanna. You will learn. If he loves you, then he will teach you how to love and be loved. As for fading, you fade only if you don't have the will to get past it." He murmured gently.

I sighed, but nodded into his tunic. He was right. I would have to at least try. "Can I go to the hall of doors?" I asked, like a child would for candy.

They laughed at me gently. "You may."

I smiled at them sleepily, hugging Mandos' torso tightly. "Gil nîn, Ada, Naneth." I mumbled, before everything went black.

...

Hobbit door. I stumbled through the hall frantically, looking for the green door of the Shire-folk. I hissed slightly.

I wanted to at least visit Rivendell if I could before my time was up and night was over. I finally saw it, and lunged, grabbing the polished doorknob and twisting it.

A yellow door caught my eye and I ran to it, not caring that it wasn't Frodo's green door. It closed with a squeak behind me, and I found myself crouched in a cliff face, peering out carefully. There were two orcs dressed in armor close to me, and I whipped my head back- and thought about it.

No. They were too small. My eyes widened and I peered out, making sure that no one was coming. I scuttled over to the two figures, who stiffened and turned to face me-

"Miss angel!" One of them gasped, and I realized that it was Sam. So that was his door. I smiled at him, albeit strained, and looked around with a shiver.

"You're in Mordor." I realized, and shook my head. "How is he, Sam?"

"He's- not too well." Sam replied, obviously worried. I hunched over Frodo and checked his forehead. It was warm, but not worryingly so. Frodo moaned slightly.

"Oh Frodo, no." I breathed, seeing his eyes closing in pain. "You must be strong. You've made it this far." I begged. "Please, you must come back to us soon!"

"Can't get across plains." He rasped. I shook my head.

"We're making a diversion to draw them all out. Tomorrow it should be empty." I comforted. They breathed in relief. I grabbed Frodo's arms.

"Please, Frodo, promise me that you will be strong. That you will complete this task. Call upon the Valar to give you strength! All of the free peoples are depending on it." I whispered. He nodded weakly, and sensing that my time here was running out, turned to Sam.

"Stay with him, Sam. Whenever you need comfort, look up, for the stars will be there, and they will shine upon you in times of trouble."

Sam nodded, and the ground seemed to cave underneath my feet. The red and black sky faded above me, and the whistling of the winds in my hair lulled me into the blackness of Mandos' cloak.

...

There was a garden. Stars above my head. Peaceful and quiet. This was no reality. I frowned in confusion. If not, then what was this?

"Lady Eruanna! I thank the Valar for giving me this chance in my dreams." A soft, melodic, and familiar voice reached my ears. I turned to smile at the face of Lady Arwen.

"Lady Arwen." I greeted, bowing. She smiled and clasped my hands.

"I have wanted to thank you for your help. We are equals now, I hear." She said. "You have given me hope and raised my heart to the skies with your gift."

I laughed softly. "Gwador has become very dear to me, Arwen, and I would mourn as well if he were not now immortal." I replied, brushing off her thanks.

"Nonetheless, I thank you." She murmured, looking down at her hands self-consciously.

I smiled slightly. "They say that there is no one better to talk with about men then other women in a similar predicament. Would you mind to give me advice?" I asked. She looked up, interest written on her face.

"Have you found someone, then?" She queried.

I blushed. "I-I'm not sure." I told her my story, leaving out names. She smiled gently and took my hands.

"If I'm not wrong, Eruanna, then I think that he has liked you far longer than you have him." Was her simple reply.

I stood for a moment in shock, but then swallowed. "I dare not hope, but I thank you, Arwen." Then I smiled. "I'm afraid my time is short. I leave to make sure that Aragorn comes back to you safely." I grinned.

She smiled shyly in return and nodded. "Be safe, Evenstar!" I said in farewell.

"Be safe, Morningstar." She replied. The whole world tipped and spun, and everything went dark.

...

"Wake up! Come on, Eruanna, wakey wakey!" Something was insistently slapping my cheek, and I reluctantly pried open my eyes to snarl at Drago.

He yelped at my look and retreated. "What has gotten into you?" He asked warily.

"I don't always appreciate being woken up in such a manner." I snarled. He sulked.

I kicked my way out of bed and suddenly remembered the news that I had to report to Mithrandir. My eyes widened and I rushed around the room, throwing on my clothes and cloak, coronet, hood. All check.

Drago sprinted after me as I ran through the halls pell-mell. I followed the powerful aura of the white wizard and burst into a room, making heads whip towards me. Mithrandir stood as I slammed the door shut and threw off my hood, eyes wild.

"Eruanna! What is it?" He sounded alarmed, as he had every right to be. Rarely do you see me acting so, even in a battle.

I opened my mouth to answer when suddenly a black orb on a table flared to life. I crumpled to the ground, clutching my head. A shriek of pain ripped its way through my throat and forced its way out of my mouth.

Something was trying to shove its way into my mind, to see what was there, to get information- no! Frodo! Must protect him! My inner light that stayed hidden was there, blocking the attempts.

Darkness hissed and spat at me, and I could see the black and red tendrils seething in anger at my resistance. "So. You are more than you seem to be." A low, deep evil voice slithered into my ears.

The taste of blood filled my mouth and I could hear it rushing through my veins, roaring in my ears. "Come to me, child of the Valar." It hissed temptingly.

"Never! Eru Ilùvatàr! Elbereth!" I shouted in my mind. With a shriek of anger and pain, the darkness disappeared from my mind.

I snapped to violently, eyes snapping open, to see Mithrandir bending over me, concerned. Estel, Legolas, and Haldir, were trying to get to my side, with Gandalf ordering them back- just barely.

My mind slowly cleared, as did my vision, to realize that I was kneeling on the floor. The whiteness of the wizard was bright and soothing in my vision, and I slowly tried to gingerly stand.

My mouth opened, and as I coughed, a rusty, metallic-tasting trickle of blood made its way down the side of my mouth. "Eruanna!" Three voices called out to me in a panic.

I stood, wiping away the trickle with the hem of my cloak. "I'm fine." My voice was strong and firm. "But I fear that I have tempted fate too much." I said grimly.

Mithrandir was grave. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath. "I managed to visit Sam and Frodo for a few minutes. For the moment, they are safe, but look as though they have gone through horrors a plenty. They need that safe passage in the plains of Gorgoroth, and fast. They are already starting the trek across." I said firmly.

Then I took a shuddering breath. "Frodo is not doing well. I think I alerted Sauron with my presence, but they are safe still." I added hastily.

"Sauron will be looking for me. He knows who I am and what I am. He also knows that if he cannot find the ringbearer, then I am his second-best chance." I said, voice shaking.

Legolas came and hugged me tightly. "Don't be afraid-" he started.

I cut him off. "I'm not afraid of being captured. What I am afraid of is what I could become if he tries to-" I turned away and shook my head. "It is an irrational fear."

"It is." Gandalf agreed. Then he sighed.

"Thank you for trying, Eruanna. I may have tasked you too much, though." His voice was apologetic, but I shook my head.

"It is well, Mithrandir." I murmured, and he nodded before turning to talk to Aragorn.

I relaxed into Legolas' arms, comforted, and I felt his head bend over mine. "Gil nîn, Muindor." (I love you, brother.) the words slipped out unconsciously.

"Gil nîn, Onònë." He replied softly. I pulled away and walked to a window sill, sitting down on the edge to look out at the rest of the visible world.

My head relaxed against the smooth stone, eyes closing as my hand slipped from my lap to hang down to the floor. Something bumped my hand, and I looked down to see Drago, his tongue lolling as he grinned at me wolfishly. I smiled and bent over, scratching the back of his ears and listening to the thump of his tail on the white floors.

His eyes closed in bliss and a growl of contentment made its way up from his belly. I knelt down on the floor and he plopped himself into my lap. I giggled and rubbed the white underfur of his belly, making him pant in happiness.

"Whose my good little wolfie?" I teased, poking his nose. He growled, tail whapping my thigh.

"I thought that I wasn't a lap dog." He grumbled.

"You're the one who's making it look like it. I'm just petting my best friend." I retorted. He decided not to reply. Instead, he nipped at my sleeve. I swatted his ear.

He suddenly grabbed my coronet in his teeth and leaping up, ran off with it. "Drago! Get back here! Even if Mithril doesn't break, that doesn't mean that you can go and use it as a chew toy!" I shrieked, drawing attention from the other members of the fellowship.

He bark-laughed at me. "Come and get it!" He replied, kicking his heels. I growled.

"This looks awfully familiar." I remembered with Henry. "Drago- so help me when I lay my hands on you, you will think Sauron a mere babe compared to my anger." I threatened. He tossed his head with an incredulous snort.

"Alright, you asked for it! Mandos, for your favorite daughter with your sense of humor, please give me a pair of fangs." I begged. I felt two of my teeth grow out, and felt them. Yep. They were pointed.

I grinned, the fangs peeking out, and I FELT evil. I leaped up and ran after the wolf, growling. He yelped and ran, tail tucked between his legs. I chased him through the pillars, hearing Pippin and Merry's laughter, Boromir's shouts for Drago to run, and Gimli's jeers.

I finally lunged, and grabbed Drago's tail, yanking on it. With a yowl, he dropped the coronet and cowered. I picked it up gingerly.

"Well, my wolf, I've made a decision." I grinned at him, the fangs poking out. "I have decided to let Adar deal with you when he learns that you slobbered all over this coronet..." If a wolf could blanch, he just did. Everyone else was laughing riotously.

I turned to them, the evil grin still on my face. They stopped laughing and stared, and I felt the fangs shrink and go back to normal teeth. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, face twisting.

"Well, I was going to say that Sauron needs a pair of those, 'cause I really felt evil, but now I'm not so sure... It's gonna be a little hard to chew anything." I remarked. Amusement spilled into the air like a bottle of spilled ink, staining the blank page of silence with chaos. I smirked at my wolf, who returned the gesture.

We're amazing, aren't we?


	30. Chapter 30

**wow. 30 **chapters **already! I can barely believe it! As usual, thanks to all those who face followed and favorited... Tomorrow comes the Battle for Middle Earth! **

**Evangeline Pond: thanks! Yay, bff's! Enjoy!**

**KimiEvenStar: thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying! Here's the next update... Review again, please? ;) **

**Slaythevampire87: I know, right? *grins with fangs***

Chapter 30

It was quiet. The last vestiges of silence, the last scraps of peace before the world was plunged into the chaos and confusion of war. The calm before the storm.

The looming battle was bearing down on people's minds, so hard that you could feel it breathing with acid breath like a dragon down your shirt.

To get my mind off of it for a while, until we started the march to the Black Gate, anyway, I made a pact. To find out one thing about elves that I didn't yet know. I went to find my brother.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" I called, wandering the halls. His head poked out from a doorway and motioned me in. I went in to find that he and Aragorn were there, talking.

"If I'm interrupting something-" I started.

"No. We need a break anyway." Aragorn brushed it off. He looked at me wistfully. "You wouldn't happen to have a brush, would you?" He asked. I grinned.

"Sorry, Gwador." I replied. His lips twitched.

"Anyway, I had a question. Legolas?" I turned to said brother with a serious expression, who raised an eyebrow. Pause. Then, "Are elves ticklish?"

They stared. Then his mouth opened at me, and I could see Aragorn stifling snickers out of the corner of my eyes.

"Are- tickli- you- what?" He sputtered. "No! No, elves are not ticklish!" He sounded a little panicked. I frowned at him suspiciously. Aragorn had a hand clamped over his mouth, under the guise of stroking his stubble thoughtfully, which was ruined by his shaking shoulders.

"I hope that's not an untruth, because I will find out if it is." I stood and swept out of the room, leaving behind a very hurting-in-the-side Aragorn and a sweating Legolas.

...

I wandered a garden, just walking absently and thinking. Or rather, trying to think. Now that I had a question that needed answering, it just wouldn't get out of my head.

I sighed. There was another thing that was on my mind too; or rather, another person. No matter how hard I tried not to think about him, I just couldn't. I tried my very hardest, I really did, honest.

So, combined with that and the fact that I was dying to know if elves were ticklish, you get a rather annoyed and irritated angel-elf, not a good thing, if you think about it.

"Eruanna?" I welcomed the distraction, turning to see Haldir standing there, looking uncertain. I smiled.

"Haldir." I greeted. "You were looking for me?" I asked. He came forwards, falling in beside me.

"If you are not busy, I would like to speak with you." He said. He sounded nervous. I nodded.

"Of course." I replied easily.

"I- wish to apologize for my behavior last night- I never meant to frighten you-" it was the closest that I had ever seen him come to stammering. I shook my head, silencing him.

"No, it's my fault." I said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Haldir. I just was so flustered, and something came back to me- a memory that I had forgotten- and it startled me. I shouldn't have run." I admitted, looking down.

His fingers brushed mine hesitantly, and I looked up. "It's alright. We all need some time alone at times..." He trailed off, and I smiled.

"Right." I said softly. We walked a bit in silence, just keeping silent, thoughtful company.

"Eruanna!" A voice called. I jumped, and looked back to see Drago running at us full-tilt.

"Drago? What is it?" I asked, frowning.

He skidded to a stop in front of us. "Aragorn calls for you- we march in an hour!" He blurted. Haldir and I looked at each other, and the dragon's breath I had been avoiding all morning finally caught up with us.

We broke into a swift walk to the palace, I pulling up my hood over my head. This was going to be a hard march. This was going to be the battle that determined it all.

...

We were sitting in the front lines on our horses- well, granted, Gimli was on Drago, but you get the point.

I was sitting on Arod with Legolas, Haldir on one side and Aragorn on the other. I squirmed slightly, fingers twitching.

"Eruanna, would you sit still." Legolas dead panned. I poked him hard, right between the shoulder blades.

"Hush up, Muindor." I retorted. Then I had a genius idea. I turned. And poked Haldir right in the side.

He let out a muffled yelp, and slipped sideways in the saddle while I started shrieking in laughter. Everyone stared at me, then Aragorn as he realized what I just did and began laughing.

"Trust you to make me laugh before a battle, Eruanna." Aragorn wheezed, straightening in his saddle with difficulty, having been doubled over. Legolas looked scared.

"Legolas Thranduilion, you lied to me." My tone was dangerous, and he twitched slightly as attention turned to said elf.

"You said that elves are NOT ticklish." Now my voice had a feral grin to go with it. His eyes widened while everyone else caught on. The laughter was abundant. Legolas swallowed.

"What could I say-?" He tried getting himself out of trouble.

"Nope. Too late, Muindor. After this battle is over, which I will make extra sure that you survive, then I will personally make you embarrassed with that story. I am bound to find out if other elves are ticklish too, like the great King Thranduil..." I cackled while my brothers dissolved in laughter. Legolas moaned in horror.

"You wouldn't..." He protested weakly. I snickered.

"Watch me." Was my only ominous answer as the march started. I flew off of the saddle and chose to fly next to Gandalf. He smiled at me with a half chiding half fond look. I grinned back and hugged him.

"Thank you, Olòrin. I've found my answer." I whispered in his ear. His face lightened and he smiled widely.

"He deserves it." He nodded. My smile faltered.

"I- don't know- I- don't know if he love me in return." I replied quietly, head hanging.

He shook his head, but said nothing. But his eyes were twinkling, as though he knew something I didn't. Which led me, in turn, to wonder what he knew now.

...

The Black gates are, to say the least, intimidating. Daunting. Terrifying. Dark. Morbid. Fearful. You get my point. The point being, it wasn't very nice to be in front of them with your imagination running wild of what is probably behind them, just waiting to jump out at you.

Gandalf walked up to the giant gates along with Legolas, Haldir, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and I, not to mention Merry and Pippin.

"Let the lord of the Black Land come forth, and let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn shouted over the loud winds that howled over the plains. At first, there was nothing. Then the gates slowly creaked open, just enough for one horse and it's rider to come out.

As it approached, I felt like throwing up. This rider was hideous. "My master Sauron the Great bids the welcome." His voice was like worms, slithery and icky. I shuddered slightly at the sight of his mouth. You couldn't see his eyes or top half of the face, being covered by the helm he wore, but his mouth made you glad about that.

Cracks that ran from his lips and bled all over his teeth. Nasty. His head tilted with a strange grin. "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" He asked, a bit impatiently.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron." Gandalf spoke up. "Faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." His eyes grew sharper with every word, and the mouth twisted in a sneer.

By this time, I was struggling to keep anything in my stomach. "Aha. Old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He said with malicious evil. He tossed a Mithril shirt to Gandalf.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried. I gave a sharp look to Gandalf, who nodded back slightly to show that he understood what I was trying to say.

"Silence. Silence!" Gandalf ordered Pippin sharply.

"The halfling was dear to thee, I see." The mouth said in mock tenderness. "Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain?" His voice lowered pityingly. Then he laughed. "And he did, Gandalf. He did." He jeered.

Aragorn clopped forwards.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more than a King with a broken elvish blade-" he never finished. Aragon's sword struck out in fury, and his head rolled to the ground. He turned back to us, eyes blazing.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gandalf noted, a bit of humor lacing his tone.

"I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn said adamantly, glancing to me. I held his gaze, and hope sparked in the depths. The gates creaked open, and as they did, all of Mordor's host was shown in full force. We ran back to the others.

The soldiers faltered at the sight of the vast army. "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Aragorn commanded to them.

"Friends of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart from me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and all bonds of fellowship; but it is not this day." He declared. "An hour of wolves, and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down-" he spared a glance to Drago, "but it is not this day!" He roared.

"This day we fight! By all that you hold dear, on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the west!" He ended the rallying speech.

Swords were unsheathed as we turned to face the armies of Mordor. Legolas drew his bow, as did I. Yes, this was the day, that it all came down to one dividing factor: the strength of one halfling. A hobbit by the name of Frodo.


	31. Chapter 31

**it's the big chapter! You know, I had soooo much fun writing this! I was personally laughing my head off at times... Ahem. Anyway, hope you enjoy!** **as always, thanks to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. You make my day!**

**slaythevampire87: I know. It's one of my secret desires. Shhh, don't tell anyone that. ;) **

**Togerliliy1013: thanks so much! Here's the 'more' and 'soon' part for 'ya' XD**

**Evangeline Pond: I'm not exactly sire how many more chapters I'm gonna write, but I'm going to extend it quite a bit beyond the movie, so no fears. XD There will be more of sarcastic!Eruanna in the near future... Since I am not ending it soon, there will be no sequel. Yes, for the benefit and demand of my readers I will make it 'romance-y' between the two. As for the answer to the tickle question... You'll just have to see! *grins evilly with fangs* I love answering questions and hearing from you. Please review again! *hint hint wink wink* **

Chapter 31

This was it. The armies of Mordor stood ready, waiting for the command to charge. A facedown, if you will. The eye blazed.

"I never thought I'd die side by side with three elves." Gimli said as a thought.

Legolas and I smiled at him. "How about with a friend?" Legolas asked.

"And a guardian, who will make sure that her charges will not die?" I added, humorously. He smiled.

"Aye, I can do that." He replied.

"Aragorn." I heard the whisper, the slithery, evil voice. Aragorn seemed to pause and took a step forwards. Then he looked back at us. And smiled softly. He looked at me, and tears shimmered in his eyes. I smiled back.

"For Frodo." He murmured, then turned and charged. Pippin and Merry charged as well, with a loud shout. Drago let out a howl that made my hair stand up, and his paws dug into the dirt, spraying sand everywhere.

I let out a laugh and charged furiously. "For Frodo!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Shouts and yells roared behind me as we all charged. The Battle for Middle Earth had begun.

Legolas began shooting the same time that I did. Haldir had out his blades, and they were twirling with ferocity as we met the enemy head-on. The tip of my winged bow was already spattered with black blood as I used it as a makeshift dagger. So did Legolas.

As usual, I was counting. "You know, Legolas, I wonder what Ada would say if he could see us now!" I shouted over the din of the battle. I think he gave a disbelieving sigh.

"You're thinking about Ada now? In the middle of a battle?" He asked with a grunt.

"Of course! When you know you could die trying to save five people, your whole life tends to flash in front of you, you know!" I retorted a bit venomously, shooting another arrow.

"Oh forget it." I mumbled, strapping my bow back and taking out my double daggers. They glowed brightly, almost blindingly, and orcs screeched, blinded by the blue and golden glows.

"Thirty-four!" I counted, grunting as an orc brought down his scimitar hard. Warning bells shrieked in my head, and I turned to Boromir, leaping to his side.

"Seems like in every battle I somehow manage to save you." I noted dryly, dispatching an orc that nearly got around his defenses.

"Well sorry." He said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"No time for sarcasm, Gondor-boy! They have a cave troll." I mimicked his line from the battle in Moria, which had been told to me by the others. He growled.

Drago!" I yelled. He bounded to my side in an instant. He had grown again. He was roughly the size of two wargs by now. "Sheesh, do you ever stop growing?" I asked.

Drago started to reply. "It was a rhetorical question!" I cut him off. "Now protect your near-pincushion boy while I go to Haldir!" I said.

I flew off just as I heard Boromir shout after me: "I resent that!"

I managed to land next to Haldir, just as the warning bells went off. "Duck!" I yelled. He complied. My daggers swung in a full circle. There was a new, empty space around us. He got back up, just as Gimli and Legolas decided to join us.

"Nice of you to team up! Now stay together!" I ordered, and went off to find Aragorn. He, at this moment, was my top priority. He was the King. In this battle, he was most important.

There were sudden screeches and shrieks all around us. Warning bells went off again. I found Aragorn, alone in the middle of a crowd of orcs. "Aragorn!" I yelled, and managed to make it to his side. And orc slashed my wing. I winced and bit my lip, but I knew it was superficial, so ignored the bitter sting.

"Nazgul!" Aragorn shouted, with a nod of thanks as I helped him out of his tight spot. I moaned. This had just gotten a while lot more complicated, then.

My head suddenly jerked back as an orc grabbed my hair. With a howl of pain, the orc let go, clutching his fingers now streaming with blood as I finished him off.

As a break formed in the orcs around us, I caught sight of Gandalf, standing still and looking at the Nazgul that were bearing down on us, shrieking until my ears literally bled. I could feel the blood trickle down my ear.

A moth fluttered by his head, and then the gap closed. But I was smiling. I knew what that meant. I threw myself back into the fight. Just then, I saw an orange glow surround me.

I whipped around, and Sauron's eye glared at me horribly. I smiled and waved my sword. "Nice to 'see' you too! Too bad you only have one eye to see me with!" In reality, I was scared. This WAS Sauron. But then, I WAS a child of the Valar.

The orange glow made all other orcs stay away from me. I suddenly felt myself being lifted from the ground in a fiery whirlwind. "If you wanted to talk you could have invited me over for tea!" I protested vehemently, struggling with the flaming tendrils.

Time. I needed to buy time for Frodo. Keep the eye riveted on me for as long as possible.

"You mock me?" Sauron's voice was enraged.

"Ah! Before you decide to kill me, remember who I am! Nice bargaining chip with the Valar? Hostage is a whole better idea!" I said desperately. The flames crept up to my neck, then stopped. The eye seemed to muse. My breath went shallow.

"A very excellent idea, fallen angel with lost wings." He hissed.

"Wrong angel." I gasped, trying to breathe in the heat of the flames. "I have my wings. I chose to come here. Need my life story?" Time, time, time, time, buy more time! To Mordor with my life, just do it!

"Come to me, and I will listen to your story. Maybe even spare your brothers?" Sauron sneered temptingly. I grinned, albeit strained.

"To Morgoth with that idea. Like I would willingly believe that. There's as high a chance of me believing that as there is of me poking your eyeball out." I jeered with a wheezing laugh. Oh, it was getting so hard to breathe. I didn't notice that I was already suspended over the rest of the battle. I didn't notice that many had called my name despairingly.

Sauron snarled, and the tendrils tightened around my chest. An eagle flew past me, grappling with a Nazgul. I was choking. Tears were pouring down my cheeks. My lungs were burning. A tendril of fire curled around my shoulder, and I screamed in pain. It was branding me. With what mark I don't know, but it was branding me.

Warning bells were screeching in my head for Aragorn, but I couldn't answer. Mordor, Angband, the Void, Morgoth, I couldn't breathe. Time. More time. Oh Frodo, please hurry! I will give up my life, if needs be, but this is agonizing!

"You know that your tongue can get you into deep trouble." Sauron snarls at me smugly.

"Correct, mighty eye that can't even blink. Is the reason you're so high is because you would get dust and stuff in it if you weren't?" I have to marvel at my own self. Really? Where do I come up with this stuff?

"Tell me where my ring is, and I will grant you the answer to your foolish question." The eye demands.

"Snowball's chance in Mordor. I would add 'go to Mordor,' but I see you're already there." I added, a pathetic attempt at mockery. My chest feels like a Kraken has wrapped all of its tentacles around it and is squeezing.

"You don't make very creative ways to die, you know. You yourself die very creatively, though. Any reason for that?" Ditch effort to stall.

"Do not test my patience! It is wearing thin. For a child of the supposedly powerful Valar, created after them, you have absolutely no brains." He roared at me.

"Then why are you associating with me? Are you really lowering yourself that much as to talk with this idiot?" I snarked back. "And in case you were wondering, I have very morbid humor. Too bad you aren't a Valar, 'cause then I would say that I take after you- as it is, my mouth comes from Mandos." I added. Frodo, for the Shire's sake, what takes so long!?

Pain. It was now so intense that I knew I wouldn't be able to answer anymore. "One last chance. Tell me." Sauron threatened.

I gasped for air. Precious air. No matter that Mordor spewed toxic fumes, just give me air. "Or what?" I managed to rasp.

The Eye widened. Before I could wonder if it was out of rage towards me, it began to shriek. I screamed, the sound of it making my ear-drums almost burst in its intensity.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sauron wailed, the eye hyperventilating.

The fire let go of me. As I fell, eyes half closed, I vaguely wondered if I would even hit the ground. Time seemed to go by so slowly. The air was muted, rushing around me, but seeming to be so slow. I smiled slightly. Thank Eru. Oh Frodo, Sam. Well done.

It still hurt. I still couldn't breathe. I think I gave one gasp of air, but I can't tell. My eyes rolled towards the eye on the tower of Barad-dûr. It was moving around frantically, shrieking its head off- ahem, eye. Mandos, couldn't you make my mind hush up just once, for my dying moment!? Call it a death-wish, if you will, before I enter your halls!

You know, it's funny. I always thought that I'd die honorably defending one of my charges. It ended up that I would die in such an inglorious way. I would be remembered for dying stalling for time for Frodo. And Joking with Sauron. Meh. Nice epitaph for a tombstone, right? Assuming that my brothers would give me one, of course.

Everything suddenly sped up as something hit my back. The little wind that was left in me promptly left. I frantically sucked in air, just lying there, wracked with pain. I think with that fall I managed to break a rib or two.

My attention turned back to the eye, just as it disappeared and the tower crumbled to ashes and dust. Orcs were running. I couldn't tell where I was. The ground was rumbling. Every breath caused a burst of pain, and it was costing energy that I didn't have.

I closed my eyes, pain washing over me like wave pounding against the seashore. There was no break. There was no rest. There was no relief. It was relentless.

The shrieks of terrified orcs were assaulting my already-abused ears, and my shoulder was burning from the branding. If I survived this, then I definitely wanted to see that mark.

Then the rumbling stopped. The feeling like the world was caving in stopped, and in its absence came a loud replacement. My eyes snapped open, and new, fresh tears streamed down my cheeks as I realized that Mount Doom had blown up. Oh Sam, Frodo. Know that you didn't die in vain!

My mouth opened, and I managed to gasp out a prayer for Mandos to receive their souls with honor and give them peace.

Sudden strength coursed through me, and I thanked my parents as I sat up weakly. Only for my eyes to widen. I was sitting on a flat piece of land that was surrounded by a dark chasm, so deep that I couldn't see where it ended.

It wasn't far away from the mainland, so to speak, and there were several figures standing there, peering towards my piece of land. With my elven sight, I could see that it was my charges, along with Mithrandir. I could hear them shouting for me, even as Gandalf flew away on the back of an eagle, along with two others.

"Eruanna! Come on!" They beckoned for me to come. I didn't have the strength. I can't use my wings. I'm too weak. I just smiled weakly, knowing that Legolas and Haldir would see me.

"I'm sorry. Gil nîn, Muindor, Gwador." I said weakly. Just then, I looked up at the sound of a cry to see an eagle coming towards me, a figure on its back. It scooped me up in its talons gently, and then managed to put me on its back.

Pain. It welled up again, and I lolled limply on its back. I fuzzily identified someone holding me, and looked up to see a face looking at me gently.

"You are safe. You have done well, Eruanna. Gwaihir will bear you to safety." I recognized this person. He was Eonwe, herald of Manwë.

"My brothers? Frodo, Sam?" I rasped. He smiled slightly.

"Safe. Now, rest." He commanded, a hand running over my head.

I smiled slightly, and fell into the cloak of Irmo, the sweet sleep of his loving presence. I just regret that I couldn't give Haldir my Morningstar.


	32. Chapter 32

**here. Next chap. Thanks for all follows and faves! You guys rock!**

**Tigerlily1013: yep. You'll see...**

**EvangelinePond: oh good. XD thanks!**

**slaythevampire87: I know, right? **

Chapter 32

I moaned, turning in my unconsciousness. The stars were whipping by. I saw Eärendil's ship moving across the deep blue seas of the sky, and I could feel him smiling at me through the light of the Silmaril bound to his head that was making my Morningstar burn on my chest in response.

I don't know if he could feel me smile back, as I think I did, but I felt oddly at peace here. I could feel all of my parents watching over me. They were pleased, and I was happy. I had been, to be honest, afraid that they would be angry at me for being so reckless.

But in this strange blackness that was around me, which reminded me of being smothered in Mandos' cloak, I could hear their conversation. I don't remember all of it too clearly, but here, I'll try to produce it as verbatim as I can.

"Eonwe! You have brought her back safely. Thank you, Gwaihir." Manwë's voice was deep and pleased.

"Of course, my liege." That was obviously Gwaihir, lord of the eagles. It was definitely a bird-y sound.

"Well? How is she?" Demanded Nienna. I grinned slightly. You know, I didn't realize that I could recognize them all just by voice, but I'm not too surprised, because all of their voices sound like them. You know, like for example Manwë's voice reminds one of the wind, and so on and so forth.

"She's fine." That was Vána. "Unconscious probably, exhausted, drained, and all else, but otherwise fine."

"Mandos, I swear that you will get her killed with your mouth." Aulë growled.

"Hey, I thought you liked your dwarves better than elves?" Mandos defended me. "Besides, little ol' Saurie needed that dose of pure mockery." He huffed, then chuckled. "I am personally proud. 'Morbid humor' indeed!" He went into a burst of hearty laughter that made me want to squirm in pleasure.

"My favorite was 'you yourself die very creatively.'" Chuckled Oromë. I was surprised that he was there, even if I couldn't see, because I'm pretty sure that I'm in Valinor.

"She is a clever fighter." Tulkas said proudly.

"Unfortunately, she has your joy of fighting." Nessa sighed.

"That orc never knew what made his hand bleed so profusely. Serves him right, even if her hair has his blood on it." Ulmo's voice rumbled. I perked up. Even Ulmo was here!? I never got to tell him that I loved the look he gave me.

"Don't you dare drench her with seawater. She needs a proper bath." Varda hastily interjected.

"We need to send her back. She hasn't died, but they will be worried sick about her- even if Olòrin probably knows where she is now and will tell them." Yavanna added, her voice washing over me like cool vines of ivy on a hot summer day.

That's when I noticed that I still had an intense burning feeling in the vicinity where my shoulder would be. You remember that I can't see, so yeah.

"Well let them wait. We will make sure that she is well before sending her back. At least stabilize her condition." Estë adamantly put her foot down.

"She will be just fine. She will have quite a battle scar, however." Irmo mused. I near about cried at his voice.

"I think she's in pain. She is crying." Someone noted. Wait, what? I was crying for real? Then why wasn't I awake?

"Sauron must have done something in the branding. Her mind is so far away and yet so close." Manwë noted grimly. Oh, well, that explained it then.

Then there was a cacophony of noise. I couldn't really distinguish anything from it, because it was getting all hazy, but I think they did something to me, because I felt a little better. My shoulder hurt a bit less, although it still burned.

Then it faded, and I don't remember anything. Just blackness. The next time I came to, there was the sound of relieved and yet concerned voices. Someone spoke.

"She needs rest. Do not touch her shoulder." The command was firm. Oh. It was Eonwe.

Time seemed to go by so slowly, if there even was such a thing as time in this blackness. Auras flared, but I was too weary to try to distinguish them. They felt extremely familiar, though. The darkness in front of me felt so comforting, and I reached out to it, but something kept grabbing ahold of and yanking me back.

But I longed for it. It was so familiar and soothing! I wanted it so badly, and I had a feeling that I would love being there for some reason. The next time the thing grabbed me, I struggled against it. As though shocked, the grip loosened. I surged forwards, running for the darkness. I reached it, and fell.

Or did I rise? I can't be sure, but after what felt like forever and yet no time at all, I landed with a thump on a hard floor. With a yelp, I opened my eyes and saw a long, off white and cream-colored tile floor. I frowned.

"What are you doing here, for Eru's sake!?" Someone asked, sounding immensely shocked.

I turned, speaking as I did so. "Well the blackness felt so familiar and I wanted- Ada!?" My mouth opened. Mandos was in front of me. He rubbed his temples with a sigh and shook his head.

"No. You don't belong in my hall. You need to go back. Never reach for the blackness." He scolded, shoving me back somewhere.

"Oh, so that's where I am? Funny, I didn't know that." I said thoughtfully. He snorted.

"No one can blame me for this. I do believe you are purposefully molding yourself after me, child." He noted wryly.

"Well the Feänturi ARE my favorite parents- I DIDNT SAY THAT TULKAS!" I suddenly yelled, realizing what I just said.

Lips pressed against my hair with a fond chuckle. "For which we are most pleased. Now go, stupid child!" He scolded. I didn't even have enough time to moan in ridiculous disappointment before I was falling (or rising) again.

...

Gandalf couldn't believe it. Even though Eruanna had been brought back, she was still slipping. He sat by her bedside, monitoring her feverishly even after Frodo had waken up.

He had to make sure that she came back to them. Legolas and Valar knew King Thranduil would fade away, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli would be heart-broken, and he didn't even want to think about what Haldir would be like. Drago didn't seem too concerned, but everyone who knew him saw that he was grieving in his own way.

No one knew what she had done with or said to Sauron to get her in such a condition, but he did know that she had given Frodo just enough time to get up to Mount Doom. For that, they would ever be grateful.

At first, she had latched onto their presences, using them as an anchor, but soon, she let go and began to drift. She lay in the room that Aragorn had declared forever hers, white and still. Once in a while she would stir or moan, but then it left.

He had wanted to see what was under the bandage, but having been told not to, he left it alone. Besides, he could sense that it wasn't the source of her slipping.

He kept having to pull her back from the darkness. Each time, she stopped. Until the day it happened.

She struggled AGAINST him. He faltered, shocked. He immediately realized what he had done wrong, but it was too late. She slipped through his fingers like water and flew. He was thrown out of her mind violently as it went blank.

For a whole hour, he sat there, unwilling to believe it. She was gone. What had that girl done? Tears welled as he went to tell her brothers and Haldir.

...

I moaned, stirring. All of my muscles ached. It felt awful. With a sigh, I opened my eyes groggily, then sat up straight like a ramrod, not caring about my pounding head at the sudden movement.

Why were there white candles and flowers everywhere!? Grief in this room was almost tangible, like Nienna herself was here and had shed her own tears. I looked down and smiled to see myself in a dress.

I knew who had given it to me. It had the Feänturi mark on it, but it was still obviously made by all of them. Golden stars scattered all over it, but with the design obviously by Ulmo, flowing like water, and of course, blue. Icy blue.

My coronet weighed on my head comfortingly, and I reached up to touch it. I suddenly saw my bow on a chair, propped up carefully, and I grabbed it, caressing the string.

The string had been replaced with two locks of hair, which I realized to be Thranduil and Legolas'. It was a common practice to use elven hair as the string for a bow.

I grabbed it and smiled. Grasping it in my hand, I swung my feet over the side of the bed, standing up. The dress flowed.

I walked through the silent halls and made my way to the place I could sense everyone was gathered. I slipped into the dining hall, unnoticed, and behind a pillar. I frowned at the sight that greeted my eyes.

People were eating, yes, but it was so quiet. Then I noticed the crown on Aragorn's brown hair, and smiled widely. King Aragorn. Then why was everyone so morose?

The king's gaze wandered the halls, a goblet in his hand, Arwen seated at his side. I was only half-hidden behind the pillar now.

He saw me, and shock crossed his face. The goblet clattered to the floor, splashing wine everywhere and making everyone look up to see what had disturbed the King so much.

He stared at me, face white, then bolted to his feet. "It cannot be." He said. Head bowed, ashamed for the unnecessary heartbreak I had caused them, I stepped out from behind the pillar.

Gasps rose from the hall. I slowly walked forwards. As I did, I suddenly noticed that my true light was shining. The light of the Valar that had been hidden before was now shining brightly, and I was bathed in soft radiance.

I reached my Gwador and knelt, holding out my bow and bowing my head. "May the days of the King Elassar be blessed, and may he have a long and prosperous reign." My voice had a slightly different quality to it. It was still mine, just a little more- musical, I guess.

My hand was grasped, and I was roughly pulled up and into someone's arms. I froze, eyes wide and arms splayed out in shock. Wetness gathered on my shoulder where chocolaty curls rested.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He choked. I smiled, and my eyes closed as I wrapped my arms around his form.

"As you wish, Gwador. I can't let my King go to halls of Mandos without me, right?" I asked amusedly. He pulled back, laughing with everyone else.

I saw a flash of platinum blonde and ran forwards. "Adar!" I cried, throwing myself into the arms of the elven King. Tears finally made their way onto my cheeks, and I felt arms wrap around me tightly.

"Mîn yeldë." His voice was thick, and I pulled back, shaking my head.

"No, don't cry, or else I will, and that would look awful!" I begged. Tearful laughter was heard.

I next went to Legolas. "Do you know how close I came to fading!?" He asked angrily. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry, Muindor." I replied meekly, tears beading in my eyes. Then he was smashing the breath out of me.

"Don't do that again. Ever." He demanded, caressing my light hair.

"C-can't- breathe. Dying." I wheezed. He let go and I coughed, while everyone else roared. "Are you trying to kill me again?" I asked, as he ducked my swing aimed for his head.

I was pulled in next by Gandalf. "Why in Eru's name did you RUN for the darkness, foolish girl?" He asked, whacking me with his staff. I yelped and pulled back.

"I am foolish." I said meekly. "I'm sorry. But-" I added. "If it makes it better, you can embarrass me by saying that I am the first person to ever not realize what the blackness was." I sighed morosely.

Everyone groaned. "Only you, Eruanna." Gandalf sighed.

I glared. "It is my parent's hall, thank you." I growled, to which he conceded that I had a point.

Arwen hugged me tightly, then Boromir, then the hobbits tackled me. Frodo smiled. "I knew you were coming back." He told me knowingly. I smiled back.

"I remembered, miss Eruanna. I looked up, and I saw the stars." Sam said shyly. I hugged him.

Drago panted happily. "I didn't want to ruin the surprise." He said smugly, to the rage of the others. He just snickered.

"Hush up, Drago, before you dig a hole you can't get back out of." I hissed. He ignored me.

"There's three more who missed you terribly." Gandalf said with a smile. I turned, to see Haldir, Rumil, and Orophin. Rumil and Orophin reached me first, shoving their brother back.

"How could you?" Rumil reproached.

"How could you? You left us all alone, and then you go and die-" Orophin chided sharply.

"YOU LEFT US!" Rumil howled. I jumped back, just as they decided to grab me in a hug.

"Don't. Do. It. Again." They demanded.

"No promises." I replied. "But I'll try..." They moved away, satisfied. There was only Haldir left.


	33. Chapter 33

Yay! **so many reviews! You guys have so made my day brighter... I needed it. You know, I had a really weird dream last night... I was leading Gollum through some kind of mines... And I had black hair, red eyes, and fangs... 0_0 oh well. Whelp, here's the next chapter! Y'all had better review, or else I will stop writing. Eh, okay, false threat.**

**bingo94: *sniffles* AWWW. You're making me cry with happiness!**

**tigerliliy1013: yay! Next chappie! **

**Evangeline Pond: ooooh... Sorry! Here you go! XD look sideways, and you'll see that its a face. The X is the eyes, and the D is the mouth. Like :) thanks, most devoted fan!**

**KimiEvenStar: I know, right? XD**

**slaythevampire87: yay! I made you feel! More feels in this chappie... Hope it won't disappoint!**

Chapter 33

My heart moved into my throat as he approached. The Morningstar was burning on my throat. He reached out hesitantly, and I smiled, reaching back out. Our fingertips touched, and my Morningstar glowed fiercely.

With a blush, I pulled away and unclasped it from around my neck. I looked down at it, lying in my palms, then stepped forwards.

"I- never got the chance- to- give you this." I faltered, holding it out in both palms. He looked down at it, eyes widening slightly.

"This- is your Morningstar." He said quietly, looking back up.

I hung my head slightly. "I know." My voice was a mere whisper. I didn't notice that Aragorn and Legolas were grinning cheekily.

He reached out and his fingers brushed it gently. It glowed and leapt out of my palm, flying to his neck. It clung there, gleaming brightly as though daring anyone to move it.

My hands fell to my sides, tears of relief spilling onto my cheeks. He had accepted it! Rumil and Orophin shoved Haldir. He tripped and stumbled right into me.

"Oh!" I let out a startled gasp as he grasped my arms for balance. My head snapped up, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in shock, for my gaze to meet his eyes.

His eyes suddenly blazed, and his head lowered. My eyes widened as his lips met mine and I was drawn into his arms. I gasped into his lips, and color flooded into my cheeks. Then I closed my eyes, to the cheers, clapping, and whistles of the others. We parted, me breathing heavily, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. My face was burning from embarrassment.

"It's about time!" Rumil called, to my added embarrassment. The others roared.

"You never told us what happened to you." Gandalf finally interrupted, to my immense and grateful relief.

Thranduil, Gandalf, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Haldir, Orophin, Rumil, Boromir, Faramir, Eowyn, The hobbits, Drago, Gimli and I went into another room to talk about it.

I took a deep breath. "Well, it went like this." I went into my story. Haldir's hand clasped mine.

By the time I was finished, Gandalf was shaking his head and the rest were laughing. "Eruanna Greenleaf Thranduiliel, you are incorrigible." Ada growled.

"That's what the Valar basically said." I replied dryly. "Several times. It isn't anything new, or haven't you noticed?" I raised an eyebrow.

Pippin was rolling on the floor. "Pippin, hush up." I moaned. He went into another spasm.

"Eruanna, when you were fighting with me, an orc grabbed your hair and blood ran down his hand. What was that?" Aragorn asked me, gathering attention.

"Huh? Oh, that! That was the new weapon I was mentioning that one night to you all. It's hair spikes. It's a string of thin, deadly spikes that I braid into my hair." I explained. I rubbed my shoulder absently, and yelped as pain blossomed.

I slipped the shoulder of the dress off, and saw that there was nothing there. It was elven enchantment, I noticed, like I knew my Ada used. I removed it, and all laughter stopped. There was a gasp from several of them, and I sighed.

"Well, Irmo was right about the fact that it would be quite a battle scar." I joked wearily.

It was an eye. The eye, to be precise. An orange and red burn, with an especially bad one in the middle, shaped like the pupil and burnt black. I covered it back up with the elven enchantment and slid the sleeve back up.

"Sorry. I don't want Frodo to feel anything from seeing that." I apologized. Frodo gaped.

"Me? What about you?" He asked. I blinked.

"Me? Me nothing! I knew I would be branded. Its nothing I wasn't expecting." I replied blankly.

"You mean to say that it is a burn?" Gandalf asked incredulously. Memory of the pain welled at the mentioning, and I winced.

"Yes. While I was lifted, he branded me." I tried to brush it off with a shrug.

"And you mean to say you knew that you would be branded?" Gimli spluttered.

"No! But one does not mock Sauron without payment." I replied dryly. "Or have tea with him without getting burnt by the cup." My lips twitched.

"Stop trying to shrug it off, Eruanna! That's not nothing!" Legolas blurted, concerned. I sighed, shoulders sagging.

"Please, will you leave it alone? I knew what I had to do, so I did it. It's nothing more than another reminder what I did for Middle Earth. Frodo had to suffer, so why shouldn't I? Just because I'm a female doesn't mean that I am fragile. I'm a child of the Valar! I can handle it!" I said, head snapping up.

"I'll be alright." My voice softened. "I just need it to heal and I'll be fine." I said wearily.

The rest sat for a moment in silence. "Then you are an angel." Faramir suddenly spoke up softly. I looked up at him, and a smile spread over my face.

"I never did answer your question, did I? But I see you have found the other angel I mentioned..." I nodded sagely. He blushed while the rest chuckled.

"We're glad to have you back, Eruanna." Gandalf murmured gently. I smiled.

"As I am glad to be back." I paused. "Does this mean I get to find out if elves really are ticklish after all?" I asked hopefully.

Gandalf moaned. King Thranduil looked confused. The rest were laughing their heads off. Legolas looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him up. Haldir was rolling his eyes at me.

I was smiling, immensely pleased with myself. Drago was bark-laughing. I'm telling you, I'm spoiled.

...

I take that back. I don't want to be spoiled. I just want some time ALONE! People kept dropping into my room to see of I was alright, and it was getting annoying. I slipped out to the garden outside, finding a secluded garden where no one else was.

I wandered, talking with the trees and smiling at the sun. "Eruanna?" I turned to see Haldir there, and smiled shyly.

I turned back to looking at the view. "This reminds me a bit of Valinor." I said softly, closing my eyes as the wind caressed my hair, blowing it back from my face and gently brushing my cheeks.

...

Haldir's breath caught as he looked at her, arms stretched out as the wind brushed its fingers through her hair.

He went to her side and looked at the view she was enjoying. He had to admit that it was beautiful.

"I haven't been there, but I know what it must be like." He murmured, turning to her. She was studying him, curiosity etched on her face.

Unable to help it any longer, he pulled her waist to him and cradled her against his chest. His face lowered till he was a breath away. "I have a taste of it right here." He breathed.

His lips lowered and met her soft, supple ones. Her hands went up to his chest and grasped his tunic nervously. He just tugged her closer. His heart beat in time with hers, and he reveled in the feeling.

He still couldn't believe that she was really his. That she loved him. He pulled away slightly, and her breath puffed against his lips, heat staining her cheeks.

"Amin mella lle, Eruanna." He murmured gently, lovingly. (I love you)

She looked down at his tunic. "Ar lle Mellon, Haldir." She replied, voice quiet and shy. (And I love you) His heart soared.

He gave a shuddering breath, eyes closing. Eruanna sighed. He looked at her. She blushed.

"I was just thinking about how to explain this to Lady Galadriel without dying of embarrassment." She sighed.

His eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"I looked into the mirror and saw several futures- one of them was with you, but I just didn't realize that at the time." She explained. He chuckled.

"Well you won't have to, then. She will know." He replied.

She mock-glared at him. "Well that's comforting." She replied sarcastically, pulling away with a huff.

He crossed his arms. "Forgive me, Hiril Vuin." (My lady) He replied with a smirk.

"Did Ada scare you?" She suddenly asked, turning her profile to him. Her eye was glinting wickedly.

He shuddered at the memory. He'd had to get King Thranduil, Legolas, and Aragorn's permission to wed Eruanna, and also went to Gandalf for good measure.

"Let's just say that I was afraid for my life for a few moments." He replied weakly. She giggled.

"Then it's a good thing that you don't have to ask the rest of my parents." She concluded. He blanched.

"I never thought about that." He admitted.

"They knew about it from the very beginning." She grumbled, crossing her arms with a pout. He chuckled and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"When did you first love me?" He suddenly asked.

She turned her head slightly, and color flushed her cheeks. "The day you asked me why I shied away from you. The day you called me beautiful." She replied.

He smiled. "That's why you ran from me?" He asked. She nodded.

"And you?" She turned the conversation from herself.

"The day you crashed into me, although I didn't admit it until you left." He admitted, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She turned, mouth opening. "That long? That fast?" She asked, baffled.

He swept her into his arms again. "What can I say? You were clearly meant to be with me." He teased. She smacked his chest, eliciting an 'oomph.'

"I'll have you know that that isn't true." She retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes glittered. "There were four total futures with someone else." She said slyly. He paled.

"Good thing to know." He choked. She burst into laughter.

"So you see that you were in danger..." She teased.

It was his turn for his eyes to glint. "So are you." He said, a dangerous tone in his voice. Her eyes widened.

...

My lips were swollen and red by the time that I made it back to my room, and my cheeks were on fire. I had fled into my room, with the husky chuckles of Haldir following me.

I clenched my fist in the safety behind my closed door. Oh, well then. Two can play at that game. Payback time.


	34. Chapter 34

***runs in and collapses on the floor* I'm- *huff* so- *puff* sorry that- *wheeze* I'm late! *gasps* I had a really busy day yesterday... Sorry! *bows and scrapes the floor* here's the next chapter... Can you believe it!? Wrenda is going to translate this into polish language! I'm freaking out with happiness!**

**Slaythevampire87: I know! *squeals* I loved writing that chap.**

**FandomFangirl1000: thanks so much! I do too! * grins***

**KimiEvenStar: thanks! They are, right? I'm crying over your generous comment... I'm just hoping she isn't too much of a Mary-Sue. *cue the shuddering***

Chapter 34

I had been spending lots of time with Eowyn and Arwen. Arwen and I had formed a strong sisterly bond through Aragorn, and I had good relations with Eowyn because of Faramir and Boromir.

I went to Arwen's room and knocked on the door. "Arwen?" I called softly.

"Enter, sister!" Was her cheery reply. I opened the door and closed it behind me, locking it for good measure. I pursed my lips at the door and Arwen looked up at the sound of the latch clicking.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

I sighed and sat down on a chair. "I'm angry with Haldir." I replied shortly, crossing my arms, eyes flashing and lip curling.

Her eyebrows raised. "Oh?" I turned to her, and she suddenly smirked at the sight of my still swollen lips. "I see."

"You know better than just 'see.'" I huffed. Her cheeks flushed. Yeah, I'd caught that 'tender moment' between queen and King.

"I am not leaving this room until I have come up with a plan to get back at him." I growled. "If he wants it that way, then two can play at that game."

She sighed and shook her head. "You do realize that with a personality like Haldir's it will only make it worse." She reminded me. I turned my profile to her, a knowing smirk spreading across my face.

"Arwen, dear sister, say it plainly. I am playing with fire." I snorted. She rolled her eyes. "What he has forgotten is that I AM fire." I said, turning back to her fully. My eyes gleamed with wicked glee. "I AM fire." I repeated.

"I am the daughter of the Valar. Daughter of the judge of the dead. Daughter of the champion of Valinor. I intend to do nothing but remind him of that." I finished innocently, leaning back in the chair.

"And why have you come to me, then?" Arwen replied, but her eyes were shining with the same glee that was in mine. Females, you know, tend to be like that. They know that they are playing with fire, but they also know that can burn the fire to ashes with their own.

"Because as an elf, it might do well to have help..." She smiled amusedly at my reference to our first conversation about men in Rivendell. That seems to be such a lifetime ago. Pah, it very nearly is what with all that we've been through.

"Well then, here's an idea-" we bent together over an idea until one was formulated that we liked. In fact, I managed to convince her to do it as well, when there was a knock at the door. I unbolted it and Eowyn stormed in, locking the door behind her.

She turned to us. "I've had it." She growled. Her lips were swollen. I smirked at Arwen.

"Welcome to the committee, Eowyn." I smirked. Out plans were set. Now it's time to set the bait and spring the trap.

...

It was night by the time that we got done with our plans and all, but as we scattered to our rooms, we were quite pleased. The plan was to be set into action tomorrow.

We had eaten a dinner in Arwen's room, telling the men that we didn't feel like eating down there tonight, to which they had reluctantly agreed.

There was a knock on my door. Sensing that it was Drago, I let him in. He grinned at me toothily and jumped on the bed, curling up and watching me through half-lidded eyes. I rolled mine back at him and continued to read my book.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I replied, turning the page. He sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"No. It's between certain females and one elf male and me." I answered, shutting the book.

"Fine. Whatever." He grumbled, turning on the bed slightly.

"If it weren't for the fact that I loved you, Drago, you would be sleeping on the floor." I warned, shaking my finger at him. The door was given a knocking just as Drago stuck out his tongue at me. I scowled in reply and opened the door.

"Ada!" I said happily, throwing my arms around him. He stiffened, then I felt his hands wrap around me and his face went into my hair.

"Are you well, mîn yeldë?" He asked, concern lacing his tone slightly. I looked up at him with a smile.

"I am well, Ada. I just didn't want to eat in the hall tonight." I reassured him. His eyes held relief, then softened as he smiled at me gently. He reached out and tucked a piece of platinum-blonde hair behind my ear. He and I were the only elves I had ever seen with that hair coloring, and I was proud to have it.

"Will you come in, Ada?" I asked, stepping aside. He nodded and swept in. He was not wearing his crown, which looked a little odd to me, but I was happy. The door clicked shut, and I sat down on the bed, the only chair on the room being taken now.

"Tell me, Eruanna." Thranduil mused, crossing his legs and pressing his fingertips together lightly, lips pursed in thought. "Why did you choose to guard the five that you do?" He asked.

I blinked, then my brows came together in a knot as I thought carefully. "I chose to protect Haldir first because it was a task gifted to me by the Eru." I replied slowly, bringing words into focus in my head and letting them pass my lips carefully.

"I was not given a choice for any others until later. Boromir was my main reason for protecting the other four." I looked down at my hands, taking a deep breath as I remembered the vision in the mirror.

"I saw a vision in which he was- killed. I was given a choice. To let that come to pass, or save him- but also take on the burden of caring for all five of them. I chose his life and my added burden. I joined the fellowship and became a part of them. Legolas called me his sister, and we formed a strong sibling bond. That is, really, my story." I finished, looking back up to meet his gaze. He nodded thoughtfully, finger tapping his lip.

"I see." Then he smiled slightly. "I see. But you gave up your status as an angel." His gaze sharpened. I pursed my lips.

"Indeed. I chose to become an elf because otherwise, I would be doomed to live a life as a spirit forever, never able to keep companionship with my brothers and those I love. Protecting someone from the shadows." I replied. I didn't understand the interrogation, but I would answer, nonetheless.

His face grew thoughtful again. "I see." He smiled at me and leaned forward to run a finger down my arm. I smiled back.

"Legolas says good night." He said, standing. I stood and walked with him to the door.

"Okay, Ada. If you see him, tell him I'll see him tomorrow. Gil nîn, Ada." I said softly. He smiled.

"Gil nîn, Eruanna Thranduiliel." He murmured, kissing the top of my head. Then he was gone, not even the swish of his robes marking his absence. I closed the door and crawled into bed, snuggling up against Drago. His head curled around mine on the pillow, and his warmth made me soon fall asleep.

...

Blankets. Pillows. Oh my Valar. It was being smothered all over again. I moaned, voice muffled.

"Naneth Este, I'm suffocating!" I shrieked, kicking them off. Laughter was abundant. I gasped in the air, dizzy.

"Oh child, you'll be cold!" A cloak made its way around my shoulders to cover me up, because I have nothing but a slip on.

"Thank you, Nana." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked with a yawn.

"Watching you." Came the floor. I started and looked around. I blushed at the smiling faces.

"Oh. Stop smirking at me, Adar Mandos." I grumbled, stumbling to my feet. He snickered.

"Can't help it. I know your secret." He teased. I glared.

"Hush." I mumbled, and stumbled over to Irmo, plopping down in his lap. "Why do you have to tire me out so much? Talking care of five people is tasking!" I complained with a whine.

"Oh be thankful, child, that you have them to take care of." Irmo scolded. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Riiiight. That's exactly why I love you, right?" I asked sarcastically. "That's also exactly why I about got suffocated, branded, and burned to death." I counted off on my fingers. "I could go on." I added dryly, then stretched. "I really need to shut my Mandos-y mouth." I smirked.

Laughter and a glare from Mandos. "You blame me for everything." He grumbled.

I grinned sweetly. "All because I love you, Ada, right?" I asked with honey dripping from every word.

Irmo was chuckling. I stood up and did a split, trying to get all of the kinks out of my back and legs. I groaned. "I can hear my joints popping."

"You're not that old yet. And you're an elf." Tulkas said dryly. I grinned.

"Why, no, but I am a dancer-warrior. It takes a toll, ya know, Adar Tulkas." I replied cheerily, getting back up. "Not to complain..."

"Speaking of which, Eärendil says that you are to be congratulated-" Varda started. I gave a loud moan of embarrassment, to which they all laughed.

"Hide me." I begged the bed, crawling into the sheets. They were roaring by now.

"Yes, Child, congratulations!" Oromë teased. I buried my head into the blankets.

"This is not my day." I grouched sourly, glaring at the pillow.

"At least you have us." Was the tease I got in reply.

"At least I have you all to make me not want to sleep." I snarked back. They chuckled amusedly.

"Indeed." Manwë said, eyebrows rising. I sighed.

"Did you call me here for a reason? Or did you just want to deprive me of peace." I grumbled, sprawling on the bed and propping my head up in my chin to study them.

"You need to find the new white tree for Gondor. There is one that grows nearby the city, and the old one must be replaced with a new, alive one." Yavanna answered my question.

My head popped up, hair tousled. "Wait, what, really? Where is it?" I asked curiously.

"Behind the city, there is a cliff. On the top of the cliff, there is one growing there, a mere sapling. It is a dangerous place to go for the possible fall." She elaborated.

"Oh okay. Wing business, I get it. I'll find it tomorrow, or rather, whenever I wake up." I said lazily, eyes at half-mast.

Chuckles from all around. "Then you had better get on with it." Aulë said gruffly. But a note of fondness laced his tone. I grinned at them.

"I will. And please, next time I come, please please please don't try to smother me." I begged with a sigh, rolling over. They laughed at Este's sigh.

"Good morning, Feänturi daughter." Was the reply from Mandos, before it all faded into a black haze. This time, I didn't reach for it.

...

When I woke up, it was to someone poking me. "Eruanna. Onònë. Get up." Legolas prodded. I moaned and whacked at his hand.

He chuckled and poked me again. I gave him a sleepy glare. "What?" I growled.

He rolled his eyes. "Estel calls for you." He replied dryly. I popped up with a slight struggle and a flail of blankets, eyes wide.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked, leaping up and rushing around in a panic to get things ready. Myself being one of them.

"It's rather early, but he needs your advice." Legolas replied, standing up to go out and give me privacy.

"About what?"

"I don't know. I'll go tell him you'll be there in a moment." He replied.

I dressed in my usual angel clothes, as I like to call them, and brought my hood over my head. Drago was on the floor, yawning and stretching his paws. I laughed at him.

"Sleep well, Drago?" I asked, opening the door. He bumped my leg fondly and grinned toothily. "Well good." I replied. We headed down the hallway.

We entered the throne room and I walked up to the base of the throne and bowed deeply. "Queen Arwen. King Elassar. You called for me, Aran nîn?" I asked respectfully to the King and Queen. Boromir and Faramir were also there along with a few other Lords as well.

"Why do you not remove your hood in the presence of the king?" One of the lords spoke up, sounding immensely displeased.

"Peace, Prince Imrahil." Estel replied calmly. I glanced at the Prince who had spoken from the cowl of my hood. He looked familiar.

My eyes looked up to Estel on the throne as he looked down at me, and I knew that he could see my eyes peeking out. His face was blank, but his eyes held warmth. "Rise, Princess." He commanded, inclining his head. I stood, head still slightly lowered. "I have need of your council." He stood.

"Orcs still patrol the borders of this land, and also many other places. Rohan can take care of itself, as can other kingdoms, so we must focus here, to keep our people safe. What do you suggest we do?"

It was a simple matter why he would ask me. He would wonder if I had heard anything from the Valar, and also want my opinion as a warrior. I thought for a moment, musing.

"The King of the Elven Woodland realm is here, as is the prince, and Marchwarden of elven kingdom Lothlòrien, my Lord. Send out companies of warriors to cleanse the land of the filth. Scatter them in four groups, one for each angle of the land. Set those you consider worthy over them." I replied evenly. My legs spread slightly as I stood, and I fought the urge to cross my arms out of habit.

"When will the King Thranduil plan to leave, are you aware?" He asked in reply, after a moments thought.

"I am not aware, my lord, but I am sure that I can find out for you." Was my calm answer.

"I see. Thank you for your guidance. It is a good plan." He turned to the others. "What say you?"

Some of the Lords looked pleased, while others looked annoyed, and some looked angry. "My Lord, are you sure that we can take the advice of this- woman?" One of them asked warily. My lips tilted upwards, amused. I was far from displeased.

Aragorn's face grew thunderous. "You question my trust?" He started, tone dangerous, when I cut in.

"Peace, my King. You forget that I am a rather shady character to these men. Their questions are valid. If you would allow me to speak?" I asked smoothly, raising a palm. He sat and nodded down at me.

The men looked to me as my hood slid down. I was wearing my coronet, as usual, and their faces looked stunned at the sight of my eyes and ears.

"If it soothes you, lords, I am Princess Eruanna Thranduiliel of elven kingdom Mirkwood, and sister-in-arms to the King Elassar." I said, and nodded to them politely.

The one who had spoken bowed. "Forgive me, my lady."

"Well met." I replied soothingly.

The meeting went on as I greeted Boromir and Faramir. Only I noticed Arwen's smirk in my direction, which I returned discreetly.


	35. Chapter 35

**okay, next chapter! Sorry if it's a bit of a cliffie... Maybe. Anyway, can anybody catch the reference to another movie in this chapter? If you did, then tell me. *laughs* I couldn't resist! especially since it fit the sitch. Review and tell me if you found it. If you didn't, I'll tell you tomorrow. **

**Evangeline Pond: umm, she acts formal in this scene because she's a princess and it's politics. Formalities, you know. Like government thingies. I will forgive you since you forgave me. *cracks up laughing as you attempt to be regal* by the way, since you have been such a faithful reviewer, I'm planning to put you in this story later on. I need a pairing for either Rumil, Orophin, Legolas, or Boromir. Your choice. Elf or man? Name? If you're interested, that is. *shrugs* if you happen to be, then please review and give me specifics like character, looks, and whatnot. **

**KimiEvenStar: me too! So precious! *gollum gollum* I cracked up laughing when you said Smaug because I totally thought that too. *smirks* **

**slaythevampire87: I wanna put you in this fic because you've been such a great reviewer and I wanna thank you. If you're interested, that is. If you are just tell me in a review your preferred name, race, and other specifics like character and looks and if any, which pairing between Rumil, Orophin, Legolas, or Boromir. Thaaanks!**

**KEZZ1: thanks and enjoy!**

Chapter 35

"So it is decided. You, Princess, will take control of the army to be sent north, Marchwarden Haldir will be commander of the northwest, and Lord Boromir will be of the North east." Aragorn finished, rolling up the map that he held in his hands. I inclined my head in respect and understanding.

"As you wish, my Lord. It shall be done." I replied calmly.

"This meeting is concluded. Will you join us for a meal?" He asked the others, who accepted gratefully.

I pursed my lips, knowing that I needed to go out to see about the new white tree, but I could not leave till after the meal for formalities sake. I debated asking the King to give me leave, but then decided that it could wait until a little later.

Boromir offered his arm to escort me to the table, and I grinned at him. He smiled back in reply. "So, sister, what have you been doing?" He asked to start a conversation as we walked along the hallway behind the King and Queen.

"Nothing too much. Recovering. Spending time with Drago and several others." I replied vaguely, waving my hand. He chuckled.

"Like a certain elf, I imagine?" He teased.

"Yes. I do spend a lot of time with Ada and Muindor." I answered deliberately. He laughed as we entered the dining hall, and I smiled amusedly.

I was seated by the King and Queen, and consequently by Thranduil and Legolas, but to be precise, between Legolas and Prince Imrahil.

"It is an honor to meet you, Princess Eruanna." He greeted me formally. "Forgive me for my words this morn."

I smiled in reply. "Nothing to be forgiven, Prince Imrahil. I know very well what you felt." I answered, lifting up my cup to my lips. I turned to Legolas.

"Muindor." I smiled. He chuckled and grasped my hand.

"Did you sleep well, Onònë?" He asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Had it not been for you, I might have." I replied dryly. I heard Ada huff slightly, and snuck a glance in his direction. As usual, he was impeccable. Unreadable face, all seriousness. Aloof, and almost cold. But by this time, I was used to it. I turned back to the Prince Imrahil.

"If you don't mind my boldness, Prince Imrahil, but you look familiar to me. Is there any of your kin here that I might have seen?" I asked curiously, picking up my fork. He set his down.

"Ah, yes. The Lords Faramir and Boromir are my cousins." He replied with a smile. I nodded.

"I see now. What brings you here to Gondor, may I ask?" I started some small talk.

He replied, "Well, I was hoping to see my cousins, so I and my two brothers and sister came to visit. We live by the sea." He added.

I smiled. "The sea is a beautiful place." I murmured, remembering my dreams.

"You have been there, my lady?" He replied curiously. I laughed lightly, sensing that my brother and Ada were listening, interest being peaked.

"Yes. Most elves dare not go near the sea for fear of the sea-calling, but I am an exception to that, I'm afraid. Nonetheless, I love the sea for its beauty." What I didn't mention was that I also loved it for who lived in it.

"I have heard of the sea-calling before. Can you explain to me more about it?" He asked curiously, setting his cup down. I noticed that Haldir was sitting on the other side of the queen, talking with her and several others, including Gimli.

"The elves come from across the sea, as I am sure that you already know." I started, and he nodded. "Our hearts, however, are always drawn back to it, for beyond it is the grey havens, our homeland, and we long to go back to it and live our days in peace. Often we hear the voice of the sea, calling to us to come back to it. But we do not dare to go near unless we have decided to leave these shores, for we would not be able to part from it. Only our kin, the Teleri elves, stay nearby those shores." I finished, picking up my cup.

"Pardon me, my lady, but you look as though you would be a Teleri elf, not one of the woodland realm." He hazarded. I let out another blithe laugh.

"There is no need to ask for pardon!" I laughed. "Many have told me so. I come from Valinor, however, and I am in reality much more connected to the sea than my kin." I replied with a smile. He nodded, surprised, and we went on to eat.

I could feel the curious glances of many others upon me while we ate, but I was not disturbed. I was most certainly not a normal elf, that is for certain, and I knew it well.

...

I was excused after a full hour at the banquet, and moved lightly through the halls. I had just gotten to the main gate when I heard a voice.

"You are very hard to follow, mîn meleth." (My love) Haldir said amusedly, walking towards me. I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Haldir, or is it just that you are not a good tracker?" I replied, eyes sparkling.

He glared. "Quite the opposite, I am sure." He replied dryly. I laughed. "Where are you going?" He asked, coming close and standing in front of me. "I have not had the chance to even say good morn." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Blame Estel for that." I admonished. "As for where I am going, I have a small mission to do on my own." I answered.

He reached out and captured my waist in his fingers. "Without telling anyone?"

"Yes. Except for you, I see." I replied. "I will not be gone long, an hour at the most." I hazarded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Without anyone." He clarified. I glared.

"Yes, Haldir. No, you may not come." I added dryly.

"Without saying even farewell to me?" He asked, face slightly lowering and a glint in his eye.

My wings decided to make an appearance. I leaned forwards slightly, so that my breath puffed against his lips softly. "Farewell, Haldir." I breathed. His breath hitched. I suddenly smiled coyly and leaped away, flying up with a laugh at his disappointed groan.

The tree surely couldn't be too hard to find, I'm sure. I repeated the directions in my head. "On top of the cliff behind the city, on a ledge. It's a small, white sapling." I murmured, then flew off in the right direction.

It was so high. I finally made it to the top of the cliff and began to look around. I had taken a small, white bag with me, but nothing else. Walking around the edge, I peered over the sides and kept walking. The ground suddenly crumbled under my feet and I fell, landing hard on a ledge a few feet down. I winced and looked up.

Well, at least my fall hadn't been for nothing. The small white sapling was right next to me. Blowing out a relieved breath, I managed to get the roots out of the ground with my hands and placed it with some dirt into the white bag.

I sheltered the delicate sprig with my arms and flew slowly back to the city. Besides very dirty hands, I was fine. I landed by the old tree and set the sapling down. I went to get the King and Queen.

"Estel? Arwen?" I poked my head into their quarters and were relieved to find them there. They looked up.

"What is it, Eruanna?" Estel asked me.

"Why are your hands so dirty?" Arwen asked.

I smiled. "Come and see. I had an errand to run today that has to do with you." I beckoned for them to come. They followed. I led the way to the courtyard and showed them.

"Where did you find it!?" Aragorn asked, whirling back to me. I smiled.

"On the top of the cliff." I replied, sitting down on one of the stone benches. I leaped up with a yelp at the protest of my behind. Arwen scurried over to me.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked concernedly. I waved it off.

"I'm fine, sister. I just kind of fell from the cliff and landed in the wrong spot." I grimaced. She giggled, hand over her mouth. Aragorn was laughing at me.

"Thank you, Eruanna. I think I needed this today." He smiled. "You have given me a good reason to be happy."

I went over and hugged him. "Awww, Gwador! You know I'd do anything to see you happy!" I exclaimed. He laughed and hugged me back.

"You already have." He replied. I grinned.

"I'd better go wash up. I can't be seen with the royals looking like a common gardener." I said, skipping away happily.

"Be careful!" Aragorn teased as I left. I gave him my infamous glare and proceeded to make my way back to my room, to the laughter of Arwen.

I rounded the corner and crashed into Drago. "Drago? What are- oh, hey, Rumil, Phin!" I waved sheepishly as I noticed them on either side of Drago. They grinned.

"Haldir was looking a bit cross today." Rumil started. I moaned internally. Not teasing, please Valar, no teasing!

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "What has that got to do with me?" I asked suspiciously, glancing from one to another. They smirked.

"I don't think you said good morning to him." Phin remarked. I rolled my eyes.

"I did, thank you very much. Any other reason you have for keeping company with my wolf?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

"I didn't mean that kind of good morning." Phin replied slyly.

"And this is why I don't know why I love you both." I sighed. "I know Haldir, and I'm not about to push things farther than necessary, thank you very much." I replied dryly.

They cracked up laughing at me. Drago stood by, yawning languidly. "Well, Drago, I need to take a bath. Are you going to steal my bath water as usual, or not?" I asked, moving past the brothers towards the direction of my room. Drago decided to follow me.

"On second thought, I haven't told you boys good morning yet." I grinned, and promptly kissed their cheeks and then ran down the hall, laughing at their faces. Drago was bark-laughing.

By the way, did I mention that my bath felt extremely good? Thank my parents for Arwen and her beautiful smelling bath-scents. And yes, Drago did steal a lot of my bathwater.

...

There was a knock on my door after I had changed into a dress that Adar had made for me. I hurriedly pulled on my coronet and went to the door, opening it. The hobbits were there. Merry and Pip were grinning, while Sam and Frodo looked nervous and shy.

I grinned back. "Well hello, there! What can I do to help you dear elf-friends?" I asked them. They relaxed.

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to have tea with us." Pip piped up cheerfully.

"Oh! I would be more than happy to!" I exclaimed happily, clasping my hands. "Come inside for a moment." I urged. They stepped in and I scurried about, fixing my hair and tying on my sash.

"Well, let's go raid the kitchens, shall we?" I asked with a conspiratorial wink. "I'm sure that I can pull rank and get us some nice tea-necessities." I said, shooing them out the door. Drago decided to give Frodo a ride, to his astonishment. Merry and Pippin yelled in glee and took off down the hall. I followed with the other three at a leisurely pace, shaking out the folds in my dress and laughing.

"How have you been doing, Frodo? I wanted to visit more with you four, but I've been so busy." I apologized. They smiled.

"I've been well, thank you, Eruanna. How is your shoulder?" He asked. I frowned.

"Is fine, thank you. And yours?" I asked with a frown. He smiled.

"It hurts at times, but it's alright." He replied. I nodded and smiled.

"Good. And you, Master Samwise Gamgee?" I asked cheerfully, smiling at the portly hobbit. He blushed.

"Just Sam, if you please, Princess. I'm fine." He answered. I laughed.

"Then I am just Ren to you, Sam." I replied. I saw him whisper the name 'Ren' under his breath, and giggled.

We arrived at the kitchens, and I managed to haul off a good amount of food from the flustered cooks. I left with the hobbits, laughing gaily with my arms piled with tea snacks.

"We should really drag you around with us more." Merry said satisfactorily, licking his lips. I shook my head.

"Fortunately for me, I will be busy." I teased, to their disappointment and Frodo's amusement. I led them to a small, private garden that Aragorn had given permission for me to use and left them there to sort out tea while I went out for a moment.

"Wait for me to start. I didn't get all of this food for only you." I scolded, swishing off. They went about setting all of the tea up.

I was walking through the halls to a certain room when two people came into view. "Oh! Mithrandir, Gwador. Will you not take a small break for tea with us?" I asked, holding out my hand to them and smiling. They looked up and smiled back at me.

"That would be a welcome change." Olòrin replied.

"I'll be there in a moment. You will find tea in the garden, Gwador." I nodded. He nodded back and they started down the hallways. I ran into Arwen next, and she went off as well.

I made it to the Steward's chambers and found Faramir and Boromir by poking my head through the doorway. "Tea, brothers? It's in the private garden." I added as their heads popped up. They grinned in relief as they saw me.

"I will, for one." Boromir groaned, rolling up his parchment. I laughed.

"Find Eowyn, Faramir, will you? Invite her too. I need to find a few other people." I said, whisking away.

Next were the chambers close to mine. I knocked and opened the door, breezing in to see Muindor and Ada talking about something while bent over a map.

"That's not good enough!" Legolas said, annoyed and slamming his hand on the table. I swear if he had an arrow handy then he would have used it on the thing.

"Well, how about you stop taking your annoyance out on the poor, innocent map and instead come and have tea with us?" I asked dryly, amusement sparking in my eyes. They both looked up, hair tousled from fingers running amuck through them.

"Now I know where I get that habit from." I noted wryly, quirking my lips at them. Legolas laughed heartily while Ada raised his eyebrow. He surveyed me, and I twitched.

"What?" I asked petulantly. "Do I have a leaf in my hair?" I asked, trying not to grin. Legolas decided that that was worth another laughing fit while Ada shook his head and walked over to me. He took my head gently in his hands and kissed the top.

"The dress fits you well, mîn yeldë." He replied. I grinned and proceeded to smooth down his hair.

"Well, come. Tea is in the private garden, I'll be there in a few moments. I need to find a brush." I called over my shoulder.

"Good!" Legolas called after me. I laughed as Thranduil proceeded to question his son about that one.

I rounded a corner and suddenly bumped smack into someone with a tiny cry of surprise. Hands steadied my elbows as my hands unconsciously found support against their chest.

My cheeks glowed red and I took them off. "My apologies-" I looked up at the tightening of the grip on my elbows to see Haldir smiling down at me.

"None needed, melamin." (My heart) He replied. I smiled.

"Good to see you too. I was looking for you. There is tea in the private garden." I said, giving him a swift hug. He raised an eyebrow.

"I see."

"I'll be there in a moment, I need to find something first." I said, slipping out of his grasp and down the hall.

"That's not a proper farewell!" He called after me.

"You don't need one!" I retorted over my shoulder. His sigh made me smirk.

I finally got my brush and picked up Rumil and Orophin, who decided to have tea as well. We finally arrived at the garden and walked in to see everyone smiling and chatting happily, eating snacks and drinking tea. I tossed the brush to Drago, who promptly caught it in his mouth and guarded it between his paws.

"There you are! Come and try these, Eruanna, they're good!" Pip called, shoving his mouth full of cake. Everyone smiled at me as I laughed gaily.

"Well I'm glad you think so, Pip. It's good to know that I can make a decent cake." I replied blithely, sitting on the grass beside Drago.

"You made it? It's delicious." Boromir commented around a mouthful. I smirked.

"Okay, I partially made it. I'm more used to making angel cakes than anything else." I replied, popping a tiny tart into my mouth.

"What are angel cakes?" Merry asked curiously, eyeing me hopefully. I grinned after swallowing.

"Angels don't really eat, but we can make angel cakes. It's a kind of food that does the same thing as lembas, but tastes much better." I replied. "Its simple to make, but it takes an angel's touch." I replied, answer slightly garbled around another mouthful, to which they snickered.

I grabbed a raspberry tart and went over to Ada. "Here Ada! This one reminds me of you." I teased, picking a berry off of his crown. He scowled while the others stifled their grins. I popped the berry into my mouth.

"Uh, Eruanna, that's poisonous." Legolas blurted.


	36. Chapter 36

**0_0 Wow. I sooo didn't expect this chapter to turn out this way. *coughs awkwardly* well! just a warning! this chapter is FLUFFY! I needed to write some fluff since things will be getting pretty heavy soon. So consider it a break of sorts. But phew! **

**KEZZ1: thank you so much!**

**Misstigerlily1013: thank you so much. To be honest, I never expected people to like this idea so well. My favorite pairings for LOTR would be Aragorn/Arwen, Boromir/OC Elladan or Elrohir/OC Glorfindel/OC Lindir/OC Erestor/OC and an occasion if well written Thranduil/OC. For the hobbit, it's Kili/OC Fili/OC and Bofur/OC and any of the others above... You?**

**Slaythevampire87: Rumil it is! Yay! Umm, any preferences in character, weapons if any, backstory, and looks? If not, I'll make it up. See ya Kyra!**

Chapter 36

"I know." I replied. "But fire berries are really fun to an angel." I replied, then hiccuped. A tiny burst of flame puffed out of my lips and I cringed.

"And now I remember why I quit eating them." I groaned. Everyone was staring open-mouthed.

"I never did tell you about that one, did I?" I asked with a grin, plopping back down, this time next to Mithrandir. "Can't the Maiar do that too, Olòrin?" I asked, sipping a bit of tea to get the taste of ashes out of my mouth. He smiled in reply, amused.

"I suppose so." He replied. Everyone went back to eating. Conversation started up between groups, and I found myself talking to Rumil and Orophin. Drago was busy teasing Pippin, while Gimli, who I forgot to mention was invited by Legolas, was arguing with Ada about whether Dorwinian wine or Ale was better.

"What about the time you pranked Haldir with the bucket of water?" Rumil was arguing with Orophin. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and caught Sam's eye.

Discreetly moving away from the two trouble-makers, I scooted over to Sam. "What's your favorite snack, Sam?" I asked, snitching a piece of his tart. He smiled shyly.

"I think lemon cakes are, Miss Ren." He replied. I hummed.

"Yes, they are good, aren't they?" I agreed. That fell into a discussion of which method of cooking was best, until Frodo and Sam decided to discuss the best ways of cooking an orc, which I ran away from. I found myself next to Ada, listing to their argument.

"I prefer a swirly myself." I interjected. They stared as I grinned. "I'll have to make one for you all. Wait here." I said, leaping up to go to the kitchen. I got many tall cups, a huge assortment of berries, a tiny bit of wine, cream, sugar, and a large bowl with water and a few rags.

Everyone turned to me as I re-entered the garden. I set the bowl down and and poured the berries into it. I took the wine and mixed it in, then grabbed a rag and covered the bowl. I washed my hands, and after a few minutes spent arranging the cups and rolling up my sleeves, I took the cloth off. I had sped up the process of soaking a bit, so now I took my hands and began to crush the berries.

"What's that?" Pip asked. I grinned at him.

"It's what I like to call a swirly, Pippin. Trust me, you'll love it." I promised. Soon, I took a thin cloth and placed it over the mouth of a cup. I poured the mixture over the cloth and let it strain the liquid into the cup. I did it with each of the cups until all were filled.

Then I took the bowl and put in the cream and lots of sugar. Using a cold metal spoon, I whipped the cream until it was light and fluffy. Then I scooped it up onto the top of the cups, making it neatly into peaks. I handed them out. Drago got one in a bowl.

"Try." I said with a smile. They tilted their heads while I happily started by licking the cream off of the top.

"Some like to mix the cream with the liquid to make it thicker, while others like to leave it be for the sweet taste." I added. Pip shrugged and took a sip. His eyes lit up.

"This is delicious!" He exclaimed, tilting it back up.

"Don't drink too fast, pip!" I warned. He slowed down, and savored it. I smiled.

"By the way, take small sips and let it stay in your mouth. THe best taste comes that way." I added. They began to try.

"This is very good." Aragorn said, peering into his cup.

"Hmm." Arwen agreed, to my giggles.

"Delicious." Eowyn smiled. I choked, and glanced at Aragorn, whose lips had disappeared into his cup to hide his laughter, but his eyes grinned at me.

"It's good." Boromir noted, taking a swig.

"It tastes like summer in the Shire." Sam said, smiling at me.

My eyes grew dreamy. "Does it? Then I would love to visit the Shire."

"Very poetic, Sam. It does remind me of strawberry patches." Frodo agreed.

"Like Farmer Maggot's crops." Merry gurgled. I rolled my eyes along with the rest.

"The fruit and wine are strong but nicely dulled by the cream." Ada noted professionally, taking a sip and savoring it.

"It's like a piece of Valinor." Rumil sighed happily. I squeaked and hid my burning face in my cup as those words invoked a- particular memory. Haldir was smirking at me, I could feel it.

"Refreshing." Orophin agreed.

"Actually I think it would be a well-received beverage in Imladris." Legolas chipped in, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Howling in the wine-colored sunset in the warm, sticky, sweet summer." Drago murmured, eyes closing.

"Beautiful description. I agree with Drago." Mithrandir said, winking at me.

"White mountains and passionate springs." Faramir commented, eyes closed with another sip.

"I agree with that one, lass. Very good. Not bad, this." Gimli said, raising his mug to me. I grinned in reply.

"Fruit and wine. Sweet and sour. Red and white." Haldir said, languidly relaxing against a shrub.

"Well I'm glad that you lot like it, then. I'll keep it in mind." I grinned. They chuckled at me. Conversation went on, and I scooted over to Drago, who tossed me the brush. I rolled my eyes and began to brush his fur.

His growls of contentment earned attention. "I'm next." Boromir said, grinning.

"Yes, Great Steward. Everyone who wants it gets a turn." I dead-panned.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, Rumil and Orophin clamored for information. When Drago's fur was immaculate once more, I untangled his hair from the brush and went to Boromir.

"Your hair reminds me of strawberry wine in a deep cup." I mused, brushing through his hair.

"I've never had anyone describe my hair before." He notes, slightly amused. I laugh.

"Well, I like to note such things. Each person has their own description in my head." I replied.

"What's mine?" He asked, interest taking over. The others turned to listen.

"Well." I paused, gathering thoughts. "Colors. Yours would be wine. A banner flying in the breeze against a backdrop of white stone. Arrows and shields. A warrior's stance." I replied. "That's you to me. There." I finished his hair and moved on to Pippin.

"And me?" He asked, while I brushed his curls. Boromir was thinking about my description and rolling his shoulders.

"Hmm. Color. Bright yellow. Like the wings of a butterfly. Buttery yellow. Laughter. Childish eyes. Gardens." I mused, eyes flicking to his shirt in thought.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "And your hair is like roasted chestnuts on a fire." I added, moving on with a laugh. He pouted while the rest laughed at the mention of food.

I ran my fingers through Frodo's hair. "Me?" He asked, peering up at me with his bright blue eyes. I grinned.

"Let's see. Color, most definitely the same blue as your eyes. Books. Dreams. Vague, innocent laughter. Courage. Brown wood on a tree, and green doors." I smiled.

"Green doors?" He asked baffled. I grinned.

"Yes. In the hall of doors. Yours is green." I replied. He hummed in thought.

"And your hair is like the bark of a tree in an old forest, wise and knowing." I added, moving over to Merry.

"I'll bet you anything that Rumil and Orophin will fall asleep." Aragorn piped up. I rolled my eyes as the brothers looked at me.

"Whatever. Merry, now, his color is bright crimson. Laughter, but also toned down by silent feet. A bright, round ball. Common sense mixed with winsomeness." I said. He looked up at me, head in my lap. I blew a piece of hair teasingly. He flashed a smile.

"And hair like dirt mixed with veins of rubies." I said, raking a hand through his thick mop. I patted his head and moved to Mithrandir.

"Very expressive." He noted, puffing on his pipe. I grinned as his wisp of smoke decided to make the shape of a pair of wings that flitted around my head. He chuckled along with the rest.

"Well, let's see. You're rather difficult, Olòrin." I teased. He raised his eyebrow. "Actually, the color is obviously white." I added dryly. He huffed indignantly. "And I think of your staff. Pops and cracks. White fire. Stars wheeling overhead. Milky blue eyes that shine with kindness. Righteous rage tempered by wisdom of the ages. And hair like a moth's wings fluttering in the moonlight." I added.

"That's the perfect discription." Sam spoke up as I moved to him. I grinned.

"I forgot. Also smoke rings and ships." Everyone cracked up along with me.

"Now you, my dear Sam, I think of a deep yellow. Sensible, firm, steadfast. Unwavering. A glowing blue blade lighting up dim halls tainted with murky blackness. Mild eyes that can become coals of fire. The smell of fresh dirt and green grass." I described, while he relaxed under the brush.

"That's you, Sam." Frodo agreed heartily, to Sam's embarrassment. I giggled.

"Thank you, Miss Ren. It felt very relaxing." I smiled, moving on to Arwen.

"And hair like hazelnuts piled in a storeroom filled with sunlight." I finished.

"I am nervous of what you would say of me." Arwen teased as I began to brush. I laughed.

"No fears, dear sister! You remind me of grey twilight, a clearing filled with moonlight where fairies dance to the music of Nessa, and light, white feet moving gracefully in time to the tune. Your color is deep, twilight, mysterious purple, mixed with wise grey. Eyes flecked with silver strands and hair like ebony feathers polished with fine cloths made for gems." I said, fingering the strands of jet black in my fingers.

"Agreed." Aragorn said promptly. I snickered along with the rest as Arwen blushed.

"Should I not brush your hair in revenge, Gwador?" I teased, almost passing him.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me down next to him, shifting and laying his head in my lap. I laughed heartily and dragged my fingers through his hair.

"Me?" He asked lazily, lacing his fingers with Arwen's.

"Hmm. Silvery winged crowns in gleaming light. Hair like molten bronze and brass flowing in rivulets streaked with gold into a hot forge. Eyes like clear green meadows that speak of strength and hidden sparks lying within. Shining swords and yet peace. Ancient runes engraved on hands wielding strength of many. The color of bright, vivid, yet liquid green. Clear streams and fountains in white stone." I said, humming lightly. Everyone thought.

"A perfect picture and yet so vague." Faramir marveled. I turned to him with a smile.

"Shall you hear, then, about yourself?" I asked, holding out the brush. He smiled and nodded.

"Please."

"Books." I immediately stated. "The color of ink and parchment. Firm and immovable. Strong and flexible. Quality of the highest. The smell of battle and the leather covers of old books. Quills mixed with arrow fletchings. Wise, bluebell eyes and poetry. Wise strength. The power of knowledge. Hair like the brown of worn leather or reeds in a stream. The color of dull gold." I finished. His hair felt rough and yet pliant. Like reeds in a stream.

"Thank you." He said thoughtfully.

"Eowyn?" I asked. She smiled and shifted so that I could reach her hair, and linked her fingers with Faramir's.

"The white lady of Rohan. Hooves thunder against the ground, and tapestries decorate the steeds. The color of cream. Draperies flutter in the wind and eyes like clear pools of spring water search the rippling grasses for signs of horns lifted in welcome. Hair like the smooth white sheets in the halls of healing, but spun of thread mixed with golden embroidery. Gilded passion." I finished, brushing through her light blonde hair. She closed her eyes, and with a secret smile, I moved on to Rumil and Orophin.

"And you, my dear brothers?" I asked, whacking their heads with the brush. They yelped and rubbed their heads, to my satisfaction and the amusement of others. The glared at me.

"Don't try that." I said blithely, beginning on Rumil. "I'm the one who does it best." I nodded. "I've got Mandos and Tulkas to prove it."

"Brat." Rumil muttered. I yanked on his hair and earned a yelp.

"Let's see. Ummm, Rumil is like a bucket brimming with miruvor. Bubbly and sparkling with energy. Eyes sparkle and laughter bubbles like froth from a cup. Hair like the blade of a polished dagger. Wit like a fountain and waterfall. Eyes like the silver wood of Mallorn trees." I giggled as I finished, kissing his cheek fondly and moving on to Orophin.

"She's captured your essence there, Rumil." He laughed with the rest.

"Orophin, now, you remind me of a beautiful arrow. Smooth wood and a gleaming silver tip. Lithe and swift, beautiful yet deadly. Fletchings of dove feathers. Hair like white gold. Rare and bright. A grin made of pearls and a bow of mallorn bark. Eyes of pale blue, like the sky early in the mornings." I kissed his cheek as well and leaped up, floating with my wings over to Legolas.

"You're next, Muindor." I smiled. He laid his head in my lap and reached up to finger my own light locks with a fond smile.

"They're almost asleep." Aragorn pointed out smugly. Everyone laughed as the brothers shook themselves. "Told you."

"It feels relaxing." Rumil defended.

"So what am I like to you, Onònë?" Legolas asked expectantly. I smiled.

"You are like a vision. Dreamy and hazy, but comforting, like a spirit in your dreams. Beautiful and yet cold. Hard and yet warm. Your voice is like the music of a twanging bow, and your eyes are silver-blue, cool and yet holding warmth. Hair like refined gold, spun into threads of silk. Slivers of sunlight woven into a silk tapestry. In fact, to me you are like a wolf. Lithe, deadly, beautiful, enchanting, mysterious, strong, gentle. Your color is leafy green, like our sibling rune. Full of contradictions." I said gently, finishing with an adoring smile. His fingers twined with mine and the leaves glowed warmly.

His eyes smiled at me. I kissed his cheek sweetly and re-braided his hair. He tugged fondly on a lock of my hair and I moved to Ada.

"I wish my brothers would do that to me." Arwen moaned jealously, cropping up laughter. "You're blessed, Legolas." She said knowingly. Legolas chuckled.

"In spite of the fact that only she can make me so angry, yes." He smirked.

"I take it back. I don't love you anymore." I growled at him playfully. More laughter.

I was brushing Ada's hair. "You are rather interesting, Ada." I giggled. He raised his eyebrows at me questioningly.

"Of course, I love my hair because it takes after yours." I grinned. "You are the color of blue fire. Blazing blue. Hair platinum-blonde. Impossibly tall, like a tower. Strong and stern. But inside it is furnished with beds just like a home. Head raised high and a voice like smooth, polished gems. Eyes of leafy green. Commanding and yet caring. Distant and yet vivid. Sharp and slim." His hair ran through my fingers like silk strands. I kissed his cheek and then suddenly snickered. "Spiderweb hair." I teased.

"Eruanna Thranduiliel!" He thundered. I scampered away with a yelp as Legolas bent over double laughing. I ran back. "Oh wait! I forgot!" I poked Ada's side. He let out a muffled sound and jerked away from my fingers.

I bent over double laughing, staggering away from Ada. He stood and grabbed me fluidly, eyes sparking. "And what exactly was that for?" He asked dangerously.

"Blame Legolas! If he had answered my question I wouldn't have had to do it!" I shrieked in protest. Ada turned to Muindor with a raised eyebrow.

Legolas looked scared. "She asked me if elves were ticklish." He said sheepishly. Everyone burst into roars of laughter, unable to stifle their snickers anymore. Ada shook his head and began to poke my side. "You're an elf, mîn yeldë. Why don't you find out for yourself?" He teased seriously, eyes glinting wickedly.

I screamed in laughter. "No Ada!" I pleaded, gasping. "S-stop!" I cried, tears of laughter pouring down my cheeks. He finally gave in and carried me over to Haldir, setting me in his lap and going back to his seat.

"As you wish." He replied calmly, sitting down regally. I glared and then realized my position. I leaped away, and whipping tears off of my cheeks, got the brush.

Haldir was smiling languidly. "Do I get a description, Mela en' coiamin?" (Love of my life) He asked. I blushed at the endearment and sat down behind him. He settled his head on my lap.

Everyone was sprawled comfortably somewhere. It had gotten to the end of the day, and the moon was out now, the sky in twilight. Aragorn had his head in Arwen's lap and was smiling at her while she pulled delicate fingers through his hair. Faramir was the same way with Eowyn and their fingers were intertwined fondly.

Haldir was smiling at me lovingly. "Well." I started, pulling my fingers through his hair. "You are like a silver blade. Polished and glimmering in soft light. Sharp and deadly, but also familiar and comfortable. Your hair is like rivulets of pure silver and slivers of moonbeams peeping through the silver lining of the clouds. Eyes like deep wells of night-blue water. Swift and silent. Sharp and cutting. The passion of battle and the temper of a storm. But also the softness of a leather sheath and gentleness of a caress to the hilt of the weapon. The color of silver mixed with deep blue." I murmured, pulling fingers through his silver locks.

His fingers reached up to tangle in my hair. My fingers brushed against his temples. Everyone was silent and tenderness lingered in the air. Friendship, family, camaraderie, and love was exchanged empathetically.

His hand reached up and grasped one of mine, lacing his fingers with mine. His knuckles brushed my cheek. I moved my free hand to trace the planes of his face lightly.

I suddenly felt something brushing against my consciousness. I opened my mind and it came in, a new presence. Haldir's feä brushed against mine, and intertwined gently. It was warm, and tenderly wrapped around mine. I smiled shyly and his face glowed.

Arwen and Aragorn were glowing with the light of the Evenstar as their feäs met, and Haldir and I gleamed with the light of the Morningstar as our feäs communed.

His eyes were skittering over my face and went to my lips, then went back up to my eyes. I reached out and touched his cheek, tracing it down to his neck and tunic. His breath shuddered. Warmth crept into my cheeks and stained them crimson.

Arwen and Aragorn's lips met gently. Elves, in all honesty, are not afraid to show affection in public. Humans are normally different, but elves are very open. Faramir had his fingers tangled in Eowyn's hair and brought her face down gently to his.

Everyone left the couples to themselves and instead were talking quietly and smiling, all feeling the magical quality on the air. We all were reluctant to end it because we all knew that it would not last for long.

Haldir's breath mingled with mine, our lips not touching. His heart beat underneath my fingers. Mine beat in time with his. My lips felt dry. I bit my lower lip and my hair fell like a curtain over my face.

Haldir's fingers brushed my hair back and it fell on either side of his face. He reached up and traced my lips with his finger. "Eruanna." He murmured.

I released my lower lip from my teeth and felt the blood rush back into it and flush it scarlet. His eyes riveted on my lip, eyes darkening. A heated puff of air left my mouth.

"Amin mella lle." He whispered, hand cupping my cheek. I flushed and let my thumb ghost against his cheek.

"Ar lle Mellon." I replied softly. His eyes closed and he let out a quiet groan.

"You have been avoiding me all day." He said, voice strained. I smirked slightly.

"Payback." I whispered in his ear coyly. His breath hitched at the feeling of my breath against his ear. "I am fire, and I know how to play with it." I whispered, eyes glinting.

I lifted my face as his fingers still locked in mine twitched. His eyes opened and his eyes were deep blue. "Eruanna." His voice was deep, matching his eyes, and pleading.

"What?" I murmured in reply.

He suddenly shifted, sitting up and pulling me into his lap roughly. His free hand tangled in my hair and tugged me up to his face. His lips were a breath away. One hand still laced in his. My other balanced me on his chest.

His hand snaked around my waist. Lips landed on mine. My eyes fluttered closed lightly. His breath tasted like berries and cream. His lips made mine burn red. They moved down as his hand moved up, tangling again in my hair. His lips trailed down my jaw and slipped to my neck.

I attempted to tug away, but he would have none of it. Heated lips scorched the hollow of my neck, leaving a burning imprint. I whimpered slightly and managed to pull away, breath coming fast and cheeks hot.

His gaze raked my face, ruining my attempt to recover. "Haldir." I begged for him to stop.

"What?" His voice was gravelly.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Look at me like that." I replied weakly. Arwen and Eowyn looked like they were in a similar predicament. His eyes glinted.

"Forgive me, Hiril Vruin." (My lady) He murmured, lips going back to my jaw. I squirmed slightly.

"No." I whimpered. His mouth cut me off. His tongue brushed my lip, and my eyes flew open and my mouth opened in protest. I let out a muffled cry as his tongue curled around mine and cut off my protest.

I pulled away for air and hung my head, gasping for breath and cheeks burning. "Ha-Haldir." I rasped, fingers clutching his tunic. "Please." I whimpered.

He groaned slightly and clutched me to him, breath shaky and burying his face into my hair.

...

She was perfect. So perfect that he had to restrain himself. Her scent made him feel heady and he breathed it in, begging himself to calm down and stop raging.

He knew that he would have to wait. Things were not well quite yet in Arda, and they would be busy trying to settle things down.

Besides, they had to set a date for their wedding sooner or later. He now realized what she was capable of. He had been pining for her all day and she had purposefully avoided him.

His lips quirked. She may be an angel, but she didn't always act like one. She was an avenging angel sometimes.

But he loved her nonetheless, and he thanked the Valar for her in his life. He had a feeling that if the Valar heard him, they were snickering at both of them, especially Eruanna's now-swollen lips.

*tugs collar* is it just me, or is it a tiny bit hot in here? Review please? *swallows*


	37. Chapter 37

**ohh. First spat. *winces* well! not everything can be roses and chocolate! Please give me some feedback! Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter! Would it be too much to ask if I can get one hundred reviews? That would be awesome!**

**slaythevampire87: alrighty then! Gotcha! See ya!**

**bunny's daughter: Thaaanks. **

**FandomFangirl100: thanks!**

**MissTigerlily1013: I know, right? I didn't mention legomances because a lot of them are so badly written and I'm rather picky about who gets to be my sister-in-law... Ahem. Wouldn't we all give anything to go there? **

**Evangeline Pond: yeah, I totally don't know who you are! XD thanks as always!**

**KEZZ1: thanks!**

**Nuredhel: aww, thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked he descriptions, because that's my image of them too. I honestly never imagined people to like this idea so much, and all of this feedback and positive vibe is really overwhelming. People like you make my day so much more awesome! Please never stop reviewing!**

Chapter 37

I woke up with a groan and sat up, head swimming. I stretched. I, along with a troop of soldiers and my brother Legolas are at the north part of Gondor. The plan, you remember.

Legolas wanted to go with me. Some brother-sister bonding fighting, so to speak. Elves are like that, you know. Haha. Sarcasm.

We had run into several orc packs and destroyed them all. We'd lost one man, but the rest who were only injured weren't too hard to heal. By Muindor and I, of course.

The soldiers were rather nice to talk to despite their awe of us elves, once you convinced them to get over it. It was a little extra difficult for Legolas and I because of several things. One, we were elven royalty. Two, we were not 'normal elves' so to speak because of our, ahem, looks. Three- I don't think there is a three. Never mind.

"Onònë." Legolas' voice cut across my cot on the floor, his own cot in the same tent as mine.

"Good morning." I replied dryly. "Drago?" I asked the wolf in the tent.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Get off of me, you big oaf. I've been nearly suffocated before several times, and you are not helping the number of those incidents to go down." I replied, winded. His head and paws were crushing my chest.

He moved off with a huff to which Legolas laughed. "I'm telling you, Oromë loves me." I said, sarcasm oozing from my tone. "He gives me an awesomely humble and docile wolf." I snorted.

Drago mock-snarled and batted a paw at my head. I dodged it and got up, still in my angel-clothes. "Alright, don't loose your dignity, Draggy." I teased. He groaned and Legolas snickered. I grinned and kissed his cheek and the top of Drago's head.

"If you need me then I will be looking over the map, Eggo." I told my brother, moving out of the tent flap. He nodded absently and went to wash his face.

Today is the last day of the patrol. After this, we can go back to Gondor and have a measure of peace for a while. The most pressing threats will be taken care of and we can breathe relatively easier.

After talking about it, everyone had decided what to do. Adar would go back to Mirkwood and make sure that his people made it safely to the harbor to go to Valinor. Aragorn had drafted (okay actually we volunteered) Legolas and I to help him rebuild certain parts of Minias Tirith. Once that was finished, the rest of the elves who had chosen not to go to the undying lands were welcome to make their home in Gondor if they wished.

Adar had asked the rest of his people what they wished, and they chose to remain in Greenwood. Now that the darkness was almost over, the woods would become safe once more. Adar was happy, so it was well. Times would be peaceful, and Legolas and I wouldn't be needed too much in Mirkwood.

Haldir, sending word to Lady Galadriel, had received a message in reply that most of the elves of Lothlòrien, including herself and Lord Celeborn had decided to go across the sea. Those elves who didn't want to were few and would make their home in Imladris.

For Lord Elrond, grateful to me that his daughter would not fade away, had decided to stay for her sake, as did her brothers, until Aragorn and Arwen decided to go to Valinor. For Aragorn could not rule forever, and his son would most likely take over. And so on and so forth from generation to generation, each one coming to Valinor once they chose.

Therefore, Imladris was open to any elves who wanted to remain in Arda. Many of the Rivendell elves had decided to go, though some stayed. There were a few elves who had accepted the invitation to stay in Minias Tirith, however.

Haldir and I, for example. Actually, we accepted a small home in the palace grounds to stay in when we stayed in Minias Tirith. We had decided together that we would travel around quite a bit, from Mirkwood to occasionally Rivendell as the queen's escort when she visited her home and family.

Legolas, I, Haldir, Drago, and Gimli had already made plans to travel together around Arda as soon as possible. In the meantime, though, Gimli would go back to Erebor.

The hobbits wanted to go back to the Shire. Frodo because it had been a long time, Sam because of Rosie (I had become a confidante of sorts), and Merry and Pippin because they wanted to show off their status to other hobbits. They would leave soon.

Rumil and Orophin would stay in Arda, and Mirkwood in particular, since the Sindar and the Noldor are more closely related. So all was settled.

Haldir and I decided to be wed one week after Faramir and Eowyn. Which was in one month. Our ceremony would be quiet, just family and close friends, not big or fancy. The way we both wanted it to be. I still felt nervous every time I thought about it.

Mithrandir would still move between Rivendell and Minias Tirith and other places of course, giving counsel to Aragorn and also making sure that all was as it should be.

"Eruanna?" My reverie was interrupted by my brother appearing next to me. Unexpectedly, I looked up at him and asked a question.

"Muindor? Are you planning to wed one day?" I asked simply. He turned red and stuttered, to my amusement.

"Well- I- I don't know- if I find my feä mate like you and Haldir, I suppose." He stammered. I laughed and placed a hand on his arm.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, Muindor. I was just asking." I grinned. He smiled a bit bashfully. Drago joined us as we stood on the small knoll in silent camaraderie. The camp stirred. We exchanged looks and went down to organize them for the rest of the patrol.

...

It was over. My hand slicked through bloodied hair and my coronet jostled haphazardly on my head as we went back to Minias Tirith. There had been two more battles that were easily won and not too bad.

I sighed and rolled my shoulders. "Need a brush?" Legolas teased. I rolled my eyes at him while Drago snickered.

"Thank you, no." I replied dryly. "I dare say a few people will probably be asking me for one, though." I snorted. He chuckled.

We filed tiredly and ready for rest into the gates of the white city. Many people were there and greeted us, waving and some tossing flowers. I walked next to a prancing Arod, wanting to give my wings a rest under my cloak.

The soldiers went to their own homes and Legolas, Drago and I went to the palace, unloading Arod and stabling him before being greeted by Faramir and Boromir, the latter having just got back from his patrol as well. Haldir had also come back. All unscathed and well. Eowyn came out on the stone steps, and I swept a curtesy with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes at me and made sure that all of us were safe and well. Haldir was not there, but cleaning up, and so were the rest of us planning to do. Rumil and Orophin, making themselves useful by guarding the citadel, came to welcome us back.

"You guys can go rest while Boromir and I go take our reports to Estel." I said wearily, stretching with a smile at them. They smiled in reply and we scattered. We would meet again for supper.

"How many encounters?" I asked Boromir as we trudged to the throne room. He sighed.

"Five too many." He replied. I nodded.

"Yep. Six too many here too. Two this morn." He shook his head, and we nodded to the guards at the throne room door. They bowed and opened the door.

We entered and bowed before the throne. I nodded slightly to Boromir. "My lord, our patrol met and disposed of five orc packs at the borders. There was nothing more." He reported. Aragorn nodded.

"Thank you, Boromir. You have done well. Now go rest!" He waved Boromir away with a smile.

"Six orc packs my lord, nothing more. One casualty and no more. Several wounded but healed." I smiled wanly.

"Thank you, Eruanna. Go rest, sister. You need it." He replied. I nodded.

"Thank you, Estel. See you at dinner, Gwador, Arwen!" I called, waving and moving out the door. They smiled and waved in reply.

...

The dinner hall was full. This time, I was seated next to Aragorn and Ada. I raised my eyebrow and toasted my spoon to Gwador. He flashed me a smirk in reply and lifted his spoon with a minuscule tilt of his head.

"Eruanna." Thranduil turned to me.

I swallowed and set my spoon down. "Û, Adar?" I asked, meeting his leafy-green eyes. His mouth twitched a little fondly.

"Did the patrol go well?" He asked a little blandly. I nodded.

"Aye, Ada. It went well." I replied with a slight frown. He glanced at me.

"I leave tomorrow at noon." He said. I sighed.

"Û, Ada. I will miss you." I replied mournfully, looking down into my cup. He chuckled lightly and then settled a hand on my knee under the table.

"I ask you to come to Greenwood within a week's time, if King Elasaar will allow it." He continued, as Aragorn shifted, hearing his name. "I will need you there for a few days." He said vaguely.

I frowned. "Of course, Ada, if Arân nîn will allow it." I said, glancing to said man, ahem, immortal. He raised an eyebrow.

"You are not explicitly bound to me, Eruanna." He said, lifting his cup. "Your first duties lie with your kingdom as a princess." He took a sip, eying me. I pursed my lips, but then smiled.

"That may be so in any other case, Elasaar, but you forget that I pledged my allegiances to you and became your vassal before I became princess of Greenwood." I replied with a smile and lifting my own cup.

He choked slightly on his drink. "I suppose so." He replied in a strangled voice, recovering himself. "In truth, I had forgotten..."

I laughed lightly. "Then I will take it that I have your permission." I grinned. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Would you rather I pulled rank and not let you go?" He teased. I smirked at him in reply.

"Rank? My dear Estel, you forget who I am! I outrank you to the skies!" I teased back.

"You are but a princess! I am the king!" He retorted, pointedly ignoring the implication.

We laughed heartily, while Adar shook his head at me. "I thought you were better than that." He sighed.

I pouted. "You do not think me fit to be a princess?" I asked sourly. He chuckled.

"I said nothing of the sort." He brushed it off airily.

"Oh, well then, let's see what you think when you don't have me." I said darkly, but eyes sparkling in jest above the rim of my cup. His lips twitched in reply.

"I see." Was his noncommittal reply. I pouted while Aragorn smirked at me. After all, when someone gets the last word, you know they've won.

"Just because you're a King." I shook my head warningly. Both kings chuckled.

"Don't make me have my parents turn you into something terrible at my request." I threatened. But I was smiling. Total bluff, and they knew it.

The rest of dinner went quite well, except for the fact that I could feel Haldir's gaze scorching through me. It made me self-conscious, and hard to concentrate on anything.

...

I was wearing a pale blue dress lined with silver embroidery, and currently sitting with Arwen in her room, sewing a tapestry with her. As usual, my coronet was on my head and my hair was braided up. Arwen was wearing a green dress and silver coronet as well.

"So?" She asked me.

"Eh? What?" I asked, baffled.

She rolled her eyes. "The avoidance plan?" She reminded me.

"Oh, that. It worked. Though it still ended me up in quite a situation." I said with a slight scowl. She laughed. "You?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Same." She sighed. I smirked.

"I'll answer for Eowyn and say 'same.'" I finished. She grinned.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter!" Arwen called, both of us turning back to the tapestry. The door opened.

"I thought I would find you here." Aragorn said, sighing and sitting down in a chair.

"Bad day?" I sympathized.

"Yes." He replied wearily. I left the tapestry and went over to him, placing a hand on his cheek. He looked up at me with a weary smile, and his clear green eyes held doubt. I sighed and moved my hand up to his forehead, brushing an errant strand away from his face.

"Aragorn." I whispered. "Why do you doubt yourself, now above all times? You have proven yourself a great King. You have provided for the safety of your people. Have faith in yourself!" I pleaded.

"How? Have you heard what the people say of me?" He replied warily.

"I have heard them in the streets. I wander about, cloaked, and I listen. The women sing your praises. The men praise your valor. The children fantasize about becoming a man like you! Yes, there is murmurings against you. It is in all lands! Yes, there are doubts. Do you think you can be perfect? Everyone makes mistakes!" I cried softly, gesturing with me hand to the window.

He abruptly stood. "What do you know? I do not remember you making a mistake. I do not remember you having a duty like mine. Who are you to judge what I think of myself? How can I have faith in myself when the people look to me for guidance?" He hissed.

I stumbled backwards, eyes stinging with hurt. His eyes suddenly realized what they had done, but the arrow had already struck my heart. "I have made many mistakes! I almost let you die at the black gates! Your safety called out to me, and I could not help you! I was not there for Gimli when he was trapped underneath two wargs and an orc. It can be said that I made a mistake in coming to Arda and choosing to become an elf because I grew to love you and Legolas and Boromir and Haldir! I am a princess of my people, and I am the daughter of the Valar! My mistakes reflect them. You need faith in yourself because the people look up to you, just as you say! Can you not see? If you have faith, so will they." I choked, tears streaming down my cheeks.

He reached out to me. "Eruanna-" I jerked away.

"I don't regret it. I still love you, Gwador, and I'm sorry if I have offended you. Forgive me." I rushed out of the room, ignoring his cries behind me. How could he have said such a thing?

I ran blindly through the hallways to a small garden I had seen before, and collapsed at the roots of a tree, burying my face in my hands. His words had been a barb to me, and even now they were stinging with pain as they drew out of my mind. My shoulders shook with muffled sobs.

"My lady?" Asked a familiar voice. I looked up to see Lord Faramir standing there, looking concerned. I stood, leaning against the tree for support.

"Lord Faramir." I hitched. "Forgive me-"

"There is nothing to forgive my lady. Please, I am just Faramir to you. What troubles you?" He asked, touching my hands lightly. I hung my head and took a shuddering breath, then gave him a half-hearted, watery smile.

"Comforting others can be a hard thing, I find." I replied, voice shaking. "You can hurt yourself in the process." I said, sinking to the ground wearily. He sat next to me, looking out at the sky.

I leaned my head against the tree like he did, looking out at the darkening sky, and the stars that shone in the deep blue depths.

"The stars, I find, give me comfort." Faramir mused. "They are always there, shining brightly for all to see and take comfort in that they will not move or leave." He said.

Tears dried on my cheeks. "That one there." I pointed to the constellation of the archer. "I've been there. I was on top of his shoulder. To the elves, he is known as Menelmacar." I said thoughtfully.

I felt his head turn to me. "You were there?" He sounded surprised. I turned and smiled.

"Have you not heard my story?" I asked.

"I have, but I didn't know you had been there." He replied. I nodded.

"The stars are warm. Eärendil sails the skies tonight, see?" I asked, pointing to a bright star sparkling in the sky. "His Silmaril gleams bright." I murmured, waving to the star. It flashed brightly in recognition, as though he had turned his head to look at me. Faramir breathed, awe-struck.

"My Morningstar was a gift from him to me." I remembered. "And it became my gift to give to whom I pleased."

"To Haldir." He clarified. I nodded.

"I have heard your story." I turned my head to him. "Sam always speaks fondly of you, as does Boromir. I always thought I knew you like I knew them, so much have I heard of you. I hope my description did you justice." I smiled slightly.

He smiled back. "It was overdone, my lady. Boromir tends to exaggerate." He shrugged. I laughed.

"But Sam does not." I replied. "And I am just Eruanna to you, or Ren, if you are like the hobbits." I grinned. He smiled back.

"Sam is a good hobbit." He replied. I nodded, eyes softening.

"Aye, he is. I will miss him when he leaves for the Shire. I hope to visit them there one day." I sighed.

"I do as well. Ithilien is to be rebuilt." He suddenly changed the subject. I nodded.

"Yes. Lord- I and my brother Legolas are to help." I replied, heart throbbing at the mention of Gwador. If he noticed, he didn't reply, but ignored it, to my gratitude.

"I thank you, Eruanna. You have given me some comfort that I needed. The death of my father has weighed on my mind as of late." He suddenly said. I frowned at him.

"Both you and the white lady of Rohan have much hurt. Talk to each other. You will find that you will heal together, and be all the closer for it. Nothing will be hidden between you, and nothing will stand in the way of a happy life together." I advised, patting his hand gently.

He grasped it, smiling. "Thank you. I will take your advice as it being Valar-sent." He replied.

"Thank you, Faramir. You have also helped me." I said softly. We stood, hands falling away, and my wings snapped open in the cool breeze. I flew up lightly, glancing one last time over my shoulder at the skies.

I turned to Faramir and took his head gently in my hands. "Be blessed, son of Gondor. Your worth is great, and your heart is kind." I murmured, and pressed a light kiss to his temple. Then I left, going back to my room for rest and the company of Drago.


	38. Chapter 38

**heyyyy! So many reviews! Yay! Thanks to all so much, all of you faithful followers, reviewers, and those that have favorited. you make me smile. XD well, you know, I have no idea where this chapter came from, but I happen to like it quite a bit. QUESTION FOR EVERYONE: would you like me to open a new one-shot series? I will take any requests you have for writing fluffy one-shots with any character from LOTR, Hobbit, and Silmarillion. Just fluff. Let me know what you think! Waiting for the reviews, go ahead and enjoy!**

**KEZZ1: thanks as always!**

**Dlaythevampire87: yeah well it's gonna be alright, I promise. **

**Evangeline pond: yup! You come in next chapter!**

**FandomFangirl100: I know, right!? Well, read on and see his reactions!**

**KimiEvenStar: true. I do like Haldir/OC if there written well, and I have never favorited a Legomance for the simple reason that I just don't really read them. Aragorn on the other hand, only if it's written well, but otherwise I totally ship Aragorn/Arwen!**

**Llcyyxx: oh good! Thanks! It was a little difficult, but I think I've got it down myself.**

**xGaladielx: thanks you so much! *squeals* I'm so glad you like it! Of course I will write the wedding, it's just not due for a little while yet. It's coming though! Enjoy!**

Chapter 38

My room was suffocating. My closed door begged to be opened. Drago was disturbed by my tossing and turning. I felt miserable. Everything was wrong.

I finally gave up and sighed, kicking my blankets off and standing up. Drago leaped off of the bed and nuzzled my arm with a light whine. I scratched the top of his head.

"Go to bed, Drago." I murmured. He shook his head.

"I will stay with you." He insisted. Over time, his voice had gotten deeper. Now it sounded deep and wise, like I imagined Huan would sound like. I sighed and buried my fingers into his fur.

"Hannon le, Drago." I murmured, then walked with him to the door. I opened it and walked along the hallway to the balcony at the end that overlooked the city. On the way, I passed Aragorn and Arwen's room, and my fingers brushed the doorway. I paused and said a short prayer under my breath.

"Valar, if I have found any favor in your sight, please give Gwador the faith he needs in himself. He cannot do this without your help. Please, be with him and guide him." I passed on, moving to the end of hall and onto the open balcony. I didn't know that Aragorn had heard me, leaning against the door, hands frozen onto the handle.

The wind was cool, and wrapped its icy fingers around my shoulders, leaving light fingerprints that slowly became red. The breeze's freezing lips kissed mine, staining them blue. It hugged me, whispering nothings into my ear. My eyes closed.

I was not quite properly dressed to be out, being only in a light night shift that hung from my shoulders by two thin straps and went down only to my knees. My arms were bare, as were my knees down, the rest being only slightly warmed by the thin shift. But I didn't expect anyone to be awake to see me anyway.

Drago sheltered my legs from the wind and I knelt, legs folding beside me and leaning on my left thigh. He also sat, curling around my legs and laying his head in my lap. His ears drooped slightly, and his eyes closed as I ran my fingers through his fur lightly, scratching his head and going down to his neck.

His white belly fur warmed my lap, and I stroked his neck, earning a swipe with his tongue to my hand. "You have been such a companion to me, Drago. Now I understand Luthien's grief when Huan gave himself for her and Beren." I whispered, making his ears flick up to listen to me.

"You are better than any Mereas. You listen to me and never judge. You hear me and give me comfort." I murmured, pulling through the fur of his back.

He nuzzled my hand, and his tail whacked me gently. His icy blue eyes opened and studied me fondly. "Now I understand why Huan gave himself for them. For wolves are loyal to the death, when they find one worth their loyalty." He replied.

I gathered his head up to me and buried my head into his neck, tears beginning to drip softly down my nose. His nose whuffled my ear and his tongue licked my cheek as he whined quietly. "Angel, why do you cry?" He asked me.

"I cry because I have fallen, and I do not know how to go back." I replied morosely, voice muffled by his thick fur.

He nudged my head up, and my teardrops glistened on his fur in the moonlight like a collar of diamonds. "Then you should take a little bit of Valinor with you wherever you go." He advised, nosing my hair. I sniffled and smiled lightly, scratching behind his ears.

"That is something I think Huan would say, Drago. Hannon lle." I murmured. He chuckled in reply and his washcloth-tongue cleaned my cheeks of tears.

"Be of good cheer, child." A voice told me. I looked up to see the Lady Galadriel kneeling before me, looking transparent. A vision. She was using Nenya.

"My lady." I murmured. She smiled.

"I thank you for all you have done for Haldir and his brothers." She murmured. I inclined my head.

"They are precious to me." I whispered.

"I know." She replied. "The time of the elves has come to an end. I leave these shores soon. You are still needed here." She stood. "The reign of men has come. Do not despair in your heart, for those that see you and know you gather strength from you." She said softly. "They see you as hope for a better future."

"I never asked for this burden. But I accept it because I have no choice. Because I want to give them hope. How can I make Aragorn see this?" I asked, voice thick.

She let out a sigh. "Have faith. If you do not have faith in yourself, he sees that. If you do, then he sees that as well. He will see it, for he must. Help him, Eruanna." She turned, looking out at the city. "Times will be easier, but there are still trials to overcome." She sounded as though she was talking more to herself. Then she turned.

"I foresee that there will come into your path someone of importance. I have come to tell you that you need to show her kindness. She can bring happiness to one that you love. She will come from darkness as a beacon of light, and she will need you to show her how to shine bright as you do." She warned. I nodded.

"I will do as you advise." I said, bowing my head. She smiled lightly.

"Then be safe, Eruanna Thranduiliel." She slowly faded away, disappearing in a puff of wind like a wisp of mist in the breeze.

I slumped to the cold stone floor, hand propping me up weakly and eyes closed in weariness. So much responsibility. I didn't notice that Aragorn had been standing out of sight behind me, watching me from the shelter of a pillar, away from my hearing and sight.

"Oh Drago." I choked. "Why is there so much for me to do? I must be strong for my brothers. I must be strong for those who would watch me. I truly am happy, but sometimes it all comes crashing down on me. I must be a princess for my people, and yet I must be a friend and a sister. I must give comfort. I must protect those whom I have sworn to protect with my life. I must be a vassal for the Valar. I must do my duties as a princess, an angel, and a sister to the King of Gondor."

I staggered to my feet and leaned against the wall, tears splashing to the floor. They made loud, audible splashing sounds as they fell, littering the floor with hot, salty drops of liquid.

My hair fell across my face, and my shoulders shook from my silent cries. One hand braced me against the wall, the other was pressed to my chest in a fist. My eyes closed and my head bowed. I shivered with cold and misery, knees giving way and meeting the floor with a loud thud that seemed to echo in my ears as a taunt to my sorrow.

Drago lay on my lap, keeping me company. Hands suddenly brushed my shoulders, and I lifted my head to see Haldir kneeling there, looking concerned. "Meleth nîn? What happened?" He murmured, brushing hair away from my face.

His hands clutched my shoulders as I turned into him, face burying into his chest. He froze, then began to rub my arms. "You're freezing, Eruanna!" He said, voice thick with worry. I clutched fistfuls of his tunic in my hands, shaking in misery.

He pulled me into his lap, Drago warming our legs. Haldir clutched me closely to him, warming me with his own body heat. I slowly grew warmer as the wind reluctantly loosened its grip on me, and my shoulders grew pale again instead of red. My lips were still slowly freezing, salty tears crystallizing on my mouth by the icy kisses of the wind, turning them blue as the only testament of his cold love.

"Eruanna?" Haldir asked again at length. I let out a muffled sob to his voice.

"I just feel so b-burdened." I replied, voice cracking. He rocked gently, murmuring into my ear. I didn't know that Aragorn was leaning against the pillar he was behind, eyes closed in sorrow and regret.

My sobs finally died down to nothing but weariness, and I slumped against Haldir, spent and exhausted. He rubbed my back gently. "Breathe, Melamin. It's alright." He whispered.

I pressed into him, seeking comfort. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed the top of my head.

"Hannon lle, Haldir." I murmured into his tunic. I laid the side of my head against his chest, relaxing into his hold.

...

Haldir had been unable to sleep when he had left his room to wander the halls and found Eruanna on the cold stone floors, crying.

He knew that she needed comfort. He knew that she needed closure after all that had happened during the past weeks and months. It was good that she cried, but he could not help but be worried. She had so many burdens, and he knew it. He knew it well.

He looked down at the side of her face, her eyes and fingers tracing the patterns of his nightshirt. Then he realized that she was dressed in nothing but a nightgown, and shifted slightly, embarrassed.

He was suddenly aware of every curve of her lithe frame, pressed into his own perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. His mouth went dry and his fingers on her waist and back felt like they would burn right through her light, white shift.

Her skin had warmed from the cold it had been, and she was no longer shivering, to his relief. Her face suddenly tilted up to him, and he realized with a start that he had been staring at her face.

"What is it, Haldir?" She asked, voice lisping slightly from exhaustion and tears. His fingers went up to her face and cupped her cheek, warmed by his tunic.

"Your lips are blue." He noted in concern. She licked them slightly, wincing at the bitter saltiness of dried tears.

He lowered his face to hers and pressed his lips against her cold ones, warming them. She started slightly, and her fingers gripped his tunic more tightly. Her lips were salty, and he savored the taste of her tears, his mouth like fire compared to hers made of ice.

When he finally pulled away, she was breathing heavily and her lips were pink with renewed warmth, to his approval.

"Do you always do it so unexpectedly?" She breathed, trying to regain her breath back. His lips twitched.

"I don't mean to." He replied softly. She caught her breath and looked up at him seriously.

"Can I trust to to be a proper gentle-elf and help me to my room?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, my lady." He replied, picking her up. Drago followed faithfully, and he set her down in front of her door. She smiled up at him slightly.

"Hannon lle, Haldir." She thanked him. He smiled in reply.

"You are welcome, Mîn meleth." He replied gently. The door closed behind Drago, and he stared at it for a moment before walking back to his room. Before he fell asleep, his fingers unconsciously brushed his still-tingling lips stinging with cold, the lingering taste of salt turned sweet in his mouth because he knew that they were hers.

The King of Gondor, on the other hand, knelt on the cold balcony, fingers brushing the drops of sorrow on the stone that his harshness had wrung from loving eyes and thinking about all that she had taught him that night. He never forgot the tears she had shed for him, and he never forgot the depth of love for him that he had been witness to that night. He never forgot the lesson he had learned, and he was all the better for it. And he promised himself that her tears for him would not be in vain.

...

I woke up feeling both cold and warm. The blanket had been kicked off slightly and my arms up were bare. My back was warm because of Drago's fur, and his breath warmed my ear and side of my face, but the rest was cold.

I didn't want to get up, even though I knew I would have to. I felt a lot better having gotten rid of the weight of tears on my shoulders, and I felt a lot happier. But I still had duties, you remember, and the Lady Galadriel's words weighed heavily on my mind.

I wrapped an arm around Drago and buried my face into his side, nose filling with his usual smell of grass and wind and wild heather. I felt myself relax more just as he stirred. His head curled around my hair, and his paws stretched out beside me, tail whapping my thigh lightly and sleepily.

I smiled and rubbed his fur, listening to his contented growls. "Drago, wake up." I prodded. "We need to get up. It's a busy day today." I insisted, poking his belly fur. He whined but stretched nonetheless, toes parting and back arching while he showed his teeth in a large yawn.

I sat up and sighed at my reflection of the mirror at the foot of my bed. My hair was tousled crazily, my shift was rumpled and hiked up in the oddest places, the strap was falling off of one shoulder, and my eyes were rather dull in sleepiness.

I floundered out of the voluptuous sheets and stumbled over to the wash basin, fixing my hair and washing my face. I rolled my eyes at my reflection again and shook my head, fixing the bed while Drago leaped around stiffly on his toes to get warm. I laughed at him.

"Well, you ready for the day, wolf of mine?" I asked, kissing the top of his head.

"I suppose." He grumbled.

"What do you have to grumble about? Are you going to ditch me in favor of Boromir, or are you going to accompany me today?" I asked pertly, struggling into a dress with an agitated groan.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I will remain with you. Angel, why do you cry?" He suddenly asked.

I looked into the mirror thoughtfully. "I cry because I have fallen, and I do not know how to return." I answered, thinking back to last night.

"Then you should take a little bit of Valinor with you wherever you go." He reminded me, nosing my hand and mouthing it gently. I smiled and ran my fingers across his head and behind his ears.

"I will." I replied quietly, studying my reflection. I was dressed in a silver gown that ended at my ankles and showed my feet, lengthening in the back a bit so that it was lower to the ground then the front. It left my shoulders bare but had sheer gossamer sleeves that were tight and extended onto the back of my hand in a triangle. A cloak of elven velvet wrapped around the shoulders and trailed in the back. [A/N: like Elsa's dress from Frozen]

Shaking my head at my frivolity in staring at the mirror, I grabbed the Mithril coronet and placed it on my head, not exactly making sure it was on right, which I would regret later. "Come on, Drago, let's go."

I sighed. "Ada and Arwen would kill me if they knew that I wished I had my own clothes on instead of these they made for me." I grumbled, moving out of the doorway. I was all silver today, from my hair down to my dress, except for my shoes, which were a pair of white elven slippers.

Drago followed with a chuckle. "Perhaps." He conceded, walking with me. As we moved along, I clipped on his neck a special collar given to him by Ada. It was for showing his status as royalty, so to speak. It was a thick band made of Mithril and studded with sharp ivory spikes.

It was more than just an ornament, though. It was also a hunting collar for protection against other teeth and also blades. Any teeth or blade that went for the neck would be chipped instead of making a killing mark.

I walked with him to the throne room to receive my duties for the day. We met Legolas on the way and he joined us.

"Good morning, Onònë, Drago." He greeted. I smiled.

"Good morning, Muindor. Did you sleep well?" I asked. He nodded and grasped my hand, runes glowing as usual.

"You?" He replied.

"I slept." Was my simple answer. He didn't press, though a frown flashed across his face at the avoidance of the question.

We entered the throne room and bowed. "Reporting for duties, King Elasaar." Legolas said, a smile flashing across his face.

"Of course, Prince Legolas, Princess Eruanna. Lord Boromir has your duties, Prince, and I would like to speak to the Princess privately." He greeted, head inclining. Legolas pressed a kiss to my cheek before moving to Boromir at a side table. I entered another room alone with Aragorn. He closed the door and turned to me.

"Eruanna, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken the way I did. I know that you have so much responsibility, perhaps even more than I have. I was tired and I took out my frustrations on you, which was uncalled for. Forgive me." He blurted, practically begging by the end.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "It's alright, Gwador. I know you were tired. Gil nîn!" I smiled happily. He sighed in relief and hugged me back.

"Hannon lle." He murmured into my hair gratefully. I nodded.

He brought me back out and we bent over tasks to be accomplished for the day. My duties turned out to be working with Muindor over blueprints for the restoration of Ithilien, making sure the hobbits were ready for their trip back, and preparing to go to Mirkwood in three days' time. I sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing." I grumbled.

Aragorn laughed at me while I stuck out my tongue pettishly in reply. Arwen stifled a smile as Drago snickered. This was going to be a hard day.

...

Of course, I turned out to be right, duh. By the time I was finished with making sure the hobbits were ready, Legolas had called for me to get my opinion on the blueprints. After that had been done, we had to take a break to bid Adar farewell, for he was leaving then.

That's where I am now, in fact. Ada reached out and drew both Legolas and I into a hug.

"Be safe." He scolded us. Legolas and I exchanged smirks.

"No promises, Ada. We tend to inherit your tendency of running into trouble-" I dodged the swing to my head with a laugh as he glared at me.

"We will try, Ada." Was Legolas' simple reply. But his eyes mirrored mine. With a weary and wary look, Ada gave up and left.

Little did I know what the coming days would bring for the both of us siblings.

We went back to the blueprints, making a detour on the way to grab three swirlies for the three of us.

Aragorn found us later working furiously in the room we had been given, hair tousled and coronets tossed haphazardly on chairs and papers and clothes askew. He laughed. I looked at Legolas accusingly.

"I TOLD you I took after you and Ada in that." I remarked. It took a while for Aragorn's laughter and Legolas' glares to cease.


	39. Chapter 39

**okey doke, new chappie! Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter, and please give me some more soon! XD I'll be posting a new one-shot series sometime today, so please check it out! love to all...**

**michael (guest): thanks so much!**

**FandomFangirl100: thank you again!**

**Evangeline Pond: whoa girl! Are you on a sugar high!? Yay! Here enters you! *dramatic music***

**KimiEvenStar: thank you! I'm so glad I made you feel like that. Me too. ;)**

**KEZZ1: thank you as always, Mellon nîn!**

**Slaythevampire87: thanks as always!**

**llcyyxx: okay... I'll think about it. Umm, I'm posting it sometime today, so keep an eye open... I will agree that some of the best stories do come from the first age, though. I like the silmarillion a whole lot more than the hobbit, anyways.**

**xGaladielx: stalker? Valar, no! I love your comments! Thank you!**

Chapter 39

I was on my way. The hobbits had already left for the shire two days ago, and now it was my turn to leave for a time to Mirkwood.

I would return in a few days. Haldir had gone back to Lothlòrien to help the elves get safely to the harbor and the rest to Imladris.

Traveling alone, for I had refused an escort, I flew swiftly, Drago running underneath me as we traveled across the long distance required. He, as a wolf of Valinor, was more than capable of keeping up with my extreme pace.

I paused for a moment at the edge of a small forest to take a break. Drago slowed down to a prance and I laughed, grabbing his scruffy fur and shaking it fondly. He grinned toothily back and licked my cheek. I giggled and kissed the top of his head.

Suddenly, he stiffened and his tail cricked. I frowned. "What is it?" I whispered, drawing the hood of my cloak over my head.

"Riders approach." He replied lowly, ears pricking forwards.

"How many?" I asked.

"At least twenty." He growled, eyes narrowing. I curled my lip.

"Stay at rest, Drago." I replied, wishing my wings away and sitting still, head bowed to the ground. He rested at my side, hidden a bit behind me in a bush. Horsemen suddenly appeared out of the trees and rode past.

As they passed, I studied their attire. Grungy clothes and swords. I suddenly smiled. I knew who this group was. I stood as they passed me and placed a head on Drago's head and shoved it lightly in the direction of the trees. He ran into the woods.

"Halbarad of the Dunedaìn! Men of Numenorian line! What news from the North?" I cried loudly, hood still over my head. The riders stopped and turned around facing me. The leader rode forwards with the rest following him until he was in front of me, sword drawn.

"Who are you and how are you familiar with us?" He asked sharply. "Lower your hood and do not hide your face from us."

"Be at peace." I raised a hand. "I am from Gondor. I know of you well, though you may have never heard of me." I replied, hood tilting.

"You say you come from Gondor. Can you tell us what news there comes from the white city?" He asked. I smiled.

"The King Elassar reigns on his rightful throne and all is well. Ithilien is being rebuilt." I answered, a clear smile in my voice.

"And you are?" He asked curtly.

"Does it matter? I am familiar with Strider." I replied, wishing to know their reactions. His gaze sharpened.

"How so?" He replied cooly.

I laughed. "Your loyalty to him is unwavering, I see. It is good. Perhaps you have heard of me. Some call me a blue wizard. Others call me the wolf-whisperer. What say you?" I asked him.

He lowered his sword. "Then you are the one who they say saved his majesty's life in battle." He cautioned.

"Indeed. I am his sister-in-arms." I replied. "What news from the North? And I presume you go to Gondor?"

"If it is true that you are with him, then show us your face." He demanded.

I pulled my hood off. Eyes widened and gasps arose.

"Satisfied?" I asked, lips twitching.

He inclined his head and re-sheathed his sword with a 'snick.' "Forgive us for our impertinence, but many spies still wander the wilds. We go to Gondor, as you say. The North is still wild." He said. I nodded.

"I wish you a safe journey to the white city, Halbarad of the Dunedaìn. May the Valar protect you on your path. Please give my regards to the King from Eruanna Thranduiliel of the woodland realm." I smiled and raised a palm, the green leaf on my hand showing. He bowed in reply, and with a shout, the men left.

I watched them fade into the horizon, closing my eyes for a moment. A strange aura was nearby. "Your feä is strange. Tell me, fair traveler, what beings you here?" I asked, turning to the woods slightly.

There was a rustle of bushes. "You say you come from Gondor. Please, can you tell me if Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell is there?" Asked a voice with a hint of desperation. An elleth walked out of the woods.

I paused, a bit surprised. "Yes, the Lady Arwen is there. May I ask what merits such concern for the queen?" I asked curiously, turning fully. The elleth paused as we studied each other, surprised.

She had rich, golden-brown hair, coming down in slight waves to her waist, and pale skin that looked a little pasty from hunger. Her nose was slightly tip-tilted very adorably, and her lips were a natural dark pink. Her eyes captivated me. They were rich, green eyes, with veins of swirling gold mixed in beautifully.

"I know her very well." The elleth hesitated. "I have not seen her in an age." She murmured, head lowering slightly. I stepped forwards.

"She is well. I am Eruanna Thranduiliel. May I ask your name?" I asked softly. She looked up, confusion on her brow.

"I heard that the King of Mirkwood had a long-lost daughter." She said, then shook her head. "I am Liruliniel-" she paused. "Elrondiel." She finished.

I blinked. "I was not aware that Arwen had a sister." I said, baffled. She hung her head.

"It is not very well known because I am adopted." She brushed it off. I reached forwards and touched her had lightly.

"Then we have more in common than you think." I replied, a smile in my voice. "For I, too, am adopted." I said cheerily. She raised her head.

"You look weary and hungry. I go to Mirkwood. Will you come with us for a while and find food and shelter? We can go back to Minias Tirith together." I offered gently. She gave me a weary smile.

"Thank you. I have traveled a long ways and I admit that I am tired." She replied. I nodded, then turned and whistled.

Drago bounded beside me a moment later. Liruliniel jumped in surprise. "This is Drago, my wolf. Drago, this is Liruliniel Elrondiel." I introduced. Drago nodded, and Liruliniel nodded back a bit nervously.

We three sat down to talk, and I told her my story. She listened, and then told me hers. We actually found that we had quite a bit in common. She even used double daggers just as I did.

She told me she had been adopted by Lord Elrond at a young age because her parents had been his close friends. She had begged him to leave and become a ranger, and he had reluctantly given her permission. She had been a Lone Ranger all of this time, staying in many different villages and protecting them against orcs.

She had played her part in the war by attacking and destroying any orcs that she could. I admired her for her obvious courage in doing so.

She had smiled when I told her that and replied that my story was far more interesting then hers.

"All stories are interesting because each has a part in it that none other's has." I replied.

She studied me thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right. I never thought of it that way before. But then, there are also many things in each person's life that others are not capable of handling." She added.

I nodded. "True, although now I will admit that I have never thought of it that way before either." We both laughed.

I had noticed that she had a very bright aura despite her darkened past, and Lady Galadriel's words came to mind. I smiled.

"Well, we'd better get going, or else it's going to be dark by the time we get home and Ada will kill me if that happens." I sighed. Drago stood.

"We need to travel fast. Drago, give Liruliniel a ride, will you?" I asked. He nodded and trotted up to her. She hesitated and looked to me a bit nervously.

"Don't be afraid! Just get on his back and hold on to his collar. You won't fall off, I promise." I urged. She nodded and gingerly got on top of the wolf. I could see his muscles rippling as he adjusted her weight on top of himself. Then he nodded.

"Let's go!"

...

The gates of Mirkwood were quite impressive. I landed on the bridge lightly feet-first, and Drago let Liruliniel off as well. The gates opened and we walked in.

There were quite a few guards at the gate, and I nodded to them as I passed. They bowed in return, having been notified of my coming. I made my way to the palace with Drago and Liruliniel.

When we arrived, I asked a guard to show us the way to the throne room. He bowed and left us at the door while I took a deep breath. Then we walked in.

I remembered the throne room well from the first time that I had visited it. It was still the same, with the throne itself. This time, though, I grinned as soon as I saw Ada. He was sitting on top of his throne, legs crossed nonchalantly and arms draped over the armrests.

"It seems as though you have made yourself quite comfortable, my Lord." I teased, ascending the stairs. He stood fluidly and opened his arms. I hugged him readily. "I missed you, Ada." I said happily, pulling back to smile. He kissed the top of my head and smiled in return.

"I trust you had a safe journey. And who is this?" He asked, looking at Liruliniel, who bowed.

"This is Liruliniel Elrondiel, Ada, Princess of Imladris and adopted daughter of Lord Elrond. I met her on the road and invited her to come with us here and go to Gondor together." I replied smoothly. He nodded his head to her.

"I remember your story well. You are welcome here." He said.

"Thank you, my lord, for your generosity." She replied.

I led her away, chattering happily about random subjects. Soon, she opened up and began to laugh along with me and talk animatedly as we walked to a set of rooms.

"Well." I stopped in front of her door. "I guess I'll see you at dinner then?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thank you, Eruanna, for helping me." She smiled.

"It was my pleasure, Liruliniel. I hope we may become the best of friends since we are sisters." I teased. She laughed.

"And I as well!"

We retired to our respective rooms, and I took a bath as well as I could (since Drago tended to steal my bathwater, if you remember). Then I struggled into a gown and made my way down the hall to the dining hall.

When I arrived, my entrance was announced by an elf. There had been many elves who had left to Valinor, but it was still a full kingdom of elves that had remained. I curtsied and made my way to the head of the table where Adar sat.

I sat down next to Liruliniel and Drago was given his own place on the floor nearby. I smiled at him indulgently, and he grinned toothily in reply. I turned back to Ada.

"Ada."

"Yes, Eruanna." He replied calmly.

"I have brought a message from King Elassar for you." I said, picking up my fork to eat the salad. He nodded.

"I will see to it after the meal is over. I request your presence in my chambers." He replied. I inclined my head.

"As you wish, my lord." I acquiesced, and the rest of the meal was eaten talking with Liruliniel.

...

The room was warm, a fire crackling in the hearth, and I stared thoughtfully at the dancing flames, fingering my hair. I was waiting for Ada, for these were his chambers, and he had called me.

My mind wandered to my brothers and Haldir. A small smiled flitted over my face as I thought of what he could be doing now.

"You seem to be in deep thought, mîn yeldë." An amused voice brought me out of my contemplations. I looked up to see Ada pouring himself a glass of wine. Standing, I smiled in reply.

"Perhaps I was." I answered, moving over to his side and placing a hand on his sleeve. "Was your day well, Ada?" I asked, drawing up a chair for him. He sighed and sank into it, running a hand through his hair.

"Successful, yes. Interest, none." He replied listlessly, sipping from the long-stemmed glass. I hummed in sympathy and grabbed a brush from the dresser nearby, taking off his crown and beginning to run the brush through his locks.

"I see. Did the delegation from Laketown arrive yet?" I asked, knowing that the people of Laketown wanted help from the elves according to the treaty drawn up in the time of Bard the Bowman. Now his son Bain ruled instead.

"That is why I have called you here. The princess is more suited to such things than I am." He answered dismissively. I rolled my eyes behind the safety of his head. Pshaw. 'More suited' indeed. More like because I was 'more politely inclined.'

"I had forgotten how well you wield a brush." His voice was tinged with amusement, and I laughed lightly in reply.

"Only for certain elves, Ada." I teased back, pulling on a strand of hair. He grunted.

"It is relaxing." He murmured. I bit my lip, debating with myself.

"Ada?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Did Naneth ever do such things?" I asked quietly.

He let out a labored sigh. "Yes." Was his simple answer. I sighed and kissed his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry, Ada." I murmured apologetically. He suddenly looked up at me.

"You have never done that before." He noted. I paused, surprised.

"I suppose not." I stuttered. He chuckled and kissed my temple.

"You should rest." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you called me here why?" I asked dryly.

"To make sure you knew your duties as princess." He replied in an 'it's obvious' tone.

"I see. You need rest too, Ada." I scolded slightly, noticing his tiredness and tension.

He chuckled again. "Rest assured that I will sleep, Eruanna." He replied.

"Good night, Ada." I murmured.

Drago was waiting for me on my bed, as usual, and I smiled as his head curled around mine gently. "Good night, Drago." I fell asleep, hoping to see my parents tonight.


	40. Chapter 40

**40 chapters, incredible! Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! Love to all, Eruanna out.**

**Evangeline Pond: yippee, more friendship!**

**xGaladielx: gosh, thanks! I was actually just dreaming about angels randomly when this idea of a guardian angel joining the fellowship popped into my mind, and then I decided that Haldir needed one to fix PJ's "mistake" in killing him off in the movies. *glares at cowering pj* so I started writing, and then it slowly worked its way into this... 0_0**

**KEZZ 1: thanks as always!**

**FandomFangirl100: whoa girl! Sleep already! And stop reading fanfiction so much! XD wait, that's not possible, right?**

**Slaythevampire87: yup! **

Chapter 40

It was actually cold. Yeah, cold. Usually elves don't feel cold. Usually elves don't shiver or sweat. But Valar, this was cold!

I couldn't tell where I was. Where was this place? Where in Arda (literally) was I? Confused, I stumbled what I took to be forwards and tripped over something. I got back up, shivering, and looked down at myself.

I had tripped over a block of ice and to make it worse, I was dressed in nothing but a night shift, thin and white. I must have blended in nicely with the white landscape, I'm sure. As my teeth chattered, I desperately wished to be somewhere else, with my parents, preferably cuddled up to both Ada Irmo and Mandos. How nice it would be-

It all disappeared. The ice, the wind, the cold. Instead, I was wrapped up in someone's cloak tightly and someone let out an 'oomph.' The sensation of falling, and a loud thud accompanied by a jolt to prove it.

The cloak was opened, which I now noticed to be white and blue, and I looked up to see Ada Irmo, looking immensely confused. I shivered slightly.

"Well this is a nice match." I said bitterly, teeth chattering. "White skin and blue lips to go with your cloak." I groaned. "WILL YOU STOP IT, ADA MANDOS! That's not funny at a time like this!" I grouched, burying into Irmo's cloak.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Eruanna? What are you doing here? Why are you so cold?" He asked, bewildered.

"I'm asleep and I missed you. Why else would I be here? I ended up in a cold place and I have no idea where it was. Then I came here." I mumbled, burying my face into his chest.

He hugged me until I felt warmer. Sighing in relief, I looked up. "Hi Adar." I grinned. He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

"May I get up?" He asked, amused. "You came in with quite a- bang." He chuckled. I giggled as I realized that he was sitting on a floor. "Mandos! Come see who decided to visit!" He called over his shoulder. I squeaked and hid behind his cloak as he stood.

"Hide me!" I whisper-yelled. I heard the swish of another cloak.

"Who is it, Irmo? I am rather busy trying to sort out souls." Mandos' voice replied, a bit irritably. I poked my head out from behind Irmo's cloak.

"Oh, well, if you don't have time for me, then I guess I'll just have to spend time with Ada Irmo." I pouted, poking out my lip and grabbing Ada Irmo's hand, tugging it.

Before I could lead him away, though, I was swept into a black cloak and a pair of familiar arms. "Oh no you don't." A voice replied smugly in my ear. "You know I'm your favorite parent, and you're not going anywhere." He chuckled lowly.

I grinned, tilting my head back to see Ada Mandos upside-down, smirking at me. I laughed and turned around to get a proper hug. "I missed you, Ada." I said happily, smiling. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"As we did you, daughter." He replied, tugging on a lock of my hair.

"Funny how much a daughter can change the judge of the dead." Irmo noted, arms crossed and smirking in reply to Mandos' glare. I stuck my tongue out.

"You're just jealous that Ada loves me." I teased, to which he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? I thought you said that the Feänturi were your favorite parents." He replied, walking forwards so that I was smashed in a hug between both of them. I laughed a bit sheepishly.

"Okay, so that may be true-" I started, when a voice called out.

"Oh my! Here's our favorite daughter!" Este and Vairë came walking up. My eyes sparkled teasingly.

"Of course. I'm your ONLY daughter." I replied smugly, with a decided nod. They began to laugh at me. Both Valar reached out to their respective counterparts, and I grinned sweetly and began to dance around them.

"Ada and Naneth sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-" I never got to finish my taunt. Mandos wrapped an arm around me and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"What were you saying?" He asked dangerously. I grinned maniacally behind his hand. "Nothing!" I said, voice muffled from his hand. Irmo was chuckling at me amusedly.

"As I remember correctly, you are betrothed." Mandos reminded me.

"At least I'm not a helpless babe." I mumbled relievedly. He looked confused and I rolled my eyes. "You know, Ada, like at least I'm not one who always seems to need rescuing and prone to swooning." I said dryly. His lips quirked.

"Tulkas would have a fit if you were." He said wryly, to which I laughed.

"Besides, it's more like the opposite- I tend to save them-" I grinned wildly as they laughed at me.

I sat down on the cream tiled floors and twirled a lock of hair behind my ear. "Did you just ignore my comment?" Mandos asked suspiciously. I pouted.

"Oh curse it. I was hoping you'd forgotten." I sulked, while they laughed at me.

"I will admit your scene in the gardens at tea was sweet." Este cooed, as I moaned and tried to hide my crimson cheeks.

"She's blushing!" Vairë squealed. I turned around and hung my head. Irmo and Mandos were roaring.

"I change my mind!" I shouted over my shoulder. "My favorite parent is Ulmo!" Knowing that that would make them sober up. It did. Immediately, I was clutched possessively to Mandos.

"No he isn't." He protested stubbornly, wrapping me up in his cloak. I stifled a smirk.

"Besides, Manwë and Tulkas were laughing hardest at your plight." He defended. I glared at him suspiciously. "Word of honor." He promised.

I pretended to give it thought. "Oh all right." I gave in. He smiled, satisfied, and I began to slowly fade away. "Aww. No fair! Already!?" I asked, baffled.

"You have somewhere to visit." Was the reply I got from Irmo.

"Wait, another task?" I asked, panicked. He hugged me with a smile.

"Do not worry, it is simple." He replied. "Visit us again soon, Eruanna." I smiled.

"Gil nîn, Ada, Naneth!" I called. They smiled and waved as it all faded away and spiraled down, deeper and deeper into whirls of ever-darkening colors.

...

I groaned and sat up wearily, rubbing my arm. I was dressed better, this time in my angel clothes. Even my weapons were here. I frowned and looked up to see an elf standing on a balcony, hand clutching the stone railing.

"Lord Elrond?" I asked hesitantly. He turned around, a surprised look on his face.

"Eruanna Thranduiliel." He inclined his head. I bowed.

"What troubles you, my lord?" I asked, walking forwards next to him. He sighed.

"I remember my daughter." He replied distantly, looking away.

"Liruliniel?" I asked.

He looked to me, surprised. "Arwen has told you about her?"

I smiled. "I am in Greenwood, my lord, and I met Liruliniel on the way there. We plan to go to Gondor together." I replied. His face smoothed into relief.

"She is well?" He asked in concern for her welfare.

I nodded. "Yes, my lord. She is well." I nodded. He sighed in relief.

"Then my heart will rest more easily. I thank you." He smiled.

I smiled in return. "You are most welcome, lord Elrond." I suddenly looked back. "I must leave. I will tell Liruliniel of your greetings."

He placed a fist on his chest in farewell. "Be safe, Princess." He replied. I nodded, and everything faded away again.

...

I woke up with a gasp, floundering in my sheets like a drowning person. I pressed a hand to my forehead just as my door opened and a servant came in. My mouth opened as I looked at her.

She hastily curtsied. "Forgive me, princess, but the King requested me to assist you. He asks for you to be at your best." She said a bit nervously.

I groaned and stretched. "Thank you-?" I looked at her. She genuflected.

"Erillin, my lady." She replied. I nodded and climbed out of bed.

"Drago?" I called. He yawned and stumbled out of bed. Erillin looked nervous, so I smiled at her softly. "It's alright, Erillin, he will not hurt you, I promise." I comforted. She bit her lip and nodded.

After taking a bath, Erillin set out a dress on the bed that Ada had insisted that I wear, and fixed my hair. She brushed the front back in the same style that Ada wore, but also braided the sides and looped them to the back.

She pulled out a new coronet. "The King has issued this for you." She informed me. I blinked at it. It was quite amazing.

It was made out of the same wood as Ada's, and was in a round shape that settled around my head and came across my forehead. It was littered with sprigs of fire berries and their greens that gracefully curled around the sides of my hair and were set off brightly by the platinum-blonde. Strands of rubies were strung on thin chains of silver that blended in nicely with my hair. I bit my lip as she settled it on my head.

The dress was silver and had a flowing leafy vine design etched into it. There was a cloak that went with it that was green on the outside and scarlet on the inside. It was clipped to my shoulders and draped down my arms, flowing like scarves at the bottom.

At my throat I was given a collar that I clipped on, resting snugly against my neck with an icy blue silk band. The device was a light blue gemstone set in a casing of silver that branched out like spider legs.

I stood after she was finished and sighed. "Thank you, Erillin." I told her. She nodded and began to clean up. I snapped the collar to Drago's neck and brushed his fur until it positively gleamed brightly. I shook my head at him.

"Ada wonders why I have such a strange companion. Strange indeed! Says the ellon who rides an ELK!" I scoffed. Drago laughed at me in his deep tone and I heard Erillin giggle lightly just as there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called amidst my laughter. The door opened and Liruliniel poked her head in, grinning.

"Did I miss something?" She asked. I motioned her in and hugged her while explaining. She laughed along with us.

"Maybe I should get a strange companion now. Then Rivendell will also have something to talk about." She teased. We laughed as we headed out of the door with Drago to the dining hall for breakfast.

"By the way, Lord. Elrond gives you his greetings." I added. She nodded in thanks.

"You look like the princess." Liruliniel smiled. I smiled in reply.

"As do you." I complimented. She was wearing a silk dress that was a deep blue and white, setting off her golden-brown hair. She had pulled out a coronet from somewhere, her bag, my guess, and it was a simple, thin band like my traveling coronet. It made her golden-green eyes pop brightly.

We walked into the dining hall, laughing cheerily all the way to the head of the table. I curtsied smoothly to Ada. Arwen had been teaching me 'princess studies 101.' I had picked up pretty quickly, much to the relief of Legolas.

"Good morning, Ada. Thank you for the wardrobe." I said. He reached out his hand and I placed mine in it, sitting down smoothly into the chair and smiled. He smiled approvingly.

"They suit you." He said, pleased. I inclined my head and went on to eat. He was dressed similarly to me, the same, in fact, except masculine, of course. A pin exactly the same as the one that was on my neck served as a brooch for his tunic. After breakfast was over, I stood and went to the throne room with Drago and Liruliniel.

"To be a princess is to know which spoon to use. To be a princess is to always look your best. Curtsy when princes come to call. Shoulders back and head held high and wave your hand from side to side. Move gently, step lightly, smile brightly, nod politely, do everything you do with pride! To be a princess is to wear your family crest. To be a princess is to always do your best!" I reminded myself in a sing-song voice, making Liruliniel laugh.

"Quite right." She agreed. I rolled my eyes.

"To be an angel is to always be on guard. To be an angel is to always be positive. Stay alert and, be ready and, stay close and, never forget to smile and wave. To be an angel is to know what blade to use. To be an angel is to always be graceful and do everything with knowledgeable surety!" I added.

Liruliniel smiled. "To be a ranger is to always be on guard. To be a ranger is to hide and not be seen. Stay hidden and, stay quiet and, always be an angel in disguise. Never answer questions, never get caught, always keep a stern facade. To be a ranger is to always know where you are!" She told me in reply. I nodded.

"See? A ranger is nothing but me in disguise. I told you we had more in common than we think." I winked. She smiled in reply as we walked into the throne room.

Ada was already there, of course, and I walked up to the throne, seeing two chairs on each side of him. He motioned for me to sit in the one on his right side and Liruliniel on the left side.

According to protocol, I curtsied in front of him and glided over to the chair, sitting down smoothly. Liruliniel did the same, going to the left while Drago inclined his head and regally walked to my chair and lay down in front of my feet, head lifted high and paws spread slightly.

I lifted my hand slightly and brushed my fingers over the pin at my throat, causing the robe at my arms to slide over the arms of the chair. I bit my lip slightly.

"Is something wrong, Eruanna?" Ada asked me calmly. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"No Ada, everything is well." I replied. Yeah, I'm about to be representing Greenwood, so I'm SO calm. Right. Note the heavy sarcasm please.

"You are aware that I am not going to enter these delegations." He reminded me passively. I curled my lip. Rude, but it kept up his 'reputation' as the cold, detached elven King. I didn't approve, but what can I say? He is an elven King, and I am nothing but his daughter. And mark it, I am not about to pull 'rank' as the daughter of the Valar either.

"Û, Adar." I replied in the same, cool, passive voice. My face was wiped expressionless, not showing what I really felt or thought. I could feel his gaze trying to read me, but I showed nothing.

A guard entered the room and bowed. "The men have come, my lord, ladies." He reported.

"Let them in and bring them here, Norgaladir." Ada replied, with a cool nod of the head. The guard bowed himself out and soon the sounds of footsteps were coming towards us in the hallway.

I took a deep breath. And reminded myself again. Calm, polite, gathered, composed, royal, dignified, and not to forget graceful and elf-like. No problems with the last ones. My angel side would do well. Well, here they come.


	41. Chapter 41

**review, please?**

**Slaythevampire87: thanks!**

**KEZZ 1: thanks!**

**Evangeline pond: I'll try ;)**

**Fandomfangirl100: oh well. I tried... XD**

**xGaladielx: thanks!**

Chapter 41

"Lord Bain of Laketown." Norgaladir bowed and went back to stand guard at the door. The Lord Bain approached the throne, and I discreetly studied him. His aura was actually quite respectable and honorable. He bowed.

"King Thranduil." He greeted. Ada inclined his head.

"Lord Bain. This is my daughter, Princess Eruanna. She will be discussing matters with you." He nodded to me.

Bain looked confused for a brief moment, then nodded. "Princess." He greeted. I stood and clasped my hands in front of me.

"Lord Bain. You requested an audience with us?" I asked smoothly, going straight to the point. He straightened.

"Yes, I have, my lady, lord. Our people need help. There are very many who are sick and wounded from orc attacks, many homes have been destroyed, men have been flooding into the town from other destroyed villages, and there is no room for them all to stay. There is very little food. I have come to ask for the help of the elves." He stated, worry slowly saturating his brown eyes.

His brown hair was tinged with grey as was his beard. His stature was still straight and tall, but he had the air of a careworn man. I felt pity for him and his people. I glanced to Ada for a brief second, and his face was impassive, eyes resigned. I smiled inwardly. No matter what he thought, he would help Laketown.

"We will give aid, Lord Bain. We will send healers, tents, and rations as best we can. I am afraid our people also suffer from the war, but it is in such times that we must forget our differences and help each other to rise from the ashes of an old life and start a new one together." I replied, turning my back to him and turning my profile to him.

"You are offered a place to stay here in the meantime, should you wish it." I stated, face blank as I waited for an answer.

He inclined his head. "I thank you for your generosity. I will leave tomorrow." He answered gratefully. I studied his face again, then went back to my chair, looking down at Drago.

"The healers and soldiers will be ready to leave with you by then." I said, then turned to a shadowy pillar. A servant bowed from his post and led Lord Bain away. I frowned as he left and sat down, burying a hand into Drago's fur.

"Well done, Eruanna." Ada said. A flash of annoyance went through me briefly at his condensation, but I shoved it away.

"I am uneasy about this." I said sharply, looking down at Drago. I stood.

"Tomorrow I will go on a patrol in the woods. Something lingers on my mind, and I will not be satisfied until I have found it." Drago stood at my side.

"In the meantime-" I cut myself off and turned back to Ada, who frowned at me. I curtsied. "If you will excuse me, Aran nîn?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "You are excused. I request your presence in my chambers tonight." He replied. I genuflected. A command, of course, not a request. I walked forwards and kissed his cheek, then walked down the stairs and out to my own quarters. Liruliniel joined us a moment later.

"Do you mind if I come with you tomorrow?" She asked. I smiled.

"We would enjoy your company, hey Drago?" I replied. He nodded. The rest of the day was spent with Liruliniel and Drago, arranging healers and soldiers and supplies to send with Lord Bain the next day. Liruliniel readied the soldiers with Drago while I arranged the healers and their healing supplies and herbs. Then we all packed rations and tents.

It was evening by the time we were finished and ready for the next day's journey. Liruliniel, Drago and I met by the doorway of my room. "Well, this was a day." I sighed. They nodded wearily in reply.

"I'll be ready to leave whenever you are." Liruliniel yawned.

"Alright then. I'll knock on your door, and if that doesn't work I'll open it and tell you to wake up, and if that doesn't work, I'll grab your ear." I said dryly, going to move down the hall.

"Agree with everything but the ear!" She called after me, while I snickered loudly in reply.

"You know I'd do it, so be ready instead!" I retorted. Drago snorted and I walked to Ada's room, knocking on the door.

"Enter!" Called Ada's voice from behind the thick wood. I opened the door and slipped in, closing the door after Drago. I moved forwards smoothly, shaking out the folds in my dress and looked up to see Ada sitting in his chair, the usual glass of wine in his hand.

I shook my head at him with a grimace and took a brush from the dresser as usual. "You called me, Adar?" I asked, brushing through his hair. He sighed.

"What troubled you." He demanded, albeit not coldly.

"I do not know. Trouble will befall lord Bain tomorrow if I do not go ahead, of that I am sure. That is all I know, Ada." I replied shortly.

He cast me a quick glance but otherwise said nothing. "I see." He replied.

"I assume your day was uneventful?" I asked, a tinge of amusement in my voice. His lips twitched.

"Yes." Was his bland reply.

"I suppose having me to do all of your work helps." I teased, face serious but eyes sparkling. He shook his head at me.

"I cannot say for sure." He teased back. I laughed and hugged him, finished with his hair. He sat me down in his lap and kissed the top of my head fondly. "I do not wish to give you away, but I must." He said mournfully, tugging on my hair.

I sighed. "Ada..." I pleaded. He smirked.

"Still shy?" He teased mercilessly.

I glared mockingly at him. "Yes." I growled. He chuckled.

Another hour passed before I went to bed with Drago. When I finally managed to fall asleep, I was snuggled up warmly to Drago, who licked my cheek fondly and chuckled at my sleepy smile aimed at him.

...

I could feel it. It was odd. Someone was wishing to see me, and I couldn't tell who. In fact, several people were wishing to see me, and they were all tugging on me to come to them.

I shrugged and allowed myself to be tugged in one direction. There were three. I ended up in a room- in Gondor? Okay then.

I peeked around the corner of a pillar to see an elf standing on a balcony, familiar blonde hair waving lightly in the breeze. I smiled.

"Muindor!" I called happily moving towards him. He whipped around, shocked, and then smiled widely to see me.

"Onònë." He greeted, hugging my tightly. "Is Adar well? Did you have a safe trip?" He asked. I giggled and hugged him back.

"Adar is well, and yes, I had a safe trip." I replied with a smile. He smiled back and kissed my cheek.

"I miss you. Come back soon." He said gently. I smiled up at him adoringly.

"I miss you too, Muindor. I'll be back soon." I promised. He nodded, and I faded away like a spirit on the wind.

...

My next destination happened to be another room. Arwen and Aragorn looked up from their chairs to see me. I grinned.

"Someone called?" I teased, sitting on the arm of Aragorn's chair. Their faces lit up.

"Eruanna!" Arwen exclaimed.

"In the flesh- oh wait, I mean in the spirit." I corrected myself.

Aragorn laughed at me while I grinned cheesily in reply. "Nice to see you, Arwen, Gwador." I smiled. "Did Halbarad give you my greetings?" I asked.

He nodded. "He was very surprised to see you." He told me dryly. I smiled.

"Well, I must leave, duty calls, but I want you to know that when I return, I do not come alone. A dear friend and sister comes with me." I glanced at Arwen, while eyes widened.

"Liruliniel? You have seen her!? Is she well?" She piled me with questions. I laughed.

"She is well, Arwen, I promise. She wants to come with me to see you. We will come soon! Farewell, until we meet again!" I called. They waved back and I faded away again like a spirit on the wind- oh wait, I've already used that terminology. Oh well. I'll have to find some less clichéd descriptions soon.

...

The next place was rather startling at first. I was dressed in a loose, long white gown that laces in the back, and I was in a hazy clearing with a couch in the middle of a white gazebo.

I approached softly, and saw that Haldir lay on the couch. Well then, that explains it. This is his dream. I sat on the edge of the couch, looking down at Haldir's face. Brushing a lock of silver hair away from his cheek, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of his face.

He stirred slightly and his hand met mine. His eyes opened, and I smiled gently. "Sleep." I murmured gently, knowing that he needed his rest.

"I am asleep. This is a dream." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Then it is a good dream." I whispered, tracing the Morningstar on his neck with my fingers.

He reached up and grasped my hand, the other reaching up to my face. "I miss you." He murmured wistfully. "My dreams have been dark tonight."

"Then sleep. I will guard them." I replied softly as a promise. His fingers tangled in my hair and pulled me down so that I was balancing my self on his chest with my hands to keep me from collapsing on top of him.

"When will you return to me?" He asked longingly, brushing my cheek with his fingers.

"When you return to Gondor." I replied. He sighed.

"I do not wish to wait another three days." He sulked. I smiled.

"They will go by fast." I comforted, tracing his cheek. He leaned up, hand on my cheek, and captured my mouth in his own. My surprised squeak was muffled by the kiss and he pulled away with a sigh.

"Have I told you that I miss you?" He asked. My eyes laughed at him in reply, and my mouth just quirked up at the corners.

"No." I teased. He sat up and grabbed me.

"Well then, I suppose I had better do it, then." He replied in all seriousness. Eyes wide, I opened my mouth to protest.

"N-" it didn't work. My lips were assaulted and I was pressed against him tightly.

"Haldir!" I protested, pulling away as he tried again, eyes sparkling wickedly.

He chuckled. "Now have I told you?" He teased.

"Quite clearly..." I replied weakly. He smirked.

"Sleep." I retorted, pushing him back and standing.

"As you wish, my lady." He replied. I smiled and bent down, pressing one last kiss to his mouth lightly.

"Sleep." I breathed, and all went dark again.

...

I woke up to Drago laughing. I peeled open my eyes and looked at him crossly. Then I suddenly realized that he was staring at my face, I blinked and reached up- my lip was swollen. I glared.

"Really? That bad?" He snickered. I whacked his head.

"Hush up, Drago!" I moaned. He sniggered. I shoved him off of the bed and got up smoothly, smirking and walking over to the closet.

A green and silver combat suit just like by brother's, my bow and arrows, double daggers, and a traveling coronet was put on, and Drago's collar was snapped on as well.

"Come on, wolf of mine! Let's get this mission on!" I opened the door and slipped out. He squirmed his way through the crack in the door and I closed it again. Liruliniel's room wasn't too far away, and I knocked on the door.

I smirked when there was no answer and opened the door. "Liruliniel!" I yelled. She woke up with a yelp and fell off of the edge of the bed. I laughed as she rolled over and sleepily glared at me.

"We'll wait at the gate." I said, and slipped back out. I heard her scramble to get ready and drifted quietly through the halls with Drago patting silently at my side, toenails making tiny clicks on the floors. We slipped out of the main gates and waited, me in a tree and Drago at the roots.

A few minutes later Liruliniel slipped out as well and was waved over by us to the tree. She climbed in and sat next to me. She was dressed in a green and red combat suit covered by a green and black ranger's cloak, while I had my blue one on.

"Okay, Drago and Liruliniel, you two go together that way" I pointed to the right, "and I'll go this way. Drago, howl if you need backup or meet anything, and I'll call for you, Drago, if I do." They nodded, and we split up, me going to the left.

I moved through the dense foliage of the treetops, swinging through them like a true wood-elf and keeping out a sharp eye and keen ear for any suspicious things that might be wandering or lurking about.

I dropped down the the ground and began to run silently, hardly making any footprints, and jumping over logs and leaves and roots and branches on the way. I suddenly came to a stop as I heard a sound in the woods nearby.

My head swiveled and I strained my ears. "Nothing to eat for days! We need quarry." A raspy, low voice was complaining. I sneaked off in the direction of the voices and soon found myself facing a web of spiders. Before I went and did something rash like throw myself in right away, I listened for information.

"What do think we can do? It's not our fault that we were cleaned out recently by the nasty elves." Another hissed.

"Go and get them, then!" Suggested a third. They started arguing, and I couldn't hear anymore than three. I climbed the back of the tree and managed to get above them. There were three and no more. Easy pickings. Direct combat is dangerous, but they are very stupid when it comes to arrows.

I slowly nocked an arrow, the creak of wood and string unnoticed by the spiders. I sighted down the shaft. Release. A rush of air past my cheek. A shriek and thump. One. I whipped out two more and finished them off as they looked around, confused. I rolled my eyes and left, looking for anything more. The danger was not them, but something else, that much I could sense.

Then my ears perked up. A howl was borne on the wind. I did an abrupt about-face and made my way to in the direction of the howl. I burst onto the main path to see the caravan with lord Bain facing a giant pack of orcs with Liruliniel and Drago at the front, weapons drawn.


	42. Chapter 42

***peeks in and dodges flying books* alright alright! sorry about the cliffie! Anyway, hope you enjoyed last chapter, and here's the next one!**

**Evangeline Pond: 0.o**

**fandomfangirl100: whelp, here you go!**

**KEZZ 1: thanks!**

**Slaythevampire87: really? Ohhhh... I didn't know that... They are pretty freaky.**

**xGaladielx: don't we all? Well... I take that back, sometimes Ada can be pretty wierd... *snickers* ahem! glad you liked it... Those scenes take quite a bit of thinking... *squirms***

Chapter 42

"Oh Mordor!" I exclaimed. They all turned to look at me. I leaped to the front, bow already nocked. "This is gonna be fun." I noted sarcastically. Liruliniel laughed and Drago barked in reply.

"Won't it?" She asked excitedly. I grinned at her as the orcs growled and hefted their own crude weapons in their hands.

"Oh yes, sister. Time to see how well we three work as a team, hm?" I asked. She grinned back.

"Drago and I take the front, you the back, we all meet in the middle?" She asked. I nodded and Drago growled, eyes already shifting to a bright amber-gold and paws scratching the dirt impatiently.

"My lady!" An elf called. I briefly turned around to face the caravan. Most of them were female healers, and there were only about ten soldiers.

"Guard the elleth and Lord Bain." I ordered. "Pick off any who come too close. Leave this to us." The elves nodded, while lord Bain looked concerned.

I gave him a curt nod. "All will be well, lord Bain." I turned back.

"Oh come on, we can take them! Call the charge already!" Drago whined impatiently. I barked a laugh.

"Alright then, Drago, howl already!" I snarked back. He threw back his head. His howl made shivers run down my spine. I looked to Liruliniel.

"Give me a boost?" I asked. She nodded and knelt, then cupped her palms. I took a leap into her palms and she pushed her hands up as hard as she could. I used her boost and my wings slightly to get myself to the back of the orc pack.

I whipped around and began cutting a path through the orcs, whipping my daggers left and right and felling orc after orc, slowly moving through to the middle. Drago's growls and Liruliniel's grunts were getting closer and closer. Arrows from the elven archers were whistling sharply through the air.

"Oi!" I ducked as a scimitar whirled over my head. I rolled my eyes at the orc. "You missed." I taunted. It snarled and lunged with a roar. It was quickly decapitated.

I made it to the 'middle' and went back to back with Liruliniel. "Nice to see you!" I yelled.

"Nice fun, eh?" She shouted back, dodging a blade.

"Right! Drago! Right flank!" I warned, while he whipped his head around and snapped off an orcs hand neatly.

"Ewww." Liruliniel shuddered behind me. "I love Drago and all, but that's gross!"

I laughed sarcastically. "I love Drago and all, but you're not the one who has to clean him off!" I snorted, lashing out at one who nearly got past my guard.

"I take it back, that's worse- duck!" She added. I dropped to all fours and swiped in a circular arc. She leaped up to avoid my blades while she swept her own double daggers 'round above my head and beheaded a circle.

I leaped up and flipped over her head as she came back down in a crouch and we switched places. There weren't too many left. I suddenly yelped as I got a nick to the arm. It wasn't so much painful as startling and cold. I flailed in instinct and managed to lop the arm off. I glanced at the weapon and was relieved to see no poison on the blade.

Drago attacked the now armless orc with an angered snarl and ripped him viciously to pieces, shaking his head with a feral growl.

"Five left!" Liruliniel warned us. I whipped out my bow and picked off two. Drago leaped on top of another two while Liruliniel took down two as well. One left.

"Get 'em, Drago." I wiped my blades of blood, as did Liruliniel, while Drago worried the throat of the last one. We stood and Drago trotted back to our side. I patted his head with a black, blood-soaked hand proudly. He pranced on his toes, head tossing eagerly. I turned to the rest of the caravan.

"Be safe on your journey. May the Valar protect you and your people." I added to Lord Bain. Before thanks could be said, I leaped up into a tree, and Drago and Liruliniel scattered, making our own ways back to the palace. Our duty in these woods had been done.

...

Finally cleaned up, I was getting ready to travel back to Gondor with Drago and Liruliniel. Ada had been pleased at our report of the fight, and we were needed back with Aragorn.

I suddenly heard a rustling by the balcony of my room as I packed. "Princess Eruanna." A deep voice was heard from the window. I looked at Drago and he shrugged. I went to the balcony and saw a great eagle perched on the sill.

"Lord Gwaihir!" I called eagerly to the great bird with a curtsy. He inclined his head.

"I bring a letter for you." He dropped a cylinder of parchment in my hand from his beak. I looked at the device and my eyes widened. It had Mithrandir's rune on it in black ink.

"Does he bring any message with it?" I asked. He shook his head in reply.

"Only the letter." He replied. I nodded.

"My thanks, Gwaihir. Have you seen Eonwe anywhere?" I added, leaning my arms on the railing while Drago took the letter in his jaws gingerly. The great eagle shook his head again.

"Not since he brought you back to Minias Tirith." He replied. I nodded.

"Oh well. I was just asking. I assume you have been busy." I stated, reaching out slightly to his feathers. He ruffled them, and I stroked the smooth feathers gently.

"I have. If you should have need of me, then call my name by your cloak." He stated. I blinked.

"By my cloak?" I asked, confused. He chuckled.

"Your cloak has the device of Lord Manwë on it. If you use it to call me, I will come." He explained.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Gwaihir! Be safe in your flights." I smiled. He bowed his head and took off, ruffling my hair with the beats of his wings. My lips twitched, and I turned back to Drago.

"Okay, time to open that letter. Paw it over, Drago." I laughed as he rolled his eyes at my pun. I opened it and began to read. Here's what it said.

'Eruanna, it has come to my attention that things are still not what they seem to be. I believe that there are still some questions that must still be answered, and I go to seek them. The repercussions of Sauron. I believe that he had some other plan or army, and I must go to find out. If I may, may I presume to call upon your help should I need it? Send a reply to Bree, for I will be there by the time that you receive this. Olòrin.' It finished.

I frowned and grabbed a parchment and quill from a desk in my room.

'Olòrin: it troubles me to hear this grave news. I hope that all will be well and that you will find the source of your concern soon. I am at your disposal, as is Drago. Whatever you need, I will supply it if it is in my power to do so. Anything you need. Reply to this if needed by Gwaihir. He will find me wherever I am. Eruanna.'

I rolled it up, stuck a seal of Mirkwood on it, and placed my rune on it for good measure, then went to the balcony and whistled. A messenger raven flew to my window and I fed it some corn, tying the parchment to its leg.

"Go to Bree and find Gandalf the white, my little friend. Make sure he gets this message." I told it. It cawed in reply and flew off with a beat of ebony feathers.

I returned to packing, troubled. "I do not like that, Drago." I told him.

He sighed. "The evil itself may be gone, but times are still troubled from the residues of his parting." He agreed. I nodded.

"Well, I guess we're ready to go." I said, looking around the room. I clipped the pack onto Drago's back and we left the room, closing my door for the last time in a while.

...

"Be safe, mîn yeldë." Ada took my head in his hands and kissed the top of my head fondly. I smiled up at him.

"If all goes according to plan, then I should be here in a month, Ada." I replied, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for your hospitality, my Lord." Liruliniel bowed, while Ada nodded back.

"You are always welcome in my kingdom, Liruliniel Elrondiel." He replied. I motioned for Drago to go on, and he dragged Liruliniel along with him. I turned to Ada.

"What would you say if Muindor found his feä-mate?" I asked out of the blue. The question had been nagging at me for a time, for some reason. He raised a eyebrow.

"I could not do anything, Eruanna. It is his feä." He replied dryly.

"Oh. Well, see you, Ada!" I called cheerily, feeling at ease. With a wave, I flew off, going to catch up with the other two. Our journey back to Gondor has officially begun.


	43. Chapter 43

**MUAHAHAHA. Plotting begins! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Love to all**

**Slaythevampire87: yup! Thanks!**

**evangeline pond: your answer is in this chapter. XD**

**Famdomfangirl100: thank you! Ummm, sorry, but my brother is already, taken... XD**

Chapter 43

"Lin?" I asked suddenly.

"Who, me?" Liruliniel asked. I nodded.

"Do you plan to stay in Gondor from now on?" I asked curiously. She hesitated.

"I- I don't know." She replied hesitantly. "I do not know where to stay. I had only planned on visiting Arwen and leaving, but I do not know where to go, now that I have met you." She said, face twisting.

"Well, if you don't have any plans, then I would like to extend an invitation. My brother; Drago; Gimli, our friend; Haldir, my intended; and I are planning to travel across Arda soon as soon as we are spared from our part in rebuilding Ithilien. How about you join us?" I asked cheerily.

She looked to me, surprised. "Truly?" She asked incredulously. I laughed.

"Yes, truly! It would be so much fun!" I exclaimed. She broke into a grin.

"I would love to! Thank you so much!" She replied happily. I nodded.

"It's settled then." I agreed. Liruliniel had been given a horse by Ada, so she was riding on her steed named Ithil, which mans moon, and Drago was running while I flew.

"I did not know you were betrothed." She questioned. I blushed.

"Well, like Arwen, who is the Evenstar, I am the Morningstar, gifted to me by Eärendil. I in turn have given it away." I explained. She turned.

"The Morningstar?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes." I answered.

"I would like to meet him, then. You said his name was Haldir? Is that not the name of the Marchwarden of Lothlòrien?" She asked.

"Yeees." I dragged the word out hesitantly. "Yes, he is one and the same." I mumbled.

"Really? How did you meet? He is so- no offense intended- cold." She wondered. I laughed brightly.

"He was, yes!" I laughed. "I may have forgotten to mention names when I told you my story- my blood brother is Legolas Thranduilion, and Haldir was the one I was meant to save at Helms Deep." I replied.

"Well now that explains it." She shot me an accusing glare.

"Sorry." I whined sheepishly. Despite herself, she began to laugh at me, as did Drago.

"Oh yes, by the way, does Ithil count as a 'strange companion'?" She added. I rolled my eyes while she went into another laughing fit.

...

"Well, welcome to Minias Tirith, Lin!" I exclaimed as we entered the gates of the citadel, using the nickname I had given her.

"It's- quite amazing." She admitted, looking around. I smiled as we arrived at the gates of the palace.

"Who desires entry to the Palace?" A voice called out from the wall.

I rolled my eyes. "Hush up and let us in already, Rumil!" I scolded. There was a burst of laughter from Orophin and the clatter of the opening gate and elven armor.

I was tackled in a hug and picked up, whirled around by a laughing Rumil. "Finally! Our sister has come home!" He exclaimed, hugging me tightly while I laughed delightedly.

"Rumil! Phin! It's so good to see you again! I missed you!" I exclaimed, kissing their cheeks soundly, to Drago's immense amusement and their chagrin. Lin was laughing softly.

"Well, I must go report to my King. This is Liruliniel Elrondiel, princess of Rivendell, sister of Arwen. Everyone in the city knows Drago." I added, grabbing their hands and dragging them off.

"Has anything interesting happened lately?" I chattered. They were chuckling at me.

"No." Rumil sulked. Orophin rolled his eyes.

"You and Rumil. Always hankering for a skirmish." He grumbled. I laughed.

"Of course, Phin! You and Haldir are always the ones who are asking for eternal peace." I teased. He scoffed while Rumil snickered.

We left them at the doors to the throne room, and Liruliniel, Drago and I walked in. We bowed at the foot of the throne.

"We're back!" I exclaimed, formalities over. Aragorn and Arwen laughed, coming down to give and receive hugs. Arwen immediately tackled Liruliniel and they both went into a crying fest.

"Have you been well, sister?" Estel asked me, fondly kissing my cheek.

"Aye, Gwador. I have." I answered happily. "Have things been boring without me?" I teased. He chuckled.

"Insufferable." He replied. "Legolas has been quietly moping ever since you left." He said with mock gravity. I rolled my eyes.

"Worry not, Aran nîn." I said condescendingly, patting his arm. "I will fix it." I comforted loftily, to his amusement. I heard a rustle from the door.

"Aragorn-" someone started. He never got to finish.

"Muindor!" I shrieked, and threw myself into his arms. He startled and his arms curled around me while he staggered. Then he laughed.

"Onònë!" He exclaimed, hugging me and spinning me around. I laughed and reached up while he reached down and kissed his cheek as he kissed mine.

"I heard you've been insufferable lately." I growled at him suspiciously, eyes narrowing. He glared over my shoulder.

"I have not. And if I have, it's your fault." He retorted sourly.

I stomped my foot childishly. "Oh so it's all my fault, is it?" I exclaimed pettishly. "All my fault, he says!" I ranted. "Whose been taking care of Mirkwood's reputation? Whose been making sure that Ada remains calm? And he says it's all my fault!" I raged, while Drago bark-laughed and Aragorn grinned. Arwen and Liruliniel were smiling tearfully.

"Yes, all your fault because you weren't here for me." He sulked. I glared.

"I can't always be. Find yourself someone else." I sulked back. Then he grinned and scooped me into another hug.

"Well you aren't going anywhere now so you'll have to suffice." He replied smugly, while I crossed my arms and pouted, sticking out my lower lip. Then my face suddenly brightened.

"Oh wait! Gwador, Arwen, come here a minute! I have to show you something!" I exclaimed, dragging them off.

"We'll be back in a minute! Stay here!" I called over my shoulder at Lin and Legolas. Then I whisked them away and went to another doorway and opened it a crack, peering through and motioning for them to be quiet.

"I wanna see their meeting." I said to them by way of explanation. Aragorn gave me a funny look.

"Are you matchmaking?" He asked in an incredulous whisper.

"Yes! Shhh!" I hissed back to Arwen's giggles. "I have this feeling..." I turned back to the crack, as did they, interested.

"It's- a pleasure to meet you, Prince." Liruliniel said awkwardly, with a curtesy.

"And you as well." Legolas replied, nodding to her. Drago had come with us, so they were alone. He held out his hand politely and she put her hand in his.

He kissed the back of it. With my angel skills, I could see what most others couldn't, and what I saw made me clap my hand over my mouth to stifle a squeal. It was like an invisible jolt went through them both, and with it a rope snapped into place.

Legolas' face flashed with recognition, while Lin's held brief confusion. Her hand was glowing slightly, and her face was dusted with a light pink blush. Legolas let go of her hand and smiled.

"I hope we may become friends in the future." He said smoothly, inclining his head. She nodded in reply and smiled hesitantly.

"As- do I."

I backed away from the door and closed it back. Then I fist-pumped the air. "YESYESYESYESYES!" I squealed, grabbing Arwen's hand and dancing around.

"Isn't it a little too soon to be celebrating? They only greeted." Aragorn said, confused.

"They're feä mates, silly! I saw their souls connect!" I replied giddily, giggling maniacally in happiness. Arwen squealed along with me.

"Then we will truly be sisters!" She exclaimed.

"Let's go, before they get suspicious! Say I wanted to show you this." I added, grabbing Drago's pack and pulling out a letter and handing it to Estel. He nodded and took it as we headed back.

I put on a serious face with difficulty as we went back in. Legolas and Lin turned back to us, a tiny bit of awkwardness still lingering in the air, but I smiled knowingly inside myself. When they got together, I would tease them mercilessly in return for their teasing of me.

Arwen was still stifling her smiles, as was Estel. Drago was smirking, to which I gave him a swift boot to the ribs.

...

"Oi! Where do you think you two are going without saying hello to me!?" I asked suspiciously to the two men walking down the hallway.

They turned to me and their faces lit up. "Eruanna!" The wine-haired one replied, laughing. I grinned and hugged him and the blonde.

"Good to see you two. How are you and the white lady?" I asked cheerily, tucking my arm through Boromir and Faramir's arms. They grinned back as we walked down the hall together. Liruliniel and Drago followed.

"Very well. And who is this?" Faramir replied, looking back at Lin. I grinned.

"This is my best friend, Lirulinel Elrondiel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." I introduced. "Lin, these are my brothers-in-arms, Boromir and Faramir."

She smiled and they shook hands. "Pleased to meet you, princess." Boromir greeted. She nodded in reply.

"And you, kind sirs." She laughed. A new friendship was struck up, and we parted on best terms to go to our rooms. Lin's was beside mine.

"There's dresses and clothes in the closets, so make yourself at home. This will be your room from now on when you come here. Yours only." I added. She smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much." She replied. I waved it off with a laugh.

"Oh please. You're family now, no need for formalities, Lin." I retorted, whisking off into my own room. I heard her laughter as she disappeared into hers. I smiled secretly.

"Just wait and see how long it will take to officially make her my sister." I told Drago smugly. He chuckled.

"A month." He guessed. I hummed.

"Perhaps." I agreed.

...

There was a knock at my door and I leaped to catch it, laughing as my coronet slipped over my eyes in my haste. I looked up to see a familiar face, whose mouth twitched at the sight of a disheveled me.

"Haldir!" I exclaimed, and hugged him. He laughed and picked me up by the waist, bringing me back down and crushing my lips to his.

"I missed you, meleth nîn." He murmured in my ear. I smiled, just as Drago moaned. I laughed to see him covering his eyes with his paws.

"Get the lovering over with already." He groaned. Haldir chuckled and made to disagree, but I placed my fingers on his mouth and gently pushed him away.

"You've already had your greeting." I scolded, while he frowned at me.

"A brief one." He protested vehemently. "And I have not seen you in a long while."

"Plenty of opportunities later." I retorted. "And don't take that literally!" I added hastily at the calculating spark in his eye. Drago snickered.

Haldir chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist, leaning against the doorframe. "Legolas says to tell you we leave for our journey in three days." He said lazily, rubbing circles on my waist with his thumbs.

"Alright then. Did he say where we would meet Gimli?"I asked.

"At Osiligath." Was his answer.

I turned back to him from where I had pulled away and gone to my map. "Osiligath? Why there?" I asked, baffled. It was a little ways away from here, in fact.

"Because Gimli wishes to." Came his reply.

I shrugged. "As he wishes, then. I cannot wait to visit Fangorn forest. I want to see Naneth Yavanna's Ents." I said in fascination, running a finger over the map.

"I forget that you did not see Treebeard." Haldir mused behind me.

"Yes, well, I was a little indisposed." I replied dryly, rolling my eyes at him good-naturedly. He frowned.

"Do not remind me." He growled, fist clenching.

"Peace, 'Dir. It was not too bad." I brushed it off, moving to the trunk at the foot of my bed.

"Not too bad? Seeing you tortured was-" he cut himself off angrily as I turned back to him. I frowned and went to him, leaning against his chest.

"I have been through worse." I reminded him gently. He sighed and his arms wrapped around me carefully and protectively.

"I do not want to admit it." He replied in my ear. I looked up at him as he nuzzled my cheek with his nose.

"It is nothing to be worried about. It causes me little pain." I murmured in reply. He sighed.

"I wish that it was none." He said wistfully, pressing his mouth against my jaw.

"There would always be some pain for me, Haldir." I whispered. "If not from it, then from something else. I cannot be fully well until we sail for Valinor one day. I am too connected with this world to ignore all of the hurts that it bears."

His lips trailed up to my lips and lingered gently. "Then let me help you bear it." He murmured against my mouth. I sighed.

"It is nothing compared to what it could be. A twinge here and there, nothing more. You already help me by being there for me." I answered with a smile.

"At least I'm good for something, then." He chuckled, and another kiss was stolen.

"Alright, tender moment's over. Anything else to report besides your undying love?" Drago snarked. Haldir groaned and glared at Drago while I decided to burst into spasms of laughter.


	44. Chapter 44

**next chap will be longer, promise. All LinLas shippers, more of them coming up soon, and EruDir shippers had better thank me for this chapter.**

**evangeline pond: *snickers* just wait till you see what I have in store for you! WtSA, I understand. **

**FandomFangirl100: yay! Thanks!**

**Slaythevampire87: yup! Thanks! Enjoy the EruDir in this one and the LinLas.**

**Litanolistar: thank you!**

Chapter 44

"Wake up!" There was a shout in my ear. With a yell of surprise, I bolted upwards, sitting up in the bed, hair wild and eyes fluttering shut in sleep. There was laughter beside me, and I groaned.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"It's Lin, and Arwen and King Elassar has called for you." Came the reply. My head drooped, and my eyes closed. "Well?" Asked Lin impatiently.

My head jerked back up and I yawned, stretching. "Alright, tell them I'm coming already. Meet you there." I said, stumbling out of bed with my eyes half-open.

I staggered over to the bathroom door and opened it- and let out another shout of surprise as a bucket of water came down on my head. I froze, then clenched my fists and whipped around.

"Alright, now I'm wide awake, and someone's going to PAY." I snarled. Rumil had been laughing along with Lin, but now he stopped, eyes wide.

"Ummm, right, meet you there, right?" He asked, bolting out the door.

"Get him, Drago." I growled. He laughed at me and bounded out the door, to the increased panic of Rumil. Liruliniel was laughing so hard that she fell off of the edge of my bed.

"Not me." She gasped in reply to my glare. "I only woke you up."

"Get used to this lifestyle, Lin, because you'll be waking up to this too, you know." I warned, shaking a finger at her and grabbing a piece of cloth to dry myself off. She became sober at that, to which I smirked. She rolled her eyes back.

"Can I do your hair?" She asked, studying it.

"After I-" I yawned. "Get dressed, sure." I finished, half-heartedly pulling on a forest-green colored dress slit at the bottom all the way to the waist, and brown leggings to go with it. The sleeves were loose and flowing, and the dress was decorated with small silvery beads embroidered in the pattern of vines and leaves. Typical Greenwood style.

I sat down and handed her a brush, which she began to pull through my hair. Ada had given me quite a few new dresses and also coronets, and in total I had five coronets: three from Greenwood, one from Minias Tirith and Aragorn, and one from Rivendell and Arwen.

She braided my hair with two braids on the sides and connected and braided down the back. Then I chose my Rivendell coronet to top it off.

"Your hair is so fascinating. The color is interesting." Liruliniel noted. I grinned.

"Thank you, Lin. Your hair is also quite unusual for an elf- but it suits you well." I noted. She smiled.

"And thank you." She laughed. Drago came back and placed a piece of cloth on my lap. I picked it up and began shrieking in laugher. Lin picked it up and began laughing as well. It was a piece of Rumil's tunic.

...

"You called for me?" I asked the royals of Gondor, sweeping into their solar and sitting down in a chair that had been labeled 'mine.' Lin was there too, and Drago.

"Actually, I wanted to know how things went with King Thranduil. Is all well?" Estel asked me. I nodded.

"Oh, yes, all is well, Gwador. The delegations went successfully." I answered, reaching out and picking up a cup of juice and a small wafer from beside my chair.

"Is the rebuilding of Ithilien going according to schedule?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. The plans you and Legolas made were quite good, and now the building itself has begun. You leave for your journey in two days, do you not?" He asked. I nodded and took a sip of the juice.

"Hmm." I hummed in agreement. "Yes." I added.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure, Estel. I believe it will be about two months, but I am not exactly sure." I added.

"You said you were to bond with Haldir in a few weeks." He reminded me, raising an eyebrow. I gave him a small smile.

"Haldir tells me he wishes to bond while we travel through Lothlòrien. I agreed." I answered softly. He nodded, eyes softening.

"I see." He said in understanding. "Yes, I see. It has been his home and now there will be no more Lorien." He sighed.

I looked out of the window, thinking. I would not mind bonding with Haldir in Lothlòrien. I would not have minded anywhere, and I knew why he wanted to bond there. It was a place of memory for him, where he grew up and the woods he had protected. It was a place of memory for me too, where I had first arrived on middle earth.

"Lin goes with you?" Arwen asked. I turned back to them with a smile.

"Û." I nodded. Then I gave her a knowing look, to which she smiled amusedly.

"Where do we plan to travel?" Lin asked, looking up from her book.

"Ah, first we go to Fangorn forest and Isengard, to see the Ents, which was my wish, then go back to Helms Deep to see the caves, in accordance with Gimli's wishes. Next we plan to stop by in Rohan itself, to visit King Eomer. Then we will go to Lothlòrien, and stay there for a little while. And then we will travel to see Rivendell with you, Lin, and then to Greenwood. And finally, we will go to Laketown, and from there to Erebor, where Gimli assures us we will be welcomed." I finished, waving my hand towards the map absently.

She nodded. "It is a good plan." She studied the map with Aragorn and Arwen.

"Did you hear of Prince Imrahil visiting Rohan with his siblings?" Aragorn asked me over his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I had not. He went with Faramir and Eowyn, did they not?" I replied, interested. He nodded and turned back to the map.

"Yes, they did. I believe that they intend to stay there for a while." He said.

"Hmm." I agreed. "It is good that they do." I nodded, going to the desk scattered with Aragorn's papers and turning them over, reading them.

"What makes you say so?" He asked.

I laughed. "Oh, I don't know. But good people in good company has good results." I laughed. He chuckled.

"Perhaps you're right." He agreed.

Legolas walked in, and I turned myself to greet him. "Muindor!" I called. He chuckled and came forwards, wrapping me in a hug.

"Did you sleep well, Onònë?" He asked softly in my ear. I breathed in his smell of peppermint and evergreens, then registered his question and pulled away with a scowl.

"Sleep well, yes. Wake up, no." I growled sourly, to the hysterical laughter of Lin and the clamoring of Arwen and Estel for the story.

They laughed at me once they had heard, to my immense displeasure. I raised an eyebrow at them and narrowed my eyes. A look inherited from Mandos. They hushed up quickly.

"There is a messenger waiting for you outside Onònë." Legolas finally said after the initial laughter was over.

"Oh, thank you, Legolas." I said, and moved out the door. But I smiled to hear Legolas' next words.

"Did you sleep well, lady Liruliniel?"

...

It wasn't hard to find the messenger. There was a wide berth of space around him, and people stayed away in ridiculous fear.

"Gwaihir!" I cried. "You bring a message from Olòrin?" I asked fearfully. He nodded and dropped a parchment into my hands.

"He said to bring this to you as soon as I had time." He replied. I nodded and took it.

"My thanks, Gwaihir. Be safe, Mellon nîn!" I called, as he swept into the air.

I walked back towards my room, unrolling the scroll and reading it silently to myself.

'Eruanna, my thanks for your help. I have not found anything of concern as of yet, but things are still not well. I understand that you are going to Fangorn forest, and I must ask a favor of you. Please ask Treebeard if he has seen anything of concern in his forests. That is all the help that I ask for now. Again, my thanks, Olòrin.'

With a sigh, I went back to my room, rolling up the parchment once again. Yes, I would ask Treebeard, and pray to my parents that nothing was wrong. It was the only thing I could do.

...

"But Arwen-" I whined.

"No buts, Eruanna!" Arwen scolded. I gasped as she laced me into an extremely tight corset.

"Arwen, you cannot be serious! I cannot breathe in this thing!" I rasped out, trying to get air in my mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop making it so dramatic. It's just a corset. And you must wear it." She fussed, pulling a dress over my head. Liruliniel sighed.

"Believe me, Eruanna, I know how it feels. I don't like it any more than you do." She sighed.

The dress itself was quite a masterpiece, a silver at the top and slowly fading into and icy blue at the bottom. The sleeves were tight and the dress itself fit like a glove, hugging me warmly. The neckline was in an oval shape, skimming just below my collarbones. The color made my eyes pop and my hair glimmer a little more as well.

"I can't do this." I said in a horrified tone. "I can't do this, Arwen, I feel so-"

"Beautiful!" She crowed. Liruliniel gave me a sympathetic look. She was dressed in a similar gown, just wine-colored, which made her eyes stand out and her hair gleam richly.

"You'll be fine!" Arwen was bubbling. "You must make an impression before you leave tomorrow for your journey." She informed me, bustling into her own dress.

My coronet was from Greenwood, a pure silver and gold one. It was shaped in circle, as usual, with a silver base and golden strands of leaves and vines, and studded with aquamarines and emeralds. They stood out in my hair brightly.

I shook my head, resigning myself to my fate. Then, suddenly, I say a small insignia suddenly appear on my belt. It was a golden sash, embroidered with swirls. The insignia made me grin. The Feänturi symbol.

I sighed as she bustled me and Lin into the hallway, and we began to make the walk to the grand hall slowly. I sashayed lightly, trying to shake out my dress slightly. Lin giggled as Drago appeared from where he had been sulking in a corner. Arwen had forced him into a decorative collar studded with gems and made of silver, which he resented for its 'girly look' as he put it.

He held his head high, though, and it looked good on him. Lin said something of the sort, and he shook his head, prancing a bit in restlessness.

We walked through the door of the grand hall entry, and I felt many pairs of eyes land on us. Aragorn had insisted holding a great event to celebrate the rebuilding of Ithilien, and had invited everyone in the city. A certain gaze was raking me over, and it made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

King Aragorn stood. "Welcome." He inclined his head and held out his arm for his queen, who walked forwards and took his hand with a curtesy. Legolas suddenly came forwards and offered his hand to Lirulinel, to my pleasure. She took it with a curtesy and he led her away.

Haldir approached, and held out his hand with a bow. I curtsied in turn and took his hand, fingers cradled lightly in his. He led me away, Drago at my side. The eyes slowly disappeared, and I breathed slightly in relief.

"You are breathtaking tonight, my lady." Haldir said formally, handing me a glass of sweet cordial. I smiled and took it gratefully.

"Hannon lle, Haldir." I replied shyly, taking a tiny sip. He himself was dressed in blue and white robes, his hair pure molten silver and eyes the same blue as his clothes. The Morningstar gleamed brightly like the pure starlight that it was.

He smiled and nodded to Drago, who grinned in reply and stalked off to find lord Boromir, head held high and tail curled proudly. I laughed lightly at his behavior, and Haldir chuckled.

Music started, and slowly, couples began to gather on the dance floors. I watched, smiling to see Aragorn and Arwen leading them off. Lin and Legolas joined soon after, looking like they were sharing a joke together. Rumil and Orophin were standing in a corner, smiling and nodding in time to the feet.

Haldir took my hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked, eyes sparkling at me. I laughed and bowed my head.

"Of course, my lord, but I will warn you that I have danced with all of the Valar before." I teased. He laughed along with me and whisked me onto the dance floor. His hand was on my waist and his other hand clasped mine. My free hand was placed on his shoulder as he guided our steps across the floor.

We glided gracefully in and out of the other whirling couples on the floors, and I smiled slightly. "Tell me, do you think that Liruliniel and Legolas will end up together?" I asked coyly, nodding towards their direction.

He glanced and then smirked slightly. "I do." He replied in a conspiratorial whisper. I laughed quietly.

The rest of the night passed well, and later I found myself talking with Rumil and Orophin. It was getting late, and I was planning to retire soon so to be ready for the journey tomorrow.

After excusing myself, I slipped out of the hall and made my way to the private garden, wanting some fresh air from the warmth of the halls. The corset tugged at my chest and I winced. It may make you look better, but it doesn't make you feel better, that is for sure. I sighed and lifted the hem of my dress, allowing cool air to flow over my ankles.

"You look comfortable."Haldir said, amusement lacing his tone. I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I see." I said dryly. He chuckled and came closer while I turned back to the small breeze.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and buried his face into my hair, taking a deep breath. I sighed. "Why do you have such a fascination with my hair?" I teased. He smiled, turning me around to face him.

"Because." He replied evasively. I curled my lip. He chuckled and tugged my waist against him, reaching up to tug at an errant lock falling over my cheek. I reached up and tugged on one of his in reply.

He turned and kissed my wrist, an elvish symbol of love. I blushed and pulled my hand away, but he reached up and caught it in his palm, pressing his mouth against my wrist again. He studied my hand, placing it on his heart and holding it there.

I bit my lip and looked up at him, whose gaze was burning my face. His eyes locked on mine and his face drew closer, flitting down to my mouth, which suddenly felt dry.

Out of instinct, I licked my lips, and his gaze followed it, eyes darkening. I swallowed. "Eruanna." He breathed, breath puffing against my face. Then his lips were on mine, and my eyes were fluttering closed. They moved lightly over mine, caressing softly and greedily taking everything I offered shyly.

He pulled away, lips coming unglued from mine reluctantly. I tried to pull away slightly, but he grasped me tightly. "Why do you pull away from me?" He asked quietly, sounding hurt. "Do you not trust me?"

I shook my head. "I do trust you, Haldir, I'm just- nervous." I replied, hanging my head. He lifted my head and kissed my jaw lightly.

"There is no need to be. I will help you when the time comes." He assured me gently. I nodded.

He moved his mouth down to my jaw, trailing down. I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered as his lips found the hollow of my neck, forcing my head up slightly.

"No." I gasped, pulling away shakily. "Please don't." I begged, grasping his tunic. It was too much. Too much feeling. He gently kissed me and pulled away.

"As my lady wishes." He replied, voice deep and raspy. I leaned against the front of his chest, just breathing. I sighed again.

I hoped my hair would cover that spot, because I could already feel the wetness cooling and making a mark.


	45. Chapter 45

**next chap! This one is a little longer...**

**Evangeline pond: well yeah! I ship you and so do others! You're awesome!**

**Litanolistar: thanks!**

**xGaladielx: yep! It's going to be awesome! EruDir... *anime sweat drop face***

**Slaythevampire87: oh good. I liked it too. Enjoy! More LinLas to come...**

**FandomFangirl100: *secretive smirk* we'll see *evil cackle* huh? I didn't say anything!**

**The sonic smiley: thank you! I'm so glad to hear you say that you laugh! It'll be my honor to check out your story...**

Chapter 45

"So, where exactly in Osiligath are we supposed to meet Gimli?" I asked, as we took the horses and traveled to said outpost.

Shrug. "Anywhere we happen to see him." Was Legolas' nonchalant answer. I groaned as Lin laughed.

"You couldn't have planned it a little better!?" I asked incredulously. Legolas grinned.

"With Gimli? Onònë, you should know better." He replied smugly. I threw up my hands as Haldir and Lin laughed and Drago barked.

"I give up." I said dryly, flying ahead of them indignantly. This trip, was going to be one full of laughter and surprises, that much was obvious.

...

"Lass! Laddies!" Called a familiar voice.

"Gimli!" Exclaimed three voices. Laughter and hugs were abundant as we greeted our dwarven friend.

"Well, I didn't expect to be traveling with so many elves, but I never expected a lot of things. Now, who is this pretty lass?" Gimli asked, turning to Lin, ax in hand as always.

She bowed. "Liruliniel Elrondiel, sister of queen Arwen at your service, master Gimli." She replied cheerily.

"Well, I think then we will get along quite well, lass. Good to see you, angel!" He teased me. I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

"Is it? I didn't know you were I such dire need of me. Any trouble?" I teased back. He huffed and playfully waved his ax in my direction.

"I do just fine on my own, thank you." He huffed.

I snickered. "I'm sure the orcs would agree, Gimli son of groin." I replied, sashaying away with a coy laugh which was immediately echoed by the rest, to Gimli's groans.

"Let's get on with this trip, then." He finally spluttered, marching away.

"Drago!" I called. He scooped Gimli up.

"Lass-!"

"None of that, Gimli! You're going to need a ride to keep up with us!" I retorted. And so our journey started.

...

"I don't have very good memories of this place." Gimli muttered as we approached Isengard.

"No, I don't either, but it cannot be helped." I sighed. "However, on the bright side, it was quite a useful stop, not to mention it is interesting to see how it's changed after the war." I replied, looking up at the black tower.

I shuddered slightly and turned away, looking to the forest, our next destination. "Well, let's go, then. Nothing much to see." Legolas called, turning away.

"Is it true that you found Merry and pippin smoking and eating when you came?" Lin asked, intrigued. She had been told our stories.

"Yes!" Haldir grumbled, rolling his eyes. I laughed with the rest.

"Fangorn forest." Gimli noted, looking up at the trees. "I wonder how the trees are now." He mused.

He jumped as the trees stirred and moved slightly. "They speak of you, Gimli. They say you must not know much of them to wonder how they are." Legolas smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and went over to one, placing my hand on its bark. My inner light began to glow green as I connected with the tree to talk with it. 'Hello, Mellon nîn. May we pass through your woods? We wish to see the rest of your kin and also speak with Treebeard and the Ents.' I asked politely.

The trees chuckled at me. 'No need to be so polite, daughter of Yavanna. You are welcome, as long as your companions do not harm our kin.' They replied to me.

I smiled. 'Certainly not, my friends. We have no need for fire, for we have our own substitute for it.' I assured. They reached and patted my head gently with their branches.

I winced and pulled away, rubbing my head. "Ouch. I know that was gentle, but that doesn't mean the trees are not strong!" I exclaimed, stumbling away. Drago was bark-laughing while the others grinned.

Gimli looked amazed, while Legolas, who had heard the whole conversation, was telling the rest what we had been saying.

"Did you two not hear it?" Gimli asked Lin and Haldir curiously.

"Legolas and Eruanna are wood elves. They are much more connected to the trees and nature than we are. They can communicate and hear them better." Lin explained.

"Ah. That explains it, then." Gimli nodded. We headed through the forest, walking with our horses and looking around at the massive trees. The forest was much brighter then it had been before, but it was still quite a bit dank and dark compared to other forests.

"I wonder where Treebeard could be." Gimli muttered.

"Hmm. Haldir, come here a minute." I motioned, moving over to a tree. He led his horse over to my side. I patted Hasufel's nose- Aragorn had given Haldir Hasufel since he had Brego- and whispered to him to stay still a moment.

I tugged Haldir's hand and led him right to the tree. The. I took his hand and placed it on the bark. Legolas, seeing what I was doing, did the same to Liruliniel.

"Open your mind. Connect your feä to the tree's life force." I whispered to Haldir. He closed his eyes and I felt his feä brush mine, then go to the tree. The tree stirred.

'Elf of Lothlòrien.' It whispered.

'I am, my friend. Tell me, do you know where Treebeard is?' Haldir greeted. The tree moved as though in thought.

'He is at his home. It is time for midday meal.' It replied at length. Haldir ran his hand over the bark.

'Hannon lle, Mellon nîn.' He smiled.

'You are welcome, favored of Varda.' Was the reply, and their connection broke. Haldir stared at the tree, confused.

I laughed. "The Morningstar, remember?" I reminded him again. He smiled in remembrance and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Son of the Valar?" Legolas asked, baffled. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello? Related to me?" I answered incredulously.

"Oh." He grinned at me sheepishly. I winked at Lin, who looked a little embarrassed. Legolas still had a hand on her wrist. I glanced at Gimli. He had noticed, and Drago was whispering conspiratorially, to the obvious amusement of the dwarf.

"Okay then, Drago, can you lead us there?" I asked my wolf, who nodded and took off.

"Oi! Wait for us, you ridiculous wolf!" I scolded, while the rest followed after as hastily as possible. After a few changes in direction, we made it.

"Hoom, barroom! It has been a while, since we have had elves visit our woods." Treebeard called once he had seen us.

"Treebeard! Greetings!" I called, flying up to his face height. He studied me.

"Daughter of Kementári! Bless my bark!" He boomed, while I winced slightly at the volume of his voice.

"I and my companions were to bring you greetings from the hobbits and Gandalf the white." I smiled.

"Hoom. Good. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Just passing through, master Ent. To admire the forest and greet the trees and Ents." I replied gaily, to which he nodded.

"The trees are pleasant these days." He agreed slowly.

"Tell me, my friend, has anything been amiss in the woods recently?" I called. He seemed to think. I sighed. After three full minutes, he finally remembered something- or hopefully nothing.

"Ah. Wargs have been in the woods, and spiders have been as well. But they are not our concern. There are other things more disturbing. Be careful of the shadows when you travel." He warned. I frowned, making a mental note to send to Gandalf, but nodded.

"Thank you very much!" I called, and flew back down with a wave. He nodded and began to walk away while we watched.

"Shadows." I said darkly, fingering the hilt of one of my daggers tucked into my sleeve. "I do not like the sound of that." I murmured. The rest looked a little wary as well.

"What do you think they are?" Haldir asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know-"

"Well then, let's go on and find out! I'm craving a good fight." Gimli said, Drago moving forwards.

"Agreed." Drago chipped in. The rest rolled my eyes.

"I hate to say this, but the Tulkas in me is definitely looking forwards to the prospect of another fight." I said, heading after them.

"If it's good sport, I'm in!" Lin said, following after me. I have a feeling that Legolas and Haldir just shrugged and came after us.

I took to the treetops, swinging from branch to branch and looking around. Something was nagging at me, but I couldn't figure it out, or remember what it was supposed to be. Like I needed to remember something I'd been warned about but forgot exactly what. The forest was growing a bit darker as we passed through, and it was unnerving.

"Be on alert!" Legolas called uneasily. "Something in these woods are not right. Something follows us." He said, looking around. I was quite relieved that everyone here were exceptional fighters. It would have been difficult for me if it weren't.

We went farther, intending to make our path straight to the forest to the other side, ending up near to Helms Deep. Darkness prickled at my senses, and I went tense, stopping in my tree.

"Eruanna?" Drago asked, stopping as well. Everyone stopped and looked up into my tree. I held a finger to my lips.

"Quiet." I motioned for them to wait a moment. There was something about that darkness that was familiar. Something that pricked at my mind and slowly traveled to my shoulder, paralyzing my left arm. My head snapped up. Only one presence could do that to my shoulder.

A blur in the corner of my vision suddenly smashed into me, and I let out a yell as we fell to the ground. It was a dark shape, looking like a shadow but solid. It attempted to pin me down while I grappled with it.

"Eruanna!" The rest came running up.

"Hold! Don't do anything!" I yelled in a panic. "It won't help, trust me!" They watched anxiously, unable to help amidst the tangling and hissing coming from the shadow. My left arm was freezing, and becoming immobile. I finally heaved and managed to grab one of my blades, flipping over and holding it on front of the thing.

Now that I had a good look at it, I grimaced. It was like a ghost, dark and black and with a vague form. It looked like a human man, but much more- twisted. "What are you." I asked, out of breath.

It cackled. "We are the shadows, and we are legion." It replied with a sneer. I held the blade closer, and it spat angrily.

"Where are the others." I demanded.

"Everywhere, everywhere!" It replied gleefully. "You were too late, you and that wizard." It hissed. "We have come, and we are here."

I growled in frustration. Gandalf was right! "You may be here, but your creator is gone. There is nothing to keep me from sending you back to the void." I reminded it darkly. It seemed to think that over.

"You cannot kill us." It suddenly went back to a gleeful disposition as it squirmed. "You wouldn't dare kill one of your own." It said smugly, knowingly. My eyes narrowed.

"Your powers are diminished. Go back to the darkness and remain. You have no place here!" I had heard enough. I plunged my blade into it and the shadow let out a shriek like a Nazgul and shattered into a million pieces, drifting down onto the ground like dust and ashes.

I sat there for a moment, wracked with pain. "Eruanna?" Haldir wrapped his arm around me. I sighed and winced.

"Check my shoulder." I said, voice cracked. He moved the sleeve of my tunic and I let the elven enchantment wear away. Liruliniel gasped, and I grimaced again. The burn was still there, and the orange was festering, like the eye had on top of the tower, yellow and red streaks flickering like flames.

"What was it?" Haldir asked, immediately grabbing a piece of Athelas from our packs.

"A shadow. A last resort of him-who-must-not-be-named." I said wryly. "His last and final creation before his downfall. Mithrandir had warned me that all was not as it should be yet, and he feared a secret army made by Sa- ow!" I yelped as the Athelas covered the black part of the burn.

"Amin hiraetha, mîn meleth." (I'm sorry) Haldir murmured, wrapping my shoulder in a piece of cloth. I hissed through my teeth.

"What did it mean by 'you wouldn't dare kill one of your own'?" Gimli asked gruffly. Legolas was keeping watch while Lin helped Haldir patch me up.

"It's power is to possess a man or elf and use it as a body, a shell for it, so to speak. It affected me in the way it did because a bit of Sa- HIS essence reacted to my mark, but that's just a special case. But it also has a weakness. I would not suggest using a sword like I did, for it would be like using a blade on a Nazgul. Paralysis and freezing would follow. My blade is made by Tulkas, so it is different, as I guessed correctly, but I do not know of any other way to kill it. There must be another way." I said uneasily, letting out another muffled yelp as the Athelas began to do its work.

"I need to send word to Olòrin. He will know what to do, I'm sure. Or any other method, at the very least." I said.

"Hannon lle, Haldir, Lin." I thanked them and rose, flexing my fingers with a wince. Haldir took my hand in his and frowned.

"You are freezing." He noted, concerned. Legolas came and placed a hand on my arm.

"I will be fine. It will wear off in a few hours." I replied softly with a reassuring smile. Of course, they gave me dubious looks, which I ignored.

I furiously wrote all I knew on a parchment and rolled it up feverishly, then grabbed the hood of my blue cloak and placed a hand on the golden device on it. "Gwaihir, Amin anta lle." (I need you) I murmured, closing my eyes. A wind rustled and a beat of wings followed soon after. I looked up to see Gwaihir land in front of me.

"My friend, take this message to Gandalf." I told him hurriedly, tucking it in his wing. He nodded and flew away. "Thank you!" I called.

"Well, let's go, and watch out for any more 'shadows'- what should we call them?" I asked, heading off.

"She's a strong lass, that's for sure." I hear Gimli note to Drago, who chuckled.

"Indeed, she is, albeit a little empty-headed-"

"Look who's talking, WOLFIE." I shot back, to the laughter of the others. Drago growled.

"How about 'Darklings'?" Lin interrupted Drago's retort.

"Good idea!" I called back. "Now, do I have to travel alone, or are you coming, Drago?" I snarked. The laughter was abundant, to my relief.

I just hoped Gandalf would contact me soon. We were bound to come across more darklings on the way, and I wasn't too keen on being the only one able to kill them. Hopefully.


	46. Chapter 46

**next chapter will be longer, promise! **

**Litanolistar: thanks you**

**xGaladielx: thanks!**

**slaythevampire87: you'll see! You're coming in soon... **

Chapter 46

It was time to stop for the night and get some sleep before we arrived at Helm's Deep. Everyone settled down for the night, spreading blankets down to lay down on. Legolas took out a vial from Drago's pack and grabbed some scattered branches from the ground, dead wood.

He threw the vial down and it exploded, setting the wood on fire. We settled down and looked up at the stars, not really speaking.

"Does anyone know any stories?" Lin suddenly asked, rolling onto her elbow. I did too, looking at her.

The others listened, choosing not to volunteer. "Well, I do, if you're interested in the story of a star." I offered with a shrug.

"A star?" Lin asked curiously. I smiled.

"Menelmacar told me this story." I replied. The others came to more attention.

"Is it true?" Gimli asked. I nodded.

"Very much so." I replied.

"Then tell it." Haldir said lazily. I smacked his head not far from me, to the laughter of the others.

"Well, he told me the story of a small star, whose name was Kyra Lance. She was a very insignificant star to others, but in reality, she was the only one of her kind. She had a special gift given to her from Naneth Varda. She was given the soul stone of power." I said dramatically, waving my arm.

"Wait, what's a soul stone of power?" Lin piped in. I laughed softly.

"And she's your friend, isn't she?" Drago asked suspiciously. I smiled.

"Yes, she has been for a long time. A soul stone of power- you'll have to listen more and find out." I scolded Lin. She grinned sheepishly.

"Well, to continue. She has a choice, to come down to Arda and give up her status as a star and instead obtain the form of an elf, a little like me." I added. "As of yet, she has remained a star, but that may change soon. Kyra is very special because of her soul stone."

I sighed. "If she did come to Arda, she would have to be careful of who she allowed to know her powers, for she could be- abused for it." I said thoughtfully.

"You see, her soul stone is like a gemstone, located on her shoulder. It is a red color. It is a part of her and what gives her her powers. It allows her to do what is called a 'bond' with someone. If she bonds with someone, then it is for life, as long as that person is alive. The person she bonds with is called a 'wielder.' If the wielder dies, the. She is free to bond with another person. It is not elven bonding, that's different." I added hastily, to get rid of any confusion or wrong ideas.

"When she bonds, she becomes one with the wielder. Her body will disappear, and instead she will have a spirit-like form. But what she is, is a weapon. When she bonds with her wielder, then she becomes a weapon, literally. The wielder will have a weapon in his hands, with special abilities and powers." I explained.

They were all looking at me, interested. "She is called a spirit-fighter. So you see, she is actually a very special star." I finished with a smile.

"Incredible." Legolas said.

"Indeed. Personally, though, she is extremely childish. And Valar have mercy on the poor soul who brings on her wrath. Even though it is difficult to make her angry, I will concede." I replied lazily, laying back again.

Drago snorted. "Sounds like someone I know." He grumbled. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh, Auta miqula orqu, Drago." I growled, turning over and away from him. He snickered and nudged my shoulder.

"Should I really? According to you, there's one right here in our camp." He replied smugly. I snorted.

"Lick yourself, Drago, and spare poor Muindor the hassle of getting your spit off of his clothes, which you know doesn't come out." I retorted, waving a hand. The roaring didn't stop for a full three minutes.

...

"Ah, we're here." Gimli sounded pleased. I looked up from my map in my hands to see the walls of Helm's Deep.

"Oh, we are." I murmured, tucking the map back into my tunic pocket.

"What a battle." I groaned. "I can just remember it, the exhaustion, the blood, the screams, the panic-" I stopped with a shudder.

"Perhaps, but at the same time, it was quite a victory." Legolas noted.

"The costs were high, however, and it agree that it wasn't pleasant." Haldir pointed out.

"That night was the whole reason I came to Arda." I noted idly, landing in front of the walls and looking up at the destroyed section of the wall. "I can still remember this spot, where I faded, and that spot where I had to save Aragorn and Boromir, and that spot where Haldir was on the wall..." I trailed off while the others looked up, remembering that night.

"Well, let's to see the caves, then. I didn't exactly get to. It was all fuzzy to me, since I was fading by that point." I stated cheerily, marching in and heading the familiar ramparts. Everyone followed, Gimli right next to me.

"Shall I describe it to you, or should I find you a box?" I asked sarcastically, grinning. Legolas and Haldir burst into laughter while Gimli sighed and Lin looked confused. Legolas told her the story between spurts of laughter, and she laughed as well. Drago just snickered.

"Show off Legolas." I added, climbing up the staircase he had surfed down on the shield. "Although I admit that the jump by the causeway was fun." I snickered, while Gimli turned to me with a 'don't you dare' look. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"It was a LONG way." I sighed, prancing away from the subtly waving ax. "But quite a satisfying position." I added, stopping by the armory. I grabbed a shield, to their puzzlement which I didn't attempt to explain.

We went down to the caves. I stepped in, and I had to admit, I was impressed. I paused, mouth slightly open, as did Lin behind me.

"That's amazing." She breathed. I nodded dumbly, while Drago squeezed past us and wandered the columns of stone along with Gimli. Haldir and Legolas were looking as well, amazed.

"This, my friends, it why dwarves love the earth." Gimli stated, expertly tapping a crystal on the wall.

"Adar Aulë certainly knew what he was doing when he made these." I murmured, picking up one from the ground. "They are magnificent."

"Quite." Legolas admitted. Liruliniel nodded, and Haldir looked around silently.

"Quite disappointingly, I never did see Mithril in Moria." I remembered, tracing a stalactite.

"I remember the first time you met us there. Quite a sight you made, lass, with your wings." Gimli called over his shoulder. I laughed.

"Well, I was new to being a guardian angel at the time." I agreed.

"I remember the first thought I had of you when I saw you onònë. I thought that you were a spirit of my mind. Your eyes were the first thing I noticed, like mine and Ada's." Legolas told me. I kissed his cheek gratefully.

"Very nice of you, Muindor. What did you think of me, Lin?" I asked, turning to her. She smiled.

"I was startled by your eyes. They are quite startling, but beautiful. You?" She asked.

I grinned. "Well, the first thing that popped into my mind was that your hair and eyes were unusual for elf. Actually, I thought that they were beautiful." I shrugged.

"I wonder how Frodo and Sam and Merry and Pippin are doing. I'll bet you anything Sam is engaged to Rosie." I changed the subject with a giggle at the end.

"I'll agree." Legolas noted amusedly. "I third that!" Drago called.

"I'm wondering how Rumil and Orophin are." Haldir said dryly, laughter and skepticism mingled in his voice. I burst into laughter.

"Agreed!" I exclaimed, heading back for the door. "Well, I agree that these caves are incredible, but I'm rather hungry and wanting fresh air." I said, heading back up the stairs. They followed, Gimli as well, probably only because I mentioned food.

"Okay, beat you all to the front wall!" I yelled, taking off on my legs. They all took off after me, laughing. Gimli soon made it to the front.

"You were right, dwarves are natural sprinters." I laughed. He chuckled and pushed ahead, just as Legolas started to gain on us. Drago came up as well. I forced myself faster.

"You should have brought a shield!" I taunted as we got to the stairs, throwing mine down and leaping up on it. Laughing, I surfed down the stairs, making it flip from under my feet at the bottom and executing a backwards flip at the bottom while catching the shield mid-air. I made it to the wall and sat down, laughing breathlessly.

"I admit, Muindor, that was fun." I sighed, wiping my eyes of tears as he collapsed next to me. He groaned while the rest made it, laughing.

"I win!" I fist pumped. They rolled their eyes at me but grinned.

"Okay, who has the food, then?" Gimli asked. All of us simultaneously burst into mixed laughter and groans.

"What?"

...

"Next destination, the halls of Rohan!" I said cheerily, tucking the map back into my tunic.

"How long will it take to get there?" Lin asked, shifting on Ithil.

"A day at out current pace." Legolas replied, urging Arod into a canter.

Drago pranced as Gimli held onto his fur. "How long will we stay there?" Gimli called.

"Say a day or two!" I replied this time. "Eowyn and Eomer will insist." I added. "Prince Imrahil and his family is visiting them." I called.

"Is that so? Something tells me there is an alternate reason." Haldir noted.

I shrugged. "That's what Aragorn said. Don't ask me. At least we'll see Faramir anyway." I replied. "Dragon slayer." I added with a laugh. The others smiled.

"Speaking of which, what about this matter of the darklings? Do we need to warn them of it?" Drago asked. We sobered.

I opened my mouth when there was a sudden shriek in the air, just as an eagle landed in front of us. I leaped forwards with a cry at the figure on his back. "Henry!" I exclaimed, scrambling towards him and throwing my arms around him.

"How could you!? You never visited me!" I railed at him, cracking my fist on the top of his head. I yelped and grabbed my fist. "I forgot angels don't feel pain." I grumbled as he burst out laughing at me.

"Sorry, Ren. I was a bit busy, but I was sending a message to Gandalf when he sent me to you with a message of his own." He replied, grinning. I grabbed his halo and twisted it, placing it back on crookedly.

"There." I said spitefully. "That's for forgetting me." I nodded while he glared.

"Ren! Did you have to do that!? You know I'll have to go make a new one." He groaned.

"Serves you right." I retorted sourly, while he rolled his eyes.

"Here. He says to read it as soon as possible." Henry added dryly. "Be safe, Ren. Gotta go, places to go and messages to send! Thanks for the ride, Gwaihir." He added, then flew off.

I growled and stomped my foot. "That no good, good for nothing, forgetful, oh never mind. One does not simply keep a grudge against Henry." I threw up my arms and turned back to the rest, who were in varying degrees of amusement and shock.

"That was my best angel friend, Henry." I explained with a smile. "We are totally opposites." I shook my head again as I opened the letter.

"Eruanna, thank you for your prompt letter. This is what I have been fearing, but it is fortunate that you have found it so quickly. We need to make use of what you have discovered. According to what I have determined, the only thing that can drive the shadows out of a being is the inner light of an elf or Maiar. They cannot stand the light. Be safe and spread the word. Olòrin." I frowned.

"Well, it's good to know that I'm not the only one." I said, relieved. "But it's still troubling." I mumbled, tucking the letter into Drago's pack.

"Well, let's just hope that we don't run into any more, then." Drago replied. We nodded.

"Off we go!" I exclaimed, leading the way. I couldn't help but wonder what we would experience in Rohan.


	47. Chapter 47

**so sorry for the late update, everyone! Fanfiction wouldn't let me sign in, and life caught up to me, and...you get the point. Next week I won't be able to update because I have final exams, but I promise to update after that. Thanks for all the follows and faves! Keep reviewing...**

**KimiEvenStar: oh good, I'm glad you liked them. ;)**

**Slaythevampire87: goodie! Yay!**

**Fandomfangirl100: thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and all you Legoliniel and EruDir shippers had better thank me for this. XD**

Chapter 46

"Come on, 'Las, leg it!" I yelled, and immediately collapsed laughing. The rest of my companions started roaring as Legolas shot me a glare for my pun.

We were doing a race, and it was currently Legolas vs. Gimli. The racing was just for fun, you understand, nothing more. Gimli almost lost his balance for laughing, and Legolas decided to take my advice and used it for an advantage, leaping forwards.

"And the winner is-" Lirulinel said, grinning and avidly watching the contestants near the finish line. "Tie!" She yelled as they finished together and collapsed. I rolled on the ground, tears streaming from my eyes in mirth. I finally managed to get up, staggering over to Haldir for support.

"Oh Valar, that was hilarious." I gasped. Haldir chuckled and wrapped an arm around me, helping me to stand up straight. I grimaced.

"We'd better not do that for another long while because me side's hurting." I groaned, eliciting more laughter from the others.

"What about you?" Legolas called to me spitefully. I rolled my eyes.

"I can beat Drago." I retorted. My wolf snorted.

"You cheated." He reminded me sourly.

I glared at him. "You had a head start." I replied. "Look who's talking."

Lin laughed at us, and I smacked her arm. "Well, we'd batter her going, hadn't we?" Gimli interjected, both he and Legolas recovering. I nodded.

"Yep. Let's go." We packed up to leave from our lunch break site and moved on. Well, let's see what reception we will receive from Rohan.

...

"Well, here we are. Welcome to Rohan." I stated as we rode into the city.

"Much better looking and feeling than the last time we were here." Gimli noted.

"Certainly." Legolas agreed, looking around. I had my hood pulled over my head.

We received many stares as we passed through, for many reasons. Firstly, there were elves in their city, and they were glowing; secondly, there was a dwarf in their midst; and thirdly, there was a blue hooded figure walking next to a giant wolf. The last was enough for people to start violently and eye us warily. Others studied us with awe and respect.

We walked to the front doors, and my lips twitched. "Is it just me, or is this so déjà vu?" I asked ironically. Legolas and Gimli chuckled.

"Definitely." They replied. Drago tilted his head at the door as a guard approached. He took one look and bowed.

"Welcome to Rohan, lords, ladies." He nodded to us and to me. I smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Gamling." I replied with a smile, lifting my hood slightly so he could see my mouth. He let us into the halls of Meduseld, and we walked to the throne room.

Gamling went before us. "There are guests to see you, my lord." He reported.

"Let them in, Gamling." Was the reply. We walked in, and Eomer stood from his throne as he saw us, smiling.

"Welcome, Prince Legolas, Princess Eruanna, Lord Gimli, Lord Haldir, Lord Drago-" he looked to Lin.

"Princess Liruliniel Elrondiel." She replied with a smile and nod.

"Princess Lirulinel. You are most welcome. What brings you here? Not bad news, I hope." He said, motioning us forwards. Legolas nudged me.

"Ah, no, King Eomer, we come for two reasons." I replied, pulling down my hood and scrambling for words, startled at being chosen as the spokesman of our group.

"Firstly, we travel together to Erebor." I explained. "We thought to greet you and Lady Eowyn and Lord Faramir. We also being, however, a warning from Gandalf the White." I said, a grave note creeping into my voice.

"You are most welcome to stay here for several days before you continue your travels. What is it that Gandalf warns us of?" Eomer extended us an invitation. I bowed by head.

"We thank you for your generosity. There have been disturbing remnants that the enemy has left behind in the wake of his destruction. There are new things roaming called shadows. They are dark creatures created by the enemy." I began to explain.

"Gandalf and I have looked into it extensively, and all we can determine is that there is only one way to destroy them. Unfortunately, only elves or wizards can do such a thing, and the 'darklings,' as they are called, are prone to possessing beings." I said.

"This is indeed troubling news. What is the way to destroy them?" Eomer asked, frowning in concern.

"The inner light of an elf can destroy them or, in the case of possession, drive them out." I replied.

He nodded. "Thank you for your message. We will keep careful watch." He replied, just as Eowyn walked in.

"Ah, my friends!" She exclaimed, smiling at us. We smiled back.

"Greetings from the queen of Gondor, White Lady." I said, giving her a swift wink. She raised an eyebrow at me in reply and her lips twitched.

"As I greet her." She replied, a hint of dryness in her tone. "Come, join us for a meal." She said, and we dispersed to the rooms they had given us.

Lin, Drago and I shared a room, while Gimli, Legolas, and Haldir had separate rooms. I suddenly snorted as we dressed for the dinner.

"I remember the last time I was here, Boromir got drunk as did Gimli, and Legolas won the drinking contest." I smirked. Drago snickered, as Lin laughed.

"I find it surprising that he managed to do that..." She mused.

I grinned. "In case you didn't know, my Ada tends to drink a lot of Dorwinian wine, which I don't exactly approve of, but what can I say? Legolas inherited his stamina, I guess." I shrugged. Drago snorted.

"Well. I'm hungry." He grouched. I glared at him.

"I ought to send you to live with the hobbits." I threatened, throwing a hairbrush haphazardly in his direction. "You and your stomach." I growled. He huffed while Lin grinned.

Eowyn had given us dresses to wear to dinner. Lin's was a rich forest green while mine was a dark blue. Personally, I liked it. There was a knock at the door just as I picked up my coronet. "Come in!" Lin called. The door opened as Legolas poked his head in.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and we all walked to the door.

"Muindor, can you please put this on for me?" I asked absently, handing him the band while I shook out the folds in my dress. He settled it on my forehead and I kissed his cheek gratefully.

"Hannon lle." I thanked him, and then saw Haldir holding out his hand to escort me. I took it with a smile, and Lin took Legolas' proffered hand. I leaned forwards to whisper in Haldir's ear as Gimli and Drago walked together.

"I really need to talk with Eggo." I told Haldir with a light laugh, to which he chuckled.

"Do you think he would appreciate that? After all, you seem to be averse to being teased about me." He replied, amusement in his voice. I gave him a raised eyebrow in reply.

"In public, absolutely." I replied, poking his hand. "But I want Liruliniel as my sister as soon as possible." I pointed out. "Do you think any elleth would ever want to be with Rumil?" I suddenly asked, laughter coating my tone.

Haldir snorted. "Are you jesting? Absolutely not." He said, rolling his eyes. I giggled.

"I think if he could find one who likes pranks as much as he does they could." I voiced my opinion.

"Like Elladan and Elrohir." Liruliniel pitched in, hearing the last sentence. I grinned at her over my shoulder.

"Well she'd better have a sister in that particular case." I teased, to which she went into a laughing fit of agreement. Legolas had a dreamy look on his face at her laugh, and I abruptly turned my head to keep from blurting something at him. He's got it bad, and I was going to tell him so.

...

"Faramir!" I exclaimed with a laugh, hugging him, he chuckled in reply.

"Good to see you, Eruanna. Is Boromir and the King well?" He asked. I grinned in reply.

"Weeeell, except for the fact that Boromir is probably annoying the life out of Aragorn, yes." I replied with a wink. He burst into laughter, and I joined in.

We sat down to eat, and I was seated with a young lady who looked familiar. "Greetings." I said politely, with a smile.

She seemed to be nervous. "Greetings." She said politely in reply.

"My name is Eruanna Thranduiliel. May I ask yours, my lady?" I asked curiously, picking up my cup.

"I am Princess Lothiriel, My lady." She replied. I laughed softly.

"Please, just Eruanna. Are you not the sister of Prince Imrahil?" I asked. She smiled slightly.

"Indeed, I am." She replied, picking up her fork.

"How do you find Rohan, Princess?" I asked conversationally.

"Very well, lady Eruanna- only I miss the sea." She said wistfully. I laughed softly again.

"I understand that- I do as well." I said, looking down at my plate and thinking of Ulmo.

"You have seen the sea?" She asked, sounding surprised. I smiled and nodded.

"I have. Once, but I still long for it again." I reminisced, eyes glazing in wistfulness.

"I thought that elves-" she hesitated. I turned to her.

"True, but I'm not exactly a normal elf." I replied with a wink. "I know what it's like to be a princess, for it am one as well. There is no need to stand on formalities just because I am immortal." I told her, brushing off her wariness. She looked surprised.

"You are a princess?" She asked. I grinned.

"The elf over there with the blonde hair like sunlight is my brother. He is Prince Legolas of Greenwood, otherwise known as Mirkwood." I said, nodding to the other end of the table. "And he both hates and enjoys the dwarf's company." I whispered, laughter in my voice. She giggled slightly.

"I will admit I was rather surprised to see one in a company of elves." She said, intrigue in her voice. I smirked.

"Yes, well, we happen to be very close as members of the fellowship of the ring." I explained with a twitch of the lips.

"You were in the fellowship?" She asked excitedly. "Lady Eowyn told me about it, but I would love to hear more." She said eagerly, eyes shining. I grinned.

"Then I will take it that you are very much like Eowyn." I said, amused. "I would be happy to tell you some stories. Are you betrothed to anyone, lady Lothiriel?" I changed the topic.

She blinked, then blushed. "Oh, no, I'm not." She said shyly. "I- I haven't really found anyone." She suddenly glanced to the head of the table. My mouth quirked.

"I see..." I trailed off. "The other female in our small party hasn't really either, but I'll tell you a secret- she and my brother are soul mates." I winked at her. She gave a bright smile.

"Then I'm happy for that, lady Eruanna. They seem to go well." She said honestly. I smirked.

"Drago would agree, I'm sure." I noted dryly, taking a sip of water from my cup. She blinked.

"Drago? Is that the wolf that is yours?" She questioned. I spluttered.

"Mine? Certainly not." I said, horrified. "He's merely my companion. I have no control over him other than that which he chooses to give me."

"I would disagree." Drago piped up from next to my chair, making Lothiriel start. "You know my allegiance lies with you." He corrected me lazily, chewing on his meat.

"Thank you. Good to know for future reference for blackmailing purposes." I said wryly, shoving a piece of food into my mouth to keep myself from snarking any farther.

"I've got my own to counter it." He snorted in reply.

I choked while Lothiriel began to laugh. Tears rose to my eyes as I coughed indignantly. But I noticed from the corner of my eye that King Eomer looked over from the head of the table at the sound of Lothiriel's laughter, his face lighting up slightly.

...

"Onònë?"

"Yes, Muindor?"

"I- I need to talk with you." Legolas told me quietly, eyes flicking around us nervously. I blinked.

"Of course. Come on." I took him outside into the gardens. "What is it?" I asked as we walked together slowly. He hesitated.

"Well- I- I wanted to talk with you about- about- you and Haldir." He seemed to grapple for words. I blinked again.

"Me and- eh?" I asked, baffled.

He sighed. "I meant- concerning your-"

I had never seen my normally calm and collected brother like this before. Then it suddenly dawned on me.

"This is about Liruliniel, isn't it?" I asked knowingly. He paused and turned to me, face becoming sheepish. I burst into laughter and hugged him tightly.

"I would love to have her as a sister." I said, grinning at him suggestively. He groaned.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked me, sounding a little panicked. I smirked.

"Noooo, but I AM your sister..." I reminded him. "So why do you come to me?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my back and rocking on my heels and toes.

"Well, you're a female, so I thought you would-" he trailed off, looking nervous. My lips twitched.

"Then ask her already, elf boy." I scoffed, smacking him playfully. "Give her flowers. Hold her hand. Show her you're falling for her. Watch her reactions. And ask her if you can court her." I suggested, clasping his hand.

He chewed his lip. "I suppose so... What is she doesn't like me back?" He agonized to me. I face-palmed.

"Valar, you are so blind." I moaned. "Are you jesting? Do you realize how many looks you get from females everywhere? Besides, if she's your soul mate, she won't reject you for the world." I said dryly, rolling my eyes good-naturedly. I sighed and turned to him.

He smiled and hugged me back, head on my forehead. We exchanged thoughts through our sibling bond. "You'd better be courting her by the time we get home." I dead-panned. He sighed.

"You're never going to let me hear the end of this, are you?" He asked wearily. I smirked in reply as we walked along again.

"Of course not... Maybe." I replied deviously, to which he grimaced.

"Never mind." He mumbled, while I started to laugh.

...

I was just walking in the garden alone after Legolas had left, wanting some time alone in the moonlight. I lifted my face to the sky, letting the wind whip tears onto my cheeks.

Flowers waves to me merrily, and I brushed their sweet faces gently. They flung drops of dew in my face, and I laughed, putting a hand up to my face to shield myself.

I spun around in circles, letting the starlight catch strands of my hair and the winds of Manwë swirl my dress around my ankles. I lifted my arms to the sky, and the stars turned to face me, making me feel warmed by their soft light.

I waved to a star moving across the sky, and Eärendil twinkled in reply. I grinned and flicked my fingers, with a curtesy. I could almost hear his chuckle, and I turned away, watching his progress across the lanterned sky.

"Lle na vaanima, Eruanna." A familiar voice told me gently. I turned, surprised, and smiled shyly.

"Hannon lle, Haldir." I whispered in reply. He walked forwards, and my Morningstar on his neck glimmered. He drew me into his arms and cradled me against him. I looked up, mouth slightly open, then smiled.

"What brings you out here?" I asked.

He smiled amusedly. "I saw Legolas come back in and came out to find you." He replied.

"What, you don't trust me to be safe?" I teased, feigning mock hurt.

"Absolutely not, meleth. It is a crime to admire my betrothed?" He replied, pinning me with the kicked dog look. My mouth quirked.

"Maybe." I said dryly. He chuckled and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Besides, I haven't had time with you alone for a few days." He murmured, nose running along my cheek.

"You have been around me all of that time." I protested.

"I said time alone, did I not? You haven't even given me a goodnight kiss." He whined, fingers skimming my hips. I bit my lip.

"You can survive without it-" I started but he cut me off.

"Absolutely not." He replied firmly, and his lips began to explore mine. I blushed furiously and pulled away.

"Haldir-" I tried to protest, but he ignored me and leaned in again. I pulled away. "Haldir-" I tried again, backing away.

His eyes glittered. "If you want to do it that way..." He started towards me. My eyes widened and I slowly began to back up while he came closer. My retreat was spoiled as he backed me up against a tree.

He leaned close, arms effectively trapping me against the bark, eyes dark. "Eruanna." He breathed. My mouth opened, and he took advantage.

I melted, eyes squeezing shut as he pressed me against the tree. His mouth wandered over mine, discovering every line and crack. He pulled away and I swallowed, looking down, cheeks flaming.

"Are we interrupting something?" Faramir's voice sounded amused. I peered around Haldir's shoulder to see him and Eowyn, laughter in their eyes.

"Yes, and I thank you for it." I replied, relieved, and slipped underneath Haldir's arms, escaping him. "Are lle Mellon, Haldir, but-" I fled.

...

"I didn't know that she could be so timid." Eowyn noted.

Haldir chuckled lowly in reply, voice raspy. "Perhaps then the steward of Gondor is not as passionate as an elf." He replied with a smirk. Faramir raised a eyebrow.

"Oh, so you have to instigate everything." He understood. "Not so with the white lady..." He received a smack in retaliation.

Haldir chuckled. "I see." He replied, lips twitching.

"I take it that Eruanna is not used to such displays of open affection?" Eowyn asked. Haldir nodded slightly, turning to walk back to his rooms.

"No, she is not. But then, I told myself to teach her, and that is what I intend to do..." He walked away.

"Elves are so mysterious." Eowyn noted to Faramir as they stared after him. Faramir's mouth quirked.

"True, but then, Haldir is more so. Everyone says so. Eruanna has a handful trying to deal with him, as I understand. He is a very- reserved elf. Obviously not in private, however." He said, chuckling. Eowyn looked fuddled.

"The very opposite of you, dear." He said dryly. That was not very well accepted.


	48. Chapter 48

**hey? IM BACK! Sorry, but my exams are finally over! I'm free! *shrieks happily* here's the next chapter and please enjoy! Happy belated valentines day! I made this one extra fluffy for that reason... All you EruDir had BETTER review for this and all the Legoliniel fans get exited! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews... And follows and faves! Please review!**

Chapter 48

"Drago, you- you- you idiotic wolf!" I shrieked, throwing pillows at him. He yelped and dodged them, head popping up from the foot of the bed, only to have a pillow land smack on his snout.

"Sorry!" He yelped, voice muffled from clutching his nose. "All I did was try to wake you up, for Oröme's sake." He grumbled.

"And nearly paw my leg off!?" I retorted sourly, turning to the scratch on my ankle. Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a little. But still! I sat on the bed, lip out in a pout, just as Lin came out of the bathroom, and burst out laughing at a pouting/glaring me and a cowering Drago.

"Your turn." She laughed at me. I rolled my eyes and floundered out of bed, just as I tripped on a blanket and landed on the floor, thankfully still littered with pillows. I groaned as Lin went into another laughing fit. I reached out and grabbed the towel wrapped around her and yanked, pulling her feet from underneath her.

She glared at me from behind a curtain of hair as I smirked and skipped into the bathroom, avenged. Drago, in spite of my anger, still stole half of my bathwater.

...

"Yep. You've got to be jesting. No way." I said, horrified, as Eowyn, Liruliniel, and Lothiriel pushed me against the wall.

"Absolutely not! You need to." Lin replied, in the if-I-have-to-so-do-you tone of voice. I leaned against the wall, bracing my arms against it in pain.

"Ow! You're going to kill me!" I yelled, head flying up and hair flinging back from the jerk.

"I doubt that a corset has ever killed anyone before." Eowyn dead-panned. Just then, they gave a strong pull to the laces and I let out another scream of pain. "Ow!"

"There. Now wear this." Lin said, giving me a dress. I staggered away from the wall, pale, and placed a hand to my forehead.

"I can't breathe." I rasped. Lothiriel laughed while the other two sighed.

"Oh don't be such a exaggerator." Eowyn scolded as I put on the dress.

Now my waist looked smaller than it normally was, which was really small in the first place, and my curves looked amplified, all of it now encased in a tight, silver-embroidered white dress that fit like a glove. I groaned into the mirror.

"I feel barely dressed!" I said, horrified at the tightness. Lin clasped her hands.

"You look amazing!" She squealed. Eowyn began to brush my hair.

"You know that by the time I get this done you'll look incredible." She retorted to my protests. I sulked while she pulled my hair into twists that were held firmly in place by the coronet that Lin chose to go with the dress.

The occasion? A grand ball in honor of all of us and Eowyn and Faramir as well. Not to mention the peace in the land now. I sighed as I stood, somehow still managing elven grace.

"How to humans wear this and still manage to walk?" I asked sourly, trying to move about gingerly and lightly.

"Practice." Eowyn replied, motioning for me to spin. I spun, arms out, and came to a pause facing her. She nodded. "Good. Now walk." She commanded. I waltzed around the room, finding the proper way to walk in the ridiculous thing so that I could breathe and manage not to trip or get pinched, not to mention look graceful enough and not stiff.

"Whoever says human ladies don't do work didn't mention this work." I said dryly. Lin and Lothiriel laughed while Eowyn rolled her eyes at me.

"Drago, come here a minute, will you?" I asked my wolf, who was watching from the bed. He leaped down and stretched, yawning, while I winced as I tried to twist, to no avail. I clipped his jeweled collar onto his neck and scratched his ears, his favorite place.

He growled and swiped his tongue on my hand, while I smiled and patted his nose gently. "I hope you don't grow any bigger than this, Drago." I told him. He was now nearly taller than me.

He chuckled. "Just a little more." He replied, amused. I shook my head while Lothiriel gasped.

"Bigger?" She asked. I grinned at her.

"Perhaps you have heard of the story of Beren and Luthien?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Drago is a descendant of Huan." I said with a light laugh, hugging said wolf. "Speaking of which, wolfie of mine, will you give Lothiriel a ride?" I asked with a wink.

"As you wish." He rumbled lazily. Lothiriel's eyes widened.

"Oh, I don't- I don't think-" she started, but I waved it off.

"Oh come now, Lothiriel. Drago won't let you fall. It'll be fine." I comforted, helping her get on.

"If you say so-" She said hesitantly, climbing on. Drago slowly rose from where he had been crouching, and Lothiriel squeaked slightly. We began to walk down to the grand hall, talking to each other.

We entered the hall and made our way to respective places near the front according to position, Lin and Drago and I staying together. Lothiriel was dropped off next to Prince Imrahil, who looked a little stunned, but greeted us politely and vice-versa.

Legolas, Haldir and Gimli came up as well. "Good afternoon!" Lin and I chimed cheerily.

"Good afternoon." They replied. Gimli was mumbling and tugging at his stiff collar, and I winked at him.

"The sufferings we have to go through, eh Gimli?" I asked with a smirk, to which he chuckled sheepishly.

"You look beautiful." Legolas mentioned to Lin off-handedly, taking her hand in his. She blushed furiously but smiled.

"Hannon lle, Prince." She replied shyly. Only I noticed the hopeful look in my brother's eyes.

A hand slipped into mine and I turned to see Haldir smirking in their direction. My lips quirked in acknowledgement and he lifted my hand to his lips.

"Lle naa vaanima, Eruanna." He murmured, while I smiled.

"Hannon lle, Haldir." I replied, inclining my head. Drago nudged my back and I gave a tiny yelp as I was pushed into Haldir's side. Another small exclamation showed a blushing Lin and a smiling Legolas in the same predicament. Haldir's hand wrapped around my waist as I started to feel a little self-conscious. Yesterday hadn't been forgotten by me, you know.

To be honest, I had been trying to stay away from too much private interaction with Haldir until we got to Lothlòrien. It wasn't that I didn't trust him- he is a gentlemen in every aspect- all that I'm saying is that I didn't want to get too close until then.

Haldir is a very closed-off elf, as everyone who knows him knows; but despite his cold exterior, he is extremely passionate about what he does. It isn't too hard to figure out. It shows in his devotion to his work as a MarchWarden. What I'm trying to say is that I just didn't want him to feel like I was trying to get his attention, but at the same time try not to push him away. He is a touchy-feely person- ahem, elf.

Not to mention that my dress and corset wasn't helping matters. I couldn't breathe properly.

I suddenly realized that I had missed King Eomer's speech in my uneasiness and thoughts, and I started as Haldir drew me out into the filling dance floor.

"You look distracted." He noted quietly.

I blinked. "Sorry." I said sheepishly. "I was thinking about something and I forgot where I was."

His mouth twitched. "Only you, Eruanna." He said amusedly, shaking his head while still managing to lead me flawlessly across the floor. I shot him a glare.

"I'll have you remember, MarchWarden, that I do my duties well every other time." I mock-threatened, pursing my lips at him, unimpressed. He chuckled in reply and just tugged me closer while I shifted, a bit nervous. He frowned.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me, concerned. I smiled.

"No, it's fine-" I sighed. "It's a little difficult to breathe in this." I muttered. He sighed.

"Eruanna..." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked defensively. He rolled his eyes.

"You are just like Rumil when it comes to clothes." He muttered. My lips twitched.

"And that's a bad thing?" I asked dryly.

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" He retorted.

"I'm beginning to reconsider that I love you." I dead-panned, face blank in spite of my amusement.

"On the other hand, it might be." He said hastily, to which I laughed.

...

"Quite a party, yes, Lothiriel?" I asked her cheerily, gliding into the corner she had been standing in for a few moments to rest.

She smiled. "Quite so." She agreed. "Are you surviving?" She teased me, to which I rolled my eyes with a groan.

"Hoe do you manage it, Lothiriel? Just barely." I replied, leaning closer conspiratorially. She giggled slightly.

"Practice makes perfect." She told me in reply to my question.

"Well, all I can say is that this elf is not getting any more practice after this." I hissed, squirming slightly. She laughed again, just as Lin and Eowyn joined us.

"Come out to the garden with us." Eowyn said, dragging us all off. We joined Haldir, Faramir, Gimli, Legolas, Drago, and Eomer out in the garden. I sat down with a sigh next to Drago and Haldir, and leaned against my wolf.

"Where have you been, wolfie?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He let out a low chuckle and nudged me gently.

"Watching you." He replied lazily. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What for?" I asked like a little child, while the rest watched on, grinning.

"Because." He replied evasively.

"Because what?" I asked, giving him the starry-eyed plea. He sighed while Legolas snickered.

"Because you fascinate me." He replied dryly.

"Why?" I asked promptly. The rest were muffling laughter.

"You are highly unusual, Míniel." He replied thoughtfully, nosing my hair.

"How so, Drago descendant of Huan?" I asked him curiously.

He made his nose touch mine. "You are a rare one." He replied, lifting his head and staring down at me. "And as I have said before, once a wolf has given his allegiances, he will always stay by their side." He added, voice deep and wise. I blinked up at him, and then smiled.

"Thank you, Drago! I love you too." I squealed, hugging him happily. He grumbled something under his breath that I didn't catch.

"Now I'm jealous." Legolas teased me. I stuck out my tongue in reply and squeezed Drago.

"Ask Lin for a hug, then. I'm the one who's jealous." Haldir retorted lazily, leaning against a tree with eyes at half-mast.

"Hush up both of you." I scolded, while the rest of them laughed at our common banter. Legolas decided to take Haldir's advice and turned to Lin with a question.

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to ask you to take a walk, Liruliniel. I would like to ask you about Imladris." He said curiously, glancing towards me. I winked in reply as Lin blinked.

"Of course. I'll try to answer your questions as best I can." She replied with a smile. They stood to leave just as Eowyn scooted over to me and began to whisper in my ear.

"Eomer is in love with Lothiriel, and he has not the courage to ask her. I need help." She begged me. Drago snorted and I smacked him in reply. Faramir looked scared, as though he expected Drago to bite my head off.

"Matchmaker." I accused playfully. She rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk. I see what you do with Prince Legolas." She replied dryly. I huffed.

"Well, what if I'm still mad at you for the corset?" I asked deviously, grinning evilly. She sighed.

"Alright, never again." She agreed.

"Alright then, my advice is to tell Prince Imrahil and pull strings that way. Get them together to talk more often and then one day shove them both into a closet and lock the door for an hour or so." I said the last part jokingly, but Eowyn's eyes lit up.

"Good idea!" She scrambled away next to Faramir and began to whisper to him furiously.

"Wait, I was just-!" I sighed and face-palmed. "Never mind." I mumbled, giving up. No use arguing with Eowyn. Once she gets an idea in her head, it ain't leaving. Anyone should know that by now. Especially her brother. Poor Eomer. How has he survived this long with her? I suddenly choked and tried to muffle my laughter in Drago's fur, shaking in mirth.

"Eruanna?" Drago asked.

"Shh!" I hissed, giggling, then whispered in his ear. "I was thinking about poor Faramir. I hope he has a cook, because Eowyn cannot cook well! Poor Aragorn!" I burst into another round of smothered laughter, while Drago began to chuckle as well.

"What's so funny?" Gimli asked, turning from conversation with Haldir. Drago and I burst into laughter.

...

Eomer had gathered a little courage apparently, since he had asked Lothiriel to walk with him. Eowyn and Faramir had gone off on their own walk- or rather, Eowyn had dragged Faramir off to conspire against her brother. Drago had wandered off with Gimli to see something, so Haldir and I were left alone, to my nervousness.

He was staring at me, I could feel it. "You've been avoiding me." He noted, sounding a tad hurt. I turned back to him and then looked down at my clasped hands nervously.

"Only because I- don't feel that it would be too wise to get too close before Lothlòrien." I answered truthfully. I couldn't lie to him. Or anyone, for that matter.

He sat up with a frown. "You don't trust me?" He asked, sounding a little panicked, as though he was trying to rack his brains for some event where he could had given me doubt. I shook my head.

"It's not that, Haldir. I trust you with my life. I just think that it wouldn't be too wise for our reputation." I replied, looking up at the stars.

He sighed and reached out, brushing my arm hesitantly. I frowned. "I don't mean to put a wall between us." I mumbled, looking down again. Reassured, he pulled me into his lap, holding me closer and bending his head over mine.

"Or is it because you feel awkward as the only couple in our group?" He asked discerningly.

"Only to a certain point." I answered quietly, fiddling with a button on his collar. He chuckled and ran his fingers down my side.

"Maybe I'm just bold?" He murmured lowly in my ear. My eyes narrowed.

"You always are, Haldir. Forget that idea. Everyone knows it already, no thanks to you." I grumbled, smacking his shoulder, ruining his attempt to cop a feel. He pouted, to which I rolled my eyes. "And you whine like a child." I added. He raised an eyebrow at me incredulously.

"Ask anyone and they'll say its true." I retorted to his look.

He narrowed his eyes. "Anything else to ruin my reputation?" He asked dryly.

"Umm, you never know when to stop acting like a MarchWarden, you never seem to have enough fun, you're way too serious most of the time around other people and elves- mmph!" I was cut off as he placed his mouth over mine. I blushed angrily and pushed him off.

"And you try to take advantage of me like that at the strangest times." I complained, glaring at him.

"It works to get you to be quiet." He smirked. I groaned loudly in exasperation.

"And you can never take any criticism." I said, viciously ticking it off on my fingers. "Are there any good traits to you?" I asked doubtfully, frowning at him. He was smiling lazily, at ease.

"You should know them." He replied to my question, tracing my jaw down my neck and to my collarbone with a finger. I took his finger and turned it around to jab it at himself.

"Right." I said sarcastically. "I should, shouldn't I? I really need to find out the proper way to punish you when it get annoyed." I mused, eyes narrowing at him and lips thinning.

"I would have thought that you would already have a plan in mind." He said, raising an eyebrow.

I pursed my lips. "I thought of no kissing, but it doesn't work as well as I'd like-" I suddenly riveted my eyes on his hair and narrowed my eyes thoughtfully.

He was beginning to look a little nervous. "What?" He asked my gaze. I suddenly gave a feral grin.

"You know, I never got to find out something I was wondering about." I said, leaning forwards and leaning close to his face. I walked my fingers up to his collar.

"I heard something about elves that I wondered was true or not. And I think this is a good time to find out." I said with a sly wink, feeling delightfully wicked. "I think it's a perfect punishment." I added coyly, leaning closer, so that my nose was barely touching his cheek. He stiffened.

"Oh? And what would that be?" He tried to ask neutrally, but his voice was a little too hoarse for that. I smirked inwardly and moved my fingers up to his hair, brushing it away from his face and pushing it behind his ear, careful not to touch his ear.

I kissed his cheek. "Can you tell me if it's true, or shall I find out for myself?" I questioned him innocently, blinking at him. His eyes were warring between wariness and curiosity.

"Depends." He replied carefully. I smiled.

"Then it looks like I'll have to find out myself..." I trailed off and moved up to his exposed ear.

"I was wondering if it was true, that elven ears are- special-" I whispered, and then reached up a little farther. Before the sentence registered in Haldir's mind, it was too late.

I sank my mouth over his pointy ear tip experimentally. Haldir's hands flew up to my waist out of reflex and he let out a yelp, jerking. I let his ear slide out of my mouth and then paused a moment in his lap.

"Hmm." I muttered thoughtfully. "Maybe I did it wrong." I mused, and reached up again. Haldir was shocked stiff, unable to move.

I took the tip in my mouth again and this time ghosted a tongue against it for a moment. He hissed under his breath.

"E-" he broke off as I let go and this time dragged my tongue up to the tip. He had his eyes closed and his breath was coming in stutters. I smiled.

"Looks like I found my answer, hmm Haldir?" I asked softly, sinking my mouth over the point and giving a swift but gentle pull.

He gasped and jerked again, his hands tightening on my waist even more. "Eruanna- don't-" he tried to plead, voice raspy. I hummed against his ear and finally relented on my torture, pulling back.

"I heard that elven ears are quite- sensitive..." I said with a knowing smile, then leaned forwards closer to his face.

"And now I see that that is true. Hmm, well, goodnight, Haldir." I murmured, then leaned forwards and pressed my lips against his. He gasped into my mouth, trying to get rid of the raging emotions I had produced with my punishment.

I stood and sashayed off back to my room and Lin's, leaving a dizzy and extremely needy elf behind.

...

He couldn't believe it. She had actually done that. She had actually- he cut himself off. He didn't need to calm himself down anymore than he was trying to right now. She knew, the cunning angel!

She knew that elf ears were sensitive! And she knew that no one but a bondmate touched another elf's ears! He reached up and touched his still-wet ear and pulled his damp finger away, dazed.

They had better get to Lothlòrien soon, or else he wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer.

**Okay, yep, its a little awkward and hot in here, Is it there? Anyway, review? *meep!***


	49. Chapter 49

**sorry. It's a little shirt, but *yawn* I'm lazy. *smirks* tell me if I made you at least grin maniacally at one point. Random question. What's you're favorite villain from the Middle Earth universe? Mine is probably- hmm. Maybe Maeglin or Sauron. Hmm. I'll have to give it a little more thought, looks like. XD**

Chapter 49

"What exactly did you do to Haldir, Eruanna? He's out in the garden looking dazed and disbelieving." Legolas noted from where they had decided to gather in Lin and my room along with the rest of our group.

"What makes you think I did anything?" I replied from my bed where I was petting Drago.

"Because only you could have made him look that way." Was Gimli's dry reply.

"If you must know, I settled my score with him by using him to find the answer to a question I had." I replied, lazily, just as Lin choked.

"You- you actually-" she understood what I meant.

"Hmm. It serves him right." I answered with a sly smile. "I'm sure he'll be much more well behaved soon." I said with a mocking laugh, while Lin groaned.

"You know he'll find a way to get you back." She warned. I sniggered.

"Lin, I know what I'm dealing with. I've had to- tame him- in a way of speaking- before..." I informed her, a smirk lingering on my face. Gimli looked confused while Drago snickered, amused. Legolas' face was a giant question mark.

"Excuse me?" He asked, just as Gimli asked the same thing.

"What lass?"

"Oh, I was wondering if it was true that elven ears are- sensitive." I replied vaguely, waving a hand. Legolas choked and turned red. Lin was doubled over laughing.

"Now I see-" Legolas stammered, standing. "Good night, onònë." He said, kissing my cheek, and fled. I was laughing at my poor brother.

"I'm afraid I'm left out, lass. Care to explain?" Gimli asked impatiently.

"Well, Gimli, no one but a bondmate touches another elf's ears- they are extremely sensitive, in a manner of speaking. By sensitive I mean in a certain way." I said dryly. "So what I did was to 'torture' his poor ears and then run." I sniggered.

Gimli wasn't daft. "Ah. Well, good for you, then." He said, standing. "I think I had better go comfort your traumatized brother." He said, making his own way out.

Lin and Drago and I were left laughing our heads off at the very much embarrassed males as we went to bed.

...

"Ow!" I yelled, leaping up. I rubbed my side with a wince and glared at the- finger? I followed it up to Tulkas' grinning face. I sat down with a pout.

"What?" I asked irritably, crossing my arms, a deadly aura threatening to swell around me. He chuckled.

"Now then, dear daughter, I don't think that's very nice of you, don't you think?" He replied good-naturedly. "Not to mention poor Haldir." He added, laughter coating his voice thickly.

"I'm grumpy, sorry." I snarled. "I was forced to be suffocated for the third or whatever amount of times, tried to be smothered by said elf, and not to mention now woken up from precious sleep." I grouched sourly.

"I'm trying not to throw a tantrum that would rival Morgoth in the void, so I'm sorry if I'm rather stiff." I added.

"And what would help you feel better, so we don't have to go through such horror?" Asked Manwë's voice, sounding faintly amused.

"Let me go see said ex-Vala and let me have a nice talk with him. I'd like to ask him a few questions in where he went wrong raising Sauron. It would be nice to know why he didn't scold the ex-Maiar for making that stupid ring that was his own downfall. Not to mention I'd also like to ask him if he's seen Saurie anywhere, since it would be interesting to know if I can re-raise him myself and get rid of his unhealthy obsession for shiny things." I dead-panned.

There was a loud burst of riotous laughter, and I looked up for the first time to see almost all of my parents gathered together and laughing at me. Manwë was shaking his head and face-palming.

I thought Tulkas was going to die laughing. I suddenly perked up considerably, seeing a certain pair of brothers. "Scratch that, I'm already happy again!" I exclaimed, making a dive and crawling under Mandos' cloak.

I squirmed my way into comfort and sighed contentedly, squeezing him tightly with a happy smile. "No really, Ada, is Saurie in your halls?" I asked, looking up at his face with a smirk. He rolled his eyes but decided to hug me anyway.

"No, I'm afraid not." He replied, amused. I grinned wildly.

"That's too bad. Can I ask for someone else, then?" I asked mischievously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on who it is-"

"Oh good! I want Eöl- no, Maeglin- no, wait, I could just choose an elfling Feanor." I said thoughtfully. I gave an evil grin. "What if I asked for someone like Ecthelion? Would you give him to me?" I asked sweetly. He sighed and shook his head.

"Absolutely none of the first ones." He replied dryly. "Ecthelion I might consider." He said with a raised eyebrow. I laughed merrily and crawled over to Irmo.

"Hi Ada!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "You're the most comfortable, while Ada Mandos is the best hugger." I said thoughtfully, tugging his hair. He shook his head at me.

"Kept this up and your secret won't be a secret any more." He warned.

"What secret?" Tulkas asked suspiciously. I grinned.

"That the Feänturi brothers are my favorite parents." I replied lazily, snuggling into Irmo with my best irresistible face. The rest of the Valar had the 0_0 face.

"Someone actually likes Mandos the best for a change?" Oromë asked incredulously. Aulë sniggered as he hefted his hammer in his hands.

"Makes sense. Mandos probably wanted it that way, for a change, in your words." He said nonchalantly.

"So?" Mandos sulked. "No one ever appreciated all I do for them. I'm always the one that's feared." He grumbled.

"No wonder." I snarked. "Because everyone thinks you don't really care, despite that I know better. After all you're the one who's all- what is it?- 'doom-and-gloom-take-that-you-stubborn-Noldor'." I said with a devious grin, to which the others began laughing again while Mandos looked at me incredulously.

"She's so much like you it's amusing, Mandos, to see you picked apart by someone who takes after you." Oromë sniggered.

"Oh well, thank you, dear hunter of Valinor, for I've been sorting souls for you to hunt with, while you go off chasing butterflies." Mandos snorted.

I was laughing so hard I fell off of Irmo's lap and I was crying as well. "Can't breathe-" I gasped, staggering to my feet. I stumbled over to Tulkas.

"Say, Adar, do you like Dorwinian wine- assuming you've had it before? Adar Thranduil likes it, and I don't know why." I said curiously, plopping down at his feet inquisitively. He raised a bushy eyebrow at me.

"I'm not quite sure if I enjoy it or not, child. It's much too- fruity for me." He answered.

"Okay, just asking. How is grandfather?" I asked no one in particular. "You know, Oropher?" I asked randomly.

"You're full of strange questions today, Míniel. He is fine." Manwë replied, arching an eyebrow at me. What's with all of the eyebrow raising?

"Why do you keep giving me that look? Only Lord Elrond is lord of the eyebrows." I muttered, annoyed.

They all sighed at me. "I don't want to know what you think of any other elven lords." Irmo said dryly. I stuck out my tongue.

"You never asked." I retorted smartly, nodding. Mandos sniggered.

"Oh hush, Ada." I grumbled at him. "It's all your fault. Everything is your fault. My mouth is way too much like yours for comfort. I really need to start blaming you for every comment that gets me in a predicament. I'll call it the Mandos-mouth syndrome." I sassed.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Hush, child." He said.

"He doesn't have a comeback! Yes!" I shrieked, dancing around in glee. Manwë decided to pull me into his lap and hold me captive. I grinned up at him.

"Good for you. I believe that is one of the first times I ever remember that he was." He noted, unimpressed, though his mouth was twitching in amusement. "Now, Tulkas, remind me why you wanted to bring her here?" He asked said Vala.

"Because I was in the mood for a laugh." Was the lazy reply, while the giant Vala sprawled lazily in his chair.

"Oh, so I'm just entertainment, am I." I pouted, sticking out my lower lip sourly. Manwë chuckled and patted my leg comfortingly.

"Not so, little one." He soothed me. "Now, show me how fast you can run." He ordered. I blinked.

"Eh?" I asked, sliding to the floor, confused.

"I want to know." He said, waving a hand.

"Oookaaayyyy then, here goes." I shrugged, and sprinted as fast I could from one end of the hall to the other.

"Not bad. I told you so, Oromë." Manwë said smugly.

I sighed and face-palmed. "Don't tell me you bet on me." I begged.

"Absolutely not. I only told him that you could keep up with him most likely." He retorted. I sighed.

"Im going to sleep." I complained, crawling back into Mandos' arms. "Besides, it's most comfortable here- and at least my favorite parents love me." I muttered.

Mandos chuckled. "Indeed I do." He replied lazily, smoothing my hair. I sighed comfortably.

"Don't forget you said you'd consider giving me Ecthelion." I reminded him jokingly. He chuckled.

"You never straight out asked, sweet." He replied, but I didn't answer. I fell asleep too fast. Geez, I really need to ask him where he gets his petting skills.


End file.
